Amandote Lentamente
by roselems9
Summary: Sakura y Naruto tiene 12 años y son primos muy cercanos tanto que ella piensa que comparten una fuerte hermandad, sin embargo ¿pensará lo mismo Naruto? Sasuke Uchiha de 17 años es vecino de Naruto y tiempo después de Sakura, este al conocerla experimentará nuevas sensaciones que jamás imaginó. (lemon, leng soez)
1. La niña caritas y gestos

Aclaración

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

La historia es SasuSaku

La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **LA NIÑA CARITAS Y GESTOS**

 **Capítulo 1**

Hola, soy Sakura y tengo 12 años de edad, y como todos los días estoy dirigiéndome junto con mi madre a la casa de mi abuelita… realmente estoy muy feliz de pasar junto a ella pero no podría decir que solo es por eso…. El motivo de mi impaciencia es porque deseo jugar con mi estúpido e imperativo primo mayor. Su nombre es Naruto, tiene la misma edad que yo, lo sé, dije que él era mayor, pues lo es por 3 meses. Recuerdo que mi madre una vez me dijo de una manera enérgica que las niñas y jóvenes deben tratar de verse y sentirse más jóvenes aunque a mis 12 años de edad me es muy indiferente, pero vale el esfuerzo en mencionarlo.

Naruto vive con nuestra abuelita pues sus padres murieron en un accidente de tránsito cuando él era tan solo un bebe, realmente todos tratan de evadir el tema por temor a que Naruto se sienta incómodo pero él solo brinda una hermosa sonrisa cuando charlan recuerdos y anécdotas de sus amados padres. Realmente admiro su fortaleza y me hace sentir muy segura es por eso que me gusta mucho charlar y jugar con él aunque a veces es un poco desesperante. Cabe recalcar que ninguno de los dos tenemos hermanos (u.u eso realmente me enoja, ya que siempre le digo a mi madre que deseo una hermanita para jugar y tener conversaciones de niñas (cosas que no puedo hacerlo con Naruto), pero ella solo desvía la mirada y se sonroja ¿tan difícil es dármela?) pero no importa tengo a mi padre de mi lado. Él nunca me niega nada así que como la niña decidida que soy hable con él seriamente (si es que se puede decir así) al principio note el mismo sonrojo pero después sonrió de una manera muy extraña (eso me sorprendió O.O) y me dijo "está bien convenceremos a tu mami [su respuesta me hizo muy feliz y me dio una breve esperanza *-* ]"

-Mamá, porque aún no llegamos donde mi abuelita y mi primo- digo.

\- Nos desviamos para comprarles un presente, ten paciencia- la escucho sonreír de manera maliciosa al notar mis ganas de llegar.

\- A veces pienso que te gusta verme sufrir – digo inflando mis cachetes y frunciendo el ceño. –

Escucho su risa y siento unas leves caricias en mi cabeza haciéndome sonrojar.

-Realmente amo tus gestos, Sakura, son tan divertidos, realmente eres…

-La niña "caritas y gestos" lo sé.- La fulmino con la mirada.

Realmente odio eso, trato de evitarlo pero todos en mi familia dicen que siempre hago gestos que le son muy graciosos cuando estoy feliz, enojada, triste o simplemente normal… ¡Es desesperante! Tengo tantas fotos y en todas salgo haciendo algún gesto pero disimula un poco lo tonta que me veo porque Naruto…. Bueno digamos que él trata de evitarme el bochorno para mí sola…

Mira ya estamos llegando- Escucho que me dice mi madre aun sonriendo por lo bajo.

Mis ojos se iluminan al ver que es cierto… en eso veo a mi querido primo sentado tranquilamente (algo que es poco común o.o) mirando hacia otro lado pero luego noto que nuestras miradas chocan y veo que su emoción es tan grande como la mía.

-Sakura-chan…! – grita sonriendo y corriendo

-Hola!.. Naruto! – grito corriendo igual que él.

-Llego y lo abrazo muy fuerte, - él corresponde-

Realmente tengo un lazo muy fuerte con mi primo es como mi hermano y lo quiero mucho.

-Hey! Sakura-chan porque llegas tarde! Estuve esperándote para jugar y me preocupe porque no llegabas-

\- Lo que sucede es q….

-Hola Naruto.. Acaso no planeas saludar a tu dulce y hermosa tía- dice mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Hola tía!- dice saltando encima de ella para abrazarla haciendo que ambos caigan en el piso

Mi madre suelta las bolsas y salen volando, y me las ingenio para cogerlas- doy un gran suspiro de alivio por haberlas alcanzado a coger.

-Oye tonto, no seas tan impulsivo por poco no alcazaba a coger las bolsas!- digo un poco enojada y jalándole una oreja.

-Ay, Sakura-chan.. Duele!

-Bueno niños no peleen- dice mi madre aun en el piso. Naruto rápidamente ayuda a mi madre a pararse dándole la mano.

-Tía, me compraste algún obsequio- dice haciendo un puchero, al verlo solo sonrió torcidamente y ruedo los ojos (siempre logra lo que quiere con eso)

-Claro que sí, querido, ten- le dice, quitándome una de las bosas y dándosela a él. Es rammen y todos son para ti.

Vi a mi madre nuevamente en el piso… la razón… fácil… Naruto nuevamente la abrazó y se le tiró encima.

En una de las escaleras de la casa estábamos sentados.

-Sakura chan! Quieres- me dice brindándome para que coma.

\- claro! Respondo sonriendo

\- después de comer iremos a jugar! Por cierto debes quitarte tu uniforme debe ser muy incómodo- dice – asiento y seguimos comiendo el ramen.

Mi madre ya me había dejado en la casa de mi abuelita para poder ir a su nuevo trabajo, digamos que la situación en mi casa no es tan buena… por eso me dijeron que por ahora debo pasar todas las tardes en esa casa (cosa que no me disgusta) y regresaría a mi hogar por las noches, mientras que los fines de semana me quedaría a dormir. Prácticamente pasaría gran parte con ellos y no con mis padres… Tanto papá como mamá desempeñan cargos muy pesados y cansados para según ellos darme lo mejor para mí… pero ahora que lo pienso lo que realmente me haría feliz es pasar más tiempo con ellos.

-Hey... sakura! Andas en las nubes te estaba contando de la broma que le hice hoy a Iruka-sensei.. ¿Me escuchaste?

-Em.. si, claro…-digo un poco nerviosa. Escuche a mi abuelita enojada contándole a mamá que pusiste un sapote en uno de los cajones del escritorio de él. –respondo

-JAJAJA! Si hubieras vito su rostro!- responde

-Sonrío levemente, y doy un gran suspiro poniendo mis manos sobre mi quijada mirando la calle por la puerta de rejas.

-Que sucede… ¿estás triste? – me pregunta

\- bueno realmente estaba muy animada en venir… pero tengo que decir que me gustaría pasar más tiempo con mis padres. Solo los veo y veré por las noches y llegan muy cansados como para que pueda conversar o hacer cualquier cosa.- siento su mirada pero sigo sin quitar la vista de la calle.

\- Si bueno, debe ser difícil ser adulto, tienen responsabilidades, ¿no?- me dice

\- Si, es muy fastidioso, a veces tengo miedo de que me dejen a un lado- doy un suspiro.

-Escucho su risa- ja, no pienses tonterías Sakura-chan para ellos eres lo más importante.

-Volteo a mirarlo con un leve sonrojo y sonrío.

\- Veo un poco de sorpresa en su mirada y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas- v..ven salgamos a jugar!- coge mi mano y lo sigo.

Realmente me hace sentir tranquila y en paz…. – pienso mirándolo con una leve sonrisa.

Llegamos al parque y vemos a un grupo de chicos de nuestra misma edad.

-Hey, kiba! Neji! Hinata! Lee! – grita de manera muy alegre

-Naruto tranquilo, no hay necesidad de gritar… por cierto…. Son tus amigos ¿no?-digo

-eh… ¡si! Te los presentaré Sakura-chan.- Dice muy feliz

Emm.. Me da un poco de pena…-un poco dudosa lo veo y el solo sonríe transmitiéndome confianza.

Hola chicos! Les presento a Sakura-chan!- dice y yo los veo un poco apenada (sí debo aclarar que no soy buena relacionándome con otras personas que no sean mi familia e.e)

Hola Sakura-chan—dice una hermosa chica de ojos blancos y cabello negro azulado- mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, él es mi primo Neji espero nos llevemos bien- dice sonriendo, él chico me mira y asiente en son de saludo.

Mucho gusto- Sonrío de igual forma, un poco nerviosa extiendo mi mano- Soy Sakura Haruno prima de Naruto- menciono.

Creo que fue lo peor que pude hacer pues todos me quedaron mirando asombrados… no se realmente si es porque dije que era prima de él o porque extendí mi mano para saludar…. (creo que fui muy formal T.T). Menos mal la chica coge mi mano correspondiendo mi saludo (gracias a kami) de manera gentil.

Ee..res prima de Naruto- kun…. –dice algo sonrojada mirándolo.

Los miro a los dos y sonrío ( ya veo… te la tenías muy escondidito primo :3 ).

Escucho un bufido de molestia de parte de Naruto y lo vuelvo a ver un poco extrañada.

Woo… que formalidad la de tu primita! Nada parecida a ti. Naruto- dice un chico de cabello castaño. Soy Kiba un gusto Sakura- dice extendiendo su mano sonriendo de manera torcida.-Un poco extrañada correspondo _(creo que se burla de mí e_e)_

Soy Lee y me encantaría ser tu amigo Sakura… realmente eres muy bonita! – dice un chico de cabello negro y de grandes ojos del mismo color

Gracias… a mí también me encantaría ser tu amiga-Sonrío levemente y le doy la mano y este corresponde rápidamente mostrando un leve sonrojo.

Bueno basta de formalidades!-que haremos el día de hoy-menciona Naruto.

Al llegar la noche todos nos despedimos y cada quien fue a su casa.

Realmente me agradaron! Son geniales Naruto…-digo muy contenta.

Si, lo son…-dice de manera simple.

¿Qué ocurre?-digo, pero él solo sigue caminando.

….

Esperando en la escalera me encuentro por primera vez sin la compañía de Naruto.

 _No sé porque se enojó_ \- pienso.

Hola hija! Estas lista para irnos.- dice mi madre junto con mi padre en la puerta mirándome

Si! Claro! Deja despedirme rápidamente de abuela y de Naruto!- corro por las escaleras.

Adiós abuelita ya llegaron por mí-digo emocionada dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Anda mi niña, te veo mañana- dice sonriendo

Asiento y voy corriendo al cuarto de Naruto.

Oye Naruto.. Ya vinieron por mí adiós…-digo sonriendo

Te veo mañana- dice algo lejano- Suspiro, me acerco y le doy un beso en su mejilla- No sé porque estás enojado pero no me gusta verte así-digo

Su expresión cambia radicalmente y sonríe- Ya no estoy enojado -me dice.

Sonrío y salgo corriendo de su habitación haciendo gesto de despedida.

Al rato regreso y abrazo a mis padres y ellos corresponden. – _Veo que Naruto tuvo razón_ -digo sonriendo abrazándolos más fuerte.

Voy caminando por las calles agarrando las manos de cada uno sonriendo porque deseaba ese contacto con ellos.

De repente me siento observada y volteo a ver algo extrañada.

Ensancho los ojos al notar a un chico de cabello y ojos color negro parado en el balcón de su casa mirándome de una manera tan penetrante y fría que hace que sienta un poco de temor y nervios, -bajo rápidamente la mirada algo intimidada pensando que quizá miraba a otro lado.

-Subo al carro de mi papá y vuelvo a levantar la mirada y sus ojos no dejan de mirarme- ya algo molesta por esa mirada friolenta. – _ni siquiera lo conozco-_ pienso. Decido hacer lo que cualquier chica seria y molesta de mi edad haría.

Le saco mi lengua en son de pelea – Siento algo de sorpresa y enojo en sus ojos pero lo deje de ver cuando mi padre empezó a conducir.

Sintiéndome victoriosa empiezo a reírme.

-Sucede algo Sakura- dice mi madre algo sorprendida por mi extraña reacción

No es nada mami- respondo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Continuará-

 **BUENO ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC POR FAVOR NO ME BOTEN TOMATES TWT (disculpen alguna falta ortográfica D:) ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, REALMENTE ME ECUENTRO MUY MOTIVADA CON MI PRIMER PROYECTO Y AGRADECERÉ CUALQUIER COMENTARIO QUE ME PERMITAN MEJORAR.**

 **ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO ESTE ES EL PRIMER CAPITULO Y LOS DEMÁS LOS IRÉ SUBIENDO POCO A POCO..**

 **XOXOX**


	2. ¡Deja de decirme mocosa!

Aclaración

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

La historia es SasuSaku

La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **¡DEJA DE DECIRME MOCOSA!**

Capítulo 2

Voy caminando por las calles con el uniforme de mi escuela para dirigirme a la casa de Naruto. _Después de ver esa mirada tan penetrante siento un poco de temor de ir – pienso, -creo que fue mala idea sacarle la lengua… y si se quiere vengar o hacer algo por mi altanería_ -pienso mientras camino pensando en esas estupideces choco con alguien que venía a dirección contraria haciendo que un par de libros caigan al piso.

Lo siento! Lo siento!- empiezo a decir algo asustada y recogiendo los libros para entregarle a esa persona.

Woo… son libros de astronomía que genial-pienso al recogerlos y mirando con detenimiento la portada de los libros.

Me los piensas dar o acaso te los quedarás-dice una voz masculina.

Lo siento mucho—digo algo apenada por mi desliz.

Tenga- digo extendiendo los libros y levantando la mirada, de repente siento que mi corazón saldrá del pecho al ver de quien se trata.

Al verlo pude identificarlo rápidamente. El chico tenía el cabello color azabache, ojos negros grandes y con mirada penetrante y fría no podía olvidarlos fácilmente _(se trata de ese mirón_!), pude fijarme rápidamente que llevaba un pantalón color negro, zapatos del mismo color y una camiseta color plomo y en su cuello colgaba unos audífonos enormes.

Ahh! Eres tú, la mocosa mal educada–dice mostrando molestia.

.. lo….—me quedo fría – _porque debo disculparme si él fue el que empezó mirándome de esa manera tan fea. Sé fuerte Sakura!_ \- pienso

-No me trate así, además usted se lo merece ¿Quién lo manda a verme de una manera tan despectiva? - Dije un poco intimidada al sentir una mirada sorprendida de su parte.

Bueno, y ahora yo soy el culpable… quien te crees pensando que te veía a vos!-dice con arrogancia.

 _Diablos! Creo que me equivoque! Piensa algo rápido! O quedaras mal.. O peor de lo que ya quedaste…_

B..bueno ya me disculpe por lo de los libros! A.. Además! no eres un poco mayor para estar discutiendo con una menor como yo? Y sobre todo! Supongo que tú también venias leyendo en pocas palabras.. estabas distraído! -digo firmemente poniendo en sus manos sus libros.

-Discut….

Bueno adiós- digo rápidamente y empiezo a caminar para después empezar a correr dejándolo con las palabras en la boca.

Creo que si su mirada me pudiera matar por kami que lo hacía. _(realmente me da miedo T.T)_

Llego rápidamente pensando que quizá me perseguía para torturarme o algo

Hola Sakura- escucho una voz femenina sacándome de mis pensamientos

Hola Hinata- digo mirándola viendo que estaba acompañada de una linda chica.

Ella es Yuri- me dice poniendo sus manos en los hombres de la chica

Hola mucho gusto – digo sonriendo ya mucho más tranquila

Hmp.. Igualmente- dice secamente y mirándome analíticamente.

Cual es tu edad Yuri—digo algo curiosa y tratando de evitar incomodidad al verla como me observa

15 años—responde – y tú?

Algo sorprendida respondo – 12 años… _( es mayor a mí… me pregunto si también me volveré de ese carácter a esa edad)_

Ya veo – dice sonriendo torcidamente

 _Realmente es una chica muy bonita, tiene unos ojos color negro con una mirada penetrante pero a la vez delicada y su cabellera es color azaba.…. ¿Qué? Acaso ella es…_

 _Algo temerosa la miro_ -¿tu tienes….

Sakura, saldrá Naruto en la tarde… -dice Hinata un poco tímida.

Amm.. Bueno eso imagino.. ya sabes como es..- respondo riéndome.

Hey! Sakura te estabas demorando, estaba preocupado- escucho gritos, reconociéndolos rápidamente.

Lo siento. Naruto –digo

Nn..naruto- dice Hinata tímidamente.

Hola Hinata -dice sonriendo.

Bueno creo que estamos sobrando. Sakura- dice Yuri burlonamente- correspondo riéndome alegremente

Yuri! –dicen en coro Naruto e Hinata

Ssakura… que raro se te hacen pequeñas lentejitas en tus cachetes cuando te ríes- dice Yuri un poco curiosa, mirándome con detenimiento.

Am.. si…- digo algo sonrrojada.. _(realmente odio eso :c) veo que Yuri no es temible como pensé -_ la veo tocándome las mejillas.

Vuelve a sonreír, es muy llamativo y raro.- dice burlonamente

 _Bueno quizá es un poco cruel e.e_

Pasan los días y por fin llegó el fin de semana.

Bueno que haremos Naruto- digo algo aburrida acostado en el piso de su habitación.- ya es domingo, y creo que no podemos hacer mucho alboroto porque hay visitas en casa _(si, están mis otras tías conversando con mi abuela es muy tedioso escucharlas hablar de sus "grandes éxitos e hijos")_

-Bueno conversamos con el grupo y dijimos que veríamos una película en casa de Yuri, es más ya deberíamos estarnos yendo - menciona alegremente – no quiero estar con esas brujas-dice

-Oye! Soy tus tías- digo mostrando falsa indignación. – Jjaja tú tampoco las soportas. Vamos! – dice burlonamente.

-Cierto. Vamos!- digo poniéndome de pie de un salto.

Oye la casa está frente a la nuestra- digo

Si así es, aquí vive Yuri- dice

 _Diablos! Esta es la casa en donde estaba ese chico_ \- miro con detenimiento fijándome en el balcón—no hay duda alguna

 _¿Qué pasa?_ \- pregunta Naruto algo extrañado

No es nada- digo simplemente.

Al tocar el timbre se escucha la voz de Yuri.

¿Quién es?-dice ella

Ya llegamos Yuri! Vine con papitas y refresco junto a Sakura- dice emocionado.

Ok- responde simplemente.

Sin más se escucha un sonido algo raro y Naruto toma mi mano y empuja la puerta.

 _Es eléctrica.-_ digo algo sorprendida _(siempre quise de esas pero papá siempre decía que era algo caro e innecesario)_

Al entrar quedo sin palabras al notar la inmensa casa que tiene Yuri. El corredor es muy espacioso, las paredes están pintadas de colores pasteles y hay cuadros por doquier.

Que linda casa- digo al ver a Yuri llegando para darnos la bienvenida.

No es la gran cosa- dice con indiferencia.

 _Que no es la gran cosa… Es realmente hermosa!_

Entren.. los otros ya están aquí – dice caminando por los pasillos mostrándonos el camino. Naruto empieza a caminar siguiéndola y yo hago lo mismo pero realmente no logro dejar de mirar los hermosos cuadros y floreros que adornan la casa. Entramos a la sala y mi impacto fue mayor al ver que tienen un enorme piano.

Corro a verlo emocionada

-¿Que haces tú aquí? – escucho una voz varonil.

Me estremezco al escucharlo y reconocerlo rápidamente, volteo a verlo. Y sí, ahí estaba ese muchacho sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala cruzado de piernas usando unos finos lentes en sus ojos y con un libro en mano.

-Bueno… fui invitada- digo tratando de sonar tranquila.

Alza una ceja y mira a Yuri para luego volver a posar sus ojos en mí.

-Yuri ¿es cierto?- pregunta

-Sí, así es- responde tranquilamente.

¿Se conocen?- dice sin rodeos Yuri.

 _Hay no! Porque me pasa esto a mí T.T ahora me botará de su casa por ser "grosera" con su hermano_

 _B..buen…-_ empiezo a articular

Si la he visto pasar un par de veces- dice indiferente sacándose los lentes y guardándolas en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Bueno como sea.- dice- Te presentaré con todos, él es mi hermano mayor Sasuke Uchiha y tiene 17 años de edad.

-Lo miro un poco sorprendiéndome. _(no se ni porque me sorprendo si ya me lo imaginaba)_

Todos e incluso Naruto lo miran y saludan y este solo asiente cortésmente _(al parecer ninguno de ellos conocían a su hermano)._

Bueno vamos que se nos pasa la película. – dice caminando. Naruto espero que haiga suficientes papitas para todos- dice Yuri mirándolo de forma retadora.

Claro que sí!- dice Naruto entrando a una habitación junto a todos los chicos a excepción de Sasuke y yo.

-Porque te quedas hay paradota cuando todos ya entraron a la habitación de Yuri, por lo que noto eres muy ida- dice burlón.

De repente me sobresalto al darme cuenta que yo sigo en la sala _(diablos, me sigue molestando qwq)._

Es usted un grosero- digo sacándole la lengua.

Eres una mocosa malcriada sabias- dice molesto. Pero bueno puede ser muy entretenido- dice con baja voz logrando apenas escucharlo.

¿Qué?- digo seriamente. - Mira tonto no porque sea menor a usted creas que no puedo defenderme- digo fulminándolo con la mirada.

Uy.. que miedo da la mocosa - dice con falso temor.

Me acerco a él de manera seria y extiendo mi mano. – Soy Sakura Haruno, así que deja de decirme mocosa-digo

 _(minuto de silencio_ ) noto que tiene un rostro inexpresivo _(creo que lo dejé impactado con mi seriedad)_ de repenteescucho que ríe fuertemente cogiéndose el estómago y pequeñas gotas de lágrimas salen de sus ojos

 _Diablos! Es un cretino –_ empiezo a bajar poco a poco mi mano notando que esto no llegará a nada pero rápidamente siento que el estrecha su mano con la mía fuertemente.

Lo miro un poco sorprendida porque su semblante serio ha regresado – Uchiha Sasuke- dice seriamente mirándome.

Al tener contacto con su mano sentí inmediatamente una gran descarga eléctrica recorrer todo mi cuerpo sorprendiéndome de inmediato suelto su mano y desvió mi mirada un poco extrañada.

-Qué ocurre tan pronto se te fue el formalismo y tu seriedad- me dice sonando muy irónico.

Bueno es que te suda la mano- digo empezando a caminar dejándolo ahí.

Esta mocosa….- lo escucho decir molesto. Antes de entrar lo volteo a ver y me río.

 _Sasuke_

-Que rara es….. – digo por lo bajo rascándose la nuca de manera suave _(su rostro riéndose es muy extraño también [es la primera vez que veo que se le forme a alguien huequitos en sus mejillas al sonreír] es un verdadero fenómeno_ ).- pienso riendo suavemente mirando la puerta en donde entró la pelirosa.

-Así que Sakura Haruno….-digo mientras cojo mi libro y vuelvo a ponerme los lentes para luego entra a mi habitación para continuar con mi lectura.


	3. ALTANERA E IDIOTA ¡BAJO EL MISMO TECHO!

Aclaración

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

La historia es SasuSaku

La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **ALTANERA E IDIOTA ¡BAJO EL MISMO TECHO!**

CAPITULO 3

Al entrar logro apreciar una muy hermosa y espaciosa alcoba. Quedando maravillada. Pero de repente escucho gritos que logran sacarme de mi pequeña ilusión.

-Que geniales son tus peces, Yuri! – dice Naruto sumamente emocionado junto a una enorme pecera.

-Voy corriendo donde él para verlo.- Sí es verdad que lindos son!-

-Ya veo que realmente son primos, los dos son escandalosos- menciona Yuri alzando una ceja y cruzando sus brazos. – Escucho pequeñas risas de burlas de los chicos e Hinata mirándonos sonriendo levemente.

-Me sonrojo por el comentario- Bueno que vamos a ver – digo para evadir el tema.

\- Veamos una de terror!- dice Kiba poniéndose una linterna debajo de su mentón y poniendo expresión de miedo. _(música tenebrosa de fondo :v )_

Y..yo… tengo miedo…- Dice Hinata algo asustada.

No te preocupes Hinata, yo te cuidaré – dice Naruto heroicamente.

 _ **(por kami, Naruto se está convirtiendo en un chico muy galante, muchas gracias *-*)**_

G..gracias Naruto… - dice mirando a sus dedos mientras con ellos juega de manera tímida con su rostro muy sonrojado.

Bien será esta—dice Yuri decidida.

-Sí!- gritamos aceptando la idea.

Bueno pero no sean escandaloso- dice tapándose un oído en son de molestia.

 _Sasuke._

Sentado en un mueble de su habitación se encuentra Sasuke Uchiha bebiendo una taza de té mientras sigue leyendo muy concentrado un libro cuyo título es "Los misterios de los Agujeros Negros".

- **Es realmente interesante, debo ir nuevamente a la biblioteca por más de estos** \- piensa mientras toma un sorbo de su taza de té.

De repente su celular suena provocando que este frunza el ceño algo disgustado. Mira el número y da un gran suspiro antes de contestar.

Que pasa- responde indiferente.

Hola Sasuke, ¿cómo estás? – dice una voz femenina muy coqueta.

Que es lo que quieres, Ino? – dice fríamente.

-Qué carácter, solo quería saber cómo estabas y también quería invitarte a una fiesta que se realizará en mi casa por estar en nuestro último año de secundaria.- dice la chica.

-No me interesa- responde indiferente.

-No seas amargado, estarán todos! – dice un poco alterada.

Hmp… ¿a qué hora será? – dice separándose un poco el celular de su oído _**(es tan escandalosa)**_

-A la 8 de la noche el día de mañana! –dice

-Está bien – responde y sin más corta.

 _ **Qué fastidioso… solo iré porque Tobi mencionó que necesito involucrarme desde ahora y tener mejores relaciones sociales con ellos para afianzar los lazos para futuros negocios-**_ _piensa recargándose perezosamente en su asiento._

De repente escucho gritos del cuarto de Yuri provocándome un gran susto haciendo que me pare inmediatamente para ir a ver qué ocurre. Pero….

Ya Naruto! Deja de gritar! Y suelta a Hinata que la estas ahogando! – dice una voz femenina que se me hace muy conocida.

E..es.. que t..tengo miedo!—dice una voz masculina **(aunque algo afeminada)** Sonrió por lo bajo al escuchar un golpe y un gemido de dolor del chico miedoso. _**Sin duda la voz es de Sakura y de su tonto primo. (no es la primera vez que lo ve a Naruto xD)**_

-Se supone que tú protegerías a Hinata. Idiota! -

N..naruto… no tengas miedo….-dice otra voz femenina.-Pero p..porfavor.. Suéltame que me desmayaré- con voz tímida.

Por cierto Naruto! Ya se acabaron las papitas- dicen otras voces disgustadas

Empiezo a sonreír divertido- ante tal escandalo- _**Realmente son muy graciosos sobre todo ese par.**_ _-_ pienso mientras veo la pared que separa mi habitación del de Yuri.

Salgo de la habitación y me encuentro con una de las sirvientas que al mirarme logro notar un gran sonrojo en su rostro y en su mirada picardía

-J..joven Sasuke desea algo-dice insinuante inclinándose un poco mostrando su escote superior

-Lleva al cuarto de mi hermana más aperitivos para ella y sus acompañantes- digo cortantemente mientras camino a la salida de mi casa.

\- A por cierto… cuando vayas di que he salido a dar un paseo porque los gritos de una mocosa no me permitió terminar con mi lectura- digo sacando la llave para abrir la puerta. – di mi recado tal cual te lo he dado- recalco

-Ahora mismo- escucho que dice notando en su voz decepción.

 _Já, ilusa (realmente mujeres como estas me dan repulsión)_ \- pienso mientras salgo por la puerta.

Es tan molesto ver a mi idiota primo tan asustado por esta película- digo mientras lo veo abrazando a Hinata- notando que la implicada está sumamente sonrojada y al punto del desmayo.

Lo fulmino con la mirada- Y Naruto suelta al instante a Hinata, y esta da un gran suspiro de alivio.

Se escucha de repente que tocan la puerta volteando a ver todos al mismo tiempo hacia la puerta.

Adelante- dice Yuri sin más.

Señorita, el joven Sasuke me pidió que les traiga más aperitivos para usted y sus amigos- dice tranquilamente.

Ahh. Ya veo déjalos en la mesa- dice. Por cierto donde está mi hermano- pregunta interrogante.

-Ha salido a dar un paseo, ya que dijo que…. **(** _ **no sé si decir "mocosa")**_ –piensa deteniéndose en terminar.

 _ **di mi recado tal cual te lo he dado….**_

Que dijo—dice algo disgustada Yuri.

-Ha salido a dar un paseo porque los gritos de una mocosa no le permitió terminar con su lectura- dice mirando hacia abajo un poco apenada.

U..una mocosa… -digo con un tic en mi ceja _._ _ **(ese Uchiha.. se perfectamente que se refiere a mí! )**_

De acuerdo puedes retirarte - dice Yuri tomando asiento cerca de la mesa en donde la joven puso los aperitivos.

Con permiso- menciona la hermosa joven cerrando la puerta.

Hay más papitas! – dice Naruto corriendo donde Yuri olvidando su miedo por la película- esta sonríe torcidamente al ver el cambio repentino de Naruto.

Genial—dice Kiba dirigiéndose donde ellos.

Bien chicos… tenemos para un par más que dicen- dice mirando divertidamente a Naruto y este solo asiente con temor.

-Bajo la mirada pensativa – _**(creo que no soy bien recibida en esta casa, porque será tan molestoso..)**_ _-_ medito sin darme cuenta que Yuri se sienta a mi lado bridándome papitas y refresco.

Toma- dice mirándome.

Gracias- respondo.

-Já, mi hermano es un chico muy enojón, serio, orgulloso y arrogante, realmente me sorprende que le haya dicho eso a Romi, era más que obvio que trataba de fastidiarte- dice sin más.

La miro algo sorprendida -¿por qué lo dices? _-_ _ **Pero bueno me imaginaba todas esas "cualidades" en su hermano e.e.**_

-Por qué él solo es odioso y burlón conmigo… pero parece que ya no seré la única.– dice mirando al frente.

Alzo una ceja incrédula— _ **No sé qué me trata de decir. (Acaso me ve como su hermana)-**_ pienso.

-Mira ahora a Kiba y Naruto abrazándose- dice sonriendo torcidamente.

 **Ahora que la miro de cerca, r** _ **ealmente es muy bonita**_ – pienso mientras dirijo mi mirada donde ese par y no logro evitar burlarme por lo graciosos que se ven.

-Abrimos las papitas y empezamos a ver la película mientras ese par sigue abrazándose e Hinata solo los mira sonrojada.

 _ **Sasuke.**_

 _ **(noche)**_

Al abrir la puerta de mi casa veo que la empleada viene corriendo hacia mí.

Buenas noches joven Sasuke- dice con el mismo semblante de la tarde _**(que fastidio)-**_ como estuvo su paseo? desea algo.¿ La cena? Cumpliré con cualquier cosa…. _-_ dice con voz"tímida e insinuante" que usted me pida….

-Sí, anda a preparar la tina para tomar un baño- digo seriamente.

Cc..Como guste…. Joven- responde mirándome sonrojada. – Otra cosa más…. Joven…

Oye… - le digo acercándome—Si solo quieres que te folle no hay problema por mí... ya que veo la gran necesidad que tienes, pero deja de estar pasándote por una chica tímida y pura que no te queda- le cojo el mentón alzándolo un poco.

Noto sonrojo en su rostro- Me gustaría…. –dice con voz seductora.

Sonrió torcidamente _—_ _ **Solo es una mujer más de las tantas que me persiguen me divertiré con ella también**_ **.** – Veo que ella voltea a ver a otro lado notando sorpresa en sus ojos.

Yyo.. lo siento – escucho una voz femenina.

Dirijo a ver con algo de molestia- _**quien diablos interrumpe**_ _–_

 _Ensancho un poco los ojos al ver a Sakura parada con un pequeño bolso en su espalda y un gran sonrojo en su rostro viendo claramente sorpresa y quizá (¿temor?)._

 _La suelto sin más- dando un suspiro_

—Oye, tranquilízate solo estaba jugando con la servidumbre _.-_ le digo restándole importante viendo de reojo la sorpresa en el rostro de la sirvienta.

–¿Qué ocurre?, Já, realmente eres una zorra—digo sonriendo.

Sin darme cuenta siento un horrendo dolor en mi mejilla derecha – _**¿que demonios?**_

Mi rostro es volteado con brusquedadtoco mi mejilla y volteo a ver – _**acaso esa perra se atrevió a golpearme**_ \- pienso rápidamente –viendo a la persona que está al frente mío con una cara muy enojada.

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a una mujer. Grandísimo idiota!- dice Sakura casi gritando.

Ppero..que… -digo sorprendido _ **(porque reacciona así!**_ **)**

– Idiota se lo dije a ella! –digo señalándola - está solo empieza a llorar.

—Ya lo sé idiota! Qué clase de hombre eres… si es que se te puede decir hombre! No te atrevas a humillar a una mujer! – dice histérica.

-Me largo de esta casa… no soporto a cretinos como tú!- dice

\- Y usted joven, si se respeta un poco sabrá lo que tiene que hacer… no tiene por qué soportar a pervertidos e idiotas como este—dice fulminándome con la mirada.

 _Esta mocosa…_

 _ **-**_ **Tú...no…** – empiezo a articular pero…

-Naruto! Ya vámonos! –empieza a hablar con voz alta logrando que ese niño venga corriendo.

-Vamos Sakura- Chan!- dice sonriendo pero al verla enojada se sorprende. – ¿Que pasa?

 _ **También me gustaría saber, es una dramática.**_

Veo que toma su mano y solo responde un "ya es tarde" y salen de la casa pero para de repente y…

-Dile a Yuri que realmente me divertí y que se cuide—dice sin más y salen por la puerta.

El ambiente se torna silencioso, claro eliminando el odioso sonido del llanto de aquella mujer.

Tsk… que fastidio—digo sin más. Si te quieres ir, está bien además, ya estaba pensando en reemplazarte pro alguien más eficiente. –digo alejándome del lugar.

Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, me saco la camisa y la tiro para después dirigirme al balcón viendo como esos dos mocosos caminan aún tomados de las manos.

 **-** _ **Esa mocosa… no puedo imaginar lo gruñona y autoritaria que será cuando sea mayor**_ \- pienso al verlos entrar a la casa frente a la nuestra

–¿Asi que ahí viven? ¿Quién diría que somos vecinos cercanos?. Sabía que su primo vivía ahí pero pensé que ella estaría en una casa distinta.–digo pensando en voz alta. Esa vez que la ví, ella estaba con sus ¿padres? Y se fueron.-continuo.

 **Pero..bueno! y a mí que me interesa de donde sea esa mocosa altanera! No le voy a perdonar que se haya atrevido a golpearme** —digo molesto tocándome mi mejilla.

Pero…- miro hacia el cielo recordando su rostro furioso.

-Ahora que lo pienso su rostro es gracioso e impone miedo a la vez –digo sonriendo al darme cuenta del puchero, el cómo arrugó su frente por el enojo y sus estúpidos puntos en sus mejillas que son tan característicos de ella—sonrió.

Escucho que tocan la puerta y digo "adelante" viendo la silueta de la sirvienta.

¿Y bien que pensaste?—digo y esta me mira con sorpresa y sonrojo al verme sin camisa _**(diablos, lo olvidé e.e)**_

Sasuke… -dice "tímidamente"

¿Sasuke?—respondo burlonamente. –Desde cuando te he dado la confianza?

Yyo.. lo siento…-dice haciendo un puchero.

Alzo las cejas indignado- _**ahora ella ¿pretende hacer los mismos gestos que Sakura?**_ —pienso.

¿Te irás o nó?- pregunto secamente.

-Sí, me iré responde, pero… antes… quisiera…-dice sonrojándose.

 _ **Despúes la mocosa se enoja porque la trato de esa manera a esta perra, se lo merece… pero…¿Qué me pasa? ¿Porque pienso en esa muchacha..?**_ _—me pregunto interrogante._

 _ **Creo que realmente necesito sacarme el estrés.**_

-Dale la cena a Yuri y regresa aquí cuando ella se halla ido a acostar o este dormida—digo secamente-ahora ándate—la saco de mi habitación y cierro la puerta en su cara.

 _ **¿Qué me pasa?**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 **-Es un idiota! Como se atreve! Espero que esa chica sea capaz de dejarlo para que aprenda a no ser un cretino!-** pienso.

Sakura ¿qué ocurre?—pregunta mi madre

No es nada—respondo

¿Enserio? Pregunto porque andas que haces gestos de enojo desde que te hemos venido a ver— _ **e.e soy tan mala disimulando**_

¿Segura? Hija—dice mi padre mientras conduce

No es nada malo- trato de sonreír.- Noto duda en los ojos de mi mamá pero asiente volviendo a conversar con mi padre. _**De lo que me libré, si les contaba lo que vi se pondrían histéricos! Y no me dejarían venir donde Naruto.**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sentado en el mueble trato de quitarme a esa estúpida pelirosa de mi mente, y su estúpido rostro enojado. _**Creo que realmente se veía atractiva**_ \- pienso. _**¿Qué diablos?!**_

Tocan la puerta y doy un pequeño salto del susto, abro la puerta y veo a la sirvienta con expresión pervertida.

-Entra rápido- digo- Después cierro la puerta con llave.

\- ¿Yuri está en su habitación?

—Si, está dormida—responde.

-Bien

Empiezo a sacarle la ropa sin más, - **Espere…. Por favor sea amable conmigo** —dice sonrojada _._ _ **¿Ella es virgen?**_ La empiezo a mirar fijamente—pero solo sonrió. _**Seguro que no, solo lo dice para tenerme interesado.**_ Sigo desnudándola

– acuéstate en el mueble—digo autoritariamente.

Ella lo hace—y empiezo a bajarme los pantalones y el boxer. **Es atractiva… no lo voy a negar.. pero no tanto…com… (** _ **"Espera Sasuke que diablos piensas!")**_

 **Siento una gran erección al haber pensado un poco** _ **. En….. ¿la mocosa?...**_

Wuao… realmente lo he exitado- dice sorprendida..

– Já—respondo. Estaba pensando en alguien más- digo y veo molestia en sus ojos. _**Tengo que olvidar su estúpido rostro y su tonta mirada de mi cabeza….**_

-Abre las piernas- digo sin más.

\- ¿Usted no se desnudará?

-Agradece que te follaré esta noche- digo y sin más entro en ella sacándole un gran gemido.

Empiezo a moverme elevando la velocidad al poco tiempo, viendo sus expresiones de satisfacción y placer.

–Sigue!.ahh..- escucho que dice.

 _ **Tks… es una perra sin duda…**_ _-_ pienso mientras la penetro con más fuerza y la miro con indiferencia. _**Me divertiré con ella por esta noche…**_

Continúo dándole lo que quiere y sigo escuchando sus asquerosos gemidos y gritos.

Le tapo la boca— **cállate! Eres muy escandalosa** \- realmente eres un perra—digo fulminándola con la mirada y esta solo me mira avergonzada.

Doy sonoros jadeos sientiendo que estoy a punto de correrme

–Arrodíllate en el piso y abre la boca—digo mirándola fríamente, sin más saco mi miembro de su abertura sacándole un gemido de dolor.

Ella hace lo que le digo y pongo mi pene al frente de su cara.

Sabes lo que quiero –digo secamente

—Solo asiente y se lo mete en la boca empezando a succionar. Con mis manos sostengo su cabeza y empiezo a mover mis caderas con fuerza, al hacerlo doy gemidos de placer al poco tiempo empiezo a sentir que me corro en su boca. Esta empieza a tragarse mis fluidos y suelto su cabeza al mismo tiempo que retiro mi miembro de su boca.

Eso fue…increíble….—dice ella complacida… -Pero… nunca me besaste durante el sexo.. –pronuncia mirándome con tristeza

Sonrió torcidamente

—Besarte? Solo ha sido sexo así que ahora ándate que no repito dos veces el mismo plato—digo mirándola con indiferencia.

-Todos los pagos respectivos estarán en tu cuenta a primera hora a parte te daré un bonus extra por lo de esta noche –digo mientras me paro.

\- Y por cierto… ese "se amable conmigo" no te queda, ya que eres una perra y de las baratas—sonrió torcidamente al mirarla.

Me mira indignada y empieza a vestirse rápidamente. Después sale de mi habitación sin más.

 _ **Idiota**_ _–_ pienso al verla llorar cuando cierra la puerta.

 _ **Si estuvieras aquí mocosa te darías cuenta que de nada sirvió que defiendas a esa zorra, al fin y al cabo no tiene respeto por ella misma**_ _—_ pienso.

Me dirijo al baño para tomar una ducha para luego ir a la cama.

 _ **Son tan escandalosos**_ —piensa Yuri.

– Realmente creen que soy así de idiota como para no darme cuenta.

Sonrió torcidamente

—A mí no me engañas hermanito, sé muy bien que te está empezando a interesar la persona menos indicada para ti, ya que ella no es de las que te seguirá tus tontos juegos – digo burlonamente viendo por la ventana como Romi sale de la casa corriendo.

 **-continuará-**


	4. OTRO DÍA… INCIO DE UN GRAN SUFRIMIENTO

Aclaración

Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

La historia es SasuSaku

La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación o su ver según su perspectiva)

 **Sakura**

 _texto_

 ** _Sasuke_**

texto

 **OTRO DÍA…. !INCIO DE UN GRAN SUFRIMIENTO!**

 **CAPITULO 4**

 _ **Sasuke**_

Me despierto levemente al escuchar la alarma de mi celular, con algo de pereza estiro mi mano parar pararlo.

-Que fastidio ya son las 7:15 de la mañana….

Salgo de mi cama y entro rápidamente al baño para ducharme y realizar el aseo respectivo, luego empiezo a cambiarme poniéndome el uniforme este consta de un pantalón negro de tela, zapatos del mismo color y una camisa blanca manga larga la cual dejo desabrochado los 2 primeros botones.

 _ **Finalmente será el último día de clases….**_

Salgo de mi habitación para dirigirme a la cocina y veo a Yuri totalmente uniformada y desayunando tranquilamente.

Buenos días, Yuri- saludo y me acerco para acariciarle la cabeza.

-Buenos días—responde mirándome de forma acusadora

¿Qué pasa? –dejo de hacerlo mirándola extrañado

-Bueno tú y Romi hacían mucho escándalo así que me desperté de mal humor – comenta mientras lleva un pedazo de tostada con mermelada a su boca.

 _ **Esa idiota, le dije que no sea escandalosa!**_

Am.. bueno…-articulo un poco inquieto

-Tranquilo hermano, sé que te desquitaste con ella por lo enojado y confundido que te dejaron.

Pero de qué diablos hablas! –exclamo anonadado.

-Tú sabrás- se acerca a mí y me da una palmada en el hombro.

-Me voy—dice sin más y cierra la puerta.

 _Yo, Sasuke Uchiha he sido sorprendido por las fuertes declaraciones de mi pequeña hermana…._

Diablos llegaré tarde! – digo y salgo rápidamente de la casa.

 **Doy un gran suspiro al notar que llegué a tiempo pero mi tranquilidad se va al coño cuando percibo que todas las miradas femeninas** (y uno que otro masculina D: **) son para mí.**

-Sasuke! Por fin llegas—dice Ino corriendo hacia mí.

Sigo caminando ignorando a todos

-Oye Sasuke no seas grosero!

La volteo a ver con expresión seria, sin que pueda evitarlo llega a mi mente el rostro de la pelirosa haciendo que fulmine con mi mirada a Ino.

Donde están los otros- pregunto tratando de ignorar mis pensamientos

-Están en la sala de clases, falta poco para la ceremonia de graduación, ¿estás bien?—responde.

-Hmp.—digo y sigo caminando dirigiéndome al aula.

 **El mejor graduado de este año es "Sasuke Uchiha" con un promedio de 100 denle un gran aplauso a su compañero—** anuncia el decano con admiración.

-Recuerdo que la sensei trato de chantajearte con sexo, pero ella no sabía que trataba con el amargado de Sasuke Uchiha!—comenta Seigetsu burlón.

-Já, ella realmente pensó que me tragaría el cuento de que me faltaban puntos para la excelencia académica, que asco me dio esa proposición —digo parándome y caminando hacia el auditorio.

-Ey! Pero si está bien buena!

Escucho aplausos y gritos, mientras me dirijo hacia donde está el director, doy un suspiro y miro a todos con indiferencia.

 **Joven Uchiha usted es nuestro alumno más destacado a nivel académico y social, así que nuestra institución se encuentra alagada de vuestra presencia en esta clausura** —expresa el anciano mientras estrecha su mano.

Gracias- digo y correspondo dándole un leve apretón.

El anciano sigue hablando sobre lo "exitoso" que llegaré a ser y solo lo miro desinteresadamente, al terminar este me da paso y me acerco al micrófono y empiezo a dar la clausura de la graduación _ **("honor" que solo le dan al mejor estudiante")**_ mientras me expreso miro a todos fríamente provocando que muchas féminas me miren interesadas y ¿excitadas?. _**(que horror)**_

-Y de esta manera doy por clausurado este evento –digo dando finalizando mi "presentación"

Al terminar nuevamente se escucha muchos aplausos y molestos gritos.

-Ese es mi Sasuke!—volteo a ver a Seigetsu y este pone cara de "madre orgullosa" mientras se pasa un pañuelo por los ojos.

 _ **Es un imbécil…..**_

Después de escuchar las miles de felicitaciones de los senseis camino con tranquilidad mientras lo hago empiezan a acercarse muchas chicas para parlotear muchas proposiciones y declaraciones, a las cuales obviamente rechazo e ignoro.

-Pensé que esas chicas no te dejarían venir! – comenta burlona Ino

-Son tan fastidiosas….

-¿Iras a la fiesta verdad? – ambos me miran con ojos de perro mojado.

\- Creo haber dicho que sí – respondo

Fabuloso! Voy a presentarte a muchas chicas para que podamos divertirnos! –informa.

-Por cierto Seigetsu, con cuanto te graduaste? – pregunta curiosa Ino

 _Rio torcidamente al ver su expresión._

-Solo digamos que con lo necesario… realmente no me alegra mi promedio T.T y eso que me acosté con 2 senseis! – manifiesta poniendo rostro de pánico.

Ino, pregúntale con quienes – comento burlonamente y esta me mira sin entender.

Eres realmente un desgraciado! Sasuke! Solo te lo conté a ti, me haz traicionado!

¿Con quiénes? – pregunta Ino mirándolo indiscretamente.

-Bueno… _**(silencio absoluto)**_ fue con…. Kurenai-sensei …. –contesta

Y con quien más?

 _ **Encerio! Quiero decirlo, pero ese bochorno lo dejaré para si mismo**_ –pienso mientras muerdo mi lengua para no explotar de la risa.

-Con la hermana de Gai- sensei…. – balbucea por lo bajo.

La expresión de Ino es de pena pero luego se vuelve a una de burla y mofa.

-Jjajajajajaj! Realmente eres un puerco! – suelta mientras se ríe a carcajadas, sin más también empiezo a burlarme, sintiendo que con la mirada Seigetsu es la de un asesino en serie.

Después de la graduación y del bochorno que sufrió Seigetsu voy caminando pensativo hacia mi casa recordando la proposición de Tobi cuando me lo encontré por el camino.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Felicidades graduado—dice sonriendo_

 _Hmp ..- respondo al verlo._

 _Bueno y¿ ya decidiste o nó?- pregunta directamente_

 _Creí haberte dicho por teléfono que no estoy seguro si debo hacerme cargo de las empresas de mi padre, no sé si la administración es lo que me interesa - respondo restándole importancia._

 _-Es sorprendente verte dudoso… Bueno, Sasuke, es la herencia que les dejó a ti y a tu hermana… pero.. Si tú no deseas hacerte cargo yo las seguiré manejando hasta que tu hermana tenga la mayoría de edad para que ella se convierta en presidenta de esta._

 _Déjamelo pensar, además no estoy seguro de que a Yuri le agrade esa idea_

 _-Está bien Sasuke, haz lo mejor, disculpa si te estoy presionando pero si no me equivoco en unos meses tendrás la mayoría de edad._

 _Debo irme, nos vemos –menciono alejándome de él._

 _ **Fin de flashback**_

Diablos realmente debo tomar una decisión. Alzo mi mirada y ensancho mis ojos.

 **?—** la veo pasar, esta alza la mirada y nuestros ojos se encuentran al instante. Pero solo voltea su mirada y sigue caminando más rápido.

-Esta niña…. – digo mientras aprieto mi mano. – _**Porque es la única que me es indiferente!**_

 _-_ Oye- digo yendo atrás de ella.

 **¿** _ **Porque hago esto?**_

Yo no tengo nada que hablar con usted - contesta cortantemente mientras sigue caminando.

 _ **Sentí un gran dolor en el pecho al escuchar esas palabras. No entiendo porque me hieren.**_

-Escucha… -le digo quedándome quieto y rascándome la nuca mirando hacia otro lado.

Esta detiene su caminar y voltea a verme. Alzo mi mirada y veo sus hermosos ojos jadés sobre los míos que me miran seriamente

.. Siento mucho si te ofendí, no era mi intención

 _ **Por qué me estoy disculpando, ella debe ser la que se disculpe!…**_

-Tus disculpas no deben ser conmigo, deben ser con la otra señorita – me dice sin quitarme la mirada.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto algo cohibido.

-Tengo 12 años

 _ **Aún es una niña… y tiene este carácter….**_

-Aún eres una mocosa- digo sin medir mis palabras.

-Y usted un pervertido asqueroso—articula y se va corriendo.

 _ **-Pervertido… asqueroso… - Bien! tuviste que arruinarlo….**_

Al llegar a casa veo la cartera de Yuri en un sillón.

-Yuri! –digo alzando la voz

Estoy en la cocina- contesta

-¿Qué haces ahí? – pregunto

Bueno, Romi ya no está era esto o morirnos de hambre- dice sin más

 _ **Cierto olvide que debemos contratar a alguien más**_

Llamaré a Chiyo para que se encargue- comento dirigiéndome a la sala.

Por cierto tenemos que hablar…

 _ **Sakura**_

Casi caigo en su tonto juego- _**eres un tonta Sakura!**_

Ya llegué!- grito mientras ingreso a casa le doy un beso a abuela y voy a buscar a Naruto.

-Hola Naruto!.. Que haces? - lo miro algo preocupada

-Hola Sakura! – responde y noto una mirada cansada

-Estoy haciendo las tareas se me reunieron todas! Mañana revisarán los cuadernos y no sé si terminaré! – comenta con una mirada de susto

-Suspiro-

No tienes remedio Naruto, bueno no tengo tareas así que te ayudaré!

 _ **Así mantendré mi mente ocupada**_

-Gracias! Sakura! Realmente me haz salvado – grita mientras lloriquea mirándome como si fuese su heroína.

De repente se escucha como mis tripas piden comida a gritos.

Miro a Naruto un poco sonrojada y este se ríe odiosamente.

 _ **que vergüenza e/e**_

-Pero primero vamos a comer –comenta parándose y cogiendo mi mano para ir a la cocina

 **Sasuke**

-Que tú y que yo qué? – dice exaltada Yuri.

Ya te expliqué!. Uno de los dos debe hacerse cargo de la empresa de papá, confío en Tobi pero no tanto en Madara—digo seriamente.

-Si recuerdo que papá decía que debemos estar alerta con él.

Si tú no quieres no habrá problemas, yo me haré cargo de la empresa, pero tenía que conversar de todos modos de esto contigo—menciono

\- Bueno, la verdad no he pensado en mi futuro, hermano- dice pensativa

-Pero tu sueño no es ser….

Puedo estudiar después lo que realmente me apasiona—respondo rápidamente. -Como sabes ya terminé la secundaria y ahora debo ir a la universidad por eso deseaba saber tu opinión

-Es verdad! Felicidades hermano – dice mientras me abraza

Já, fue muy sencillo- digo con arrogancia.-

 _ **El ambiente se torna silencioso por unos minutos.**_

- **Está decidido!, no permitiré que tú solo cargues con todo el peso, ambos estudiaremos administración para ayudarnos y sacar adelante la empresa y después podremos desenvolvernos en lo que realmente nos gusta ¿Qué te parece?** \- exclama mirándome aun abrazándome.

¿Segura Yuri?

-Claro!-

Bien, es un trato – la suelto y ambos nos damos un apretón de manos

-Por cierto, haré una cena por haberte graduado en la secundaria—menciona ilusionada

Está bien, pero que sea íntima, sabes que no me agrada el escándalo, pero hoy no puede ser porque tengo una fiesta en casa de Ino, ya sabes desde ahora debo empezar a enrolarme con otros.

-Bueno, bueno.

 _ **Sakura**_

-Naruto! Enserio.. Te pasas! Como es posible que estés tan atrasado. Y lo peor es que es en todas las materias!- exclamo indignada

Lo siento, Sakura ya sabes que se me da mal estas cosas—comenta mientras este escribe a un velocidad impresionante.

Me duele la mano T.T- se queja

-Te aguantas, además también te estoy ayudando!

Ambos estamos en su habitación haciendo las tareas que el tonto de Naruto ha dejado pendientes, mientras mi abuelita nos ve sonriendo.

-Si quieren los puedo ayudar—anuncia

Claro! Abue! Serias de gran ayuda, tres personas es mejor que dos!

\- Es cierto! Gracias! – digo contenta mientras sigo escribiendo.

Entonces pásenme uno- dice sonriendo sentándose en el escritorio a lado nuestro.

-Ten abuelita, este es el de Historia—dice Naruto sonriente.

-Y tu Sakura ¿de qué asignatura haces?- pregunta

-Matemáticas, ya sabes que es su peor materia – menciono mientras continuo con el trabajo.

Yo hago el de Ciencias Naturales!—grita con felicidad.

-No seas bullicioso, Naruto y continua escribiendo! – lo reto mientras jalo su oreja.

Me lastimas! –exclama llorando.

-Bien equipo, tenemos toda la tarde para terminar, ¡lo lograremos!– dice abuela alzando el puño.

-Si! – gritamos

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Que familia más extraña**_ _–_ pienso mientras veo a la casa de al frente por mi habitación.

 _ **Veo a una anciana en un escritorio escribiendo a gran velocidad, a Naruto y Sakura en una mesa haciendo lo mismo, y de vez en cuando Naruto acercándosele a Sakura para preguntarle algo y esta solo lo fulmina con la mirada y con resignación le explica.**_

 _ **Imagino que están haciendo deberes.. Pero… y ¿la anciana?**_

Me recargo en el balcón para verlos con más detenimiento.

\- Sonrío torcidamente al ver como Sakura golpea en la cabeza a Naruto y este solo se pone a llorar.

Esta niña es tan molesta…—susurro mientras continuo observándolos. De repente suena mi celular.

\- Que ocurre- contesto

\- Hola Sasuke! Soy Ino, vendrás ¿verdad? – pregunta

-Ya no sé cuántas veces te voy respondiendo esa pregunta- digo mientras continuo viendo por la ventana la escena de la otra familia.

 _ **¡Ya dejaron de escribir! Veo que tanto la anciana como el mocoso y Sakura dan un gran suspiro al mismo tiempo, luego se paran y se empiezan abrazar y a ¿celebrar? (el mocoso vuelve a llorar) pero mi mirada se dirige hacia esa pequeña pelirosa que sonríe alegremente provocando que por un momento mi corazón se acelere.**_

Me escuchas! Sasuke? –dice Ino _**(segundos de silencio)**_

-No, estaba pensando en otras cosas- respondo indiferente.

Te decía que Shikamaru y Temari se volvieron novios! –

Ahh… oye tengo que colgar- digo y lo hago.

Tks…. –continuo mirándola _**(esos estúpidos gestos y expresiones….)**_

Realmente podré burlarme de ella después- digo maliciosamente cerrando la cortina para entrar al baño a tomar una ducha.

 **Sakura**

-Ves Naruto! Terminamos a tiempo- digo emocionada

Si..! Realmente eres genial Sakura y abuelita.

-Já, aún recuerdo cuando copiaba las tareas en clase, eso me dio una gran agilidad!—dice orgullosa.

-Abuela! No le de ideas a este idiota- aclaro mientras veo la cara de admiración de Naruto.

-Mira la hora ya son las 6:30 y no he hecho la cena!

-No te preocupes los dos te ayudaremos! – decíamos al mismo tiempo

\- Vale, vamos!

 **Llega a una fiesta un imponente joven vestido con un pantalón color plomo y una camisa color blanco que permite notar su amusculado torso** _ **(sin exagerar)**_ **y su muy bien formada espalda, lleva el cabello ligeramente alborotado dándole un aire rebelde y juvenil. Siendo la envidia de muchos caballeros y la sensación entre las damas que lo miran como un verdadero adonis.**

Hey! Sasuke por fin llegaste- gritan Temari e Ino mientras corren hacia el pelinegro

-Hmp.. –articula

Ven, vamos!- lo cogen de ambos brazos.

-No me cojan puedo caminar solo- dice secamente.

No cambiarás.- comentan ambas sonriendo y mirándolo alejarse y estas van corriendo atrás de él al instante.

-Vaya vaya.. Realmente está aquí- dice Sai y junto a este está Shikamaru, Gaara, Karin y Seigetsu.

Suspiro con pesadez mientras los miro desinteresadamente

 _ **se ha reunido el grupo de idiotas**_

-Bien empecemos, debemos celebrar a lo grande!

 _ **Esta será una larga noche….**_

 _ **Sakura**_

-Oye mi tía está demorando!—dice Naruto preocupado.

Veo el reloj que llevo en mi muñeca rápidamente

-Sí, bueno quizá se quedaron haciendo algo importante…. – respondo impaciente mientras seguimos sentados en la escalera esperándolos.

-Sakura

-Qué ocurre? - digo mirando a mi abuela

-Hija… tus padres sufrieron un accidente…. – informa con lágrimas en los ojos cogiendo mis manos.

 **¿Qué?**

 **-continuará-**


	5. PROMESA Y DOLOR

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **(Contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje soez)**

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **PROMESA Y DOLOR**

CAPITULO 5

 **Sakura**

P..pero. Que dices….—la miro un poco nerviosa parándome de manera inmediata

-Tranquilízate! Por favor—dice apretando mis manos.

No!.. Llévame ahora mismo donde ellos! – digo gritando y empezando a llorar.

-S..sakura… tranquilízate dejemos que se encargue la abuela.. No ha de ser grave- habla Naruto también cogiendo mis mano tratando de transmitirme fuerza y confianza.

Lo miro con tristeza

 **..** _ **lo siento Naruto… en este momento no funciona**_.

Me zafo, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo directo hacia el hospital

-Sakura!... Sakura-chan! –escucho sus gritos desesperados.

Sigo corriendo desesperadamente tratando de ahogar mi llanto pero es imposible, después de minutos llego al hospital.

-Por favor! Denme noticias de los esposos Haruno! – empiezo a gritar.

Todos los del hospital me miran sorprendidos y a la vez entristecidos

-Niña, no deberías estar aquí, ¿dónde se encuentra algún adulto? Para poder explicarles la situación- dice una enfermera.

Díganme a mí..! yo soy la hija! Debo saberlo por favor!—pido suplicante.

 **-Yo soy la madre de Nabiki Haruno** – escucho una voz muy conocida.

-Abuela! – digo sorprendida…

 _ **Pero…como llegaste…tan rápido…**_

-Sakura! Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso! Me diste un susto de muerte! Naruto me trajo en su bicicleta lo más rápido que pudo-grita y al terminar respira agotada…

Lo siento.. –respondo apenada.

La enfermara da un suspiro

-Bueno su hija y su yerno fueron traídos a este hospital a las 7 de la noche exactamente.. Pero lo demás les tiene que decir el doctor Jiraya, acompáñenme—dice sin más

¿Dónde está Naruto?

\- ya viene fue a estacionar la bicicleta, ya nos encontrará – dice cogiendo mi mano

-Sigámosla.— dice mientras me mira

-Por favor si ve a un niño de ojos azules, rubio de la estatura de esta niña – dice señalándome.

-Tráigalo aquí, él es mi nieto Naruto- informa a la enfermera.

De acuerdo, detrás de esta puerta se encuentra el doctor que está en el caso de sus familiares

\- Vamos Sakura! –propone y abre la puerta.

 **Sasuke**

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke? Pareces pensativo–dice Karin mirándome un poco asustada

Nada…

 _ **¿Qué ocurre? De repente siento un gran ardor en el pecho…**_

Disculpen un momento- digo y me retiro de la mesa, sintiendo la mirada de todos mis acompañantes.

Salgo de la casa y me dirijo al patio, cojo mi celular y empiezo a llamar

-Yuri ¿todo está bien? —pregunto al recibir un "Hola"

¿Sí, porque? – responde

-Bueno… solo necesitaba saberlo, por favor cierra la puerta con seguro y fíjate bien en que estén cerradas las ventanas y el balcón—digo seriamente.

 _ **Escucho un bufido de molestia.**_

Está bien señor, desde cuando eres tan odioso

\- No bromeo, Yuri, hazme caso.

Está bien.

– Correcto, trataré de desocuparme lo más pronto que pueda para llegar a casa.

Relájate hermano, todo está bien, y haré lo que me dijiste, así que diviértete y acuéstate con alguna de tus amigas —responde divertida.

-Cuida tus palabras - digo en son de reproche

Está bien papá, no lo vuelvo a hacer – responde sarcástica

 _ **Esta chica…-**_ pienso al escuchar que cuelga.

 _ **No entiendo porque siento una gran ansiedad….**_ **Probablemente Yuri tenga razón… y necesito divertirme un poco** –pienso mientras regreso a la recepción.

 _ **Naruto**_

Bueno y así fue el accidente- dice el doctor.

Mientras el doc. Da explicación tengo la mano de Sakura agarrándola con cariño mientras veo como esta duerme.

-¿Puedo ver a mi hija?—pregunta abuela con seriedad.

-Por ahora no, está un poco delicada y en su condición debe tener más cuidado.

\- ¿En su situación? – pregunto

\- Sí, no lo sabias… ella está embarazada—responde el doctor.

 **Abuela y yo nos sorprendemos… pero siento mi corazón romperse…. Al recordar la anterior noticia y la impresión que causó en Sakura-chan**

 _ **Flashback**_

Bien están todos—Dice mi abuela

Cree que sea indicado hablar de esto frente a estos niños-comenta señalándonos

-Sí, ellos necesita saberlo, sobre todo ella, son sus padres—dice seriamente.

 _Sakura asiente algo temerosa_

\- Empiezo a abrazarla con fuerza.

 _ **(Vamos! Sakura-chan! Todo estará bien, quiero ser capaz de transmitirte toda la seguridad y fuerza que pueda…)**_

-Naruto… - dice mientras me mira con tristeza

 _ **(Por favor quita esa expresión de tu rostro… de todas esa es la que no me agrada…)**_

-Tranquila, ya llegué, todo estará bien- digo sonriendo levemente.

Ella asiente

-Bien- dice el doctor aclarándose la garganta.

 **Los implicados estaban dirigiéndose para entrar a esta calle pero el padre de esta niña no se percató de que otro carro venía a gran velocidad provocando un gran impacto para ambas partes-** dice seriamente.

Continúe—dice mi abuela con voz temblorosa.

 **La Señora Nabiki tuvo un impacto más leve a comparación del conductor del otro carro y que la de su esposo, ella se encuentra en observaciones pero está fuera de peligro** — explica un poco sonriente.

-¿y mi padre? – Pregunta ansiosamente.

El doctor vuelve a poner una expresión seria

– Lamento decir que él no corrió con la misma suerte.

Qúe… quiere decir… - dice abuela con susto.

-El no pudo soportar el impacto y murió al instante, lo siento mucho.— responde con pena.

 **Mi mente en este momento solo recuerda la felicidad de Sakura-chan mientras esta sostenía la mano de su padre y madre… mientras bromeaba tontamente con ellos…** **mientras sonreía por las "discusiones" que tenían, ahora… quien hará que la felicidad de ella sea completa si uno de sus pilares se ha ido….**

Salgo de ese pensamiento al ver la cara horrorizada de Sakura.

-Sakura… Sakura! -grito con desesperación al sentir como su cuerpo va cayendo poco a poco

-Yo… - dice con la voz entrecortada… - Yo solo quiero estar con mi padre…- dice suavemente mientras veo lagrimas correr por sus mejillas…

\- por favor Sakura.. Doctor! Creo que está perdiendo la conciencia- empiezo a gritar desesperado

-Sakura! - grita mi abuela.

-Ayúdame a ponerla en la camilla – pide el doctor viniendo rápidamente hacia mí.

 _No puedo soportar verte de esta manera… Sakura-chan…._

 _ **Fin de Flashback**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Sasuke…no te detengas! – exclama jadeante Karin mirándome pervertidamente mientras la tengo contra la pared.

 _ **Que me sucede porque no puedo disfrutarlo! Mi mente está en otra parte! ¡Maldición! Creo que algo realmente malo está ocurriendo…**_

Doy un suspiro

\- Ya se me quitaron las ganas -digo cortante dejando de sostenerla con mis manos y saliendo bruscamente de su interior, inmediatamente escucho un gemido de dolor

\- Sasuke…. Si quieres podemos volver a empezar….haré que vuelvas a tener ganas.

Volteo a verla, mientras me empiezo a vestir

– Yo no repito a la misma perra dos veces –respondo mirándola fríamente.

Además, tampoco eres tan buena, por eso ya me aburriste- articulo terminando de vestirme y disponiéndome a salir de esa habitación.

-Pues tu no pudiste terminar! Acaso, ¿Eres impotente?—me dice burlonamente.

\- Já si lo fuera no me estuvieras pidiendo que te vuelva a follar, y si eso no te convence pregúntale a tu hermana… ella podrá responderte—le digo guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta.

\- Subo al carro, empezando a conducir.

 **Tsk….** _**Qué demonios sucede**_ **…**.

 **Sakura**

Repentinamente siento un gran dolor de cabeza y escucho voces lejanas.

-Miren ya está despertando

¿Naruto? –abro poco a poco los ojos.

Sakura-chan!—dice mientras me abraza con fuerza.

Mientras me abraza percibo que su cuerpo empieza a temblar y que humedece mi blusa

Naruto… tranquilo – digo dándole unas leves palmadas en su espalda. –Este alza la mirada y noto sus ojos llorosos.

-Lo siento Sakura… prometí que todo estaría bien… no pude cumplirlo…

-Sakura que alegría que estés bien—escucho la voz de mi abuela y me regala una sonrisa triste.

 _ **M..mi…**_

 **Mí papá!** —digo fuertemente, al instante veo tristeza en la mirada de ambos

– … yo estaré bien… - mis ojos se nublan por las lágrimas que fluyen irremediablemente y recorren por mis mejillas, tratando de opacar mi llanto muerdo mi labio inferior que tiembla sin más y paso rápidamente mis manos por mi rostro limpiándome

 _ **Siento una gran opresión en mi pecho, es como si mi corazón estuviera muriendo poco poco…**_ –pienso poniendo una de mis manos en él.

Naruto me atrae a él y me abraza con fuerza haciendo que mi cara quede resguardada por su pecho y me susurra un _"sácalo"_ inmediatamente empiezo a llorar y a apretar su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Los dejaremos solos por un momento – escucho que dice el Doctor y mi abuela, al instante oigo que cierran la puerta.

Sin más empiezo a llorar con mucha fuerza y sigo apretando sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarme, mientras sollozo y grito siento que mi corazón roto y dolido es poco a poco arreglado y aliviado por este acto y por el alma noble de Naruto que siempre está conmigo apoyándome, pasan varios minutos y de mi garganta por fin salen unas palabras.

-Muchas…gracias… Naruto….-susurro

Pero el solo sigue abrazándome con fuerza mientras pequeñas gotas caen a mi cabeza percatándome que no soy la única que se encuentra en mal estado.

-Lo siento, soy muy egoísta…. – murmuro con suavidad.

Puedes serlo, Sakura-chan porque yo también lo soy – responde.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunta

-Eso creo.

El me suelta suavemente y me mira _(realmente soy una egoísta por no darme cuenta que a él también le afecto)_ como sabiendo que era lo que pensaba me da un pequeño golpe en la mejilla y sonríe levemente.

-No quiero verte otra vez en este estado, Sakura-chan, porque eso es lo que más me lastima

Lo miro sorprendida y este solo me acaricia la cabeza.

-Vamos, debemos saber algo de tu mamá – menciona y toma mi mano.

Al salir del consultorio me encuentro con mi abuela que al mirarme viene corriendo hacia nosotros.

Hija! Estas mejor – pregunta mi abuela.

-Si, abuela tengo que ser fuerte…

-Debes serlo hija! No solo por ti o por tu mamá—comenta

Si lo se… también por ustedes

Te equivocas—habla Naruto soltándome suavemente la mano

-Sakura.. Tu mamá está embarazada, el doctor me avisó hace poco que tiene prácticamente 3 meses de embarazo.

Ensancho los ojos por la impresión…

 _ **Inmediatamente**_ _ **recuerdo mis "suplicas" a mi padre**_ _._ —Sonrió un poco.

 _ **Flashback**_

-Papí tengo que pedirte algo muy importante- digo seriamente.

Noto sorpresa y algo de curiosidad en los ojos de él, este se agacha para estar a la misma altura

-Dime princesa-dice cálidamente.

Bueno, veras ya se lo pedí a mamá pero ella no me dice nada.. y bueno… creo que será más fácil contigo- explico mirándolo suplicante.

Jajaja no me mires así, que ni siquiera sé que es lo que me pedirás y ya esto a punto de decirte que sí – comenta papá tocando mi nariz

-Quiero una hermanita! –digo gritando muy feliz.

-Nena, hablas enserio? – responde girando un poco su rostro

Lo veo con curiosidad y me percato de un gran sonrojo en su rostro

 **Ah! Esa misma expresión hizo mi mamá! Espero que no me lo niegues papi! Por favor! Por favor!** —suplico haciendo un puchero.

-Y..yo.. No te lo negaré!—dice un poco alterado mostrándome su rostro sonrojado por completo.

SSeguro?!

-Claro princesa, todo lo que quieras te lo daré

Genial! –empiezo a saltar en el mismo lugar riendo de oreja a oreja

-Pero debes prometerme que me ayudarás a cuidar de tu mami y de tu hermanito (a), ¿Qué dices?

-Lo prometo solemnemente!- digo alzando mi mano derecha mostrando seriedad.

Y l protegerás de la abusiva de tu madre! – pide mirándome un poco serio.

-Trataré de hacerlo, pero…. Quien siempre nos protegerá de ella serás tú papi.. Ya sabes que ella es un poco impulsiva y agresiva cuando se enoja –comento un poco triste mirándome mi brazo.

Es cierto nena, yo los protegeré de todos y hasta de tu madre! No permitiré que te vuelva a tocar un solo cabello– dice guiñándome un ojo acariciándome los brazos con suavidad.

Salto encima de él abrazándolo con fuerza.

– **Es una promesa!**

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-jajaj—río al recordarlo, limpiando suavemente las lágrimas que vuelven a salir.

 _ **Padre, creo que ya no podrás protegernos de mi madre o de las demás personas…**_

-Sakura ¿estás bien?—escucho la voz preocupada de Naruto.

-Creo que lo estaré, debo ser fuerte, aunque mi padre no pudo cumplir la promesa yo si lo haré - contesto firmemente.

 **Sasuke**

Llego a casa y saco rápidamente las llaves para abrir la puerta, entro y veo las luces apagadas, las prendo y veo a Yuri dormida en el mueble.

-Suspiro-

Lo siento-digo suavemente. _**Quizá estaba preocupada esperándome…**_

Me dirijo a su alcoba y la acuesto con delicadeza en su cama la cubro con las sabanas y salgo de su habitación.

-Subo las escaleras y llego a la terraza de mi casa y empiezo a ver a la casa de al frente un poco extrañado

 _ **todas las luces están apagadas..**_

-De seguro la mocosa está durmiendo plácidamente en su cama-digo mientras empiezo a ver la imponente ciudad.

 _ **Porque sigo pensando en esa niña…**_

Ensancho mis ojos ante la idea de….. **(si idiota,¿ por fin te das cuenta?** Te gusta esa mocosa) **(no nada que ver es una idiota ingenua, altanera pero a la vez es tan inocente… y autoritaria!)** (Eso es lo que más te gusta de ella, tarado)

Empiezo a jalarme de los cabellos-

 **Estúpida conciencia!** Déjame en paz—grito furioso.

 _ **Yuri**_

 **Apenas viene y ya hace tanto escándalo….. –** pienso mientras lo veo por la puerta de la terraza como se jala de los cabellos.

-Tsk… es tan gracioso… – digo en voz baja mientras empiezo a tomarle fotos.

 **-continuará-**

u.u pobre Saku….. Ese Sasuke es un cochino por tener "eso" con Karin D: por fin apareció el capítulo en donde puedo poner que conduce x3 y Yuri…. XD amo a ese personaje!.

Comenten, pongan en favoritos y todo lo demás; D

XOXOXO


	6. ¡UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **(Contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje soez)**

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **UN ENCUENTRO INESPERADO**

Capítulo 6

 _ **Meses después….**_

 **Sasuke**

Pequeños rayos de luz penetran hacia mi cara logrando que mi expresión se vuelva de molestia por la intromisión de esta, giro mi cuerpo en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente pero la alarma de mi celular suena y con fastidio la desactivo para sentarme en el filo de la cama mientras doy un suave bostezo.

 _-Tsk…. otro día más…_ \- pienso mientras veo por la ventana.

 _Desde hace días ya no he escuchado a la bulliciosa familia de al frente, solo veo a la anciana de vez en cuando salir con rapidez muchas veces acompañada de ese mocoso… Pero no logro ver a Sakura.. ¿Habrá pasado algo?._

Hermano – escucho la voz de Yuri mientras toca la puerta.

-Pasa –digo viendo como está abre la puerta y se acerca a mí caminando suavemente.

-¿Qué pasa, Yuri? – digo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Bueno te quería preguntar cuál es tu jornada en la universidad, ya que necesito preparar todo para cuando regreses—dice orgullosa.

 _Pues sí, desde que murió mamá ella se ha convertido en una chica muy responsable y al igual que yo muy sobreprotectora, a veces quisiera que deje eso y que se desarrolle como cualquier otra chica de su edad_. _Realmente Yuri es una chica de carácter suave y muy dulce obviamente solo conmigo mientras que con otras personas se muestra indiferente y fría ¡digna Uchiha!. El día de hoy empiezo las clases en la Facultad de Administración que por motivos obvios decidí realizarlos en esta misma ciudad para estar al pendiente de Yuri._

-Mi jornada es matutina, regresaré a las 2 de la tarde, pero ese horario puede variar porque se pueden presentar algún problema —menciono mirándola burlonamente.

Da un gran suspiro

Bueno hermano, con tal que me avises cuando se presente ese "problema"—dice sarcásticamente.

-Rio de manera torcida—entendiendo su sarcasmo.

\- Bien, entonces déjame ir a tomar una ducha para estar listo para ir a clases—digo.

Está bien… a por cierto hermano, en el mueble están tiradas unas bragas, espero obviamente que sean de una de esas que te follas, porque realmente me asustaría si son tuyas— comenta burlonamente saliendo de mi habitación.

 _ **-Diablos…**_

 _ **Sakura**_

-Hola Sakura-chan! –grita Naruto mientras viene corriendo hacia mí.

Buenos días, Naruto -saludo mientras acaricio la barriga de mamá.

-Felicidades tía por tu recuperación!, - le entrega un gran ramo de flores.

-Gracias, mi niño—responde mi madre acariciándole un poco el cabello.

 _El día de hoy mi madre será dada de alta, menos mal ella se encuentra estable y mi herman también. Mi padre ya fue enterrado hace unas cuantas semanas atrás, la noticia impactó demasiado a mi madre provocando que esta vuelva a recaer en un estado un tanto peligrosa para el bebé.. Pero al parecer todo ha mejorado y la resignación tocó nuestros corazones. Aunque no de parte de toda la familia… me refiero a que la familia de mi padre todavía no lo ha superado…._

-Madre, ya me tengo que ir a clases, regresaré a penas salga, el doctor dijo que te podrás ir a las 2:45 de este hospital, así que espérame—digo aun acariciando suavemente su vientre y empiezo a pararme para coger mi bolso.

-Está bien, Sakura—dice simplemente mirándome.

Me acerco a ella y deposito un beso en su mejilla para luego darle uno en su vientre—Nos vemos después.

–Sí! Yo también vendré con ella y con abuela para ayudarla!-dice Naruto mientras salimos de la habitación.

Sakura, espera! –dice mi madre deteniéndome.

Volteo a mirarla.

–Feliz Cumpleaños…hija-dice sonriendo tristemente.

Devuelvo la sonrisa.

– Gracias madre –digo mientras cierro la puerta y sigo caminando con la mirada preocupada de Naruto.

Sakura-chan...-dice Naruto mientras salimos del hospital.

-Tranquilo Naruto, no pasa nada sé que te olvidaste porque hemos pasado por días muy fuertes, realmente a mí también se me olvidó –digo mientras caminamos tomados de la mano.

-Sí, lo sé, lo siento mucho- dice mientras aprieta suavemente mi mano.

-Venga, vamos que llegaremos tarde! –lo jalo y empezamos a correr

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _Sentado con el codo en el pupitre y mi mano en mi mentón estoy viendo con indiferencia a mi profesor mientras este me señala y me alaba frente a todos los estudiantes del salón._

-Por eso jóvenes debo decir que es un gran placer y honor! Que Sasuke Uchiha sea estudiante de esta universidad, tenemos ante nuestros ojos al futuro dueño de las empresas de telecomunicaciones más influyentes del continente! Con tan solo 18 años de edad es un verdadero ejemplo a seguir! —grita con euforia, sintiendo inmediatamente miradas sorprendidas y emocionadas.

-hmp..-digo sin más dando un leve suspiro.

 _Hace dos meses atrás cumplí los 18 años, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los medios de comunicación ya que el idiota de Tobi grito a los cuatro vientos que tomaré el cargo de presidente apenas me gradúe, al día siguiente en el periódico apareció como titular_ **"El gran heredero de las empresas "ISY" y su sorpresivo ingreso al mundo empresarial",** _gracias a eso tengo que tolerar cada vez más estupideces…. Realmente quiero matar a Tobi! Pero no puedo hacerlo porque está poco a poco enseñándome el manejo de la empresa._

-A más de ser tan sexy y atractivo también es millonario, no crees que es alguien magnífico - escucho decir a una muchacha y muchos comentarios similares en conjunto con estúpidas risas.

Sonrió irónicamente. _**Tal parece que estaré rodeado de puras cucarachas… pero no es novedad…**_

Hey! Sasuke! Apenas es el primer día y ya eres la sensación del bloque—dice Seigetsu mientras codea mi brazo.

-Deja de hacer eso –le digo mientras lo fulmino con la mirada.

 _ **Porque tenía que encontrármelo, que mala suerte tengo!**_

–Ay.. qué carácter!

Bien! empecemos con las clases! –dice Kakashi sensei mientras me mira maravillado.

 _ **De acuerdo, empecemos esto**_ _–_ pienso

 **Sakura**

-Sakura! Me escuchas – dice sensei mientras me ve con preocupación.

-Lo siento… -digo bajando la mirada apenada.

Ten Sakura – sensei extiende una hoja y la cojo automáticamente.

Deseo hablar contigo después de clases realmente esas notas me están preocupando – dice mientras camina hacia el pizarrón.

– De acuerdo… - digo sin ánimos.

Oye! Sakura! Dijiste que te esforzarías en atender, como es que la mejor de la clase está con bajas notas ahora!– susurra Erika un poco enojada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero realmente no puedo concentrarme… pero si sigo así realmente mi record académico caerá hasta el piso- comento mientras veo mi examen reprobado.

Después de la reprimenda de la profesora me dirijo al hospital para ir a ver a mi madre, realmente no sé cómo tomará la noticia de que reprobé una asignatura… al fin y al cabo mi madre es mucha ternura y amor… pero cuando se trata de los estudios o conducta realmente es muy exigente y quizá algo impulsiva en sus actos… no sabe medirse y solo hace las cosas por hacerlas… cuando está realmente enojada.. ella…

Sigo caminando y de repente siento el mundo que se me cae encima al ver una gran camioneta frenar con fuerza. Caigo al piso de rodillas y pongo mi mano en mi pecho respirando con dificultad.

-Te encuentras bien! – dice una voz masculina.

–Sakura…. – alzo la mirada y veo a Sasuke Uchiha parado con rostro de pánico y preocupación.

Siento que lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas e intento pararme pero parece que es misión imposible.

-Mocosa del demonio! Porque no te fijas por donde andas! Pudiste haber muerto! –me grita muy enojado.

Me harías un favor-murmuro mientras intento levantarme aun sin lograrlo.

-Eh? – dice indignado.

– Te ayudaré al parecer sigues en shock… y por cierto.. Deja ya de llorar… -dice y siento que sus brazos me cargan con delicadeza, lo miro detenidamente y noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

– ¿Que me ves? Acaso tengo algo en la cara.

A veces puedes llegar a ser un poco delicado y algo dulce –digo acurrucándome un poco en su pecho cerrando mis ojos y respirando ese perfume embriagador _**creo que es el mismo perfume que usaba papá.**_

\- ¿Q..ue.. dices? Realmente te encuentras bien? no te golpeo el carro?

Me gusta tu olor…. –respondo un poco ida

\- Te llevaré a tu casa –dice después de unos minutos de silencio.

 _ **Tengo una inmensa paz al percibir que sus brazos fuertes no me sueltan y estoy rodeada por esa ilusión de volver a estar protegida.. De un momento al otro olvido completamente todo lo que me rodea y mis pensamientos.**_

No quiero ir a casa –respondo al sentir que me sienta en uno de los asientos de su vehículo.

-¿De qué hablas? Deben estar preoc…

-Oye.. Quiero un helado – lo interrumpo mientras abro mis ojos y lo miro suplicante.

-Sakura Haruno….veo que sabes cómo envolver a los demás—dice resignado subiéndose a la camioneta y empezando a conducir

-o-

 _ **Sasuke**_

No sé qué es lo que estoy haciendo con Sakura… realmente me ha sorprendido lo frágil e inocente que puede llegar a ser, justo ahora la miro disimuladamente y noto que en sus hermosos ojos jade reflejan cansancio y tristeza sin contar que su piel está mucho más pálida de lo normal.

¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta mirándome con esos hermosos y desgastados ojos.

-No es nada! –digo evitando su mirada

 _ **Por qué no pudiste ser más discreto, idiota!**_

-Estás triste? – pregunto un poco inquieto.

Escucho que esta sonríe

 _ **Quiero verla sonreír!**_ _–_ pienso mientras volteo a verla rápidamente sintiendo mi corazón latir a milpero… solo veo una sonrisa poco usual…. Una fingida…

 _ **Donde está la sonrisa de aquella niña que se le formaban esas lentejitas en los pómulos? Donde esta esa niña que sonreía abiertamente?**_

Sigue conduciendo ya está en verde –dice mientras mira hacia al frente.

-Hmp….

Continúo conduciendo y llego a una cafetería/dulcería para finalmente estacionarme

-Vamos por tu helado! –digo tratando de transmitirle un poco de alegría.

 _ **Porque hago esto… es un poco patético e.e**_

De acuerdo – responde y me mira con ojos de agradecimiento mientras abre la puerta y sale del carro.

-Vamos idiota, no te sonrojes –susurro por lo bajo pasando la mano por mi cuello mirando hacia otro lado.

Vuelvo a la normalidad y salgo de la camioneta para cerrarla yendo atrás de la pelirosa, la miro y veo que está parada frente a la cafetería con la mirada perdida, Me acerco silenciosamente y de repente viene a mí una gran electricidad que recorre mi cuerpo cuando su mano toca la mía.

-Disculpa.. –dice apenada soltando suavemente mi mano.

–Por un momento pensé que eras papá –dice sonrojada.

 _ **¿Papá?**_

-Vuelvo a coger su mano por impulso y me mira sorprendida

 _ **Pero, porque hago esto!**_

-Vamos –digo mirando hacia al frente entrando finalmente a la cafetería.

Al ingresar una camarera voltea a ver y veo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

 _ **otra vez…**_ _ **¬¬..**_

Buenas tardes! Vengan aquí hay una mesa para usted y su hermana –dice mientras me mira de pies a cabeza.

-No es mi hermana!—aclaro apretando un poco la mano de Sakura y siento un leve respingo de su cuerpo. Veo un poco de sorpresa en los ojos de la camarera y esta baja la mirada dirigiéndonos a la mesa.

 _ **Já, alimenta mi ego el decepcionar mujeres así de patéticas.**_

No tenías que decir eso—dice Sakura mientras me mira y en sus mejillas veo un leve sonrojo.

Suspiro

\- Es la verdad - afirmo mientras me siento en la silla frente a ella y esta hace lo mismo y agradece a la camarera. Pongo mis brazos cruzados en mi pecho mirándola analíticamente.

J..óven.. Usted desea algo?

Café –contesto sin mirarla

– Y para ella, un helado de los sabores que desee – continuo sin quitarle la mirada a Sakura.

 _ **Se me hace difícil dejarla de mirar.**_

jaja solo me alcanza para un solo sabor -comenta mientras se rasca la cabeza y hace un tonto gesto mirando hacia abajo, después mira hacia arriba _(lugar donde está el cartel para que vea los sabores :v )_ y posa un dedo por sus labios mostrándose pensativa.

Bueno! Deme uno de ….

– Dele uno de todos los sabores! –digo interrumpiéndola.

P..pero… no tengo para pagarlo… – dice con una expresión de susto. _**Realmente son muy graciosas las caras que hace y la facilidad de alternarlas.**_

\- Y también tráigale una rebanada de torta de chocolate –digo tranquilamente moviendo mi mano restándole importancia

-Pero no me alcanza! –ataca enojada

Veo que hace un puchero y frunce el ceño sin olvidar que aparecen mágicamente esas lentejitas en sus mejillas.

 _ **Se ve adorable… al parecer no solo aparecen cuando ríe… también cuando se enoja… pero me gustaría más verla sonreír como antes lo hacía….**_

Está seguro…? -dice la camarera.

La volteo a ver de manera seria

–No soy una persona de bromas –dije simplemente.

Lo traeré enseguida! -responde algo asustada y desaparece.

-Pero ya te dije que yo n…

-Lo pagaré yo, tranquila –digo sonriendo torcidamente.

No puedo permitir eso, solo dije "quiero helado" no "cómprame helado" ni siquiera mencioné la torta! –exclama mientras se para y pone sus manos en la mesa y se acerca con una expresión indignada.

-Tú dijiste… quiero helado, yo lo interpreté de esa forma –respondo mientras me acerco un poco quedando nuestros rostros muy cercanos. Esta solo retrocede sonrojada y se sienta mirando hacia otro lado inflando sus cachetes y cruzando sus brazos. Vuelvo a mi posición normal sin dejarla de mirar.

Dije helado… no torta… -dice con voz baja volviendo a su postura normal.

 _ **Tan rápido se le paso la rabieta?**_

-Bueno quería comprártelo porque sé que te gusta el chocolate –digo sin más.

 _ **Porque estoy diciendo eso, se supone que no lo sabía!**_

Como lo sabes! –dice sorprendida.

 _ **Genial Sasuke ahora pensará que eres un acosador…**_ __

-Te vi comiendo una gran barra de chocolate la última vez que estabas en casa de tu abuela… realmente eres una glotona –respondo riéndome.

Pero como te atreves a espiarme! – dice enojada.

-No te espiaba solo estaba sentado en mi mueble leyendo un libro y de repente te vi ahí parada en el balcón de esa casa comiéndolo a escondidas de tu primo – sigo mirándola restándole importancia.

Aquí tienen –dice la mesera con una gran charola, pone en mi lado un humeante café y en el lado de Sakura un gran recipiente con helado de muchos colores y un pequeño plato con la rebanada de la torta de chocolate. Rápidamente la mesera se retira haciendo una reverencia.

Al ver la expresión de Sakura yo….

 _ **No debes reírte! Sopórtalo! Sopórtalo!**_

Pienso mientras veo que esta ensancha los ojos y pone sus manos en su boca mientras sus huequitos vuelven aparecer en sus sonrojadas mejillas.

-Jjajajajaj! –rio con fuerza

 _ **Por Kami no pude soportarlo!**_

No te rías, tarado! –grita fulminándome con la mirada más no logro parar de reír.

Muchas personas nos miran con cierta sorpresa e interés.

-Deja de reírte! Nos botarán de aquí! –exige mientras hace mímicas de "no se preocupen, no sucede nada" a las personas y estas solo vuelven a lo que estaban haciendo.

-Deberías ver tu cara! -Digo tratando de controlarme y parar de una buena vez.

 _ **Con un demonio.. e.e quiero parar…**_

No te burles de mí- escucho su voz apagada y de repente toda risa y burla desaparece de mi rostro al ver su expresión decaída.

-Está bien –digo dando un gran suspiro.

–Bien come todo lo que puedas, mi castigo será comerme lo que sobre –digo seriamente.

¿Ese es un castigo? –dice sin entender.

-Probablemente… no me agrada mucho las cosas dulces…

Su expresión cambia radicalmente por una de sorpresa

 **¡No te gustan los dulces!** –dice gritando.

Tapo un oído en señal de molestia y esta se percata y se disculpa al instante exclamando nuevamente pero en voz baja.

-Así es –respondo.

—Bueno empieza a comer!

 **Naruto**

-Ya es muy tarde madre, puede que le haya pasado algo a Sakura! –dice mi tía asustada.

Mi abuela solo la mira con rostro de preocupación

Tranquilízate tía y vamos mejor a casa puede que esté ahí –digo para tratar de calmarla.

-Naruto, tu vienes de la casa! Y dijiste que no la viste!

B…bueno… Quizá esta con una de sus amigas! Ya sabes, hoy es su cumpleaños! __

_**Como no se me ocurrió eso antes!**_

-Puede ser, pero igual, ella tenía que avisarme además sabía bien que hoy iba a salir del hospital- grita furiosa

Por favor, cálmese le hará mal al bebé –comento intimidado.

Vamos yo le ayudo tía – tomo su mano para salir de una buena vez de este lugar

-De esta no te salvas Sakura –escucho que dice por lo bajo,

La empiezo a mirar con expresión asustada…

 _ **¿Qué quiere decir? Qué le hará….**_

En la cafetería se ve a un joven muy apuesto que es acechado por muchas femeninas que lo observan maravillado… ah! Sin contar de las mujeres que se han armado de valor para hablarle pero este solo las rechaza o ignora, él solo dirige su mirada y atención a una pequeña peli rosada que come con devoción una inmensa montaña de helado

 _(la torta todavía ni la toca XD) (lo sé, soy una autora muy mala! Muahjaja!)pdt:tengo hambre *v*_

De repente está alza su mirada mostrando sus hermosos ojos y sus labios manchados de helado. Sin más el guapo joven siente que su corazón saldrá de su pecho al presenciar tan bella escena.

 **Sasuke**

 _ **Es tan impactante..-**_ pienso al mirarla

-¿Qué pasa? Ya te llenaste? –digo tratando de demostrar seriedad.

Solo me preguntaba porque tantas chicas te miran de esa manera—menciona la pelirosa llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca para luego hacer una expresión de _(que rico *-*)_

 _ **KAMI, DAME FUERZAS! NO QUIERO CONVERTIRME EN UN VIOLADOR!**_

-Quien sabe –respondo restándole importancia y viendo que está por acabarse el helado.

 _ **Realmente… es impresionante….**_

-Por cierto que ocurre te vi muy deprimida-digo curioso.

Su semblante se vuelve nuevamente deprimente. _**Creo que no tenía que preguntar…**_

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños -contesta con la voz suave

 _ **Y por eso estas triste?! O.O**_

¿No debería ser motivo de dicha?

-No lo creo –responde

¿Por qué?

–Porque mi familia no está completa….

Tomo un trago del café que me sobra sin quitarle la mirada.

-Cuéntame -digo poniendo la taza en su lugar.

 _ **No entiendo porque me interesa... ni porque estoy aquí pero no es una casualidad…**_

Mi padre….él falleció hace unos cuatro meses más o menos es por eso que no puedo estar tranquila ni feliz en mi cumpleaños –dice

 _ **Su padre! Pero.. Se lo veía saludable! Qué diablos pasó!**_

-Yo.. lo siento mucho Sakura… -digo mirando hacia abajo, pero…-me detengo en seco _**Creo que no es indicado preguntar**_

Mis padres sufrieron un accidente automovilístico provocando que mi padre y el conductor del otro carro mueran al instante, mi madre fue la única que sobrevivió…-al contármelo se para rápidamente para mirar hacia el cielo y vuelve su mirada hacia mí.

-¿qué pasa? – pregunto preocupado. Su rostro refleja miedo y terror.

 **YA ES DE NOCHE! Y OLVIDE QUE HOY MI MADRE SALIA DEL HOSPITAL EN LA TARDE!-** me informa gritando y sujetando su mochila para salir corriendo con desesperación de la cafetería.

-Lo siento Sasuke, muchas gracias por todo, por favor paga por mí prometo pagártelo, debo irme -dice mirándome mientras sale a la calle.

 **Diablos!** –murmuro dejando dinero en la mesa y saliendo atrás de ella a gran velocidad pero…me detengo en seco mirando la rebanada de torta….

Abro la puerta y subo rápidamente al carro, empiezo a buscarla logro verla corriendo desesperada por la calle le pito y está ni se inmuta _ **con un demonio hazme caso!**_ Conduzco a mayor velocidad dejando atrás a esta que viene corriendo, salgo del vehículo y voy donde ella para coger su mano está al contacto da un gran salto por el susto y me voltea a ver.

-Sasuke….

Espera, cálmate yo te puedo llevar-digo seriamente

Es más rápido ir en auto que corriendo ¿no crees?

Ella asiente y la jalo de la mano para llevarla a la camioneta, abro la puerta para que entre y me mira sorprendida.

-Sube rápido! – exijo impaciente

Ella entra por la puerta y rápidamente la cierro y entro a la misma rapidez por el lado del conductor

\- Creo que ya no estarán en el hospital esperandote lo más seguro es que están en la casa- opino

-Sí, tienes razón

Y así empiezo a conducir para dejarla lo más pronto posible.

 **-continuará-**


	7. ¡CALMA Y TEMPESTAD!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

 **(Contiene escenas sexuales y lenguaje soez)**

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **CALMA Y TEMPESTAD**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 _ **Sasuke**_

Finalmente llegamos estaciono el carro y volteo a verla

-Listo, señorita –digo

Muchas gracias… Sa..…. –se queda callada y me mira tímidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? Ya me decías por mi nombre… ¿porque ahora te debe dar pena? –Digo riendo torcidamente

– Además, me gusta cuando me llamas así –miro hacia la calle evitando su mirada.

 _ **¿Te gusta? ¡Eso sonó muy idiota!**_

 **Gracias, Sasuke!**

La volteo a ver y sonríe ampliamente mostrándome su nívea cara y un sonrojo en sus hermosas mejillas que son adornadas por esos adorables y delicados puntitos.

 _ **Realmente sonrió así…. Para mí….**_

-No puedo soportarlo más –digo, acercándome rápidamente para estampar mis labios en los de ella, sus ojos se abren abruptamente mientras yo poco a poco los voy cerrando. Me doy cuenta que se sorprendió por su reacción (su cuerpo dio un leve respingo también) pero no logro detenerme _**ni ella me detiene**_ y para mi sorpresa empieza a corresponderme torpemente provocando que sonría torcidamente entre el contacto de nuestros labios. El beso es muy suave y delicado ya que entiendo que no sabe sobre esto _**(eso de alguna forma de hace feliz)**_ _._ Poco a poco dejo de besarla y abro mis ojos para observar que sus ojos están cerrados _ **(¡demonios!, es hermosa)**_ separo mis labios y acaricio sus mejillas. Ella abre sus ojos y me mira muy sorprendida.

-Si no quieres que esto vuelva a ocurrir no vuelvas a sonreírme de esa forma.. –digo cálidamente aun acariciando sus mejillas.

–Aunque… tampoco te prometo no hacerlo aunque no lo hagas… -digo riéndome.

Sus mejillas arden y ella solo asiente _**(acaso ¿lo está autorizando? o.o**_ _)_ para luego articular un "ya tengo que irme… muchas gracias". Asiento y suelto sus mejillas, ella está por abrir la puerta de la camioneta y la detengo.

-¡Espera! … ten –le digo y le extiendo una pequeña caja.

¿Qué es? –dice curiosa.

-Adentro lo abrirás –digo guiñándole un ojo.

¡E…e. Está bien…! –dice saliendo rápidamente del carro pero antes de cerrar la puerta escucho un _**"cuídate y descansa"**_ luego veo como ingresa rápidamente a su casa.

Suspiro fuertemente y cierro los ojos meditando.

 _ **¿Qué hiciste? Tan solo tiene 13 años…. Y tú ya cumpliste los 18… son solo 5 años de diferencia… pero…. Igual.. Sigue siendo una niña… Sasuke… acaso ¿eres un pedófilo?**_

Abro inmediatamente los ojos para estacionar el vehículo en el garaje, salir, cerrar las puertas y finalmente ingresar a casa.

-¿Yuri? – la miro y esta me voltea a ver con indiferencia.

Por fin llegaste.. Hermano –dice perezosamente.

¿Estabas preocupada? –pregunto directamente.

Solo un poco… -responde dando un leve suspiro

Me acerco a ella y acaricio su cabello suavemente logrando que se sonroje sutilmente.

¡Estoy en casa! –exclamo y ella solo sonríe alegremente.

 _ **Sakura**_

Subo rápidamente las escaleras aun tocando mis labios ¡ _ **Basta Sakura! Debes pensar en que decirle a tu madre.. Luego podrás fantasear o quizá averiguar qué es lo que Sasuke quieres de ti!... aunque creo que es muy obvio….**_ Llego a la sala y doy un respingo al ver la silueta de mi madre sentada en el mueble fulminándome con la mirada.

 _ **Kami… ¡por favor ayúdame! ¡Está muy enojada!**_

-Qué horas son estas de llegar, Sakura! –grita

Lo siento madre, se me hizo muy tarde no volverá a ocurrir –digo no teniendo las fuerzas de mirarle la cara.

-¡Crees que con unas simples disculpas solucionarás las cosas!

Por…por favor.. Madre… no te alteres eso le hará mal al bebe –digo con temor.

-¡A mí no me vengas con eso! –grita.

Sin más siento un gran dolor en mi mejilla derecha y veo a mi madre parada frente mío con su mano levantada _**(lo veo…. veo furia en sus ojos…)**_ caigo al piso por la fuerte bofetada que me dio, me paro inmediatamente, limpiando mi uniforme.

-¿Quién te dijo que te levantes? –sigue gritando acercándose más a mí.

Pensé que con eso ya desfogaste tu ira –digo aun sin mirarla.

-¡Hoy fui al colegio!¡ Porque estaba preocupada, y la profesora me dijo que reprobaste una asignatura! –grita alterada mientras me coge de la blusa sacudiéndome con fuerza

 _ **Mi madre es buena…. Muy buena… pero tiene descargas de ira en donde se pierde… y es como estar tratando con otra persona.. Se vuelve muy violenta.**_

Lagrimas brotan de mis ojos al sentir el inmenso dolor físico y emocional que me ocasiona y sobre todo al recordar la promesa incumplida de mi padre. Vuelvo a caer en el piso y siento que escurre sangre de mi nariz debido a los golpes que me seguía propinando, paso mi mano por esta y la veo manchada, empiezo a temblar por el inmenso miedo que siento.

¡Prometiste, que nunca más volverías a hacer esto! –digo gritando

 _No es la primera vez que pierde la noción, desde muy pequeña fue muy temperamental en mi educación, empezó con el maltrato porque soy izquierda.. Y ella deseaba que sea derecha…. la última vez fue cuando tenía 8 años me golpeo tanto hasta dejarme tirada en el piso desmallada…. Y todo porque en un examen obtuve una nota regular y no "perfección" así como ella siempre me lo ha exigido. Tuvieron una fuerte discusión mis padres debido a eso por poco se separan y por eso mismo prometió nunca más hacerlo. Dejo una marca muy fea en mi brazo derecho…. Gracias a eso no puedo usar ropa descotada aunque quisiera…_

-¡Tú me estas obligando!

¡Detente! Ya no me lastimes y peor aún… no te lastimes a ti misma, ¡sé que después te culparás por esto! –exclamo tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-¡Pero qué diablos haces! Nabiki! –escucho el grito de mi abuela

Ella está parada junto con Naruto con unas bolsas de comprados y un gran estuche color rosa apoyada en la pared.

-¡Sakura! –grita Naruto mientras corre a mi lado.

–¡Te encuentras bien!

Tranquilo, no es nada…

-¡Nabiki! ¡Ve ahora mismo a mi habitación! –dice autoritaria mi abuela y mi madre lo hace mirándome un poco absorta mientras desaparece de mi vista.

-¡Hija! ¡Déjame curarte! ¡Como pudo hacerte esto tu madre! –dice al borde de las lágrimas.

No te preocupes, todo está bien…además es muy probable que lo merezca por asustarla y por mi poco desempeño..…

-¡Calla! No digas eso ni en broma – exclama mientras se aleja de mí para saca un botiquín y extraer de este los implementos necesarios para curarme las heridas.

Naruto sostiene mi mano con fuerza y percibo que me da leves caricias en mi cabello. Al sentirlo suspiro obteniendo un poco de tranquilidad mientras mi abuela empieza a curarme la nariz.

-Ten hija, cúrate el labio roto que yo iré a hablar con tu madre-dice seriamente, yo solo asiento y se va.

-Vamos Sakura-chan a mi habitación para curarte y para que descanses

–¡ya sé! –grita.

Me coge con sus brazos y me carga

Hace mucho que no hacías eso…además pensé que iría a mi casa con mamá-digo sonriendo levemente.

-¡Estoy seguro que abuela no dejará que te vayas! -dice mientras camina hacia su cuarto.

Realmente haz venido en el tiempo indicado..

-No digas eso! Mira lo que te hizo!

Ella era capaz de hacerme peores cosas –respondo tocándome el brazo.

 _ **(Menos mal siempre uso blusas manga larga y la blusa del uniforme también lo es… creo que se pondrían furiosos con mamá si vieran esta horrible marca…)**_ \- pienso

–Pero está bien, después de todo soy su hija… y además está atravesando un duro momento…. Esto le sirvió para desfogar- comento mientras veo por la ventana y logro ver el balcón de al frente.

-¡Tú también estas atravesando por duros momentos, Sakura-chan! -exclama mientras me coloca en su cama para empezar a curar mi labio.

 **-o-**

 _ **Kaede - Abuela**_

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? Como te atreves a hacerle daño a tu hija –exijo una respuesta sumamente enojada

Ella me sacó de quicio y ¡no pude controlarme!

-Te lo digo ahora, Nabiki, ¡vuelve a golpear a Sakura y te prometo que te la quitaré y no solo a ella, también a ese bebé que cargas en tu vientre!

No te atreverías, mamá!

-No me subestimes, Nabiki, ¡sabes que yo no bromeo en este tipo de cosas!, espero que te disculpes con ella y no le vuelvas a hacer daño. ¡Ella ya ha sufrido mucho con la pérdida de su padre! ES MÁS, ¡DESDE AHORA USTEDES SE QUEDAN A VIVIR AQUÍ! VENDE O ALQUILA LA CASA QUE TENÍAN, USTEDES NO SALDRÁN DE MI SUPERVICIÓN, AHORA MISMO MANDARÉ A ALGUIEN PARA QUE RECOJA SUS PERTENENCIAS! –digo mientras salgo de mi habitación, dejando a Nabiki totalmente desconcertada para después escuchar sollozos de dolor.

 **Sasuke**

Después de la larga ducha que me di salgo del baño con una toalla rodeando mi cintura y otra la llevo en mis manos secándome el cabello.

 _ **Aún no logro asimilarlo**_ –pienso mientras sigo masajeando mi cabello.

 _ **Sus increíbles ojos jades.. sus carnosos labios rosados… su piel nívea.. Su hermosa cabellera.. sus reacciones y gestos… que la hacen tan única.. Mostré una gran desesperación… eso me avergüenza…**_

Realmente soy un idiota –digo mientras tiro las toallas y saco del armario un bóxer para ponérmelo. Me acerco al balcón y abro la cortina, mis ojos se ensanchan al ver a Sakura sentada en la cama de su primo mientras este está tan cerca de su rostro _**(logro ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del mocoso)**_

¿Qué demonios, sucede? – digo alterado.

Me acerco más y tengo lo que tanto deseaba… Sakura mira directamente hacia acá, y un gran sonrojo se apodera de su rostro logrando que baje rápidamente su mirada.. _ **¿Pero**_ _ **por..q…?**_

-Oye! Pervertido ponte algo! Hay una niña en mi habitación! –grita furioso el mocoso

 _ **Diablos lo olvidé e.e con razón…**_

-Ya cállate, no lo hice a propósito

P..pe..pero! qué diablos le pasó a Sakura en la cara! –digo alterado.

Ambos ensanchan los ojos sorprendidos luego Sakura agacha la cabeza

-Dime que le pasó!

A ella… -balcucea Naruto

-YO ME CAÍ – responde mirándome a los ojos.

¿Cómo que te caíste?!

-No te preocupes.. –Sonríe mientras lo dice.

Oye! Y a ti que te importa lo que pase con Sakura! –dice el mocoso poniéndose al frente de ella.

 _ **Que le pasa a este…espera…acaso el…. ¡No!¡No tengas malos pensamientos!**_

-Bueno déjense de peleas que me encuentro muy cansada, Hasta mañana, Sasuke –dice Sakura mientras hace mímicas de despedida y se acerca a cerrar la cortina.

-Suspiro-

 _Qué pasa con esa familia…_

 _ **Sakura**_

\- ¿Cómo es que él te habla de esa manera, Sakura? –exige una respuesta Naruto cogiéndome de los hombros con suavidad.

Él es mi amigo, solo estaba preocupado, tranquilo.

-¿Amigo? él no me da buena espina, Sakura, no le des tanta confianza, no te culpo el que no le hallas dicho la verdad –dice suavizando la voz

-Ok, vamos a dormir, no mentía cuando dije que estaba cansada

Está bien –dice sin más

 _ **Horas después**_

Ya es media noche y veo como Naruto duerme tranquilamente _**(es tan mal dormido**_ _)_ rio suavemente mientras veo como se mueve y se da vueltas en la cama _ **. (Cada quien tiene su cama solo compartimos cuarto).**_ Salgo suavemente de la habitación para dirigirme a la sala y veo botada mi mochila en el piso. La recojo y regreso a la alcoba, suavemente cierro la puerta, abro el balcón y me siento en el piso para ver la luna y luego el cuarto de Sasuke.

 _ **(Que fue lo que me regalo)**_ –pienso mientras saco de mi mochila la pequeña caja. La abro suavemente y pequeñas gotas caen en una versión pequeña de pastel de chocolate, veo unas palabras escritas con crema chantillí que dicen **"felicidades Sakura"** y a lado del pedazo de pastel una **pequeña y delicada flor rosada**. Limpio con una mano mi rostro y sonrió viendo hacia el ventanal de Sasuke que refleja una pequeña luz encendida.

 _ **Quizá está despierto o tal vez no puede dormir con las luces apagadas…**_

Gracias… Sasuke…. –sonrió suavemente.

Es el mejor regalo… -digo mientras cojo y veo detenidamente la flor.

 _ **Naruto**_

Veo a Sakura sonriendo mientras sostiene una flor y una pequeña caja

-¿Quién le habrá dado eso? -pienso.

 _ **Acaso fue ese cretino!**_

 _ **O.O ¡**_ **está comiendo pastel! ¡Diablos! ¡Justo ahora no quiero hacerme el dormido…! ¡Se lo comerá todo! ¿Y si me hago el sonámbulo? No, ella es muy lista QwQ ¡Kami haz que me guarde un poquito! T.T**

Vuelvo a mi semblante serio

– No puedo permitir que Uchiha se acerque a ella….

 **-continuará-**

 **Ese Sasuke es un desesperado e/e … me dio pena por Saku… u.u pero era necesario… para continuar con la historia… Ese Naruto me mata de risa XD**

 **Gracias por su apoyo :D no olviden comentar, seguirme para que vean mis actualizaciones y poner a esta historia entre sus favoritos n.n prometo subir los capítulos con la misma desesperación que tiene Sasuke en besar a Sakura :v ok no**

 **Besos c:**


	8. CONFESIÓN Y DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **CONFESIÓN Y DECLARACIÓN DE GUERRA**

 **CAPITULO 8**

 **Unas semanas después…**

 _ **Sasuke**_

-¡Joven Uchiha! Realice por favor este balance general –pide sensei mirándome con admiración.

Me paro y camino tranquilamente cogiendo el marcador que estira para empezar a resolverlo sin problemas. Mientras lo hago escucho mucho alboroto por parte de los otros estudiantes.

Listo –informo dándole el marcador y regresando para sentarme a mi puesto

-¡Espléndido!¡ Realmente bien! pensé que estaba distraído, me disculpo.

Hmp – digo y este continúa con la clase.

 _ **No hay necesidad de que este tan concentrado con que lo escuche una vez es suficiente…**_ _ **Ya quiero salir de aquí para resolver ciertos problemas….**_ _–_ pienso mientras veo aburridamente por la ventana.

 **Sakura**

-¡Sakura! Que le pasó a tu labio y ¿esa cicatriz? –preguntan mis compañeros de clases.

No es nada, solo me caí –sonrió mientras rasco mi mejilla con suavidad.

-Pues que feo te caíste –dice Erika mirándome de cerca.

Mhm.. sí…

-Por cierto que linda guitarra! Me encanta! Qué lindo regalo de cumpleaños!¡Yo quiero una!–comenta Erika mirándome embobada, mientras mis otros compañeros se sientan en sus respectivos puestos mirándola como _**"ya va a empezar"**_

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Bueno abuela ¡ya nos vamos al colegio! -digo acercándome a darle un beso mientras Naruto todavía seguía desayunando._

 _-Espera Sakura, ayer fue tu cumpleaños y no pudimos darte tu regalo ni comprar torta, lo siento –dice tristemente._

 _No te preocupes abuela, será la próxima vez._

 _-Sonríe torcidamente_ _ **(creo que solo estaba actuando o.o)**_

 _\- ¡Nada de próxima vez! ¡Aquí tienes tu regalo! –dice extendiéndome un gran cartucho._

 _-Buenos días… -dice mamá acercándose suavemente_

 _B…b..uenos..Días –respondo mirándola temerosa_

 _-Lo siento mucho Sakura, por lo de ayer, realmente perdí la cordura, perdón, nunca más se volverá a repetir - dice mirándome con arrepentimiento.._

 _ **Algo así dijo esa vez….**_

 _No te preocupes madre, prometo mejorar las calificaciones en el próximo parcial, además la sensei dijo que debo dar unos exámenes para mejorar mi nota para no perder la asignatura también prometo avisarte cuando llegue tarde_

 _Asiente levemente._

 _-Bueno ¡ya ábrelo! –grita Naruto parándose a lado mío muy ansioso_

 _¿Puedo? –digo mirándolos a todos_

 _-Adelante –dice mi abuela sonriendo_

 _¡Es una guitarra! ¡Muchas gracias! –grito emocionada y doy pequeños saltos_

 _Todos sonríen de forma alegre mientras yo voy corriendo a abrazar a mi abuela con fuerza._

 _-Por cierto Sakura, en tres semana haremos una pequeña comida por tu cumpleaños y también para celebrar su estadía en esta casa, así que invita a quien quieres –dice mi madre acariciándome la cabeza._

 _Disculpa si es mucho tiempo… pero apenas nos estamos adaptando a todos los cambios –comenta mi abuela_

 _¡De acuerdo y no se preocupen!_

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Sí, estoy practicando diariamente para lograr tocarlo a la perfección–digo entusiasma.

-¡Dale! Se te hará fácil... en unas semanas aprendiste a tocar el piano… así que para ti será pan comido, es más apostaría que ya sabes tocar después de este tiempo que pasó.

\- Sonrió

Erika podrás ir hoy a casa de abuela, es que harán una reunión por lo de mi cumpleaños y la mudanza- pregunto de manera suplicante **(quiero que vaya, es prácticamente mi mejor amiga *-*)**

-Lo siento Sakura, desde hoy empiezo mis clases de inglés, ya sabes que se me da mal… -hace mímicas de disculpas…

 _ **T.T tuve tanto tiempo para avisarle.. ¡Cómo se me pudo olvidar!**_

-Es una pena… realmente quería que vinieras…-digo un poco triste.

Tranquila, después de las clases iré un ratito. ¿Habrá pastel verdad? –dice sonriente.

-Jjajaj, ¡eso creo!

YYY… creo que sería buena idea que invites a tu vecino… -me mira de forma burlona.

-P…porque…debería hacerlo….

¿Porque?.. ¡Sakura! ¡Es obvio! ¡Él te gusta! Y por lo que me contaste parece que ¡a él también le gustas!

¡No hagas escándalo por favor! – la miro avergonzada y sonrojada.

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo.

 _ **(en casa)**_

¿Vendrá Erika? –pregunta Naruto.

-dijo que tenía clases de inglés, pero que tratará de venir apenas termine—respondo mientras estoy sentada en el sillón tratando de afinar las cuerdas de mi guitarra. ¡Crees que sea buena idea invitar a Kiba, Neji, Lee, Yuri e Hinata! –digo sorpresivamente

¡Es buena idea! –dice emocionado.

-Ok, porfa comunícate con ellos e invítalos, ¿sí? –digo mientras empiezo a tocar con suavidad

– ¡Genial! ¡En tan poco tiempo puedo decir que ya suena bien! –grito eufórica

¡Eres sorprendente! - responde mientras corre hacia el teléfono para empezar a llamarlos.

 _ **Unos minuto después**_

Ya los llamé y Lee, Kiba e Hinata podrán venir, Hinata me dijo que Neji tiene clases de boxeo a la hora de la reunión así que manda a decir que lo disculpes y que será para la próxima – me informa Naruto.

-Está bien –respondo

– Y ¿qué hay de Yuri? –pregunto curiosa

Bueno… ella no contesta el teléfono….

-No es como que necesitemos teléfono cuando vive frente nuestro –digo riéndome

Está bien, déjame encargarme de decírselo personalmente –dice parándose.

-No te preocupes Naruto yo lo haré y mientras lo hago compraré algunos dulces en la tienda, ¡se me antojaron!

Yo voy…con..

-¡Naruto! Ven ayúdame con esto que está muy pesado –dice mi abuela desde la cocina.

-¡Anda Naruto! Te llama abuela, ya regreso.

 _ **Sasuke**_

¡Yuri! Ya estoy en casa- informo mientras dejo mi bolso en el mueble.

¡Yuri! – vuelvo a llamar.

-¡No hagas alboroto hermano que estoy tomando una ducha! –grita desde su cuarto.

-Suspiro- de acuerdo…

De repente suena el timbre de la puerta y con fastidio voy a abrir.

-Buenas tardes… - dice la pelirosa mirándome algo sorprendida.

Sakura…

 _ **Miro su rostro de cerca y… le ha quedado una pequeña cicatriz en el labio…**_

-Disculpa, ¿está Yuri? –pregunta sin mirarme.

Sí, justo ahora toma una ducha, ¿tienes un mensaje para ella? -Digo tratando de sonar tranquilo

Sí.

-Anda, pasa y espérala en la sala, toma asiento donde quieras

De acuerdo, permiso –susurra pasando suavemente.

Cierro la puerta y la sigo de cerca.

-¿Deseas beber algo?

No, gracias – responde y se sienta en uno de los sillones.

Por cierto… gracias por el obsequio…-dice tímidamente.

 _Sonrió de lado_

– Fue algo muy improvisado –digo orgulloso

¡Hoy mi familia, hará una reunión por lo de mi cumpleaños que ya pasó pero no pudimos celebrar…. Y por la nueva mudanza! Me gustaría mucho contar con tu presencia _ **.**_

 _ **¿Me está invitando?**_ la observo y esta mira hacia otro lado.

-Ahora vivirás aquí? –Pregunto un poco sorprendido

Asiente levemente.

 _ **No sé si alegrarme o sentirme disgustado….**_

-Está bien, ahí estaré –respondo mientras me acerco a ella

– ¿Debería llevar un presente?

¡No nada que ver! además el regalo que me diste ese día fue muy bonito, muchas gracias – responde sonriendo.

Suspiro

-Que te dije de poner esa cara.. o acaso ¿quieres que te vuelva a besar?

Su rostro se torna totalmente rojo y pone de manera instintiva sus manos en su pecho.

-¿Quiero oírte? – digo tratando de ignorar su hermosa expresión.

-Y..yo… - dice titubeando.

Me acerco más a ella y cojo con delicadeza su mentón haciendo que me vea a los ojos

-¿quiero saberlo, Sa-ku-ra? –susurro suavemente acercando mi rostro y acariciando suavemente sus labios enfocándome más en su minúscula cicatriz. Sonrió suavemente al ver que ella automáticamente cierra los ojos.

-Me satisface esa respuesta –digo con suavidad, cerrando mis ojos al sentir suavemente sus labios, primero le doy suaves besos en ellos para finalmente encajarlos en los suyos. El beso se torna suave y delicado _**aún es muy torpe**_ _-_ pienso al sentirla correspondiendo _(me gusta)._

-¿Interrumpo algo? –pregunta mostrando falsa sorpresa

Dejo de besar a Sakura y con suavidad suelto su mentón para fulminar a mi hermana con la mirada.

-Sabes bien la respuesta –digo seriamente.

Vuelvo mi mirada hacia Sakura y veo en su expresión susto y quizá vergüenza.

-Tranquila Sakura, no haz hecho nada malo –digo acariciando su cabeza.

Sí, es verdad, vergüenza debería tener este-comenta Yuri señalándome.

 _ **Sonrió irónicamente**_

Ella ha venido a hablar contigo- camino y me siento en uno de los muebles.

-Bien, soy toda oídos

\- B..bueno.. Hace unos semanas fue mi cumpleaños, y mi familia planea hacer una reunión el día de hoy en la noche, vine para invitarte, Yuri

Yuri muestra un poco de sorpresa pero vuelve nuevamente a su expresión serena.

¿Estas segura? - pregunta

-Claro – afirma Sakura sonriéndole.

Está bien, iré –responde sin más.

-Perfecto!

¡Oye, Yuri! No sé porque aceptaste si ni siquiera me haz consultado! –digo haciéndome el herido.

-¡Ay hermano! No creo que seas tan odioso como para no permitirme ir frente a nuestra casa por unos momentos- responde secamente.

-Además, yo no te digo nada cuando tu traes a esas viejas a la casa –dice perversamente.

 _ **¡Esta mocosa impertinente!**_

Yo .. Ya me tengo que ir.. ¡Será a las 8 de la noche por favor no lleguen tarde! –dice Sakura mientras se para y se dirige hacia la salida.

Yuri sonríe suavemente y se para.

De esta no te salvas! –me dice suavemente antes de irse.

 _ **¡Demonios!**_

-Sakura! –la llamo cogiéndola del brazo

Que sucede.. –responde sin voltear a verme.

-No voy a justificarme, es cierto que he venido a esta casa con chicas _**(porque le digo esto)**_ pero.. ¡Eso ha sido antes de que te haya besado! Yo no soy de los que duro semanas sin sexo… ¡pero ahora lo hago! –le digo con fuerza y con mis manos giro su cuerpo haciendo que me vea.

 **FlashBack**

 _ **Uno de los tantos rechazos que ha hecho (da flojera escribirlos todos XD)**_

 _ **En la biblioteca**_

-Sasuke, puedes ayudarme con esto – dice una pelirroja sentándose a lado mío mientras cruza las piernas provocando que se recoja su muy pequeño vestido.

La miro con indiferencia y me paro para salir.

–Por favor no te vayas… ¡seré honesta!.. Sé que te gusta follar sin compromiso…. Así que solo deseo saber cómo es el gran Uchiha en la cama –dice pasando sus sucias malos por mi torso.

Si te hubiera conocido antes realmente aprovecharía esta oportunidad pero… no estoy de humor para follar a sucias putas –digo retirando sus asquerosas manos de mí.

-Prometo divertirte –dice desesperadamente. –O… ¿es que tienes a una novia celosa..?

Sonrió al recordar el rostro angelical de una pequeña pelirosa.

-No, no la tengo- respondo mirándola secamente y viendo emoción en sus ojos.

-Pero… **muy pronto la tendré** –continuo dándome la vuelta caminando tranquilamente a la salida.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-Entiendes, ¡Estoy atado a ti, por un estúpido beso! Desde ese día ¡no salgo con nadie! Ni hago entrar a chicas a esta casa ¿me escuchaste?

Sí –responde mirándome con sorpresa al instante se desbordan lágrimas de sus ojos

Suspiro

\- ¡Eres una idiota! ¡Deja de llorar! Ven

Ella se acerca un poco y elimino la distancia apegándola a mi pecho para abrazarla.

Escucho que suena nuevamente el timbre y con mucho pesar la suelto. Abro la puerta y veo al mocoso parado con expresión enojada.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Sakura? –pregunta agresivamente dirigiéndose hacia ella a grandes pasos.

-No es nada Naruto – contesta ella

-Sakura-chan, te llama abuela pide que vayas a alistarte

-Está bien – responde

–Bueno Sasuke te veré allá junto con Yuri –comenta mientras corre haciendo una mímica de despedida y finalmente cierra la puerta.

¿A caso dijo que tú también irás? –murmura mirándome aun no terminando de asimilar sus palabras.

\- Ya la oíste –respondo restándole importancia

–Bien, te escucho –digo cruzando mis brazos

–¡Empieza!

¡Perfecto! –dice acercándose más a mí.

¡No quiero que te acerques a Sakura-chan! ¡No quiero que la lastimes! ¡Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, su corazón se encuentra muy lastimado y no permitiré que tú la destruyas! ¿Entendiste? –dice con semblante amenazante.

-Te gusta, ¿verdad? – digo directamente.

 _De repente su expresión se vuelve de sorpresa y de vergüenza._

-Enserio creíste que yo no me daría cuenta de tus sentimientos hacia ella, tu mirada hacia ella, tus acciones, tu poca aceptación de que ella se enrole con otros chicos…. ¡ **realmente te gusta Sakura, tu prima!**

 _Sigo mirándolo y noto que nuevamente regresa una expresión seria y ¿amenazante?._

Es verdad, Sakura-chan me gusta, nunca la he visto como mi prima y probablemente jamás lo haga.

-Quien crees que le provocará más daño cuando ella se entere, ¿tu o yo?- digo soltando mis brazos y mirándolo con repulsión.

Se, que ella me ve solo como su primo, pero lograré que cambie de parecer! ¡Yo jamás la lastimaría!

-¡Realmente eres increíble, crees que una chica tan inocente y pura como ella corresponda a los sentimientos que tiene la persona que para ella es como su hermano! Realmente no tienes ni la leve esperanza de ganarla.

Tú tampoco eres una buena opción para ella, crees que no he escuchado lo que haces con tus estúpidas amigas en tu habitación, solo quieres usar a Sakura y después de que te hayas aprovechado la botarás como a todas las demás – dice mientras veo como aprieta los puños.

¡Ella no es como esas con las que te acuestas! ¡Yo la protegeré siempre! ¡Así que nunca dejaré que ella se quede contigo!

-Sé que no es como las demás por eso no la tomaría como un juego y si no me crees realmente me vale una mierda, con todo veamos quien gana esta batalla- digo desafiante.

No podrás ganarme Uchiha, ¡yo tengo influencia en ella, así que esta batalla la tienes perdida! –vocifera y sale de la casa cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

 _ **-¿Influencia?…. Ya veo….**_

Camino hacia la sala y veo una pequeña foto en el piso me agacho y lo cojo para mirarlo.

En la foto está Sakura de uno años en donde un señor está cargándola con una mano y con la otra abraza a una señora que sonríe felizmente esta hace señal de amor y paz mientras Sakura está jalando la mejilla del señor y sonríe alegremente mientras mira su rostro adolorido pero igual sonriente.

 _ **Es una sádica….**_

 _Deduzco que son sus padres ya que ambos tienen las mismas facciones que ella a diferencia que el cabello de su padre es pelirrojo y su madre rubia._

 _ **Que graciosa se ve y sobretodo.. Que felicidad irradia…**_ _–_ pienso aun sin quitar mi mirada de la foto.

-Definitivamente estarás conmigo, ¡lograré sanar cada cicatriz de tu corazón!, no tengo prisas así que te amaré lentamente….

 **-continuará-**

 _Porfa no me pidan que los haga más largos ya que tengo visionado más o menos como terminará cada capítulo xD pero promete subirlos para que puedan seguir leyendo c:_

 _xoxoxo_


	9. UNA NOCHE MUSICAL

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **UNA NOCHE MUSICAL**

 **Capítulo 9**

 _ **Naruto**_

¡Ya está todo listo! –dice mi tía mientras pasa sus nudillos de la mano derecha por su frente.

Si menos mal y justo a tiempo –contesta abuela mirando hacia el reloj.

-¡Sakura! ¡Estas hermosa! – menciona abuela muy emocionada.

Volteo a verla rápidamente y veo que viste un hermoso vestido manga larga que llega hasta la rodilla color azul marino totalmente de encaje y un muy fino lazo que rodea su cintura color negro, sus zapatos son de un taco pequeño color negro también Y su cabello está totalmente recogido con una cola de caballo.

Siento que mi rostro arde y que todos los vellos de mi piel se erizan cuando ella dirige su mirada hacia mí y sonríe alegremente haciendo una mueca muy dulce.

-¡Te ves linda, Sakura-chan! –digo nerviosamente.

¿Enserio? –pregunta mientras mira hacia abajo y rasca suavemente su mejilla con un leve sonrojo.

¡Así es! Aunque ese color es un poco apagado ¿no crees? Ahora que lo pienso hace mucho que no usas ropa descotada–digo cogiendo sus manos y haciéndola sentar a lado mío, y por impulso beso sus manos con delicadeza.

 _ **Siempre soy tan impulsivo T.T**_

-Bueno… no me gusta mucho la ropa descotada… además este color no parece tan malo –dice mirando hacia la ventana.

 _ **Por una parte me alegra que ya no use ropa descotada… sobre todo cuando esta Sasuke merodeando e.e.**_

-¡Vamos! Sakura…. Sonríe ¡que así te ves muy linda!

Suena el timbre de la puerta y esta se levanta automáticamente.

-¡Ya llegaron! –exclama mientras corre a abrir la puerta.

-¡Hola Sakura! – dice Kiba al verla

–¡Qué guapa estas! –comenta Lee mirándola embobado.

– Hola Sakura… que linda estas – dice Hinata sonriéndole

-Hola chicos! Por favor entren! - contesta con emoción

-Perdón por la intromisión! –dicen todos al mismo tiempo al entrar.

-¿Que hay chicos? –digo sonriéndoles haciendo mímica de saludo.

\- ¡Hola Naruto! –responden en coro

-Chicos, por favor tomen asiento aún falta más gente – propone mientras entra a la habitación

 _ **¡Aún falta que ese idiota y Yuri lleguen! Aun no puedo creer que haya sido capaz de habérselo dicho…**_

 _ **Sakura**_

¿Enserio piensas que les guste? –digo mientras veo mi guitarra.

-¡Claro! Tienes una hermosa voz y ahora sabes tocar la guitarra –dice mi abuela con euforia.

No estoy segura, puede que ellos no quieran… -respondo.

De repente escucho que vuelve a tocar el timbre y siento al instante una gran emoción y camino suavemente a la puerta de la habitación pudiendo ver perfectamente como Naruto ya está por abrir con una expresión seria.

 _ **Es raro verlo así, siempre lleva cara de ido o de tonto**_ –pienso mientras sonrió suavemente.

Abre la puerta y veo la silueta femenina de Yuri, esta viste un hermoso vestido corto color celeste de dos tiras finas y en sus manos lleva una pequeña cartera color azul zafiro. Y atrás de esta a Sasuke… _**(que guapo está…)**_ lleva puesto un pantalón color negro con una correa del mismo color en conjunto con una camisa manga larga celeste que marca exquisitamente su amusculado _(nada exagerado)_ pecho y espalda, encima de esta lleva un suéter color azul cuello v, ambas piezas las tienen remangadas un poco esto le da un aire sofisticado, apuesto y elegante.

Realmente es muy atractivo –dice mi madre cerca mío mirándolo de manera soñada mientras ellos entran a la casa y toman asiento.

-¡Mamá! –exclamo sintiéndome descubierta.

-¡Vamos que ya llegaron todos!

Salgo en compañía de mamá y de la abuela, todos dejan de conversar o de hacer lo que estaban realizando para mirarnos, inmediatamente siento la mirada penetrante de Sasuke logrando que me ruborice al instante.

-Bienvenidos, chicos, ¡realmente es un gusto que estén aquí! –dice mi abuela siendo amable.

Doy un suspiro y trato de relajarme.

-Sakura quiere ofrecerles algo de agradecimiento – menciona mi madre poniendo sus manos en mis hombros. Doy un leve salto por el susto y la miro conmocionada.

¿Qué cosa es? –pregunta Kiba curioso.

-Bueno… he estado practicando...y he compuesto una canción se puede decir que ya se entonarla en mi guitarra…. – respondo mirando hacia abajo y acariciando con una de mis manos mí brazo.

¿Vas a cantar y tocar la guitarra? –dicen Kiba, Hinata y Lee al mismo tiempo.

-Si ustedes desean.. –respondo…

-No hay problema si…

Vamos! Toca… realmente será único –dice Sasuke sin quitarme la mirada.

Miro a todos y noto ansiedad y curiosidad asintiendo con fervor.

\- Este bien –digo sonriendo

– Iré a ver la guitarra –volteo mi mirada y Naruto se para rápidamente y me la extiende.

-Ten, Sakura! Sé que será hermoso – comenta sonriendo suavemente.

Siento repentinamente el ambiente un poco pesado en estos momentos más no le tomo importancia y me coloco sobre una silla poniéndome en una buena posición para empezar. Bajo la mirada y me siento muy observada por todos.

 **(** _ **Jajaja esto me pone de los nervios…. D:me gustaría pedirles que miren a otro lado… pero es una verdadera estupidez :c … ¡porque mi abuela tuvo que decirlo! T.T)**_

Doy un gran respiro mientras veo a Sasuke y este me observa con tranquilidad y poco a poco voy cerrando mis ojos.

Empiezo a tocar y…

"Algo así" –Fausto Miño

I

Este amor es algo así  
como un buque portavion  
como un postre sideral  
que ha viajado desde el sol  
este amor es algo así  
como el fuego de un ritual  
purifica el corazón  
y te abraza de verdad  
este amor es algo asiiiii  
como un grito una señaaal  
explosivo como alcohol  
que te ayuda a perdonar

Coro  
Este amooor... algo así  
como un mar para mí...  
del amoooor partiré  
no te iras, no me iré

II

el amor es cuando a ti  
te acaricio el corazón  
tú te ríes de verdad o te quejas de dolor  
el amor es cuando al fin nos quedamos solo dos  
y nos gusta retocar mi pincel y tu color.

III

El amor es cuando tú,

Me convences de verdaaad.

De que soy dueña de tu luz

Que por ti vale pelear.

Coro

Este amooor... algo así

como un mar para mí...

del amoooor partiré

no te iras, no me iré

del amoooor partiré  
no te iras, no me iré

algo así

algo así uhhhhhhhhhh  
algo así

Termino de cantar aun manteniendo mis ojos cerrados automáticamente siento que mi rostro me quema… _**(¡Creo que no les gustó! ¡No escucho bulla ya se fueron! D: lo siento mucho T.T).**_ Termino de entonar mi guitarra dándole el final correspondiente a la canción.

Los abro poco a poco y veo atónita que aún siguen ahí sentados _ **(por lo menos no se fueron :s)**_

-¡Jjajaja! Lo siento mucho es la primera vez que compongo algo y hace mucho que no canto aparte es la primera vez que toco la guitarra de esta manera –digo mientras me paro rápidamente, saco la lengua de forma burlona y rasco mi nuca suavemente.

De repente escucho muchos aplausos aturdiéndome.

-¡Q..que…dices Sakura! ¡Ha sido realmente hermoso! –dice Naruto parándose y abrazándome con fuerza provocando que borre esa expresión

Inesperadamente todos se paran y me miran con sorpresa y empiezan a felicitarme _ **(es enserio..! gracias Kami! Realmente pensé que los había asustado)**_ mi mirada se fija en la de Sasuke este está parado a lado mío jalando a Naruto para que me suelte con expresión molesta, sonrió al ver como Naruto no me suelta y le saca la lengua logrando que Sasuke se enoje aún más.

-¡Parece que son grandes amigos! – comento recibiendo la mirada sorprendida de los dos.

Naruto me suelta y Sasuke también lo hace, ambos empiezan a fulminarse con la mirada.

-Chicos… ¿Qué ocurre?.

-¡No es nada, Sakura-chan! –dice sonriendo y saliendo de la sala.

 _ **Que extraño…**_

Miro algo consternada a Sasuke y el solo me dice un _**"no te preocupes"**_ para luego sonreír levemente

 _ **Dios…. Realmente me provoca un gran cosquilleo en mi estómago**_ – pienso mientras toco mi abdomen.

-Debes volverla a cantar, ¡para poderte grabar! –dice Lee mientras coge mis manos.

–¡Es más! Deseo hacerlo ahora mismo –informa sacando su celular.

-Sonrió un poco asustada… _**(¡Grabarme O.O! pero ¡si apenas tuve valor de cantar frente a ustedes!T.T)**_

-No se preocupen, yo ya lo hice –dice Yuri mientras sostiene en su mano su celular y me mira socarronamente

-¡!¿Qué?! –exclamo asustada.

-¡Eres mi idola, Yuri! –dice Naruto y Lee cogiéndose de las manos y mirándola con devoción.

Yuri sonríe torcidamente.

 _ **Es igualito a su hermano D: y ¡por cierto! ¡De donde salió Naruto! ¡Pensé que había salido!**_

–¡Pásamelo por Bluetooth! –gritan al mismo tiempo Naruto y Lee

-Y..yo.. También lo quiero… -pide Hinata suavemente.

-Es..peren.. chicos… - murmuro tratando de detenerlos.

-¡Ya lo tengo! –exclama Lee mirando la pantalla sonriendo de oreja a oreja..

Me doy por vencida - digo poniendo semblante de derrota y mirando hacia abajo

-¡Bueno chicos! Después de esta hermosa intervención, y de que hayan pasado el video de Sakura ¡serviremos la cenar! –propone mi madre sonriente.

La comida será servida en la terraza así que vayan a tomar asiento-invita mi abuela.

-¡Ven Naruto! Lleva esta charola…

 _ **¡Por Kami! ¡No me abandones por favor!¡Prometo portarme bien, enserio! ¡En manos de Naruto ese video corre peligro! ¿Que voy a hacer?**_

-Sakura… -dice una voz masculina sacándome automáticamente de mis pensamientos.

Veo disimuladamente mi alrededor y solo estamos Sasuke y yo…

Ah… ¿qué ocurre…? – articulo viendo a Sasuke a los ojos.

-Ahora que estamos solos podremos charlar un poco, por cierto te ves bien… -comenta parándose de su asiento

Gracias….

-¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar tan bien la guitarra? –me pregunta tranquilamente sin quitarme la mirada

-Emm… bueno…. Vi muchos videos en internet –contesto un poco intimidada.

(¡ _ **Solo me mira un poco y siento que me está examinando hasta el alma!)**_

-Me gustaría saber en qué te inspiraste para componer esa canción..

Ya que esa intervención fue realmente hermosa –se para frente mío y acaricia mi cabello

Al escucharlo y sentir su mano, mi corazón se detiene por un momento y mi respiración se agita por unos segundos.

-Eso es un secreto… y ..Muchas gracias… -respondo sonrojándome.

-Bueno, ¡vamos que nos están esperando! –digo cogiendo su mano y jalándolo.

-Tengo tanta hambre que sería capaz de comerme toda la comida yo sola! –le hago saber de manera enérgica _**¡ ¡realmente me siento muy feliz!**_

Já, eres tan poco femenina –comenta sonriendo de lado dejándose jalar por mí.

-jajajja– me rio y saco mi lengua por un momento para luego mirar hacia adelante.

De repente se detiene y lo volteo a ver un poco desubicada.

-Te tengo que dar algo –dice pasándose una mano por su cabello.

¿Qué cosa es? –digo tratando de soltar su mano más él me la aprieta con suavidad.

Ten – extiende mis manos a la altura de mi pecho y mete una de las suyas en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, al sacarla pone en mis manos un hermoso collar rosado en forma de flor de cerezo.

-No entiendo… - sigo mirando el collar con detenimiento percatándome que la flor es de las que se abre más no me atrevo a hacerlo.

No seas molesta… ábrelo –dice desviando la mirada mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

 _ **Es muy raro ver ese tipo de expresiones en su rostro….**_ –pienso mientras lo veo y ahora dirijo nuevamente mi mirada a ese pequeño objeto.

Lo abro y sin darme cuenta de mis ojos resbalan lágrimas…. Lo miro sorprendida.

Se te cayó la foto en mi casa…. Y pensé que te entristecerías si la perdieses o se rompe… Yo solo….-dice aun sin mirarme.

De repente estoy sintiendo suavidad en mis labios y en mis manos… en pocos segundos me doy cuenta que estoy besándolo y acariciando sus mejillas sin sentir una pizca de vergüenza o pena, siento como su cuerpo se estremece y rápidamente me sostiene con sus manos ya que precipitadamente mi cuerpo salto encima del suyo provocando que quede colgada sobre él. _**Lo se… estúpido cuerpo y corazón que reacciona de esa manera… pero para ser sincera… no me arrepiento de lo que estoy haciendo…. Realmente quisiera que nunca acabe este contacto que ahora tengo…. Quisiera detener el tiempo justo ahora…**_

Sakura…detente…. –susurra con una ronca voz.

Mientras lo escucho dejo de besarlo con mucho esfuerzo y abro lentamente mis ojos perdiéndome en los suyos que también se abren con suavidad. Acaricio un poco su rostro con torpeza limpiando las gotas de lágrimas que cayeron en su rostro.

-Lo siento… creo que esto fue muy precipitado… -digo mientras desvío mi mirada y dejo de limpiarlo

Lo fue –responde al instante.

-No lo volveré a …

Yo no podría determe.. Por eso te pedí que tú lo hicieras –dice con voz sincera.

-Sas..su…

Podría haberte tomado justo en este momento, sin importarme que este tu familia aquí –dice mientras aprieta un poco mis muslos.

Lo miro muy sonrojada y asustada

Jajaja – ríe burlonamente al ver mi expresión, me suelta al instante y toma mi mano diciendo un _**"ya es muy tarde, vamos"**_ y empieza a jalarme con suavidad.

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **¡No sé de donde carajos saque las fuerzas para decir esas palabras! ¡Realmente me sorprendo de mí mismo! Mi cuerpo no reaccionaba y lo único que deseaba era seguir besándola para después…. (¡No! ¡No! ¡Quítate eso de la cabeza! ¡Ella es muy inocente!Eres un reverendo idiota) Pero… ella se abalanzo a mí… tuve una excusa… ¡No! ¡Elimínalo! ¡Elimínalo! Lo hizo por la enorme felicidad que tuvo ¡no por otra cosa!**_

Sasuke… ¿estás enojado? –pregunta mirándome con preocupación. _**(¡Como podría estarlo! )**_

-No –respondo con simpleza.

–No podría enojarme contigo, Sakura –digo mientras llegamos a la terraza.

Da un suspiro de alivio, y me sonríe tiernamente.

-Por cierto.. –digo quitándole el collar de sus manos.

–Se te vería hermoso, si te lo pones –opino acercándome a su cuello para ponérselo

Gracias… realmente lo amé –dice mirándome.

-Lo noté, por cierto, que sádica eres.. ¡Lo digo por la foto! –le respondo riendo torcidamente y entro sin más a la terraza.

-¡Eres un creído y odioso! ¿Sabias? – hace rabieta mientras viene atrás de mí.

 _ **Es una verdadera dulzura.**_

La cena termino con normalidad. Bueno, si es que se puede decir así ya que durante esta fui asesinado brutalmente por la mirada del mocoso, que se percató del collar que llevaba en el cuello Sakura. **(¡Vamos! ¡Porque no se detiene y deja de querer hacer un incesto con su prima!)** –pienso mientras bebo un poco de café y veo por la ventana percatándome que el portillo de la casa de al frente está cerrada y que el balcón de la misma está abandonado.

Cierro mis ojos y apoyo mi cabeza en la cabecera del mueble.

 _ **No puedo sacar a Sakura de mis pensamientos…. Creo que realmente esa niña ha eliminado mi cordura…**_

Cojo mi celular y empiezo a ver el video de ella cantando con tanto sentimentalismo mientras toca la guitarra.

 **La autora explica :v** _(Yuri entro a su cuarto mientras este bañaba su zukulento cuerpo *o* y cogió su celular para pasarle el video sin que él sepa, dejando el video en espera (un pequeño tecleo provoca que este se reproduzca) después le dejó una nota que decía (no me lo agradezcas, lo hice con gusto) sobre la cama xD._ _ **Fin de explicación ;D**_

-Sonríe torcidamente

– Creo que realmente me gustó esta travesura, Yuri –dice mientras sigue disfrutando de la melodía y del video.

 **-Continuará-**


	10. DESCUBRIMIENTO Y DUDA

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **DESCUBIRMIENTO Y DUDA**

 **Capítulo 10**

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Mira en esta foto ya se le nota la barriguita a tu mamá! –exclama Erika con emoción.

-¡Claro, ya son casi 7 meses!

¡Que geniales están todas las fotos!–dice mirándolas con detenimiento.

-¡Oye! Él es….

Me sonrojo al ver la foto que tiene en las manos

-Él es Sasuke – explico suavemente.

¿Es él? –grita para luego cogerme de los hombros.

-Si…. ¿Porque? – la miro algo sorprendida.

¡Sakura! ¡Es una verdadera belleza! ¡Su mirada es realmente hermosa!– dice mirándome con celos.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _¡Oye Sasuke!, ya van varias fotos en las que todos aparecemos, excepto tú –me acerco a él mostrando molestia._

 _-No me gustan las fotos… -dice mirándome con serenidad._

 _Lo mismo me dijo Yuri, pero igual vino a tomarse unas, anda no seas amargado –pido cogiéndolo de la mano._

 _¡Mi madre pide que por lo menos en esta foto estemos todos!_

 _Da un gran suspiro y camina con resignación._

 _¡Bien! ¡Estamos todos! –grito con felicidad mirándolos y estos se arreglan alrededor de la mesa, al llegar suelto suavemente su mano._

 _-¡Porque esta él aquí! –exclama con molestia Naruto y Sasuke solo sonríe burlón acomodándose a lado mío._

 _No seas grosero – digo dándole un golpe en la cabeza._

 _-¡Oye! Yo quiero estar al lado de Sakura-chan – pide mientras se frota la cabeza_

 _Hmp… -dice con simpleza._

 _Suspiro_

 _No sé porque te comportas así, ¡ya tenemos muchas fotos juntos! No seas egoísta._

 _-Es verdad, tenemos varias en donde estamos_ _ **"abrazados"**_ _– dice recalcando esa última palabra. Veo la expresión de Sasuke y su rostro demuestra seriedad, luego veo la de Naruto y su expresión se torna burlona._

 _-Bien chicos sonrían! –grita abuela poniendo la cámara y corriendo a lado de Hinata provocando que esta se sonroje fuertemente al acercarse más a Naruto. El solo le sonríe y la abraza suavemente para decirle "sonríe a la cámara"_ _ **(también quiero que Sasuke sonría)**_ _al escucharlo cojo la mano de Sasuke y le sonrió, el me mire con sorpresa y una leve sonrisa aparece en su rostro._

 _Sin más se escucha un "clic"_

 _ **Fin Flasback**_

Los dos se miran de una manera tan tierna!– menciona mientras sigue mirando la foto.

Me sonrojo al escucharla.

-Bueno… estaba muy serio… y quería que sonriera… realmente me gusta sea foto… –digo mirándola con detenimiento.

Oye, desde hace rato que quería preguntarte ¿quién te dio ese collar? ¡Es muy bonita!-me pregunta mientras la coge con sus manos

Miro hacia otro lado sonrojándome

¡A más de ser muy guapo es muy detallista! – exclama soltándola

-Am.. Bueno si… pero a veces tiene mal carácter, ¡es muy engreído! y casi nunca es tierno –explico

 _ **No sé porque…. Pero… no quiero que Erika siga diciendo esas cosas…**_

-Yo a él le aguantaría todo! Hasta el mal genio que tenga! – comenta mirando nuevamente la foto de forma analítica.

Al instante siento arder un poco mi corazón y mi estómago

 _ **. ¿Qué ocurre?**_

-Jjajajaj, bueno ya debo guardar las fotos –digo quitándole la que tiene en la mano y guardando las demás.

Oye! Estaba mirando –Erika muestra desilusión.

-Lo siento, igual ya empezaremos clases!

Sakura acaso estas celosa – susurra mirándome alzando sus cejas.

-Y..yo… no…¿ estás loca? – respondo bajando mi mirada.

Jjajajaja ¡Calma Sakura! Yo sé que ese chocolatito ya tiene etiqueta.

 _ **¿Chocolatito?**_ – pienso y siento que me da un tic.

Por cierto… ¿cuántos años tiene? – investiga curiosa.

Creo que tiene 17 –respondo.

No sé pero cada vez que lo veo se me hace conocido–murmura

 _ **¿Lo ha visto?**_

Se queda pensativa por unos momentos, de repente sensei entra al salón y Erika solo me dice un _"déjame recordarlo"_ y sale corriendo a su asiento.

 **D: … ¿me dejará con esa curiosidad?** – medito mientras veo a la sensei que inicia con la explicación de la clase.

 _ **Horas después…**_

 **Sasuke**

¡Déjame escuchar! – exclamo al ver como Seigetsu parlotea sin detenerse.

-No seas aburrido, Sasuke, ya es la ultima hora de clase, y te estoy contando sobre mis experiencias amorosas necesito consejos.

Doy un suspiro y alzo un poco mi mano ante la mirada atónita de todos, rápidamente sensei viene corriendo a lado mío.

-Que sucede, joven Uchiha – pregunta.

Seigetsu me imploró que le dijera a usted que el quiere resolver todos los problemas de cálculo financiero.

-P..pero apenas lo estoy explicando – dice sorprendido.

Eso le dije yo –respondo sin más mirando la expresión sorprendida de Seigetsu.

-Está bien, Seigetsu ¡son todos tuyos! – lo mira con orgullo y le extiende el marcador. El solo me mira con pánico y camina lentamente ante la mira de admiración de todos.

 _ **Te lo mereces**_ – pienso al verlo como se desespera mirando por todos lados

 _Sonrió maliciosamente_

 _ **Minutos después**_

-¡Realmente eres malvado! Por tu culpa Kakashi-sensei me regaño frente a todos – exclama furioso.

Bueno, si hubieras puesto atención sabrías como resolverlos –respondo restándole importancia mientras caminamos a la salida de la universidad.

Eres un….. –veo un tic en su ojo derecho y una expresión de derrota.

Tengo que irme – interrumpo

Sigo caminando hasta llegar a la camioneta, abro la puerta y subo.

 _ **Tengo que llegar a tiempo a casa para poderme arreglar y luego dirigirme hacia la empresa para conocer a los nuevos inversionistas**_ –reflexiono mientras conduzco.

 **Sakura**

¡No puedo creer eso! – digo mientras sigo caminando.

-¡Créelo! Yo lo vi en el periódico, ¡él es el heredero de un gran imperio y de las empresas más exitosas en todo el continente! – explica con seriedad.

 _ **Bueno.. su casa, su carro, su forma de vestir no es común… ¡pero aun así no puedo creerlo!**_

Hoy en el periódico salió que habrá una reunión con inversionistas, así que probablemente ¡se vuelva más rico!– comenta con euforia.

-No seas gritona, Erika… eso no nos incumbe – digo tratando de calmarla.

Ya tengo que irme, por favor no sigas hablando de esto –pido despidiéndome, ella solo asiente y sigue su camino.

 _ **Si eso es verdad… probablemente él tenga a muchas mujeres a su alrededor….**_ – exhalo suavemente mientras sigo caminando.

 _ **¡Sakura! Deja de pensar en esas ridiculeces, y mejor ¡concéntrate en tus estudios!**_

-¡Lo olvidé, hoy le toca el ultrasonido a mamá¡ – exclamo con felicidad y corro rápidamente a casa.

 _ **Horas Después**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Realmente eres sorprendente, ¡Sasuke! – exclama Tobi mientras estamos en el ascensor.

-No es la gran cosa

Tu solo fuiste capaz de convencerlos para que inviertan su capital en la empresa, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

Si –suspiro con pesadez y salgo del ascensor apenas llegamos a planta baja, mientras camino ignoro las miradas sorprendidas de los empleados

Eres un digno, Uchiha, al igual que tu padre tienes el don del convencimiento y el gran talento para llevar a cabo todo lo que te propones.

-Sonrió torcidamente ante tal comentario.

Sasuke-sama – escucho una voz femenina.

Volteo a mirarla y esta sonríe.

Excelente su intervención el día de hoy – menciona mirándome suavemente.

-Gracias –respondo

Bueno, espero que pueda escuchar pronto su magnífica participación en otra de las reuniones, mi padre quedo realmente sorprendido ante su conocimiento de esto a su corta edad – dice y hace una leve reverencia de despedida para continuar caminando y finalmente salir de la empresa.

Guau… realmente no pierdes el tiempo Sasuke, esa Señorita es muy guapa, de tu edad e igual de poderosa que tú – revela Tobi mirándome pícaramente.

-Eso me tiene sin cuidado… –susurro.

Si no hay más que hacer, entonces me retiro- informo y Tobi solo asiente.

Continúo caminando logrando llegar al estacionamiento y veo que la joven llega a un carro muy refinado, el chofer al percatarse de su presencia sale del vehículo para abrirle la puerta, esta solo le sonríe y entra.

 **Bueno… quizá no sea una mala chica….**

Llego a mi camioneta y subo rápidamente para empezar a conducir dirección a mi casa.

 _ **Sakura**_

¿Sakura estas deprimida? – pregunta mamá mientras sigue caminando

-No… -susurro.

¡Que genial que vaya a ser varón! – exclama Naruto con alegría.

-Yo quería hermanita…. –digo en voz baja.

Lo siento… hija – dice mi madre tristemente.

-No importa madre, al fin y al cabo es mi hermano, lo voy a cuidar y a querer –digo sonriente.

Mi madre solo sonríe y acaricia su vientre.

Creo que acaba de patear –dice asombrada y deteniéndose al instante

Rápidamente Naruto y yo estamos con la mano en su vientre mirándonos con sorpresa.

-¡Es verdad! –gritamos al mismo tiempo

¡Niños no hagan escándalo! –pide mi madre avergonzada viendo hacia las personas que caminan cerca y sigue caminando.

-Realmente se movía, verdad ¡Sakura-chan!

¡Si,! Que emoción –respondo con alegría

De repente veo a Sasuke conducir su camioneta y este me mira de reojo _**(veo en su expresión burla e.e)**_ sorpresivamente para el carro quedando junto a nosotros, mi madre lo mira asustada pero luego de eso lo reconoce de inmediato

-Usted es ¿el hermano de Yuri? –pregunta con asombro

El solo asiente y dice un _**"suban, puedo llevarlos"**_ mi madre solo asiente.

Vamos, niños – dice mi mamá.

-Yo no quiero ir con él tía – explica Naruto mirando de mala forma a Sasuke.

Vamos- digo cogiendo la mano de Naruto y este me mira sorprendido al igual que Sasuke.

Se comprensivo, mamá no puede caminar mucho, deberíamos estar agradecidos con él por hacernos el favor de llevarnos –comento y Naruto solo asiente.

Mi rostro es de sorpresa al ver que Sasuke baja de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta delantera a mi madre y ayudarla a subir, mamá lo mira sonrojada cuando este se inclina un poco para ponerle el cinturón de seguridad y finalmente cerrar la puerta.

 _ **Realmente puede llegar a hacer así de caballeroso y servicial….**_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué sucede?– exclama Naruto

No pasa nada… - digo mientras veo como Sasuke abre la puerta trasera y dice un **"entren"** lo cual obedezco y Naruto igual.

En todo el camino mi madre conversa con Sasuke mientras este conduce, Naruto y yo solo escuchamos silenciosamente mientras ellos hacen comentarios acerca de temas que son desconocidos para nosotros. Naruto solo sonríe y murmura un **"esos temas de conversación son cosas de viejos"** ante el comentario solo lo miro ofendida pero luego me rio suavemente. De repente escucho un…

-Si usted desea, puede trabajar en la empresa que estoy por administrar – propone Sasuke.

Lo miro con curiosidad y Naruto solo rueda los ojos para ver por la ventana.

Está hablando enserio, joven – dice mi madre algo emocionada.

Por favor dígame solo Sasuke –pide con modestia.

 _ **Sasuke me sorprende… está expresándose de una manera tan madura…**_

Después de escuchar sus conocimientos en informática, realmente me encuentro interesado, además sé que estoy charlando con alguien de confianza – comenta provocando que mi madre solo se sonroje y mire para abajo.

-Quizá no sea buena idea, además hace mucho que ya no ejerzo mi profesión – informa mi madre tristemente.

Eso tiene solución, puede capacitarse en poco tiempo – manifiesta Sasuke.

 _ **Porque esta tan interesado en trabajar con mamá… ¿espera?… acaso el….**_

Sin más llegamos a casa y Naruto abre precipitadamente la puerta saliendo de la camioneta y murmurando un "gracias por traernos", luego la cierra para dirigirse a abrir la puerta de la casa y subir las escaleras.

 _ **¿Qué ocurre… porque está tan disgustado?….**_

Que pasó Sakura? –pregunta algo asustada mamá mirándome.

No se… -respondo.

En el rostro de Sasuke veo una sonrisa de burla y mofa provocando que me enoje.

 _ **¿Qué es lo que pretende?**_

-Gracias.. joven..digo.. Sasuke por traernos, es usted muy gentil – articula mamá y el solo asiente y sale de la camioneta para abrirle la puerta y ayudarla a salir. Luego de eso abre la puerta trasera y extiende su mano, sin pensarlo dos veces la ignoro y bajo por mí misma ante la mirada sorprendida de él.

Gracias por traernos, mamá te esperaré adentro – le informo y ella solo asiente.

Lo último que logro escuchar es un "debo pensarlo Sasuke, por ahora no puedo trabajar porque estoy a punto de tener otro hijo" y un "no se preocupe, el puesto estará disponible"

 _ **Pero que pretende… acaso ¡quiere ligar con mi mamá!**_

 _ **Naruto**_

¡Es un estúpido presumido! –pienso viendo escondido en el balcón como el sigue conversando con mi tía.

-¿Qué haces Naruto?

¡Sakura-chan! Me haz asustado

Lo siento –dice mirando hacia abajo.

¿Qué crees que este pretendiendo? –continua recargándose en el ventanal cruzando los brazos.

¡No lo sé, pero te dije que no me agrada!

 _ **Soy idiota, ¡lo sé! Pero no tanto como para no darme cuenta que trata de impresionar a Sakura-chan y a mi tía con sus cosas…**_

Escucho que Sakura da un gran suspiro y se acuesta a la cama molesta.

Ya se fue –informo y ella solo sigue acostada pensativa.

Naruto… mañana quiero ir al cementerio¿me acompañas?

-Claro –respondo rápidamente.

 _ **Porque está tan triste y enojada….**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Tsk… ¡es una mocosa mal educada! –exclamo mientras me siento con fuerza en el mueble.

-¿Quién? –pregunta de repente Yuri apareciendo a mi lado.

¡Nadie! –respondo

-Que mal genio traes… ¿acaso te fue mal en la junta?

No

 _ **No voy a perdonar el desplante que me hizo… ¡todavía que me muestro indulgente! ¡No sabe lo mucho que me costó! ¡Ese mocoso también me irritó como se atreve a cerrar con tanta fuerza la puerta de la camioneta!**_

Tengo hambre –dice Yuri tocándose el estómago.

-Pensé que Chiyo haría la cena… ¿dónde está? –pregunto

Le di el día libre, creo que se siente mal

Suspiro… -Quiero comer pizza…. –comento cerrando mis ojos

¿Enserio? Siempre me dices que debo evitar esas "porquerías" – responde irónicamente.

-Se me antojó, o es que ¿tú no quieres? – interrogo y la miro desafiante.

¡Claro! –responde mostrando en su rostro simpleza.

De acuerdo, pide una con lo que desees a domicilio.

¡Bien! –responde y corre por el teléfono emocionada.

 _ **Imaginé que amaba la pizza…. Al fin y al cabo es mi hermana…. No puedo desquitarme con ella….**_

-Por cierto, ¡quiero comer la pizza con refresco! –pide haciendo un puchero.

Está bien….. _**No puedo decirle no a esa cara**_

 _ **Sakura**_

Acostada en mi cama veo como Naruto duerme con tranquilidad, doy un gran suspiro porque quisiera poder conciliar el sueño como él lo hace, saco debajo de mi almohada una foto y la miro con detenimiento enfocándome en mi rostro y el de Sasuke sonrientes mientras nos miramos.

 _ **Eres un idiota….**_

 **-continuará-**

 _Ámenme he subido seguido *-* ok no gracias por sus lindos comentarios me motivan a seguir c: la verdad quería preguntarles su opinión estoy por culminar la historia eso creo… pero realmente solo tenía pensado terminarla cuando son jóvenes no sé si debería extenderme…. Desearía saber que opinan… o.o También no sé si debería poner lemon entre ellos xD realmente me da pena escribir eso entre esta pareja :p déjenme sus comentarios me ayudarán mucho_

 _Besos c:_


	11. ¡ROMPIMIENTO Y DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡ROMPIMIENTO Y DECLARACIÓN DE AMOR!**

 **Capítulo 11**

 **Sakura**

-¡Tía, ya nos vamos! –grita Naruto mientras coge su gorra y se la pone.

Dile a abuela que no se preocupe que llegaremos apenas nos desocupemos, no la quise despertar porque se la veía tan tranquila dormida – pide Naruto y mi madre solo asiente apenas despertándose

-¿No creen que es muy temprano? –pregunta mamá frotándose los ojos con las manos.

Es mejor así, en los fines de semana siempre hay más gente –digo mientras me acerco a ella y beso su mejilla para después besar su vientre.

-Bueno, ¡nos vemos después! – informo mientras cojo de la mano a Naruto y salgo de la casa prácticamente arrastrándolo.

Sakura-chan, porque tienes tanta prisa – pregunta Naruto.

Lo suelto y lo volteo a ver, el solo se para y empieza a limpiarse el polvo.

-Bueno… quería ir a visitar a mi papá… puede decirse que me siento un poco ansiosa….-respondo y sin pensarlo una de mis manos acaricia el collar que me regalo Sasuke.

 _ **Esto de algo forma me hace sentir bien…. el tener esa foto cerca de mi pecho… me hace pensar que mi papá está junto a mí….**_

¿Tanto te gusta esa cadena? –pregunta algo disgustado.

-No es la cadena… es el significado que tiene para mí –respondo seriamente y él mi mira sin entender.

Sin avisar se escucha que abren una puerta y veo a Sasuke vestido con una sudadera gris con filos rojos y un pantalón jean _**(a pesar de que dicen que tiene tanto dinero… puedo decir que no es pretencioso…)**_ alza la mirada y nos mira de una forma penetrante.

 _ **¿Y ahora qué? Porque me mira de esa manera… ¡Yo debería mirarlo así por querer pretender a mi mamá!**_

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? –pregunta mientras camina hacia nosotros.

-No es de tu incumbencia – responde Naruto secamente.

Al instante ambos se fulminan con la mirada, me alejo un poco y los miro asustada.

-Tenemos que ir a un lugar –respondo siendo capaz de que ambos dejen de mirarse de esa manera.

-A las 6 de la mañana…. ¿Qué puede ser tan importante? – dice de manera despectiva

 _ **¡Vuelve a ser el mismo tarado de antes!**_

-¡Mi padre! – respondo cogiendo de la camisa a Naruto y volviéndolo a arrastrar mientras camino. Solo escucho un suspiro de resignación de su parte.

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **¿Su padre?**_ –pienso mientras veo que se aleja.

 _ **Pero ¿cómo que su padre? ¿No me dije que murió?**_ –continuo meditando

 _ **(Después de unos minutos)**_

¡Eres un idiota, Sasuke! –exclamo por fin captándolo.

Miro hacia donde se fue Sakura, y doy un gran suspiro al ver que ya no hay nadie….

 _ **Probablemente este triste y enojada…. Me disculparé con ella apenas regrese…. Por ahora creo que quiere estar sola con el mocoso….**_

Empiezo a caminar hacia el super para comprar los víveres que me pidió Yuri, mientras lo hago saco una lista creada por sus propias manos.

 _ **Realmente parece una madre de familia**_ – pienso mientras empiezo a leer la lista.

Al llegar al super frunzo el ceño al saber que en dicha lista solo hay puros dulces o comidas chatarras

 _ **Esta chiquilla….. ¡Como pretende que gaste solo en puros dulces y comida poco saludable!**_

¡Ahora como compraré, sino sé que cosas son necesarias para preparar comida!- digo furioso mientras camino viendo muchos productos sin saber que elegir.

 _ **¡Maldición!**_

-¿Sasuke-sama?

Me volteo y veo a la joven que estaba en la reunión de la empresa.

-Buenos días, Sasuke-sama –dice sonriente.

Buenos días…. em…

-Mi nombre es Mei –responde.

De acuerdo

-Usted, ¿compra en la despensa? – pregunta curiosa.

Suspiro

 _ **Que pregunta más tonta…**_

Si no lo hiciera no estuviera aquí… .- Contesto restándole importancia

-Es cierto… disculpe mi tonta pregunta…. – dice mirando hacia abajo y un leve sonrojo aparece por sus mejillas

No hay problema – comento con simpleza.

-¿Necesita ayuda? – interroga viendo el carrito de compras que llevo totalmente vacío.

 _ **Diablos…. e_e**_

Hmp… -articulo.

Ella sonríe suavemente y me dice un "esto puede servirle para hacer un omelet, y esto para hacer espagueti" señalando varias cosas.

La miro algo sorprendido pero vuelve a mi semblante serio.

¿Y esto? – pregunto sin saber.

Ella ríe tontamente y dice "eso es una lechuga" le servirá para una ensalada.

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Por fin llegamos! –exclamo viendo que el cementerio esta frente nuestro, pongo mis manos en mis piernas mientras trato de respirar suavemente.

-Sakura, ¿estás bien?, pensé que vendríamos en taxi no corriendo –dice Naruto agitado.

Jajajaja… bueno ya sabes que cuando empiezo a correr nadie me para, además no vi ni un taxi mientras lo haciamos – respondo riéndome.

Miro hacia el lado derecho y veo una pequeña florería, camino hacia allá y siento que Naruto viene atrás de mí.

-Buenos días – saludo

-¡Hola! Buenos días, Bienvenida –dice una hermosa rubia.

Deseo un arreglo floral –digo sonriendo mientras veo con detenimiento cada una de las flores.

-Claro, ¡escoge la que quieras! –dice mientras sonríe.

 _ **Realmente es muy bonita….**_

-Oye, Sakura, me gusta mucho este – opina Naruto señalándome unas hermosas flores blancas y amarillas.

¡Realmente son hermosas!

Naruto sonríe felizmente y la señorita dice "que buena elección".

Sakura-chan ¿porque elegiste otras flores? –pregunta extrañado mientras caminamos

-Después lo sabrás – respondo mirándolo con dulzura.

Yo voy cargando un arreglo floral color blanco y celeste mientras que Naruto lleva el que escogió és de caminar llegamos finalmente a la tumba de mi padre, me acerco a esta y pongo las flores sobre la tumba.

 _ **Hola papí, viene a hacerte una visita**_ –digo suavemente

Vuelvo hacia Naruto y lo miro un poco triste pero el solo sonríe cálidamente. Los dos nos arrodillamos y empezamos a orar tornándose el ambiente silencioso y pacífico. Después de varios minutos nos paramos juntos y me acerco nuevamente a su tumba para susurrarle un

 _ **Adios, papá…**_

Bien, ya está listo –digo alejándome y caminando para entrar más al cementerio.

-¿Qué haces Sakura-chan? –pregunta algo inquieto.

Bueno, debemos ir a dejarle esas flores a tus padres –contesto mientras volteo a verlo

Su rostro se torna un poco temeroso pero después se vuelve en una expresión nostálgica y feliz.

¡Vamos! –digo cogiendo una de sus manos.

 _ **Naruto**_

Realmente me siento muy ansioso…. Hace mucho tiempo que no veía a visitar a mis padres. Al mirar a Sakura puedo notar que con el pasar del tiempo se ha convertido en una chica muy fuerte y decidida.

Sonrió suavemente.

-¿Porque te ríes?

Solo pensaba que haz cambiado mucho, Sakura-chan –respondo

-Jajaja, probablemente.

-¡Ya llegamos! –exclama.

Miro rápidamente y veo dos lápidas juntas me acerco a ellas y pongo las flores en medio de las dos, me quedo por unos minutos ahí arrodillado.

 _ **Disculpen, papá y mamá por no haber venido…..**_

Me paro y voy a lado de Sakura,, ambos nos arrodillamos y empezamos a orar.

Suspiro mientras lo hago y siento que por mis mejillas recorren lágrimas, más no le tomo importancia y sigo con lo que hago. Después de varios minutos soy el primero en pararse y luego veo que Sakura-chan hace lo mismo.

-¿Estás listo para irnos? –pregunta mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Si- respondo suavemente y ambos nos dirigimos a la salida para ir nuevamente a casa.

 _ **Sasuke**_

Bueno, gracias por ayudarme – digo viendo el carrito completamente lleno.

-No debe agradecer, fue un placer – responde tranquilamente.

Ambos caminamos hacia los cajeros y nos atienden con rapidez, veo con horror que se hacen muchas bolsas.

-Son 150,00 por favor –dice el cajero.

Saco mi billetera y lo pago.

-Gracias por preferirnos –escucho que dice

Podrías por favor llamarme a un taxi, no creo poder caminar con todas ellas –comento señalándolas y este asiente.

 _ **Si hubiera sabido que compraría tanto me venía en el carro….**_

-Sasuke-sama, yo podría llevarlo –dice Mei atrás de mí.

Dime solo Sasuke –respondo mirándola seriamente, ella solo me mira sorprendida y asiente.

Gracias por la oferta, pero no puedo aceptarlo –digo simplemente

-Lo siento joven, pero los taxistas no están trabajando el día de hoy –dice con pena

 _ **¡Diablos, porque justo este día se antojan en no trabajar!**_

-Vamos, puedo dejarlo hasta su casa –comenta Mei,

 _Suspiro_

De acuerdo –contesto con pesadez.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Gracias nuevamente, disculpa las molestias –digo mientras bajo del carro saco las llaves de mi pantalón y abro la puerta para luego empezar a sacar las bolsas del carro

-No se preocupe, déjeme ayudarlo –contesta saliendo rápidamente del carro para ayudarme a bajar las bolsas y entrarlas

 _ **Me siento un inútil a lado de ella.. e_e**_

¡No tienes que hacerlo! – exclamo con molestia y ella solo mira hacia abajo y se entristece.

 _ **No sé porque tengo la sospecha de que me arrepentiré de esto…**_

Está bien…–comento mientras entro las otras bolsas al corredor de la casa y siento que ella también entra y las deja en el corredor.

 **Varios minutos después**

¿Deseas beber algo? –pregunto secamente

Ella asiente y dice **"agua por favor"** entro a la cocina y saco un vaso para servirle el agua.

-¿Esta solo? –escucho que pregunta desde la sala.

No, mi hermana está en su cuarto

Al salir me encuentro con Mei que está totalmente desnuda.

 _ **¿Qué le pasa?**_

Camino hacia ella sin inmutarme.

¿Podrías vestirte? – le digo y extiendo el vaso con agua a sus manos la cual coge un poco extrañada. Doy un gran suspiro y me siento en el sillón.

-¿No le parezco atractiva? –pregunta con tristeza poniendo el vaso en una pequeña mesa

Tsk…. – sonrió torcidamente.

 _ **Eres atractiva… pero no tanto para mí….**_

Veo que se acerca y se sienta en mis piernas y me rodea haciendo leves movimientos.

 _ **Al parecer sabe lo que hace…. Es otra mujer sin valor…**_

-¿Quieres que te folle? –le pregunto directamente y veo un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

-¿Crees que tu padre le gustará la idea de que su linda hija se me está insinuando? –continuo.

De una manera precipitada se me acerca y empieza a besarme, la miro con indiferencia mientras ella lo hace más yo no correspondo.

 _ **Cuanto tiempo estará así, ¡ya me tiene adolorido el cuerpo! ¡Es realmente pesada!**_

¡Yuri! Vinimos a invitarte a ver una…..

Volteo mi rostro con rapidez y veo a Sakura y a Naruto parados con expresión sorprendida en el filo de mi puerta que se encuentra entreabierta. Pero mis ojos solo se concentran en la pelirosa que cambia su semblante por una de tristeza y en sus ojos me transmite decepción.

 _ **No me mires de esa forma…..**_

-Lo siento mucho… Sasuke-sama.. Tengo que irme…. –dice Mei parándose rápidamente y vistiéndose un poco para luego correr hacia afuera sin más se escucha un carro alejarse.

Sakura…. –articulo sin dejarla de mirar, parándome también.

-Dijiste que ya no hacías eso…. –dice con tristeza

Ella solo pasa sus manos por su cuello deteniéndose dudosamente, cierra sus ojos por unos momentos dando un suave suspiro, luego se desabrocha el collar que le regale sacando de este la foto para guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón para finalmente botar el collar en el piso

 _ **Mi corazón justo en ese momento se rompió en mil pedazos…..**_

¡Espera Sakura! –exclamo tratando de caminar atrás de ella pero mis piernas tiemblan al ver la fuerte mirada que me da para luego salir por la puerta.

-Te lo dije, idiota…. ¡Tú solo le darás sufrimiento y dolor a Sakura! ¡Cómo te atreves a hacer eso en tu sala! –dice Naruto acercándose a mí cogiéndome de la sudadera

 _ **¿Qué puedo hacer?…. ¿Qué debo hacer? Sakura, me odia… realmente lo hace…. Me lo demostró solo con esa mirada…..**_

-¡Oye, te estoy hablando! –grita muy enojado.

Si quieres golpearme, ¡hazlo! –exclamo con frustración y este solo me mira extrañado.

 _ **Ojala me mates para ya no sentirme de esta forma…..**_

-No lo haré –dice sonriendo de forma burlona

-¡Soy idiota! Pero sé que realmente te dolió lo que hizo Sakura, así que ella fue la que dio el golpe final… -comenta mientras me suelta.

Sin más Naruto se aleja y sale rápidamente de la casa

-¿Hermano que haces ahí? –grita Yuri bajando precipitadamente por las escaleras para correr hacia mí.

Miro hacia donde está el collar y me agacho un poco para cogerlo ignorando las preguntas de Yuri.

-Ven, te ayudaré –dice.

Yo puedo solo –respondo parándome poco a poco. Logrando mantener el equilibrio y caminar.

Por favor, entra las bolsas a la cocina –digo con baja voz mientras subo las escaleras y entro directamente a mi cuarto.

 _ **¡Maldición! ¡Ni siquiera hice nada!¡Maldita sea!¡Como pudo quedar la puerta abierta!**_

Me acuesto en mi cama y pongo uno de mis brazos sobre mi rostro sintiendo que se humedece a los pocos segundos mientras aprieto con fuerza con mi otra mano el collar.

 **Naruto**

¡Sakura-chan! –exclamo mientras toco la puerta del cuarto.

¡Ábreme por favor!

-¿Qué pasó? Desde que llegó se encerró en su habitación – pregunta mi tía muy asustada.

Vio algo que la impacto mucho –respondo y mi tía solo me mira con confusión.

¡Abre la puerta, Sakura! –grito ya algo alterado.

-¡Quiero estar sola! –grita Sakura con voz ronca.

 _ **Maldita sea, ¡está llorando por ese idiota!**_

¡Abre la maldita puerta! –exijo mientras toco más fuerte.

-¡Déjame en paz, Naruto! ¡Ándate! –dice con enojo.

¿Qué sucede? – pregunta mi abuela viéndonos con preocupación a mi tía y a mí.

-Sakura está encerrada y no quiere abrir la puerta –explica mi tía al borde de las lágrimas.

No se preocupen, tía y abuela yo lograré hacer que ella salga, pero por favor, denme un poco de privacidad –pido sonriendo levemente. Ellas solo asienten y se van.

Bien, Sakura, nuevamente somos tu y yo – digo recargándome a la puerta mientras me siento en el piso.

 **Sakura**

 _ **Me duele mucho el pecho siento que estoy a punto de morir…. Como puede ser posible que sienta esta gran desesperación y angustia…**_ \- pienso mientras lagrimas recorren mis mejillas y caen directamente a la almohada.

¡Es un idiota! Como fue capaz de hacer eso…. ¡Fui realmente una idiota en hacerme ilusiones con una persona como él!

 _ **¡Lo odio! ¡Lo odio! ¡!No quiero volverlo a ver!**_

Mientras lo murmuro lloro con gran fuerza pero trato de callar mis gritos tapándome la boca

 _ **¡Quiero gritar! Y llorar con mucha fuerza… creo que de esa manera podré sacar todo lo que llegue a sentir….**_

-Bien, Sakura, nuevamente somos tu y yo –dice Naruto mientras oiga que suena suavemente la puerta.

 _ **Lo siento mucho Naruto, sé que tú no tienes la culpa de nada… pero realmente quiero estar sola.**_

-¿Crees que es indicado llorar por Sasuke? – me pregunta de repente Naruto.

-¿Realmente piensas que él merece tus lágrimas?

-Está bien, si tienes que llorar hazlo… sabes que estoy aquí para consolarte, pero por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti – continua Naruto.

Tú me das mucha calma y paz, por eso te necesito, no solo Yo….. eres muy importante para nuestra familia… Solo tú irradias dulzura y pureza de una manera increíble…. Es por eso que por más que quiera dejarte no puedo hacerlo.

 _ **Pero qué cosas está diciendo…**_

Me paro de la cama y empiezo a dar unos cuantos pasos acercándome a la puerta suavemente me siento recargando mi cuerpo a esta.

Escucho que Naruto sonríe dulcemente.

-Quiero que la Sakura-chan feliz y juguetona ¡regrese! –dice como si estuviera pidiendo un deseo.

Sonrió suavemente al escucharlo.

¿Sabes que eres un tonto? – pregunto limpiándome suavemente el rostro.

-Sí, y también sé que soy un idiota –responde riéndose.

-Abre la puerta, Sakura-chan!-tengo que decirte algo muy importante – me pide con seriedad.

 _ **¿Qué cosa será?**_

Lo medito por un tiempo y logro escuchar un pacífico silencio de ambas partes, me paro suavemente y abro la puerta. Naruto se para y me mira sonriendo levemente para luego entra a la habitación.

¿Qué cosa me tienes que decir? –pregunto un poco curiosa.

Naruto me mira sorprendido y un poco sonrojado.

-El motivo de que no me caiga bien Sasuke fue porque noté un gran interés por su parte hacia ti, Sakura -chan –dice sentándose en la cama y hace una pequeña mímica para que yo haga lo mismo.

¿Interés en mí? –pregunto de manera sarcástica

Acaso no viste lo de hoy… ¡él estaba teniendo relaciones! –exclamo con furia.

Suspira suavemente y cierra por un momento los ojos.

-No te voy a mentir Sakura-chan, casi siempre lo he visto por la ventana cuando está con otras chicas…. Exactamente no jugando monopolio… quizá twister… sin ropa…. ¿No sé si me hago entender?

¡Te entiendo! –respondo sonrojándome.

 _ **¡Es un puerco! ¡Pervertido!**_

-No lo voy a justificar… porque realmente no me agrada.. Pero pude ver que la única que lo besaba era esa señorita y no Sasuke – comenta con molestia.

No lo entiendo… primero me dices que Sasuke es una mala persona pero después lo justificas –digo empezando nuevamente llorar.

-Sakura… no llores…. Te digo solo lo que vi, porque a pesar de todo no puedo mentirte… realmente no puedo excusar lo de la chica desnuda…pero bueno.. Realmente me haría feliz si tú no vuelves a verlo o hablarle…

-Ese día que fuimos a ver la película en casa de Yuri ¿Te acuerdas? – pregunta mientras me mira seriamente.

Sí –respondo sin dejar de chillar

-Cuando tú te fuiste a tu casa, el justo en esa noche tuve relaciones con la que nos trajo más papitas y refresco, lo sé porque pude escuchar los gritos de esa chica -dice sonrojándose

 _ **Cada vez logra que lo odie un poco más…..**_

-Temí mucho por ti… tú eres aún muy inocente para un chico que para su edad es ya experimentado.. Después que la uso él la boto prácticamente de la casa eso creo… porque ella salió corriendo y llorando.

 _ **Todo este tiempo estuvo fingiendo…. ¿Realmente quería usarme? ¿Solo era un objetivo para él? Pero… y ese sonrisa sincera que me daba… ¿fue mentira?... la preocupación que me demostró ¿también lo fue?**_

-Sakura-chan… - escucho un leve susurro.

¿Eh?

-El destino realmente nos jugó una mala pasada… -empieza a decir con voz suave mientras mira hacia abajo no permitiéndome ver sus ojos.

¿Porque? –pregunto un poco calmada

-Porque yo podría hacerte feliz…. Yo no haría que Sakura-chan llore como ahora lo hace.

 _ **¿No entiendo? ¿Qué me está tratando de decir?**_

-Yo te quiero de una manera muy especial… Sakura…

Igual yo Naruto… no solo eres mi primo…eres como mi her…

- **TU ME GUSTAS SAKURA-CHAN!** –exclama interrumpiéndome y alzando su mirada haciendo que sus ojos se claven en los míos.

Lo miro atónita, bajo rápidamente mi mirada pero luego doy un suspiro tratando de tomarlo de la forma más normal

 _ **No lo tomes de mala forma…**_

Tú también me gustas Naruto, por eso siempre hemos estado juntos y nos hemos apoyado en las buenas y en las malas.. Como te dije eres como mi hermano –susurro sonriendo suavemente.

Alzo suavemente mi mirada un poco confundida al no recibir respuesta alguna, de repente siento que sus manos me empujan a su cuerpo, sus labios besan los míos y él va cerrando poco a poco sus ojos… Por la enorme sorpresa abro precipitadamente mis ojos.

 _ **¡Naruto! ¡Que estás haciendo!**_

Sacando fuerzas de mis manos lo empujo y me alejo rápidamente de él corriendo hacia el balcón… Mi cuerpo tiembla y paso mis manos por mis labios aun no creyéndolo.

 _ **No quiero mirarlo…. Me asusta…**_

-Ahora entiendes de qué manera es la que te quiero Sakura-chan… - murmura parándose de la cama y mirándome de una manera poco inusual.

T…tu… estas demente….. Si me dices que esto fue un error te creeré.. Lo juro –digo aun alejándome de él tocando con mis manos el frio ventanal del balcón.

Lo que yo siento por ti no es un error… Sakura… - menciona acercándose un poco a mí pero se detiene al ver que le pido que no lo haga.

Somos primos…. –digo mientras lagrimas recorren mis mejillas.

-Lo sé, y no sabes lo mucho que maldigo que lo seamos – comenta con voz de frustración.

-Le dije a Sasuke lo que sentía, y él supo que tú jamás aceptarías algo que es impropio y fuera de tus principios… y sobretodo me dio a entender que te quiere para él – continua haciendo que lo vea sorprendida.

 _ **Sasuke ya lo sabía…. Es por eso que los dos se miraban de esa manera….**_

Lo siento Naruto…. ¡Las cosas son como lo dijo Sasuke! –digo mirándolo seriamente.

-Lo sé…. Te digo mis sentimientos no para que los correspondas, sabía desde un principio que no lo harías… lo dije porque necesitaba hacerlo. –sonríe tristemente mirando hacia otro lado.

 _ **Naruto….**_

Desde la primera vez que te vi fui cautivado por tu sonrisa y tu presencia. –comenta ocultando sus ojos.

 _ **Naruto**_

 _ **FlashBack**_

Estoy jugando muy concentrado mi videojuego favorito sentado en el mueble de abuela.

¡!Ya! ¡!Ya! ¡Estoy por ganar! _**(Segundos después)**_ ¡Por poco lo hago! ¡! Porque tuvo que picarme la nariz cuando estaba por ganar!

Me tumbo en el mueble botando a un lado mi videojuego y me recargo molesto en este mientras cierro mis ojos, ideando la manera efectiva para ganar.

-Hola, tú debes ser Naruto ¿verdad? – dice una voz suave.

 _ **¡ Por qué no me dejan en paz! ¡Estoy tratando de idear un plan estratégico para pasar el siguiente nivel!**_

Abro los ojos con molestia y veo a una niña de mi edad mirándome de manera sonriente.

 _ **¿Quién es esta niña? ¡Y que hace en mi casa! ¡Qué color de cabello tan extraño!**_

¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto indiferente.

-¿Yo? – dice señalándose a sí misma

¿Claro quién más? – digo aun mirándola.

-Bueno mi nombre es… - responde

 _ **¡Sakura! Ven a saludar a tu hermosa y radiante abuela**_ –grita abuela parada junto a una señora ambas estas sonriendo alegremente.

La niña se voltea y grita un ¡Abuela! Y sale corriendo precipitadamente a sus brazos.

 _ **¿Abuela? ¿Acaso es familiar mío? Eso no importa.. !Abuela es solo mía!**_

-Hola Naruto –dice la hermosa señora caminando hacia mí y acaricia mi cabello.

¿Qu..quien es usted? –pregunto sonrojándome un poco

-¿Ya me olvidaste? –pregunta con falsa desilusión

-¡Cómo te va a recordar, si la última vez que te vio fue cuando aún era un bebé! ¡Ahora tiene solo 9 años! –exclama abuela sosteniendo en sus brazos a esa niña mientras ella la abraza con fuerza y sonríe alegremente.

 _ **Esa niña….**_

-Yo soy tu tía Nabiki –dice señalándose a sí misma

-Y ella es Sakura, tu prima – continua señalándola a ella

 _ **¿Mi prima? ¡Aunque sea mi prima no se la voy a dar a abuela!**_

-¡Y hemos venido a celebrar tu cumpleaños! –exclama con alegría y emoción la niña mientras abuela la baja al piso y corre hacia mí.

Ah…. Bueno.. – susurro suavemente viendo que la pelirosa que se acerca a mí y sonríe.

Mi "tía" se aleja susurrando un "hace tiempo que no veníamos, menos mal mi esposo empezará a trabajar en esta ciudad, así que podremos pasar más tiempo juntas" y mi abuela responde un "genial, lo estaba esperando" mientras las dos desaparecen dejándonos a esa niña y a mí solos.

-¿Que estabas jugando?- pregunta viendo mi videojuego y queriéndolo coger.

¡No lo cojas es mío!¡No te lo voy prestar! –exclamo con molestia.

Ella solo me mira asustada y asiente con tristeza sentándose a lado mío.

 _ **Qué es esa expresión…**_

Doy un gran suspiro y boto en sus piernas el videojuego y ella me voltea a ver sorprendida solo articulo un "tómalo" y ella lo coge maravillada.

La miro de reojo viendo que sus mejillas se sonrojan y esa tonta sonrisa no se borra de su cara después mira con detenimiento el video juego y pregunta un "cómo se enciende"

¡No sabe encenderlo!

¿Estas bromeando verdad? –digo mirándola de forma seria

-Lo siento, es que nunca he tenido uno de estos… -susurra mirándome con pena.

Es así –digo enseñándole y ella mira con sorpresa.

Empieza a jugar… Esta tecla es para que salte, la de acá para que corra y esta para que vuele –le explico con paciencia y ella solo asiente. Le doy el videojuego y ella empieza a jugarlo haciendo un sinfín de expresiones.

 _ **Es la primera persona que se lo presto… por un momento me sentí mal cuando se lo negué**_ –pienso mientras la veo jugar y alzar las manos en son de victoria mientras sonríe con alegría.

Se te hacen unos huecos en tus mejillas –digo tocándole uno de esos.

Ella me mira y se sonroja al instante.

-¿Se ve muy mal? –dice dejando a un lado el videojuego y tocándose sus mejillas con expresión triste de repente sus manos tocan la mía y yo dejo de tocarla poniendo mis manos en mis piernas.

 _ **¿Qué pasa? Porque pone esa expresión nuevamente….**_

-No, creo que hace que tu sonrisa se vea más especial –respondo mirando a otro lado y ella me mira con sorpresa y sonríe suavemente.

¡Naruto! ¡Vamos! Quiero enseñarte mi regalo de cumpleaños –dice mientras se para cogiendo mi mano y jalándome.

Llegamos a la terraza de mi casa y veo un cachorro que viene corriendo hacia nosotros, suelto su mano y corro hacia él

-¡Es un perro! –exclamo y lo cojo entre mis brazos para acariciarlo, este me lame toda mi cara y sonrió con alegría.

-¡Si, si! ¡A que es muy bonito! –grita con emoción

Lo es –digo sonriente

Ella asiente con suavidad y me mira de una manera indescriptible…

 _ **Apenas me doy cuenta.. Tiene una bonita mirada…. Y ahora que la veo bien toda ella es muy linda…**_

Siento mi rostro arder mientras la continuo viendo y ella me sonríe dirigiéndose a mí

 _ **¡Se está acercando!**_

-¡Pensemos en un nombre! – dice y coge al cachorro en sus manos

Amm…ah…si… -respondo un poco ido.

Empieza a mirar al cachorro con detenimiento y pone rostro pensativo por unos instantes para finalmente verme con alegría diciendo un "lo tengo".

-Qué te parece _**"Chocolate"**_ –dice interrogante

¿Chocolate? ¿Ese es nombre para un cachorro? – pregunto sonriendo

-Ay.. Es que su pelaje es de ese color, ¡además! ¡Si lo ves con detenimiento sus ojos reflejan mucha dulzura! ¿El chocolate es dulce no? –dice mientras mira al cachorro

Me gusta el nombre –digo mirándola y ella sonríe

Pero veamos si al cachorro le agrada –digo acercándome a ella y al cachorro.

Oye te gustaría llamarte ¿chocolate? –le pregunto al cachorro y este ladra alegremente.

-¡Ves le gusto! – exclama con felicidad y empieza a dar vueltas con el cachorro

Es muy bonita… su vestido de color amarillo hace que los rayos del sol reflejen su hermoso rostro sonriente…

 _ **Quizá pueda compartirla a mi abuela solo con ella**_ – pienso al mirarla sintiendo un gran ardor en mi pecho y en mi rostro.

Giro un poco mi rostro viendo que al frente ahí un niño de cabello azabache y ojos negros mirándonos de forma penetrante sentado con una enorme cosa blanca y un pincel en sus manos

 _ **¿Qué está mirando? ¡Ese es el niño que nunca sale de su casa!….**_

Lo sigo mirando y me doy cuenta que él está observando a mi prima de manera profunda pudiendo divisar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Vamos, Sakura! –exclamo con molestia y ella me mira extrañada y asiente sin entender y con algo de tristeza

-¡Gracias por regalarme a chocolate, lo cuidaré mucho! - menciono acercándome a ella y sonriéndole.

 _ **No quiero que ese niño la vea….**_

-Vamos, abajo –pido cogiéndole la mano, volteo mi rostro hacia al frente viendo directamente a los ojos a ese niño que me mira con sorpresa y algo de enojo.

 _ **(Aquí Naruto y Sakura tenían 9 años y Sasuke 14)**_

 _ **Fin de FlashBack**_

Desde el primer momento Sasuke siempre interfirió… -susurro suavemente y ella me mira con sorpresa.

-¿Interfirió? –pregunta sin entender

-Doy un gran suspiro-

Bueno, desde ese día y hasta ahora todas tus acciones me han dejado muy sorprendido ¿Cómo esperabas que no gustarás Sakura-chan? –digo mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella mira temerosa y su cuerpo empieza a temblar.

Como te dije… no espero que me correspondas solo necesitaba decirlo –susurro suavemente.

 _ **Sabía bien que ella no sentía nada más que un gran cariño de primos y hasta de hermanos… por eso no debería dolerme al sentir su rechazo…. Pero aun así ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho?**_

Ella mi vuelve a mirar y solo dice un _**"tengo que hablar de algo con mi madre"**_ yo solo asiento y ella sale de la habitación.

Sin más escucho que cierra la puerta y mis mejillas se humedecen limpio rápidamente mi rostro y alzo la mirada

 _ **¿Otra vez?**_ – digo al mirar que Sasuke está parado en el ventanal mirándome de forma penetrante.

¿Porque apareces así? –pregunto acercándome al balcón el solo me mira y hace señales de que baje. Después de hacerlo sale y cierra el ventanal de vidrio.

 _ **¿Qué querrá? –**_ Pienso mientras salgo de mi habitación, bajo las escaleras y salgo de la casa viendo como Sasuke se acerca a mí.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Sakura? –dice mirándome de forma intimidante

Le dije lo que sentía –digo aun mirándolo.

-Eres un chiquillo obstinado y precipitado.. –dice cruzando sus brazos.

Sakura también es una chiquilla y aun así la estas pretendiendo – respondo, él está por articular algo pero lo interrumpo.

Le dije que me gustaba, pero como imaginábamos ella me rechazó – En su en rostro se ve una sonrisa de victoria.

Pero también le conté de tus aventuras con todas esas chicas –continuo y su rostro se torna serio.

-Eres un…- dice mientras se acerca mucho a mí y me coge de la camisa

 **-He decidido no rendirme, ¡Tengo que explicarle que lo que vio fue un mal entendido! ¡sé que aún es una niña pero.. No tengo prisa en esperar que ella cumpla la mayoría de edad para acortejarla como es debido!** – exclama sacudiéndome de la camisa lo miro un poco sorprendido.

Necesito hablar con ella y espero que no interfieras…. ¡Como tú mismo lo dijiste no tuviste oportunidad! ¡Yo todavía puedo hacerlo! –continua.

-Cierro mis ojos y suspiro con resignación-

 **¿Estabas interesado en ella desde que la viste aquella vez en la terraza?** –pregunto mirándolo, el automáticamente me suelta y me mira un poco desconcertado

-Sakura estaba contigo en la terraza, y yo estaba dibujando…. Mientras lo hacía vi como ella daba vueltas sosteniendo a un pequeño cachorro… desde ese día no pude sacarla de mis pensamientos… pero como nunca más la vi ya no le tomé importancia hasta ese día en donde ella caminaba por la calle con sus padres… no la reconocí de inmediato pero no pude dejar de observarla hasta que desapareció de mi vista – contesta mientras ve hacia abajo y mete sus manos en su pantalón

 _ **Quizá no es tan malo…**_

No sé qué es lo que Sakura está pensando en estos momentos… - comento y el me mira sin entender.

Me pidió que le dejara hablar con su madre y yo acepte… -continuo.

 _ **Sakura**_

-¿Estás segura Sakura? –pregunta mamá sorprendida y un poco triste

Sí –respondo seriamente.

-Está bien, si es lo que deseas solo promete cuidarte y traerme buenas notas, ¿entendido?

Está bien mamá, no te preocupes…. Lo prometo, estoy segura que tía Tsunade le dará gusto que vaya con ella por un tiempo –susurro sonriendo suavemente mirando hacia abajo.

-Bien… déjame planificar todo ¿de acuerdo?

Está bien… mamá… por favor no se lo digas a Naruto… estoy segura que se entristecerá por la noticia… - le pido de manera suplicante y ella solo asiente estoy por salir por la puerta y me volteo a verla ella alza su mirada.

Lo siento.. Mamá… es probable que no esté cuando nazca mi hermano… -digo mirándola con tristeza

-No te preocupes hija, si es algo que necesitas ¡te apoyaré! –comenta mamá sonriendo.

Sonrió y salgo de la habitación. Sigo caminando y entro a la habitación de Naruto y mía.

 _ **No puedo seguir aquí… me he dado cuenta que estoy lastimando a personas que son muy importantes para mí…. Naruto probablemente ha sufrido mucho… no puedo continuar lastimándolo ahora que sé que es lo que siente por mí…Es probable que en este tiempo separados pueda conocer a más personas y conocer a la chica indicada…**_

 _ **Además… también necesito olvidarme de Sasuke…**_

¡Hija! –exclama mamá abriendo la puerta de la habitación

¡Tu tía me dijo que encantada te recibirá y que si quieres mañana mismo vayas! – continua

De acuerdo –digo mientras empiezo a guardar mis cosas poco a poco.

 _ **No tiene Naruto que enterarse… de esto…**_ \- pienso mientras hago mis maletas.

Después de dos horas Naruto por fin se digna a entrar a la habitación, siento que se me acerca y da un gran suspiro.

 _ **Menos mal me estoy haciendo la dormida….**_

Se aleja y se acuesta a su cama, después de un tiempo se escucha un silencio apaciguador, _**Naruto ya se quedó dormido…**_ me levanto y miro un papel y una pluma….

 _ **Al otro día…**_

Me levanto poco a poco y veo que Naruto está acostado durmiendo en su cama con tranquilidad, sonrió al verlo suavemente me paro y camino hacia él, pongo cerca de su almohada una carta.

 _ **Después de pensarlo por casi toda la noche… No puedo irme sin despedirme por lo menos por escrito…**_ \- pienso mientras lo veo y acaricio suavemente su cabello.

Se abre la puerta y veo a mamá y a abuela mirándome con tristeza

¿Estás segura y lista Sakura? –preguntan las dos al mismo tiempo.

Si – respondo y saco de debajo de mi cama mi maleta y empiezo a caminar suavemente alejándome de él mirándolo por última vez. Salgo de la habitación y mi madre me da una pequeña lonchera _**aquí está tu desayuno**_ me dice y yo sonrió cogiéndolo

-Mi niña… por favor reconsidéralo –dice abuela mirándome a punto de llorar.

Necesito irme abuela… Lo siento.. ¡Pero no te preocupes me comunicaré con ustedes! – exclamo sonriendo y ella me mira un poco esperanzada.

De repente se escucha unos pitidos y me acerco por la ventana viendo a una hermosa y exuberante rubia que al verme hace señas de saludo las cuales correspondo.

Bueno abuela y mamá ya me tengo que ir –digo volviendo a mirarlas, las dos corren hacia mí y me abrazan con fuerza por un buen momento. Después me suelta y dicen un "cuídate y llama cuando llegues". Asiento y bajo las escaleras al igual que ellas. Al llegar veo la casa de al frente y siento un gran dolor en mi pecho.

 _ **Tampoco puedo irme sin despedirme de él….**_

Mi tía sale del vehículo y me abraza yo correspondo y le digo que por favor espere un momento y ella asiente me suelta y se acerca mi madre lo cual logro escuchar un "no se preocupen, Sakura se encontrará bien conmigo además yo pagaré sus estudios, regresará siendo mucho más sabia es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por la hija de mi querido hermano".

Me alejo de todos sin más estoy frente a la puerta de la casa de Sasuke, doy un gran suspiro sintiendo mucho miedo suavemente saco un papel y lo mando debajo de la puerta. Me quedo agachada por un momento y después me paro para caminar hacia mi tía que me mira con felicidad y me abre la puerta.

 _ **Adiós… Sasuke y Naruto….**_

Subo al vehículo y mi madre y abuela hacen mímicas de despedida las cuales correspondo mi tía se despide de ellas dándoles un beso y diciendo un _**"no se preocupen pueden llamarnos"**_ rápidamente sube al vehículo y empieza a conducir.

Me volteo y doy las últimas miradas a mi madre, a mi abuela para luego alzar y ver el cuarto de Sasuke que esta con el ventanal cerrado y luego ver al cuarto de Naruto.

Siento que de mis ojos escurren leves lágrimas, me ubico de manera correcta mirando a mi tía que me observa un poco preocupada pero luego sonríe al ver una leve sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Bien Sakura, es el inicio de una nueva vida –dice tía mirando hacia al frente yo solo asiento.

 _ **Un nuevo inicio….**_

 **-continuará-**

 _Las cosas se tornaran complicadas…._

 _xoxoxo_


	12. ¡UN NUEVO INICIO!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 _ **¡UN NUEVO INCIO!**_

 **Capítulo 12**

-¡Mira Sakura ya llegamos! –exclama mi tía con euforia.

Me levanto poco a poco y con mis manos tallo mis ojos para luego dirigir mi mirada hacia la ventana.

¡Qué bonita es esta ciudad! –digo un poco sonriente.

-¿Vamos a desayunar? –propone mi tía y solo asiento

Después miro la lonchera y suspiro tristemente ya que viene a mi memoria el recuerdo de mi madre

Mi tía me ve de reojo y sonríe para luego articular **"come lo que te dio tu mamá y si aún tienes hambre me pides más comida"** yo la miro y asiento nuevamente. Después de tanto conducir, llegamos a un restaurant y mi tía pide lo que comerá a la mesera mientras yo abro mi lonchera _**(veo en está una manzana, una tostada y un jugo)**_ sonrió al recordar que esto me daba cuando era pequeña e iba a la escuela.

 _(Cuando está depri come poco :v)_

Alzo mi mirada al ver la señorita que está atendiendo a nuestra mesa llega con una gran charola con mucha comida.

 _ **¡Todo eso se comerá mi tía! Bueno… no debo decir nada yo como igual o más que ella u.u**_

La miro muy sorprendida y ella empieza a comer alegremente, sonrió al verla feliz y también empiezo a comer lo que tengo en mi lonchera.

-¿Porque decidiste venir conmigo, Sakura? – pregunta mi tía mirándome curiosa.

Bueno.. Quería alejarme un poco y tratar de ver las cosas de otra manera… -respondo mirando hacia abajo.

-Yo te ayudaré –responde seriamente.

-Desde que tu mamá me dijo que vendrías conmigo he estado buscando por internet las mejores escuelas para que ingreses a estudiar.

Bueno… por mí no hay problema puedo estudiar en cualquiera… por cierto gracias por aceptar que vaya a vivir con usted – comento muy respetuosamente.

¡Ni hablar! – exclama mi tía golpeando la mesa.

-La miro con sorpresa-

¡Tú vas a ingresar a la mejor secundaria de toda esta ciudad, y no agradezcas porque eres como una hija para mí!–comenta sonriendo

D..de..acuerdo –susurro

-¡Bien! ¡Desayunemos rápido que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer!

 **Mi tía es una muy buena persona… realmente estoy feliz de quedarme con ella sé que podre estar bien y podré olvidarme de Sasuke y darle tiempo a Naruto….**

 **Naruto**

¡Por qué no me despertaron antes de que se vaya! –exclamo sumamente cabreado apretando la carta

Lo siento Naruto, pensé que te había dicho – dice abuela tristemente

A mi Sakura me pedio que no te dijera nada… también pensé que ella te lo diría –dice mi tía mirándome con pena.

 _ **¡Qué diablos hiciste Sakura!**_

 _ **FlashBack**_

Abro mis ojos poco a poco me estiro con mucha pereza y doy un gran bostezo me paro y empiezo a caminar rascándome la cabeza mientras me acerco al gran ventanal, después de unos minutos me volteo y me percato que la cama de Sakura está arreglada

 _ **¿Se despertó tan temprano?**_

Me acerco a la mía para también acomodarla y encuentro un papel doblado con mi nombre

 _ **¿y esto?**_

La desdoblo y empiezo a leerlo:

 _ **Naruto:**_

 _ **Disculpa todo el daño que te he causado… realmente no he querido lastimarte por todo este tiempo… ahora que sé la verdad no puedo quedarme aquí. Necesito tiempo y tú también lo necesitas.**_

 _ **Me iré a vivir donde mi tía Tsunade, espero que no lo temas a mal y me sepas comprender. Deseo que encuentres a la chica indicada que te ayude olvidar esos sentimientos que tienes por mí. Yo por mi parte quiero estar sola y también olvidar todo lo que ha pasado…. Por favor ayuda y cuida a mi abuela, mi madre y a mi hermano**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho no lo olvides.**_

 _ **Sakura**_

Mientras leo la carta ensancho los ojos por la enorme sorpresa, corro hasta el anaquel de Sakura y lo abro viendo que no están las pertenencias de ella.

¡Maldita sea!

 _ **Fin FlashBck**_

 _ **Sasuke….**_ – pienso de manera sorpresiva

 _ **¡Capaz él sabe algo de ella!**_

-¿Que ocurre Naruto? –pregunta mi tía un poco preocupada

Nada – respondo

Voy a salir – informo mientras corro bajo las escaleras, abro la puerta y salgo corriendo a la casa de Sasuke.

Toco la puerta con fuerza y alguien la abre.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¡ Por qué tocas la puerta de esa manera! –exclama Yuri cruzando los brazos.

 _Yuri viste una blusa blanca sin mangas ceñida al cuerpo y un cortísimo short color negro que exalta su esbelta figura._

 **Apenas se despierta..** –pienso viéndola despeinada y bostezando.

¿Dónde está Sasuke? –pregunto un poco alterado

-En su cuarto, no ha salido de ahí –contesta

Debo ir a verlo… - digo y trato de entrar pero veo que Yuri está pisando un papel

¿Y eso? – pregunto mirando a sus pies.

Yuri hace lo mismo y se agacha para tomarlo.

¡Es la letra de Sakura! –exclamo tratando de quitarle el papel más Yuri no me lo permite.

-¡Ey! Supongo que es un recado para mi hermano –dice mirando de manera minuciosa el papel.

¡Déjame leerlo!- pido pero ella se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar ignorándome

-Si te interesa sígueme –dice seriamente.

Doy un gran suspiro y hago lo que me dice, caminamos por toda la sala y subimos la escalera llegamos a una habitación, Yuri toca la puerta y se escucha un "adelante". Sasuke está recostado en la cama sosteniendo algo en la mano.

-Hermano, hay algo para ti –dice Yuri

-Déjalo por ahí –contesta aun sin pararse

¿Estás seguro? Al parecer es importante porque hasta Naruto pide leerlo –dice de manera burlona mirándome

Sasuke me voltea a ver un poco sorprendido y se percata que en la mano Yuri tiene un papel, se para rápidamente y la coge para empezar a leerlo. En pocos segundos se ve que ensancha los ojos.

 _ **-¡Que mierda significa esto Naruto!**_ –exclama de manera feroz logrando que Yuri y yo nos sobresaltemos.

No sé qué te haya escrito Sakura… a mí también me dejó una.. Despidiéndose – digo mirando hacia abajo con tristeza.

-¡Y qué crees que me escribió!¿Una carta de amor? – dice de manera irónica.

Pone la carta en la cama y sale furioso de la casa ante la mirada asombrada de Yuri y mía.

¿Qué planeas hacer? –digo siguiendo

-¿Qué más? Traer de vuelta a Sakura –dice entre dientes

Me paro frente de él y se detiene mirándome extrañado

Ella tomó su decisión.. Si haces algo ella se enojará aún más contigo… Debes darle su espacio ella sabrá cuándo volverá –digo de manera seria.

-¡En la carta ella escribió que nunca más la volveré a ver! –exclama de manera furiosa.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –pregunta mirándome de una forma muy penetrante.

Esta con su tía Tsunade… ella vive en otra ciudad… - le informó

 _ **-¡Maldición! ¡Apenas es una niña, como permitieron que ella se vaya!**_ – vocifera de manera cabreada

Tuvo el permiso de mi tía y abuela, al parecer ella pidió que le permitan ir por un tiempo… dijo que necesitaba alejarse de toda esta locura y que desea encontrar paz interior –respondo y el me mira seriamente.

Si realmente la quieres… debes esperar hasta que ella esté lista para volver. Yo he decidido esperarla… pero tal como ella me lo ha pedido… trataré que olvidar ese sentimiento que tengo por ella… y conocer más gente… quizá si se entera que por fin me he enamorado de alguien se digne a venir –digo guiñándole un ojo y el da un leve suspiro.

-Al parecer no eres tan idiota como pensé –articula sonriendo de manera torcida.

 _ **¡Tú también eres un idiota!**_

-Al contrario de ti yo no haré lo que ella me ha pedido. –dice de manera cortante.

 _ **¿Qué le habrá escrito en la carta? Me gustaría saberlo… pero bueno por lo menos sé que no es una carta de amor e.e**_

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Qué bueno es tener influencias en esta zona! – dice mi tía con felicidad

Ya está todo listo, mañana mismo puedes iniciar clases –mientras me lo informa me mira tenazmente de reojo mientras conduce.

¿Está segura de querer pagarme la educación? Ya le dije que podría estudiar en cualquiera que no necesite tanto desembolso económico –susurro.

 _ **¡Me ha inscrito en una secundaria muy cara! D: ¡realmente me siento muy mal!**_

-El dinero no es problema… soy una persona con recursos y muy poderosa en esta región –dice guiñándome un ojo

 _ **¡Eso será usted! ¡ Pero no yo!**_

Sabiendo que no puedo hacerla cambiar de parecer agacho la cabeza derrotada

\- Bien ya llegamos solo falta comprarte el uniforme y los útiles necesarios –comenta mientras frena y abre la puerta para salir, la miro y hago lo mismo.

Salgo del carro y veo un inmenso centro comercial _**D: ¡es inmenso!**_

¡Vamos Sakura! –exclama mientras coge mi mano y vamos corriendo al centro comercial

¡Comprar es mi pasión! –grita de manera eufórica mientras noto que sus mejillas se sonrojan.

 _ **¿Acaso es una compradora compulsiva? O.O**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Después de pedirle a Naruto que me mantenga al tanto de cualquier información referente a Sakura. Llego a mi cuarto ante la mirada analítica de Yuri que solo le pido que se encargue de todo y esta asiente, cierro mi puerta para coger la carta con una mano y sentarme en el piso poniendo mi espalda en el filo de la cama.

La miro con detenimiento volviendo a leerla..

Sasuke..

Realmente no sé porque escribo estas palabras para ti… después de todo lo sucedido quizá no pueda olvidarte rápidamente… pero trataré de dar mi mayor esfuerzo. Puedo decir que tú fuiste una persona muy importante en mi vida aunque sea por poco tiempo el habernos conocido y tratado. Me iré y espero no volverte a ver ¡Te olvidaré por completo! ¡Ya no dejaré que me vuelvas a lastimar! A pesar de todo el daño que me haz hecho te deseo lo mejor y espero que encuentres a una buena persona que te haga feliz y que cambie tu forma retorcida de ser.

Sakura

 _ **Es estúpida…. ¡Es una mocosa que evade los problemas! ¡¿Que fui una persona importante?! ¡Odio que se exprese como si realmente pudiera olvidarme!**_

Me paro rápidamente y guardo la carta en uno de los cajones de mi escritorio, pongo mis manos en él y me quedo por unos momentos meditando.

 _ **Realmente Sakura me gusta… Pero si ella va a dar su mayor esfuerzo para olvidarme.. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo? Quise tratar de que las cosas vuelvan a hacer como antes, pero ¡Ahora que ya no está, que puedo hacer!**_

Quizá lo mejor sea olvidarme de ella y empezar de nuevo –digo mientras alzo mi cabeza y veo el cielo por el ventanal que se encuentra cerca del escritorio, para después mirar al balcón de la casa de al frente.

 _ **Acaso ¿así tenía que terminar, Sakura?**_

 _ **Naruto**_

La casa se torna muy aburrida y silenciosa –dice mi tía mientras se sienta en uno de los muebles.

-Ni siquiera pasa un día y ya estamos extrañando a Sakura –dice abuela con pesar.

¿Cuándo volverá? –pregunto poniendo una de mis maneras en el vientre de mi tía.

-No lo sé… dijo que quería terminar la secundaria allá –comenta mi tía mientras me mira.

 **¡Hasta que termine la secundaria!** -exclamo de manera desesperada dejando de tocar su vientre

-No se lo pude negar… después de todas las cosas que ha pasado y sobretodo todas las cosas que yo le he hecho no tengo cara para negarle nada –contesta mi tía mientras acaricia su vientre.

Pensé que solo sería por días o meses _**¡no años!**_ \- exclamo con enojo y mi tía y abuela solo bajan la cabeza.

 _ **Capaz me precipite un poco…. Debo entender que no solo yo la extraño…**_

B..bueno… ¿por lo menos se comunicará con nosotros? – pregunto un poco calmado

-Prometió que llamaría hoy y las veces que pueda – contesta abuela.

 _ **Sakura… realmente me tienes sorprendido….**_

 _ **Muchas horas después**_

T..tía… no cree que son muchas cosas… – comento con un leve tic en mi ojo.

-¿Qué? ¡Es muy poco! Debes ser más femenina ¡Sakura! –exclama mi tía con muchas bolsas de compras en sus manos.

Suspiro con pesar al ver que yo también llevo más bolsas en las mías, volteo a ver hacia atrás y veo a dos jóvenes con más paquetes mirándome con rostro de **"por favor párenla T.T"** solo hago mímicas de disculpas y ambos suspiran con resignación.

-Tía, no quiero ser demandante… pero se supone que veníamos a comprar mi uniforme y útiles… y aun no lo hemos hecho… -susurro suavemente

 **Q.Q me da mucha vergüenza…**

-¡Ahh! Es cierto disculpa querida, me entretuve un poco ¡Es que realmente hay cosas muy lindas aquí! –responde

-Vamos, aquí venden todas las cosas necesarias para la escuela-dice cogiendo mi mano y empezamos a correr ante la mirada de asombro de todas las personas.

 _ **¡La próxima vez que venga trataré de ponerme una máscara o por lo menos una gorra para taparme! :c**_

-¡Sasuke! –escucho que una chica dice

Rápidamente volteo a ver al sentir que mis papilas se dilatan y mi corazón bombea sangre de manera acelerada hacia donde escuche esa voz deteniéndome y deteniendo a mi tía.

-¿Qué ocurre Sakura? – me pregunta con preocupación

 _ **Acaso vino a buscarme…. ¡Enserio vino!**_

Siento que moriré de emoción mientras lo busco con mi mirada pero solo veo a mucha gente y entre ellos a una señora que se encuentra en cunclillas con sus brazos abiertos mientras un pequeño niño va corriendo donde ella para abrazarla.

-¿Qué felicidad Sasuke, hace mucho que no te veía –masculla la señora felizmente mientras abraza al niño. Doy un gran suspiro y vuelvo mi mirada hacia mi tía esta me mira un poco sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esa cara?- pregunta

No es nada –digo tratando de calmarme.

 _ **Como pude pensar que él me buscaría…. Realmente soy una tonta… Debo olvidarme de Sasuke… ¡Tú puedes Sakura!**_

¡Vamos tía, se nos hace tarde! –exclamo mostrando falsa alegría y jalándola mientras corro notando que los otros dos hombres se miran y vienen atrás de nosotras.

 _ **Varias horas después**_

-¡Ya está todo listo, querida! –comenta mi tía feliz mientras come una rebana de cheesecake de fresa.

-Si, al parecer ya tengo todo lo necesario para iniciar las clases – digo mientras bebo una gaseosa.

Mi tía Tsunade mira maravillada todas las bolsas y cajas que están en unas sillas alado de la nuestra.

 _ **(En otra mesa están los dos señores bebiendo un refresco mientras descansan un poco)**_

-Bueno, Sakura ya está anocheciendo, y he sido muy grosera por no llevarte a que conozcas mi casa, imagino que estas cansada por el viaje y por las compras –comenta con pesar.

-No se preocupe, realmente fue muy divertido – comento sonriendo.

La mirada de mi tía se torna un poco pensativa y parece que mira hacia el vacío.

¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto un poco preocupada.

-Sí, no es nada solo me acordaba de lo mucho que te pareces a mi hermano…. – mientras lo dice me queda mirando de pies a cabeza, me sonrojo un poco ante su mirada.

-Realmente extraño a mi hermano, ya que era igual de dulce que tú – dice dando un suspiro de nostalgia.

También lo extraño –comento mirando hacia abajo.

-Por lo que escuche Nakibi tendrá un niño ¿verdad? –dice con voz esperanzada.

Si –respondo sonriendo

-Espero que se parezca a mi hermano, realmente sería fantástico –comenta sonriendo con un leve sonrojo

Yo quería una hermanita… pero ahora que lo pienso bien.. La quería por egoísmo… realmente mi padre supo que era lo que necesitábamos… por eso nos dio la bendición de que sea varón… - susurro suavemente y recibo una leve caricia en la cabeza de mi tía.

-Eres una buena niña, Sakura – susurra y me da un beso en la mejilla.

La miro sorprendida y sonrojada, ella se aleja de mí y sonríe cálidamente para después articular _**"así mismo se ponía tu padre cuando hacia eso"**_

 _ **Realmente me sorprendió e/e…**_

-Vámonos, Sakura ¡debemos cenar! Te invito comer en algún restaurante – dice mientras se para y coge algunas bolsas para empezar a caminar.

¡De acuerdo!- exclamo con alegría y cojo todas las bolsas que pueda veo un poco a los dos señores y estos solo me sonríe y cogen las que sobran y las cajas.

Al llegar al parqueadero mi tía abre la cojonera del auto y los señores meten todo lo que compro, ella saca su billetera y les da una cantidad sorprendente, ambos se miran entre sí y se van despidiéndose con alegría, ambas correspondemos y nos subimos al vehículo.

Después de la cena y media hora de viaje mi tía parquea el carro para después decirme un _**"llegamos"**_ veo con asombro a una casa realmente hermosa por el vidrio de la puerta del carro, ella se baja y yo hago lo mismo.

-Entra quiero que veas tu cuarto – menciona mientras abre la puerta y me coge del brazo para que entre.

 _ **Realmente es sorprendente…..**_

Veo una inmensa sala muy bien decorada un poco refinada pero a la vez con estilo hogareño con un muy lindo juego de muebles y un inmenso televisor en el centro, mis ojos divisan unas imponentes escaleras en la cual mi tía las está subiendo y articula un _**"vamos, no te quedes ahí"**_ al escucharla me sonrojo un poco y la sigo, subimos las escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo donde hay 5 habitaciones, del bolsillo saca unas llaves y abre la chapa de la puerta al ingresar veo una linda habitación de color rosado con filos morados, en la cama hay muchos peluches de muchos tamaños, un inmenso ventanal está cerca de un exquisito escritorio, en está hay una laptop y muchos materiales escolares. Miro hacia otro lado y hay una puerta, mi tía se percata que estoy inmersa en mis pensamientos y mira hacia la dirección que me proyecto y dice _**"ese es tu baño".**_

-Te gusta tu nueva habitación –dice de interrogante

Ah.…si…muchas gracias… es realmente hermosa –contesta aun sin salir del shock

Escucho una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Ten, esta es la llave de tu cuarto – me informa mientras las pone en mis manos.

Asiento y sonrió

-Tsunade, ya llegaste

Alzo mi mirada un poco asustada ante la intromisión de esa voz y veo a un señor que viste un pantalón chándal color plomo una camiseta holgada color negra, me mira un poco sorprendido peor luego sonríe.

-¿Ella es Sakura, verdad? –pregunta mientras me señala y sonríe con felicidad

 _ **P..pero…. ¡que hace él aquí! O.O Acaso mi tía y el…. D/:**_

-¡No la señales! – exclama mi tía mientras se acerca y le da un golpe

 _ **Quizá ya sé de donde saque eso….**_

¿Usted fue el doctor que atendió a mi madre? – pregunto un poco insegura y el asiente.

Mi tía me mira un poco sonroja.

-Su nombre es Jiraya, él y yo nos conocimos… bueno… creo que sabes cómo…. Al poco tiempo empezamos a salir y ahora estamos viviendo juntos, es más apenas hace unas semanas lo hicimos… - me explica y el solo asiente.

Pero… usted no era residente… - mascullo pero me interrumpe

-Desde el velorio de tu padre, me enteré que Tsunade no era de allá, decidí pedir el traslado para estar con ella – dice mientras pasa sus brazos por sus hombros.

Me sonrojo un poco ante ese acercamiento..

 _ **Que bien por ti… Tía…**_ -pienso mientras los veo

-¡Oye, idiota no te me acerques de esa manera cuando esté Sakura! –exclama con fuerza mientras lo empieza a sacudir de la camiseta.

Lo siento…Tsunade - murmura con falso arrepentimiento

Al observarlos me rio y los dos me quedan mirando con sorpresa.

Tía y el señor Jiraya son muy divertidos –menciono mirándolos con felicidad.

¿No te molesta? –pregunta mi tía un poco preocupada.

No para nada –respondo con seriedad, ella solo sonríe y asiente.

Bien, le pediré a Eliot que traiga las cosas de Sakura a su habitación – dice mientras se da la vuelta pero se detiene y voltea su mirada.

Por cierto, no me digas señor, dime Jiraya – lo dice mientras muestra su dedo pulgar y sonríe, asiento y él se va.

Tía, pareces feliz -comento y ella me mira un poco avergonzada.

B..bueno… Sakura… ¡bienvenida a casa! Puedes hacer uso de todo lo que está aquí si necesitas algo házmelo saber – exclama y sale de mi habitación.

Doy otra leve mirada a la habitación y noto que en el escritorio ahí un teléfono, camino hacia él y marco el número de la casa de la abuela.

-¿Hola?

¡Hola mamá! – exclamo con felicidad.

¡Es Sakura! –grita mi madre por el teléfono y escucho la voz de mi abuela que se acerca gritando emocionada

Como estás hija ¿todo bien? - logro escuchar entre tanto escándalo que hacen.

 _ **Nunca cambiaran… c:**_

Sí, mamá no te preocupes, mi tía ha sido muy buena y todo va a la perfección –comento tranquilamente

De repente escucho un _**¿Es Sakura –chan?**_ Y un breve _**"si"**_ de mi abuela.

 _ **Es Naruto….**_

Bueno hija me pone feliz que te encuentres bien, por favor cuídate y cualquier cosa házmelo saber, no te olvides de llamar –pide mi madre y abuela al mismo tiempo solo respondo un "no se preocupen, llamaré las veces que pueda".

Sin más se escucha un intimidante silencio

-Sakura… Naruto quiere hablar contigo – comenta mi mamá

 _ **¿Debería hablar con él? ¿Es lo correcto?**_

-Sakura –chan

 _ **¡Qué lenta eres Sakura!**_

Hola Naruto – contesto un poco cohibida.

Realmente estoy muy triste por esto.. – comenta con un hilo de voz.

Doy un gran suspiro

-Es lo mejor Naruto, además también quería convivir un poco con la familia de mi papá, por favor no me lo tomes a mal… - respondo sinceramente.

-Me siento mal, creo que te fuiste por mi culpa.

No te voy a mentir Naruto… En parte la fue pero creo que necesitas tiempo para meditar las cosas… además también necesito poner en orden mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué harás con Sasuke? ¿Sabes? ¡Él está furioso!

De repente siento una gran descarga eléctrica en toda mi espalda al escuchar el nombre de Sasuke. Sin poder emitir palabras la conversación se torna silenciosa por un breve momento. Con mucho esfuerzo logro articular nuevamente palabras.

-Yo lo voy a olvidar ¡me lo he propuesto! Ya se lo dije en la carta que le dejé…

-suspiro-

Él puede tener a todas las mujeres que quiera… tú mismo me lo diste a saber.. Así que será muy fácil para él. Además me sorprende que estés abogando por él… -comento tratando de sonar firme.

-Si esa es tu decisión, no puedo hacer nada Sakura-chan – responde sonando triste.

Bueno… ya no te preocupes… volveré después de un tiempo.. Puedo decir que no es nada malo estar con tía Tsunade es muy divertida y carismática –digo tratando de sonar contenta.

-Eso es genial Sakura-chan, pero por lo menos estate comunicándote con nosotros… Y… sobre la conversación…

 _ **Sabía que tocaría ese tema…**_

¡ME ESFORZARÉ MUCHO PARA ENCONTRAR A LA CHICA INDICADA! –exclama con ilusión.

¡Me alegro Naruto!

-Venga, NARUTO! ¡Dejame hablar con mi nieta! –pide mi abuela y se escucha un leve gemido de dolor y un pequeño golpe.

Sonrió al imaginar que pasó.

-Hola, hija –exclama con cariño

Hola abuelita –respondo de la misma forma.

-Espero que estés bien pequeña, por favor no te olvides de llamarnos también trataremos de hacerlo ahora que tenemos este número ¿es de la casa verdad?

Si abuela, pueden llamarme cuando quieran –informo y ella sonríe.

Está bien Sakura, ahora te dejaré imagino que estas cansada.

Bueno abuela… pero.. Le quisiera pedir un favor –pido de manera suplicante.

¿Qué cosa es hija? –pregunta un poco extrañada.

Cuídense mucho.. Y por favor cuiden de mamá –recibo de ella una sonrisa

-No te preocupes, ella está bajo mi cuidado –exclama con seguridad.

¡Bien! ¡Bueno abuelita, que pasen todos buenas noches! –exclamo y ella asiente para luego cortar la llamada.

Doy un gran suspiro y pongo el teléfono en su respecto lugar me quedo parada meditando por unos instantes.

 _ **Debe ser lo mejor….**_

¿Señorita? –exclama una voz masculina

Volteo a ver un poco sorprendida y me encuentro con unos hermosos ojos azules, luego miro hacia abajo y veo que trae mis maletas.

Ah…¡ por favor déjalos ahí, muchas gracias! – pido y el me mira un poco sorprendido.

-No se preocupe puedo ponerlo más adentro – comenta mientras sonríe suavemente.

Muchas gracias… - digo mientras él pone mis maletas al filo de la cama.

-Listo señorita – dice riendo sutilmente.

Mi corazón palpita a mil.

 _ **Listo señorita… también dijo Sasuke.. Cuando fue a dejarme a mi casa y luego él…. Y luego yo…**_

-¿Porque se pone tan roja? – dice mientras toca un poco mi cabeza.

¡No..no es nada! -exclamo un poco sorprendida alejándome de él

De repente el ríe con mucha gracia y lo miro sin entender.

 _ **Que le pasa ¿está loco?**_

Jajjaja.. ¡Deberías ver tu cara! – comenta mirándome de una forma extraña.

 _ **¡Si, ya se!**_

 _ **Ni aunque me vaya al fin del mundo ¡no dejaran de burlarse por mis tontas expresiones! O.O ahora ya no está Naruto para que me opaque D:**_

¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunto para tratar de ocultar mi vergüenza

-Eliot, ¿y el suyo?

Soy Sakura –respondo y sonrió suavemente.

-Es un gusto Sakura ¿Cuántos años tienes?

13 años ¿y tu?

16 años –contesta un poco pensativo, los dos nos quedamos callados y se torna el ambiente un poco incómodo.

 _ **Y ahora… que le puedo decir Q.Q ¡Soy muy mala relacionándome!**_

El me mira un poco y luego sonríe y me dice un _**"Bienvenida"**_ para luego despedirse y salir de la habitación.

Doy un gran suspiro de alivio me tumbo en la cama y miro hacia el techo.

Creo que todo saldrá bien…. –pienso mientras cierro los ojos.

¡Sakura! ¡Pedimos pizza! ¡Baja a comer! –exclama mi tía y me levanto rápidamente.

 _ **Pizza *o* *o* pero… ¿no se supone que ya cenamos? Bueno no importa.**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

¿Eso dijo? –pregunto inquieto.

-Si –responde con pesar.

Está bien, Naruto… si ella quiere eso, entonces no tengo nada más que hacer – digo seriamente.

 _ **¡Si ella dijo que se iba a olvidar de mí! ¡Yo también lo haré! ¡Además un Uchiha tiene orgullo!¡No puedo andarle suplicando a una mocosa que no sabe que es lo que quiere!**_

-¿E. Estas seguro? ¡Recuerda que tú la lastimaste! –exclama con enojo

-¡Pero yo no la besé! ¡Ni tenía intenciones de tener sexo con ella!¡Fue un accidente!-grito con frustración.

-Bueno ahora que me contaste lo que "realmente paso" no sé qué decirle… pero creo que todo se agravo cuando le conté de las aventuras que tuviste… Se lo dije porque realmente pensé que te querías aprovechar de ella – dice con pena.

Ahora que te diste cuenta que no es así, ella es la que me aleja… Si ella lo hace no puedo obligarla. –respondo tratando de tranquilizarme.

Naruto suspiro con resignación.

Gracias por avisarme de la llamada de Sakura – digo simplemente.

-No es nada creo que fue bueno venir, ya que por eso me pude dar cuenta de tus sentimientos… – lo miro sin entender y el empieza a caminar hacia mi

Por cierto que bien se ve Sakura-chan en tu celular y Pc – comenta irónicamente y de inmediato ensancho los ojos

¡Como te atreviste a coger mis cosas, idiota! –exclamo cabreado.

-No es mi culpa estaba esperándote y vi esas dos cosas en el sillón de tu sala….Realmente te gusta Sakura, que hasta la tienes como fondo de pantalla – dice de manera burlona.

 _ **Este idiota… ¡Pero más idiota soy yo! ¡Como pude dejar mi celular y laptop en la sala!**_

¡Ya lárgate! –exijo mientras lo cojo de la camisa y lo boto fuera de mi alcoba, escucho un _**¡no me maltrates, estúpido!**_ Y cierro la puerta con fuerza.

 _ **¡Me pone de mal humor!**_

Camino hacia mi escritorio abro un cajón y cojo el collar para mirarlo con detenimiento

 _ **Creo que las cosas no se dieron de la manera que hubiera querido…. tal parece que nuestros caminos están separados…¡Demonios! ¡Yo no tenía ninguna intención de engañarla! ¿Engañarla? ¡Ni siquiera estaba saliendo con ella!…**_

Lo guardo en lo más profundo del cajón y lo cierro fuertemente, al instante veo que pequeñas gotas caen sobre el escritorio.

¡ _ **El amor apesta!**_ –pienso mientras limpio mi rostro.

 _ **Tsk …. Soy ¡Sasuke Uchiha! No hay mujer que me falte, esa chiquilla será alguien fácil de olvidar.**_

 _ **-continuará-**_


	13. ¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡YO TE PROTEGERÉ!**

 **Capítulo 13**

 _ **Meses Después**_

¡Hola mamá!–exclamo con felicidad

-¡Hola hija, es raro que me llames tan de mañana – dice mamá sorprendida

Bueno, deseaba hablar contigo y preguntarte como estabas y como está mi hermanito –comento con curiosidad.

 _ **Justo ahora mi madre está hospitalizada porque estamos a pocos días del nacimiento de mi hermanito**_

-Estamos bien no te preocupes, solo estoy un poco nerviosa porque faltan días para que el nazca – su voz se escucha temerosa.

¡Tú eres fuerte mamá! ¿Para qué día está previsto el nacimiento?

Para el 11 de Octubre –comenta con ilusión

¡Solo faltan 5 días! – exclamo fuertemente

Si, me encataría que vinieras… Quien diría que han pasado 2 meses desde que te fuiste….- dice mi madre con tristeza.

Allá estaré – respondo

¡Vendrás! –exclama con fuerza inmediatamente alejo el teléfono de mi oído.

Si, cae el domingo así que no interfiere en mis clases–respondo riéndome suavemente.

¡Genial, Sakura! Sé que si estás aquí podré hacerlo mucho mejor.. **¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Sakura vendrá para el nacimiento del niño!** –grita mi madre y escucho fuertes pisadas como si vinieran corriendo.

 _ **¡Mi abuela como siempre es tan enérgica!**_

" **Dame el teléfono"** escucho que dice y luego un **"Es cierto, Sakura"** yo solo asiento y escucho que salta de la alegría.

Abuelita trate de no hacer eso… -susurro suavemente y ella dice un _**"estoy en perfectas condiciones, soy como una jovencilla de 15 años"**_ ante tal comentario sonrió.

¡Bueno las dejo tengo que ir a clases! –exclamo y recibo un "vete con cuidado" de las dos.

Por cierto, saluden de mi parte a Naruto y ¡que se ponga a estudiar! –pido y ella asienten sin más cuelgo.

Voy al espejo y empiezo a arreglo la corbata de mi uniforme.

 _ **El uniforme consta de unos zapatos negros, unas medias blancas, una falda corta a cuadros negra y roja en conjunto con un chaleco negro con filos rojos y blanco y finalmente una corbata color roja.**_

-¿Estas lista, Sakura?

Si, Eliot, ¡Vámonos!- exclamo mientras corro a la puerta y él sonríe para hacer lo mismo.

-¡Por tu culpa llegaremos tarde! –dice con falsa molestia y yo solo le saco la lengua mientras bajo rápidamente las escaleras

-¡Niños! ¡Su desayuno! – grita mi tía extendiendo unas loncheras

¡Gracias tía! ¡gracias madre! –exclamamos a la misma vez mientras cogemos las loncheras.

Ella suspiro con pesar y alza la mano en son de despedida nosotros solo sonreímos y salimos de la casa

 _Eliot tiene 16 años es un joven de hermosos ojos azules y piel bronceada es de alta estatura y de cuerpo fornido a pesar de su edad él es hijo de Jiraya y ahora también de tía Tsunade. Hace un mes los dos se casaron realmente no fue sorpresa para ninguno de nosotros ya que realmente se quieren mucho; Eliot por lo que parece adora a mi tía y por eso se ha adaptado rápidamente a este cambio._

-¡Eres muy lenta!-exclama Eliot odiosamente mientras corre

 _Ni siquiera al pasar una semana Eliot se mostró como la persona que es arrogante y odioso así que dejo él "señorita" a un lado_

¡Y tú demasiado odioso! –digo mientras continuo corriendo y el solo sigue sonriendo

¡Porque siempre tenemos que ir de esta manera a la escuela! ¡Al principio fue divertido pero ahora no lo es! – digo bajando la velocidad.

-¡Vamos, Sakura no seas perezosa solo faltan 5 cuadras!

¡Y te parece poco! –exclamo de manera exagerada.

Respiro un poco agitada y limpio un poco el sudor de mi frente, sin más Eliot se para dándome la espalda y lo miro sin entender de manera sorpresiva gira un poco su tronco y coge mis brazos para cargarme en su espalda.

Oye ¡Que estás haciendo! – grito desconcertada

-¡Ya deja de moverte que te caerás! Ahora… ¡sujétate con fuerza! –exclama y empieza a correr a gran velocidad.

 **¡Si que es rápido! D:**

Me agarro muy fuerte de sus hombros y aprieto mis piernas con fuerza alrededor de su espalda, cierro los ojos con fuerza

 _ **Me estoy mareando .**_

-¡Ya lo veo! –dice con euforia provocando que abra los ojos, al hacerlo veo a un señor que está a punto de cerrar la puerta.

¡Ya no podremos entrar! – exclamo aterrada

-¡Sí que lo haremos! –contesta y empieza a correr con mucha más velocidad.

Me agarro con más fuerza.

 **Realmente está loco… ¡me va hacer golpear! Q.Q**

Inmediatamente siento que baja la velocidad vuelvo a abrir los ojos y noto con sorpresa que estamos adentro.

-¡Ya llegamos! –dice y voltea un poco su rostro.

 **¡Está muy cerca!**

Si quieres puedo llevarte hasta el salón –comenta de manera burlona

 _ **Diablos, ¡siempre me hace eso!**_

Me bajo rápidamente de su espalda y acomodo mi falda que esta desarreglada y mi cabello despeinado.

 _ **El cabello no importa pero realmente me alegra el haberme puesto short *-***_

-Vamos – dice mirándome un poco para luego voltear su mirada ubicando sus brazos en su cabeza y caminar hacia el salón.

Camino atrás de él siguiéndolo.

 _Si… vivimos juntos, vamos a la misma escuela y para rematar a ¡la misma clase!_

 _El abre la puerta del salón y el sensei lo mira con desagrado pero solo suspira con resignación y nos deja pasar. Eliot sin decir nada pasa mientras que yo me quedo en la puerta_

 _ **¡Qué horror! ¡Realmente ya se acostumbró a que lleguemos 5 minutos después! ¡Es un mal educado!¡Ni siquiera pide disculpas para entrar!**_

Buenos días sensei… disculpe la demora… ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto mostrando pena

El solo asiente y me dice un **"entra, Sakura",** doy un suspiro e ingreso ante la mirada desinteresada de todo el grupo de estudiantes, Eliot que se sienta atrás de mí me observa de una manera penetrante.

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto mientras me siento el solo sonríe y no responde.

 _ **¿Ahora qué?**_

-Bien, chicos ¡empezaremos con las exposiciones! Señorito Haruno, empiece usted por favor –pide sensei y yo solo doy un pequeño salto de susto.

Si –respondo sin ánimos

 **¡Somos 34 estudiantes! ¡34! ¡Porque tenía que ser yo la primera! :c que mala suerte tengo…**

Como sabiendo que es lo que pienso Eliot se ríe burlonamente pero trata de opacar su risa tapándose la boca.

¡No es gracioso! –exclamo mientras me paro de mi asiento y le doy un pequeño golpe con mi cuaderno.

Camino hacia el profesor y el me mira sonriendo yo con mucho respeto correspondo, al llegar dice **"todo tuyo"** al girarme veo a todos mis compañeros que me miran de una manera burlona.

 **¡Tú puedes Sakura!**

Buenos días compañeros, hoy expondré sobre el bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki. **Doy un gran suspiro**

Los bombardeos atómicos sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki fueron ataques nucleares ordenados por Harry S. Truman, presidente de los Estados Unidos, contra el Imperio del Japón. Los ataques se efectuaron el 6 y el 9 de agosto de 1945, formando parte del fin de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Después de seis meses de intenso bombardeo de otras 67 ciudades, el arma nuclear Little _Boy_ fue soltada sobre Hiroshima el lunes 6 de agosto de 1945, seguida por la detonación de la bomba Fat Man el jueves 9 de agosto sobre Nagasaki. Se estima que hacia finales de 1945, las bombas habían matado a 166 000 personas en Hiroshima y 80 000 en Nagasaki, totalizando unas 246 000 muertes, aunque sólo la mitad falleció los días de los bombardeos. Entre las víctimas, del 15 al 20 % murieron por lesiones o enfermedades atribuidas al En ambas ciudades, la gran mayoría de las muertes fueron de civiles. Seis días después de la detonación sobre Nagasaki, el 15 de agosto, Imperio del Japón anunció su rendición incondicional frente a los «Aliados», haciéndose formal el 2 de septiembre con la firma del acta de capitulación. Con la rendición de Japón, concluyó la Guerra del Pacífico y por tanto, la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Como consecuencias de la derrota, el Imperio nipón fue ocupado por fuerzas aliadas lideradas por los Estados Unidos.

Gracias por su atención – digo ante la mirada atónito de mis compañeros giro mi rostro y veo la misma expresión en el rostro del profesor.

 **Que le pasa…. O.O**

-¡Eso fue excelente! Sakura –exclama con emoción

Gracias – digo un poco sonrojada mirando hacia abajo.

-¡No esperaba menos de la mejor alumna de este instituto! –comenta mientras acaricia mi cabello.

 **Me da pena que diga eso…**

Volteo a ver hacia mis compañeros y algunos me miran con enojo, indiferentes, y unos pocos sonrientes.

-Puedes ir a sentarte Sakura –pide de manera cordial.

De acuerdo – respondo y me dirijo hacia mi asiento, Eliot solo susurra un **"que genial estuvo eso"** y sonrió suavemente mientras tomo asiento.

 **Naruto**

¿Ella vendrá? – pregunto alterado.

-Si…. Ella vendrá para el parto de Nabiki – dice con felicidad abuela

La abrazo y doy vueltas mientras la sostengo entre mis brazos.

¡Genial! – exclamo y la suelto para ir donde mi tia que sonríe con alegría desbordando, le acaricio el vientre y le susurro **"Sakura-chan vendrá a verte"**

 _ **¡Tengo que avisarle al idiota! (en esta escena Naruto está en el hospital)**_

Regreso después –informo haciendo señas de despedida y salgo corriendo del hospital para tomar un taxi.

Aunque parezca imposible en estoy dos meses se podría decir que hemos formado una pequeña amistad Sasuke y yo…claro él ahora está un poco cambiado… más distante y frio pero eso es algo que se le puede justificar.. Todavía no supera la partida de Sakura-chan… solo espero que esto lo haga poner de mejor humor.

 _ **Minutos después**_

Tenga y muchas gracias – le digo al chofer y este solo sonríe.

 _ **¡Por fin llegue!**_

Toco la puerta de la casa de Sasuke y Yuri la abre.

-Ah, eres tu Naruto… - comenta abriéndome paso.

¿Esta Sasuke? –pregunto con curiosidad

-Si.. pero….

Gracias – respondo y entro corriendo por la sala para subir las escaleras y finalmente llegar a su habitación.

 _ **¡Probablemente cambie esa mala cara!**_

¡Ey, Sasuke! –exclamo con emoción pero ensancho los ojos al ver esa incomoda escena.

Una chica está sentada en el mueble con las piernas abiertas mientras Sasuke está inclinado… haciendo…..

-¡No te enseñaron a tocar! –exclama furioso Sasuke mientras se para dejando a la joven muy avergonzada y tapándose con lo que encuentra.

 _ **Es un….**_

-Ya ándate de aquí – dice fríamente mirando a la chica y esta asiente.

Rápidamente giro mi rostro sorrajado a otro lado y susurro un **"me voy"** pero este me detiene y me dice **"tienes algo que decirme"**

¡Estúpido! ¡Hay una chica desnuda en tu habitación como puedo quedarme! –grito de manera exaltada evitando ver a la joven.

-Já, te aseguro que muchos hombres ya la han visto así – comenta de forma sarcástica.

Estaré abajo – digo suavemente para dejar ese lugar logrando escuchar un **"date prisa, quiero que te largues"** de parte de Sasuke.

 _ **Ahora no estoy seguro si decírselo…..**_

Después de que la chica baja avergonzada y de las miles de indirectas despectivas de Sasuke hacia ella por fin se retira de su casa y Yuri va a su habitación por orden de su hermano.

-¿Y bien? – me pregunta directamente.

Suspiro.

Sasuke… ¿ya te olvidaste de Sakura-chan?- pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

El me mira un poco sorprendido pero vuelve a su anterior semblante.

-Por algo me estoy acostando con otras mujeres ¿no? –responde fríamente

 _ **Solo me bastaba esa respuesta…..**_

-¿Qué me vas a decir? –pregunta algo enojado.

Em… bueno… el miércoles se va a realizar un bingo en la escuela… y quería pedirte que me compres unos ¿le entras? –pregunto mirándolo con inocencia.

Su frente se ensombrece y me mira de una manera asesina.

-¡Para eso me interrumpiste! – exclama mientras se trona los dedos.

 _ **Mierda D:**_

 _ **Yuri**_

 _ **¡Diablos! Parece que ahora sí lo va a matar**_ – pienso mientras veo como mi hermano golpea con gran frustración a Naruto y este grita peor que mujer.

 _Suspiro con resignación_

-¡Hermano! –exclamo con fuerza y este me mira con furia

 _ **D: ¡ahora se va a querer desquitar conmigo!**_

Sabes que si lo mates no podrás acostarte con esas "zorras" ya que irás a la cárcel –digo de manera desafiante

Y él me mira un poco sorprendido para después decir un **"no hables de esa manera"**

-Pero si tu así le dices a todas las mujeres con las que te acuestas, hermanito -digo de manera dulce.

Suspiro

Bueno… ya deja a Naruto en paz – comento tratando de ignorar su fea cara de enojado.

Camino hacia él y cojo de la camisa a Naruto que está casi desmayado por los golpes, lo jalo y lo llevo hasta la puerta. Sin más empiezo a sacudirlo con fuerza logrando que se reanime lo suelto y cae al piso

-Oye, Yuri ¡No seas brusca!

 _ **Todavía que lo salve de una muerte lenta y dolorosa e_e**_

Y bien ¿Qué noticias tienes de Sakura? –pregunto directamente

-Como… sabes que es algo de Sakura-chan… - responde sorprendido.

Bueno… porque más podría ser.. Además acabas de confirmarlo…¡dime de una vez!

-Bueno…. Sakura-chan… vendrá por el nacimiento de su hermano –susurra suavemente

 _ **Woo… eso me sorprendió…**_

-Pero creo que lo mejor es evitar que vea a Sasuke ya que parece que ha regresado a ser el mismo idiota de antes… -comenta con tristeza.

 _ **En eso tiene razón… mi hermano a estado entrando a muchas mujeres a esta casa…. Muchas más de las que hacia entrar antes…**_

-Pensé que Sasuke aun sentía algo por ella apenas pasaron unos meses….pero me acabó de decir y demostrar que prácticamente ya no siente nada….Así que no dejaré que Sakura-chan vea a Sasuke…

 _ **Bueno… yo lo veo de otra manera…. Creo que mi hermano trata de buscar el olvido con los cuerpos de esas mujeres…. Los hombres y mujeres tenemos diversa forma de pensar….**_

-Si, crees que es lo mejor, entonces hazlo –respondo dando un suave suspiro.

-De acuerdo, no se lo comentes a ese tarado – dice mientras hace señas de despedida y entra a su casa.

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Por fin es receso!- exclamo con alegría mientras como mi emparedado

-Bueno, tu solo te la pasas comiendo –comenta de forma maliciosa Eliot.

¡Realmente eres un odioso! –exclamo con falso enojo mientras hago un pequeño puchero.

-Jajajaj, eres muy divertida, Sakura –comenta riéndose de repente se pone serio

Sakura…. Quería preguntarte algo…- dice sin mirarme y bebiendo una bebida

-¿Qué cosa es?

¿Tú tienes pesadillas?… ¿tú eres la que llora por las noches….? Casi siempre puedo escuchar sollozos… –pregunta alzando la mirada y notando una expresión de sorpresa

-No…-respondo mientras como un poco más.

Entiendo –responde y el momento se vuelve silencioso.

-Eliot…¿puedo preguntarte algo también?

Claro, dime – dice un poco curioso.

¿Porque no te muestras cómo eres? Digo… eres una persona muy dulce y sociable… pero con todos los chicos de esta escuela eres muy frio y algo grosero – pregunto en un susurro.

El me mira un poco asombrado y sonríe.

-Bueno… quizá esa sea mi verdadera forma de ser… - informa sonriendo mirando hacia otro lado.

¡No! Tu eres una persona muy divertida y buena – comento parándome y golpeando el escritorio ante la mirada de asombro de todos mis compañeros de clase.

 _ **Creo que me pase T.T**_

-Escúchame, Sakura –dice Eliot mirándome con seriedad.

-No es bueno mostrarse tal cual es…. Porque después las personas quieren abusar de ti… es por eso que nosotros debemos mostrarnos fuertes y quizá intimidantes para hacerse respetar

Lo miro un poco confundida

¿Pero eso no es mentir? – pregunto con curiosidad

-A veces es necesario…. – comenta.

Miro hacia nuestro alrededor y veo que muchas alumnas del salón y fuera de él miran maravillado a Eliot. Lo volteo a ver un poco sonriente.

-Mientes ¡Haces eso porque eres muy popular! Y de esa manera las chicas están interesadas! –exclamo sonriendo pero el solo me mira de una manera penetrante.

 _ **Su mirada es casi como…**_

-A mí no me interesa ser popular.. Entre nadie, Sakura –contesta mientras pone su brazo en el escritorio y sostiene con su mano su quijada.

-Y…ya… veo…. –contesto un poco temerosa.

-Oye… voy al baño… -informo y me paro para salir del salón.

Llego al baño y miro por todos lados.

 _ **Al parecer no hay nadie …**_

Mojo un poco mi rostro sintiéndome muy fresca, de mi falda saco una pequeña toalla y me seco suavemente. Cuando termino de hacerlo veo a 4 chicas atrás de mí, me sobresalto y me volteo abruptamente

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto temerosa

-¿Tú eres esa nerd que todos los profesores aman y alaban? Y lo peor de todo es que eres la única que puede entablar una conversación con el hermoso de Eliot – dice una pelirroja mientras se acerca a mí.

 _ **¡Kami! ¡Que me van a hacer!**_

Yo… yo… no sé qué me tratan de decir – digo tratando de alejarme de ella, empiezo a correr para abrir la puerta pero las otras 3 me cogen y me jalan, por el gran miedo que tengo empiezo a gritar con desesperación.

-¡Ya suéltenme! ¡No me hagan daño por favor! –pido suplicante y la pelirroja solo se me acerca sonriendo maliciosamente y me da una fuerte bofetada diciéndome **"cállate, idiota".**

-¡Realmente no me agrada!- escucho que susurra con molestia una pequeña castaña.

-Por favor déjenme salir… ¡yo no les he hecho nada!- exclamo de manera desesperada.

La castaña ante mi comentario se enoja mucho más y tira de mi cabello con fuerza sacando un gran gemido de dolor.

-¡Realmente eres una perra! ¡Qué diablos le hiciste a Eliot! ¡Para que solo se fije en ti! –exclama muy furiosa mientras sigue jalándome del cabello.

¡Yo soy parte de su familia! –grito con fuerza y ellas me miran atónitas

-¡No te creo estúpida! – sin más las dos empiezan a darme muchos bofetadas mientras la otra integrante me sostiene fuertemente.

-Ese estúpido ¡cabello me repugna!- exclama con asco cerca de mi oído.

-No te preocupes, Lei ese cabello se irá –dice la pelirroja acercándose a mí y sacando de su bolsilla unas tijeras

¡No por favor! ¡Paren! ¡Se los ruego! – exclamo suplicando mientras me retuerzo en los brazos de esa muchacha y me muevo con locura, aprieto con mucha fuerza mis ojos pero de estos salen abundantes lágrimas.

-Sigue llorando ¡así se te quita lo perra! –escucho que dicen mientras una sostiene mis manos la otra mis piernas y la otra sostiene desde atrás con una mano y con la otra tapa mi boca.

Sigo moviéndome pero se me hace muy complicado, abro los ojos y veo cabello caer al suelo, al verlo me desespero más y muerdo los dedos de la chica que me sostiene desde atrás.

-¡La puta me mordió! –chilla muy furiosa y lo último que siento y veo es un enorme puño golpear mi rostro.

 _ **-Gamer Over-**_

 **Eliot**

 _ **¿Dónde está?**_ – pienso mientras camino por los pasillos del instituto giro un poco al escuchar gritos desesperados de chicas que caminan cerca de mí para después correr hacia ell baño

 _ **¿Qué ocurrió?**_

Después veo a una chica sumamente desesperada correr por esa misma dirección, sin perder tiempo la cojo del brazo y la jalo parándola frente de mí.

Su rostro se torna sorprendido y luego un leve sonrojo se nota en sus mejillas

¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto directamente

-Al parecer han encontrado a una chica muy golpeada en el baño.. Ella está…..

Sin más salgo corriendo hacia el baño y veo a muchas chicas paradas afuera mirando con susto

-¡Déjenme pasar! -exijo con molestia y todas se paran a un lado mirándome con asombro

Entro al baño y ensancho los ojos al ver a Sakura tirada en el piso con muchos golpes en el rostro.

¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! – exclamo muy fuerte

Pero.. ¡Quien le hizo esto!–grito con enojo y frustración.

-La verdad yo fui la primera en entrar al baño y la vi ahí tirada…. disculpa pero no vi quien fue la que dejó así a esa joven –responde una chica mirando a Sakura con pena.

 _ **Quién demonios le hizo esto…. No puedo esperar más tiempo..**_

Rápidamente pongo mis brazos en su cabeza y otra en sus piernas, la alzo con delicadeza y empiezo a correr por los pasillos ante la mirada asombrada y preocupada de todos los estudiantes, me dirijo rápidamente a la enfermería y ella mira asustada el estado de Sakura. _**"ponla en la camilla**_ " dice mientras se para rápidamente del asiento y empieza a sacarle la ropa ante mí.

 _ **¡Pero que está haciendo!**_

Rápidamente miro hacia otro lado sintiendo mi rostro arder.

-¡Por favor ayúdame! –pide la enfermera dándome un paño húmedo

 _ **¡Acaso quiere que yo haga eso! ¿Que no ve que soy un hombre?**_

-Dale, mientras tú haces eso, yo curaré su rostro… -dice de manera triste mientras pasa sus manos por las mejillas enrojecidas de Sakura.

Me acerco a ella y empiezo a limpiar las heridas que tiene en sus y piernas. La miro con detenimiento mientras lo hago.

 _ **Ella… realmente es muy femenina… a pesar de ser tan niña…**_ -pienso mientras sigo limpiándola.

 _ **Si, se supone que soy 3 años mayor a Sakura… pero el estudio no es lo mío…. No porque no entienda, más bien porque no me interesa, es por eso que repetí el mismo año varias veces… Cuando mi padre se percató de eso casi me bota de casa… pero realmente él no tiene corazón para dejarme abandonado.**_

Me acerco a sus brazos y ensancho precipitadamente los ojos al ver una cicatriz en su brazo derecho.

 _ **¿Qué es esto? ¡Como pudo hacerse eso!**_

Empiezo a curar sus brazos con suavidad tratando de no lastimar su delicada piel, al terminar alzo mi mirada y veo su rostro notando que sus labios están resecos y su cabello está muy alborotado.

Ahora que recuerdo ¡Había mucho cabello en el piso! – comento en voz baja y la enfermera me mira extrañada.

Ya la limpie –digo seriamente y ella sonríe asintiendo.

Quien le hizo esto a esta pequeña niña… - pregunta con tristeza mientras sigue curando los moretones de su cara.

Creo saber quién es….– respondo mirándola con seriedad

Por favor ¿podrías cuidarla? – pido de manera educada y esta asiente.

Salgo de la enfermería y camino por los pasillos.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Entre las víctimas, del 15 al 20 % murieron por lesiones o enfermedades atribuidas al En ambas ciudades, la gran mayoría de las muertes fueron de civiles. Seis días después de la detonación sobre Nagasaki, el 15 de agosto, Imperio del Japón anunció su rendición incondicional frente a los «Aliados», haciéndose formal el 2 de septiembre con la firma del acta de capitulación – explica Sakura mirando hacia todos y luego posa su mirada en la mía yo solo sonrió y ella corresponde y continua con su exposición.

 _ **Mira como lo mira y le sonríe a Eliot**_ – dice una voz femenina, disimuladamente la miro notando que una pelirroja observa de una mala manera a Sakura, vuelvo mi mirada hacia al frente ignorando su estúpido comentario.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

¡Maldita sea! ¡Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta! – exclamo mientras camino y golpeo con fuerza la pared.

Llego al salón y abro precipitadamente la puerta, camino hacia el asiento de esa estúpida pelirroja, ella se encuentra con 3 chicas más todas ellas me miran con pavor.

 _ **De seguro son todas esas….**_

¡Qué le hicieron a Sakura! –exclamo fuertemente ante la mira asombrada de todos.

Q…que dices…Eliot.. nosotras..no..

¡Más vale que no me quieran ver la cara de idiota! –exclamo muy enojado

Salgan todos del salón – exijo mirando a todos.

Al instante todos desaparecen.

La cojo del chaleco a la pelirroja y está me mira con mucho miedo.

-Eres una maldita…. -Exclamo muy enojado.

 _ **Nunca debes golpear a una mujer**_ – escucho la voz de Sakura en mis pensamientos.

 _ **Con un demonio… porque justo ahora debo acordarme de la regañada que me dio esa vez….**_

 _ **¡Por favor! ¡Suéltala No la golpees!**_ –piden suplicantes las 3 mirándome de igual forma.

De mala gana tiro al piso a la pelirroja y susurro un _**"esto no se queda así, más vale que estén listas de ser expulsadas"**_ salgo del salón y escucho sollozos, sin remordimiento cierro fuertemente la puerta y camino hacia la dirección.

 _ **Horas después**_

Estoy a lado de Sakura mirándola con detenimiento mientras está parece dormir tranquilamente de repente veo que arruga el entrecejo y abre poco a poco los ojos.

¡Por fin despiertas! – murmuro suavemente

-¿Eliot? – balbucea suavemente para tratar de pararse.

¡Ni lo intentes quédate ahí en esa posición! – digo en forma de orden y ella solo asiente pero luego ensancha los ojos al verse con una bata blanca.

-¿Qué hago aquí?¿Dónde está mi uniforme? – pregunta desconcertada

Te encontraron inconsciente y golpeada en el baño, por eso estas en la enfermería – comento y ella solo baja la mirada.

 _ **Al parecer ya lo recordó.**_

Después de unos segundos tratando de contenerse empieza a llorar con mucha tristeza, yo solo me acerco y la abrazo con fuerza lo cual ella con temor corresponde.

-Lo siento Sakura… creo que esto fue mi culpa – digo mientras la sigo abrazando.

Ella solo mueve su cabeza mostrando negación.

-¿Me cortaron el cabello verdad? – pregunta y yo solo asiento

Suspiro suavemente mientras ella solloza en mi pecho, después de unos minutos se aleja un poco y limpia con sus manos sus lágrimas.

-No entiendo por qué todos quieren lastimarme –dice suavemente tratando de calmarse.

Porque eres demasiado buena e ingenua – contesto sin rodeos.

Ella solo asiente mirando hacia abajo.

 _ **Eso es lo que te hace especial…. A pesar de todas las cosas tu corazón sigue siendo el mismo….**_

Luego vuelve a verme, logrando que mis vellos se ericen ante la mirada penetrante que me da.

¿Qué ocurre?.. – pregunto un poco extrañado

-¿Crees que esto sea capaz de engañar a las personas? –pregunta curiosa.

Sonrió ante tal pregunta y solo le doy un leve golpe en su cabeza.

 **No es necesario que tú te vuelvas así, yo te protegeré de todo y de todos** – digo y su expresión se vuelve tímida.

 _ **Esa es la verdadera Sakura….**_

-Al parecer ya te encuentras mejor ¡vamos a casa! – digo y ella solo me mira temerosa y asiente.

No te preocupes por tu cabello… eso tiene solución -digo mientras me dirijo a un pequeño casillero que tiene la enfermería, sacando su uniforme.

-Ten póntelo… o si quieres.. Podría ayudarte un poco – comento seriamente y ella solo sonríe y me dice _**"sale que puedo cambiarme sola"**_ sonrió y salgo de la enfermería.

A los pocos minutos ella sale uniformada y aparece sorpresivamente la enfermera

-¡Ya estas mejor!- exclama con alegría la enfermera

Si, muchas gracias por cuídame – respondo regalándole una hermosa sonrisa y despidiéndose de ella.

 _ **Realmente es única….**_

Mientras caminamos por el pasillo su cuerpo empieza a temblar al ver a la pelirroja cerca de ahí, solo tomo su mano y ella me mira con sorpresa **¡no tengas miedo!** Le digo suavemente y ella asiente. Ante la mirada frustrada de la pelirroja pasamos y llegamos a los casilleros sacando nuestras cosas, mientras lo hacemos miro de reojo el rostro de Sakura y es de preocupación.

-No te preocupes, ella y las otras 3 fueron expulsadas del instituto – digo restándole importancia.

Ella solo me mira anonadada y articula un _**"estas seguro"**_ solo asiento y ella suspiro un poco aliviada.

¿Cómo supiste que eran ellas? –pregunta un poco consternada.

Solo lo sabía… respondo con indiferencia

¡Vámonos! –exclamo y ella se acerca a mí

Pero antes…. –susurro buscando en mi casillero.

Ponte esto – le pido mientras le boto en la cabeza una chompa. Ella solo sonríe y se la pone sin quejarse.

Bien ya no se ve tu cabello – informo mientras me pongo en posición

-¿Qué haces? –pregunta

-Te cargaré así que súbete y recárgate en mi espalda – pido y ella asiente y lo hace

 **-continuará-**

 _Como decirlo :v…. he estado subiendo los capítulos muy rápido y esto ha sido porque he tenido vacaciones.. Pero ya entro el lunes nuevamente a la prisión :c digo universidad uwu así que probablemente los capítulos los suba con un poco más de lentitud, tengan paciencia que estoy muy inspirada y le daré un final adecuado… Bueno, me despido ;D_

 _xoxoxo_


	14. ¡NO ESTOY LASTIMADO! ¡NO NECESITO AYUDA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto estan los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡No estoy lastimado! ¡No necesito ayuda!**

 **Capítulo 14**

 _ **Sakura**_

-¡Cómo es posible que le hayan hecho esto a mi hermosa sobrina! – exclama con furia mi tía Tsunade mientras me mira con detenimiento y muerde un pañuelo con frustración

-Por lo menos los moretones de los golpes no se notan casi – comenta Jiraya mientras coge una pomada y me pone su liquido en el rostro

Gracias- susurro suavemente y el solo asiente.

-Calma, fui capaz de hacer que expulsen a esas idiotas.. ¡Además debido a este problema a Sakura y a mí nos dieron estos días libres! – susurra Eliot parado junto a mi tía.

-¡Las hubieras golpeado! ¡Si yo hubiera estado ahí no les quedaba un hueso! – exclama mi tía y yo me sobresalto por ese comentario.

¡No tía… no diga eso! Además pasó hace ya unos 3 días…- comento un poco sobresaltada.

-Pero mira lo que le hicieron a tu hermosa cabellera – dice mientras me masajea un poco y empieza a coger las tijeras para cortar mi cabello

Bueno… algún día crecerá…. –contesto suavemente.

Mi tío Jiraya después de unos minutos limpia mi cara con agua y seca mi rostro con un pañuelo. Después de varios minutos mi tía exclama un _**"ya está listo"**_

El rostro de Jiraya se vuelve a uno sonriente y dice _**"vengan a verla"**_ , inmediatamente mi tía y Eliot se paran frente mío y me miran con sorpresa…

-¡Kya! No hay duda, Sakura heredó la belleza de su tía ¡ósea yo! – exclama con emoción y se lanza sobre mi abrazándome con fuerza.

Tía… no puedo respirar… - digo de manera suplicante y ella me suelta y dice un _**"perdón, me emocioné"**_ , doy un leve suspiro y la miro con alegría.

-Realmente te queda muy bien el cabello corto – comenta Eliot sin mirarme.

 _ **Si me queda también porque no me mira… ¿Acaso está mintiendo?**_

-Es cierto, Sakura, te vez hermosa – dice Jiraya mostrándome su dedo pulgar y sonriendo alegremente.

Sonrió y asiento, rápidamente cojo un espejo y me miro.

 _ **Realmente no me veo tan mal…. Puedo decir que este corte me ha dado un poco más de ¿madurez?**_

Qué lindo corte, muchas gracias Tía – digo y ella solo acaricia mu cabello con ternura.

Bueno… estas lista para irte… - me pregunta mostrando un poco de seriedad.

¡Si!, quiero llegar donde mi madre mañana que es sábado por la mañana para el domingo por la noche regresarme después del parto– respondo firmemente.

-Bien, disculpa si no puedo ir a llevarte… tengo trabajo en el hospital el sábado y Jiraya igual… -dice con pesar y ambos se miran con tristeza.

No se preocupen tíos, yo puedo cuidarme so…

-Yo iré con ella –dice Eliot de manera precipitada.

Todos lo miramos con asombro y él dice **"solo le haré compañía creo que es mejor si yo voy con ella".** Mis tíos se miran y ambos asienten para luego mirarme a mí.

-¿Te molesta que Eliot vaya contigo?- pregunta mi tío curioso.

¡Claro que no! ¡Al contrario creo que será divertido! – contesto sonriente.

-¡Bien está decidido! – susurra Eliot subiendo por las escaleras.

-Haré una pequeña mochila con cosas para prácticamente un fin de semana

-¡Bueno, mañana viajarán, por tren se hace como 4 horas! Solo deben madrugar– dice mi tía y Jiraya solo asiente.

De acuerdo, también me iré a arreglar mis cosas – les hago saber mientras corro a mi habitación.

 _ **Sasuke**_

-¿Estudiaste para el examen de Estadística II? – pregunta Seigetsu con ojos de perro moribundo mientras caminamos por el campus

¿Tenía que hacerlo? – pregunto secamente

-¡Claro! Hoy toman ese examen… ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Ayúdame!-exclama juntando sus manos en son de súplica.

Mis ojos divisan a una exuberante castaña caminar hacia mí y decir un _**"Hola… Sasuke-sama… quisiera jugar un poco.…"**_ mientras posa sus manos en mi torso y me mira coquetamente.

Sonrió de lado.

-Esperen…. Atiéndeme a mi primero ¡No seas malo! ¡ Después te puedes acostar con ella!– exige con clara frustración.

Lo miro indiferente y le digo un _**"toma mis apuntes imagino que con eso es sufriente, nos vemos"**_ Le tiro mi bolso y camino junto a la castaña.

Mientras me alejo escucho un _**" ¡ahora tú eres el que te acuestas con más mujeres que yo!"**_ pero solo lo ignoro.

-¿Qué quiere hacer ahora… Sasuke-sama? – pregunta de forma pervertida mientras llegamos a unos baños, nos damos cuenta que está totalmente deshabitado.

¿Qué crees? – le digo alzándola con mis brazos y haciéndola chocar con fuerza contra la pared, mientras rápidamente bajo mis pantalones y mi bóxer para luego alzar su vestido y sacarle sus bragas.

Escucho de ella un fuerte gemido de placer..

Ni siquiera te penetro… - susurro suavemente cerca de su oído.

-Usted es muy fuerte y apasionado… - masculla besando mi cuello.

 _Sonrió torcidamente…_

Empiezo a embestirla con fuerza y ella solo se retuerce y da fuertes gemidos

No hagas escándalo.. – digo con autoridad mientras acelero el ritmo y empiezo a hacerle chupetones en su cuello dejándole fuertes marcas.

-¡Duele! –exclama con fuerza.

¡Sopórtalo! –grito con enojo mientras hago que mis penetraciones se vuelvan más profundas y poderosas, con una mano rompo su vestido y sostén para empezar a chupar sus pechos con fuerza.

-Espere ¡Sasuke-sama! ¡Me está lastimando! –grita mostrando pavor.

Tu viniste a buscarme… ahora no te quejes…. – susurro mostrando tranquilidad mientras empiezo a besarla de manera brusca y muerdo sus labios sin temor a lastimarla, al darme cuenta siento un sabor metálico y salado.

Sin más siento que voy a llegar y retiro mi miembro de su abertura, la suelto y cae al piso. Doy un fuerte gemido de satisfacción.

-Sasuke…sama… - dice mirándome con susto y en su rostro refleja dolor

Solo la miro con indiferencia mientras me acomodo la ropa y estoy por salir pero ella coge mi mano y la volteo a ver fríamente.

-Es muy probable que usted este muy lastimado… Así que puede descargar toda su frustración en mí. – propone mirándome a los ojos.

Já, esto no volverá a pasar… yo no tengo sexo con la misma perra – respondo y quito su mano de la mía

 _ **No estoy lastimado… y no necesito que alguien trate de ayudarme…**_

Camino tranquilamente por el campus y me dirijo al salón, abro la puerta y veo a sensei que voltea a verme con algo de enojo pero al ver que soy yo suaviza su mirada y dice un _ **"Pase, Sasuke".**_

Entro ante la mirada estúpida de todas las estudiantes del salón, me siento ignorándolas, volteo a ver a Seigetsu y este mi mira con rostro de ¿felicidad?

Dame mi bolso – exijo y el asiente.

-Gracias… pude entenderlo a la perfección – comenta mirándome maravillado

Hmp… tenía la esperanza no que lo entendieras… - susurro y sensei dice un " _ **listos para el examen"**_

Seigetsu es el único estúpido en responder un _**"si"**_ con euforia.

 _ **En la tarde**_

 _ **Naruto**_

¿Necesita algo tía? – pregunto poniéndome a sus órdenes.

-No, Naruto muchas gracias – responde tratando de levantarse pero me acerco rápidamente para ayudarla.

Realmente pesa estar embarazada – comenta sonriendo y sentándose en la camilla.

Si… me imagino…

 _ **Como es que les crece así el vientre ¡es realmente sorprendente como la mujer estira su piel!**_

-Estoy realmente ansiosa de que llegue Sakura… supongo que estará solo el domingo – opina mi tía con felicidad.

Si realmente todos estamos felices aunque sea solo por un día – susurro acariciando su vientre ensancho los ojos.

¡Al parecer él también está feliz de que venga Sakura-chan! –exclamo al sentir que está pateando.

Mi tía solo sonríe con felicidad.

-Ey Nabiki, te traje frutas – dice abuela entrando por la puerta con un enorme cesto de frutas.

Voy corriendo rápidamente para cogerlo y me sobresalto al notar que está muy pesado, con mucho esfuerzo lo pongo en la pequeña mesa que hay en la habitación.

 _ **D: como pudo cargar esto ¡está realmente pesado! Mi abuela es realmente ¡increíble!**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **En la noche**_

 _ **Yuri**_

¡Por fin llegas hermano! ¡Realmente es muy tarde!– exclamo al sentir que abren la puerta.

Ruedo los ojos al ver que mi hermano viene con una asquerosa rubia.

¿Esta casa es un hotel? – pregunto mostrando molestia y el solo me ignora y dice un _ **"cena y anda a tu cuarto a dormir"**_

 _ **Mi hermano se ha convertido en reverendo imbécil….. Como podré dormir.. ¡Si esa tarada estará gritando toda la noche!**_

Doy un gran suspiro y pongo en mis oídos mis audífonos.

 _ **Hoy tocó dormir con estos puestos… no quiero escucharlos.. Me repugnan….**_

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Gracias por la cena!- exclamo con felicidad y todos asienten sonrientes.

Cojo mi plato y corro a la cocina para lavarlo, después de hacer vuelvo a la sala y me despido de todos para correr por las escaleras y dirigirme a mi habitación.

 _ **Si… bueno al principio fui muy cohibida… pero ahora puedo decir que me siento como si fuese mi casa….**_

Entro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta, saco mi ropa y me meto al baño para tomar una ducha, al terminar de relajarme y de bañarme, enrollo mi cuerpo con una toalla blanca para finalmente salir del baño pero…

¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto un poco sonrojada viendo a Eliot sentado en mi cama mirándome de forma analítica.

-Solo entre…. Porque la puerta no estaba con seguro y quería hablar de algo contigo – explica de manera tranquila

No ves que estoy desnuda ¡tengo que cambiarme! –exclamo enojada pero el solo se para y se acerca a mí.

Q..que ha..haces – digo con temor.

¿Quién te hizo esto? – pregunta señalándome el brazo derecho.

Rápidamente me alejo de él y miro hacia otro lado.

 _ **¡Que puedo decirle! Solo papá y mamá… han visto esto…y de ahí ¡Nadie más!… Ni siquiera abuela o Naruto…. ¡como pude ser tan descuidado! ¡Cómo no cerré la puerta con seguro!**_

-Quiero saberlo – dice acercándome a mí.

No te acerques… le diré a tía que te metiste a mi curto cuando estaba bañándome – amenazo y el me mira con asombro y empieza a reír.

-Bien estas aprendiendo rápido, Sakura pero… eso no servirá conmigo – articula de manera desafiante.

 _ **¿Por qué le interesa tanto?**_

-Si no me dices le contaré de esa marca a mamá ¿qué dices?

 _ **¡Es cruel! ¡Ahora es él, el que me amenaza!**_

Bajo mi mirada derrotada y susurro un _**"de acuerdo, pero primero déjame cambiarme**_ " él sonríe victorioso y se da la vuelta.

No se vale,¡ sal del cuarto! – pido desconcertada.

-Adelante, cámbiate no te veré – comenta

Algo sonrojada camino a mi armario y saco mi ropa interior y mi buzo para dormir, mientras me cambio no le quito la vista.

 _ **Si se atreve a virarse… ¡lo golpearé!**_

Ya puedes virarte – digo y él lo hace.

Me queda mirando por un breve momento y luego se acerca para decirme _**"¿y bien?"**_ doy un gran suspiro.

 _Cuando tenía 8 años yo estudiaba con la supervisión de mi madre, pero cuando estaba entrando a exámenes me enfermé obviamente no se lo hice saber para no preocuparla, estaba muy débil y realmente no pude rendir correctamente, por ello obtuve notas poco satisfactorias para mamá, mi madre es de las personas que son muy minuciosas en la conducta y estudio a más de eso cuando se enoja casi siempre pierde la noción es muy explosiva, cuando fui a decirle ella estaba cocinando al escuchar mis notas de manera muy precipitada movió su mano y me corto la piel de mi brazo con el cuchillo por error.. Mi madre al notar lo que provoco se asustó y me llevo rápidamente al hospital, menos mal no fue una cortadura profunda... Pero por ello mis padres pelearon fuertemente y por poco se separan… gracias a Kami no pasó a mayores. Yo amo a mi madre y a mi padre asi que nunca nada ni nadie cambiará eso_

Eso es – digo mirándolo a los ojos, el solo me mira pero logro descifrar que es lo que transmite su mirada.

 _ **Por eso no quería que nadie se entere de esto…**_

De forma precipitada siento que sus brazos me abrazan con fuerza y susurra un _**"eres muy fuerte"**_

Lo miro un poco y lo alejo con mis manos

-No quiero que sientas pena por mí- pido de manera acomedida mientras miro hacia abajo y el solo sonríe y dice un _**"no podría sentir pena por una persona tan fuerte como tú"**_

Lo que te acabo de contar…. No quiero que salga de los dos – pido mirándolo seriamente y el solo asiente.

Ante mi sorpresa coge mi brazo y alza la manga de mi buzo

¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunto mirándolo sin entender.

-No es muy grande la cicatriz…. Además creo que si se puede quitar con una buena pomada…. ¿si quieres la puedo conseguir para ti? Imagino que por ocultarla nunca trataste de eliminar esto – dice mirándome de manera cariñosa.

Aunque…. A mí no me molesta… de una u otra forma ya es parte de ti… - susurra mirando hacia otro lado

 _ **¿No le molesta? O.O No sé qué responderle…..**_

-¿Quieres eliminarlo de tu piel? – comenta volviéndome a mirar y soltando mi brazo

Eso creo… - respondo un poco temerosa.

-¡Bien! ¡Lo haremos apenas regresemos de este viaje! Este será nuestro secreto ¿sí? – dice acercándose para besar en la mejilla y salir de mi cuarto.

Ensancho los ojos y paso suavemente mi mano por mi mejilla.

 _ **Que acabó de hacer…..**_

 _ **Al otro día**_

-Apenas son las 5 de la mañana.. – dice Eliot bostezando y estirándose un poco

¡Quiero llegar allá a buena hora! – exclamo jalándolo de la camisa para que coja su mochila, el con mucha pereza lo hace.

-Bien niños acá está sus tickets ¡vayan con cuidado! – comenta tía mientras esta parada junto a Jiraya cogidos de las manos.

Sonrió y me despido de ellos para después jalar de la camisa a Eliot que se despide de manera perezosa.

¡Vamos! Tenemos que subir al tren – digo de manera enérgica y el solo asiente y subimos finamente para tomar asiento. El tren empieza su recorrido.

 _ **Debo estar tranquila… realmente estoy muy feliz pero ahora que estoy aquí subida en este tren… realmente siento ansiedad y un poco de temor….¡Calma Sakura! Solo iré a ver a mi mamá, abuela a Naruto….y ¡a mi hermanito! No tengo que preocuparme de nada… Solo espero que…el.. No este… ahí….**_

¿Qué ocurre Sakura? Haces cada cara…. – menciona Eliot mirándome interesadamente.

No es nada…. – respondo y sonrío el solo hace un bufido al darse cuenta es una sonrisa falsa.

 _ **e.e desde cuando me conoce tan bien….**_

 **-continuará-**


	15. ¡POR FIN EN CASA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡POR FIN EN CASA!**

 **Capítulo 15**

 _ **Sakura**_

¡Por fin hemos llegado! –exclamo con euforia y sostengo una pequeña bolsa en mis manos

-Si… menos mal.. Ya estaba adolorido de estar mucho tiempo sentado- comenta Eliot frotándose la retaguardia.

Qué asco ¡no hagas eso! – lo reprocho y el solo sonríe.

Bueno, ¡vamos! Debemos coger un taxi para ir a casa – continuo mientras corro y hago señas a un taxi que frena ante mi llamado.

Por favor llévenos a esta dirección – pido extendiéndole un papel el taxista dice un _**"por su puesto"**_

¡Date priesa Eliot! – exclamo y el solo da un bufido de disgusto y sube al taxi.

Después de unos 20 minutos de viaje por fin puedo ver mi casa, observo con nostalgia por el vidrio y doy un gran suspiro.

-Bien, ya llegamos – dice el taxista, solo sonrió y le pago para decirle un **"gracias".**

Rápidamente salimos del taxi y veo a la casa de Sasuke, puedo fijarme que el ventanal está semi- abierto.

 _ **¡No Sakura! ¡Tienes que olvidarlo! ¡Menos mal él no sabe que estoy aquí… y es mejor que siga siendo así!**_

Camino hacia la puerta de la casa y noto que la puerta está sin seguro.

 _ **¡Como pueden ser tan descuidados!**_ __

La abro y Eliot me mira sonriendo sabiendo en lo que pienso, subo por las escaleras y veo a mi abuela en la cocina y a Naruto viendo la Tv sin preocupación.

Doy un gran suspiro y sonrió.

¡Hola! –exclamo alzando la voz.

Rápidamente los dos me miran asustados pero después me miran maravillados.

-¡Sakura! –gritan los dos al mismo tiempo y sin fijarme bien Naruto se me botan encima abrazándome.

Oye Naruto ¡estas aplastando a Sakura! – chilla abuela acercándose y levantando a Naruto.

-¡Lo siento abuela pero es que realmente es Sakura-chan! –exclama con euforia sin soltarme.

 _ **Sigue siendo el mismo n_n**_

-¿Sakura-chan quien es él? – pregunta Naruto mientras se separa de mí y señala a Eliot.

Lo siento Eliot, no pude presentarte -digo mientras él se acerca y extiende su mano para ayudarme a parar y susurra un **"pierde cuidado"**

Naruto y abuela lo miran sin decir nada.

Bien, su nombre es Eliot tiene 16 años y es hijo de mi tío Jiraya y de mi tía Tsunade – digo educadamente, el solo dice un _**"buenos días"**_

-¡No sabía que Tsunade tenía hijos! ¡Es muy apuesto!–exclama mi abuela con asombro y un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas

Bueno..el..

-Yo soy hijo de Jiraya, pero como los dos se casaron ahora soy hijastro de Tsunade – responde seriamente Eliot.

-Ahhh que bien ¡genial! –grita mi abuela con alegría

-S..skura-chan…. Que le pasó a tu cabello…- pregunta Naruto mirándome de cerca, abuela ensancha los ojos porque al parecer apenas lo nota.

 _ **Ahora que les digo….**_

Eliot me mira de una manera interesada logrando que me ponga más nerviosa.

 **¬¬' esa mirada no ayuda Eliot…**

Yo pedí a mi tía Tsunade que me corte el cabello… quería cambiar un poco ¿me queda mal? – pregunto y ellos rápidamente mueven su cabeza en señal de negación, ante tal respuesta sonrió suavemente.

-Que hermosa sorpresa nos han dado los dos, hemos estado pendientes de Nabiki y del bebé, es más ¡Apenas regresamos a casa para llevarle un poco de ensalada de fruta para que coma! – comenta mi abuela con felicidad, Naruto solo asiente en señal de afirmación.

-Gracias por cuidarla –digo de forma cálida cogiendo las manos de mi abuela y sonriéndole, ella solo me mira y me abraza.

Después del abrazo miro a Eliot.

-Yo iré a ver a mi mamá, tu puedes quedarte aquí es muy probable que estés muy cansado

Abuela asiente y dice un _**"eres bienvenido en esta casa".**_ Eliot educadamente agradece y le sonríe suavemente.

 _ **Al parecer le cayó muy bien a abuela…**_

-Yo iré contigo dije que venía para cuídate – articula volviéndome a mirar.

Naruto lo mira con seriedad y cruza sus brazos.

Bueno, Eliot – respondo y me acerco a Naruto.

¿Estás bien Naruto? – pregunto y el me mira seriamente.

-Sí, solo que no me gusta que otros chicos sean tan amables contigo… Pero.. ¡No es por lo que piensas! –exclama

Jajaja ya sé… -respondo y me mira sintiendo calma

-Además… un pajarito me contó que alguien…. Está viendo a Hinata más seguido… - susurro mirándolo de forma burlona mientras le golpeo suavemente mi codo con su brazo. El ensancha los ojos y me mira sonrojado.

 _ **¡A…abuela!**_ –grita muy sonrojado y abuela solo sonríe mientras niega con sus manos y sonríe nerviosamente

 _ **Sabía que encontrarías a una buena chica…. Realmente estoy feliz por ti y por Hinata….**_

¡V..vamos Sakura-chan! ¡Tenemos que ir a ver a tu mamá! –grita tratando de ignorar su sonrojo, coge mi mano y salimos corriendo hacia el hospital.

Eliot nos mira de reojo y va caminando atrás de nosotros dando un suspiro de cansancio

 _ **Lo siento Eliot…. T.T olvide decirte que tengo un primo imperativo….**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Aguanta…..- artículo en su oído mientras continuo penetrándola con fuerza.

Si… - responde ahogando un gemido

Con mis piernas separo más las suyas para embestirla con más fuerza.

 _ **¡Vamos Sakura-chan!**_ -escucho que gritan en la calle.

 **¡PERO QUÉ DIABLOS!**

Me paro rápidamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia para acercarme a la ventana sintiendo mi corazón acelerarse

 _ **¿Sakura regreso? ¿Ella está aquí?**_

Pero solo veo a un chiquillo caminar desinteresadamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos.

 _ **¡Demonios!**_

Camino nuevamente y me siento fuertemente en mi cama poniendo mis codos en mis piernas y mis manos en mi cabello jalándolo un poco.

-¿Qué ocurre Sasuke-sama? –pregunta

Nada que te interese –respondo

 _ **¡Porque demonios me puse así con solo escuchar ese nombre! ¡Se supone que ella ya no significa nada para mí!**_

¡Lárgate de mi casa! - exijo y ella solo asiente.

Cuando salga de la ducha espero que ya no estés aquí – comento parándome y caminando hacia el baño y cerrándolo con seguro.

Abro la llave de la ducha y empiezo a mojar mi cuerpo, cierro los ojos tratando de relajarme. De la nada viene a mí el rostro sonriente de Sakura. Abro rápidamente los ojos y cierro la llave.

 _ **¡¿Qué mierda me hizo esa mocosa?!**_

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **Naruto**_

-¡Realmente fue una gran sorpresa, Sakura y Eliot!- exclama con emoción mi tía.

Los dos asienten y ella sonríe mientras continua abrazando fuertemente a Sakura.

Tía… creo que debe soltarla… la va a ahogar– comento un poco asustado.

Mi tía rápidamente la suelta y Sakura respira haciendo un esfuerzo.

Bien niños ¡me siento muy motivada! ¡Por cierto Eliot felicita a tus padres de mi parte! – pide mi tía y el asiente suavemente

 _ **No me da buena espina ese Eliot…. No me gusta su forma de mirar a Sakura-chan…. Pero… no puedo culparlo… con ese corte se la ve aún más linda… *-* Bueno ¡Ya estuvo Naruto! Dijiste que no caerías en eso ¡además te está empezando a gustar Hinata!¡debes serle fiel!**_

-¿Cuándo será la operación? – pregunta Eliot interesado

¡Mañana a las 9 de la mañana! –explica mi tía con un poco de temor.

-No te preocupes mamá ¡todo saldrá bien! – dice Sakura-chan acariciando su vientre.

 _ **Si Sasuke se entera de que Sakura-chan estuvo aquí… sé que me molera a golpes…. Y peor aún si se da cuenta que ella vino con este…**_ \- pienso mientras lo veo recargado contra la pared, cruzando sus brazos y mirándome de forma desinteresada.

Oye Eliot, vayamos a comprar unos dulces ¡a Sakura-chan le encantan! – digo de manera amable y el asiente

-Gracias chicos- masculla Sakura mirándonos felizmente.

Mientras salimos y caminamos por los pasillos del hospital ninguno de los dos dice nada pero al salir escucho un _**"qué pasa"**_ logrando que lo voltee a ver.

¿Estas intentando acortejar a Sakura-chan? –pregunto tratando de sonar serio

-¿Y que si lo intento? – responde rápidamente.

Más vale que te rindas, además tú no sabes nada de ella – le advierto

¡Es muy probable que sepa más que tú! –exclama con superioridad

 _ **Sabe más que yo….**_

Doy un gran suspiro y continúo caminando.

-¿Sientes algo por Sakura? – pregunta directamente logrando que me quede quieto.

Ella es mi prima… -respondo

-Y que tiene si existe amor no interesa… -responde de forma desinteresada

A mí y a Sakura-chan nos une la sangre…. Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo…pero aun así ante los ojos de Sakura tú ya eres un familiar, puedo decir que si estuve muy confundido pero ahora sé que no puedo estar enamorado de ella, además ella es muy casta como para aceptar una relación de esta magnitud y lo sé mejor que nadie porque ella me rechazo – lo volteo a ver y miro en su rostro sorpresa.

Es por eso que tú tampoco podrás estar con ella…..

-No será igual conmigo… - responde saliendo de su sorpresa

Es casi seguro…recuerdo que ella me dijo que voy a conocer a alguien especial… pues tuvo razón….ahora estoy conociendo a una gran chica… quizá no tanto como Sakura-chan… pero Hinata se está convirtiendo en alguien especial para mí

Bueno solo quería decírtelo, es tu decisión si te quieres arriesgar…¡vamos por esos dulces! – exclamo empezando a correr.

 _ **Yuri**_

Bien, hermano creo que hay que poner reglas en esta casa – digo seriamente y el me mira sin entender.

-¿Reglas? –pregunta

Si… seré sincera… me está enojado ver tantas mujeres metidas en esta casa – continuo y el me mira desinteresadamente.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Yuri – contesta fríamente

 _ **Bien… me imaginaba esa respuesta… ahora el plan B….**_

¡Bien! Entonces yo también voy a meter a chicos en esta casa – comento de manera burlona.

Ensancho los ojos al sentir la mano de Sasuke apretar con fuerza mi brazo.

¡Me estas lastimando! ¡Idiota! – chillo enojada

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso Yuri! ¡Soy capaz de matar a cualquier escoria que entre en esta casa! – grita fuertemente soltando mi brazo bruscamente

Me paro rápidamente asustada…

 _ **Realmente no lo reconozco…. Él nunca fue capaz de poner un dedo en mí….**_

-Yuri… yo…no quería…. Yo….

¡Ya me tienes harta! ¡Me iré a casa de una amiga por unos días! – informo mientras cojo mi bolsa y salgo de la casa. Escucho los gritos de Sasuke pero salgo corriendo y subo rápidamente a un taxi pidiéndole que empiece a conducir.

 _ **¡Es un idiota!**_

Siento que de mis mejillas resbalan leves lágrimas….

 **Sasuke**

 **¡Maldición!**

Empiezo a tirar las cosas con mucho enojo y frustración.

 _ **¡Como fui capaz de hacerle eso a Yuri! Maldita sea… ¡ella tiene razón en irse de aquí de esa manera!**_

Voy hacia el corredor y cierro con mucha fuerza la puerta luego voy al comedor y saco varias botellas de _Vodka._

 _ **Horas después…**_

Suena el celular y lo cojo con molestia para contestar.

 _ **Ojala sea Yuri…**_

¿Quién es?

-Sasuke-sama soy Mei – sonrió torcidamente al escuchar su nombre.

 _ **Así que es Mei…. La zorra que tenía tantos deseos que la follara…..**_

¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Disculpe molestarlo, pero le llamo para avisarle que…

Ven ahora mismo a mi casa… justo ahora tengo ganas de darte lo que tanto querías – comento riéndome.

-¿Esta borracho? Sasuke-sama – pregunta mostrando sorpresa.

Te quiero aquí en 20 minutos. - digo y sin más corto la llamada.

-o-

Al escuchar el timbre voy pesadamente y abro la puerta viendo a Mei parada mirándome un poco nerviosa.

Entra – digo mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-No tiene que hacer esto.. Sasuke-sama… Además usted está borracho –comenta al ver en mi mano la botella de _Vodka_ casi acabada.

Tsk…. Yo sé lo que hago – respondo mientras ella pasa hacia el corredor y cierro la puerta

Desnúdate – digo en son de orden y ella empieza hacerlo

Bien…- digo mientras alzo la botella bebiendo lo que sobra, después de eso boto la botella al piso.

¡Se va a cortar! –grita exaltada.

¡Cállate! –grito acercándome a ella y empezándola a besar de forma salvaje.

Alzo su cuerpo con mis manos y ella me rodea con sus piernas, voy caminando hacia mi habitación sin dejar de besarla. El beso es insano invitando a una noche de sexo duro…

Al abrir la puerta la boto al piso, ella me mira un poco asustada pero a la vez muy excitada.

 _ **Y pensar que por ella… la mocosa…. Se alejó de mí…..**_

-Más vale que estés lista – comento mientras empiezo a desnudarme..

 _(Es la primera vez que lo hace)_

Sin más me trepo encima de ella y empiezo a embestirla con mucha fuerza desde el inicio.

-¡Sasuke-sama…. Me está lastimando! –grita entre gemidos.

Elimino esos asquerosos gritos besándola y cogiendo sus brazos con fuerza para que no se mueva, continuo moviéndome muy fuerte.

 _ **Más vale que quedes muy satisfecha después de esta noche….**_

Doy sonoros gemidos mientras lo hago y siento que su cuerpo se retuerce ante mis embestidas, rápidamente le doy la vuelta y aprieto su trasero con fuerza sacándole un gemido de dolor.

-Espere… nunca he tenido sexo por ahí…. Va a lastimarme – comenta mirándome con temor.

Me gusta ser el primero… -comento riéndome y empezando a embestirla sacandole gritos descontrolados que después se convierten en gemidos de placer.

 _ **Es tan escandalosa… realmente me fastidia….**_

Me acerco a su boca y la tapo exigiéndole que haga silencio pero ella continua haciendo escándalo. Ante la fuerza de mis movimientos y lo apretado que es siento que me corro en su orificio.

-Párate- ordeno y ella rápidamente lo hace.

La llevo hacia la ventana que se encuentra semi-cerrada y estampo su cuerpo en ella, con mis brazos la cargo y empiezo a embestirla con mucha fuerza y precisión, cierro mis ojos por la potencia que aplico, al instante escucho sus fuertes gritos y gemidos, y los callo con un agresivo beso, mientras la beso muerdo su labio con fuerza. De repente abro los ojos y veo que tres personas nos están mirando de forma sorprendida.

Ensancho los ojos al notar de quienes se tratan.

 _ **S…sakura…**_

 **-continuará-**

 _Bueno esta es la continuación… :$ disculpen la demora.. Apenas es la primera semana de clases y me bombardean de tareas y otras cosas qwq … pero no hará que deje de actualizar.. Les quiero avisar que este escrito constará de 24 capítulos :s así que estense pendiente n_n_

Besos 3


	16. DECISIÓN

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **DECISIÓN**

 **Capítulo 16**

¡Sakura! –exclamo con fuerza mientras suelto a Mei

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunta sin entender mirándome desde el piso

Corro a coger mi ropa y a vestirme a gran velocidad salgo de mi habitación diciéndole _**"ándate ya"**_

 _ **¡No puedo equivocarme! ¡Es ella!**_

Corro rápidamente hacia la puerta y veo el rostro de sorpresa de Sakura.

Sa…sakura… - susurro suavemente mirándola

-¡Naruto Imbécil! ¡Porque diablos no me dijiste que ella regresó! – grito con enojo mientras lo miro.

-Lo siento…

-No tenías por qué saberlo – susurra suavemente Sakura mientras se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar.

¡Espera, Sakura! –pido desesperadamente mientras cojo su brazo.

-¡No me toques! ¡Asqueroso enfermo! –grita de manera muy desconcertada y retira violetamente mi mano.

Con un demonio¡escúchame! – la miro con temor y enojo mientras la sostengo con mis dos manos sus brazos

-¡Suéltala!- exige una voz masculina mientras siento que me jala con fuerza logrando que la suelte.

 _Volteo a verlo._

¿Quién mierda eres tú? –pregunto alterado

-Yo soy…

-Él es mi novio – explica Sakura mirándome a los ojos

 _ **Su…su..¿qué? …**_

¡Deja de mentirme! –digo con frustración

-No tengo porque mentirte tampoco que darte explicaciones…no eres nada mío... Además… por lo que todos vimos estabas muy ocupado… ¡porque no te largas a seguir haciendo lo que hacías!

¡Yo puedo explicarlo! – me acerco a ella tratando de abrazarla.

 _ **Maldita sea….es cierto.. No somos nada, pero… Entiéndeme…. Por favor….**_

De repente siento un enorme dolor en mi mejilla derecha haciendo que mi rostro se vire a la inversa, abro abruptamente los ojos pasando una de mis manos en ella que arde y palpita… mientras escucho su voz gritarme un _**¡te aborrezco!**_ Volteo a verla y solo veo su espalda… ella corre y desaparece de mi vista.

-¡Sakura-chan! –grita con desesperación Naruto corriendo atrás de ella.

El muchacho que intervino para defenderla me mira y camina hacia la misma dirección.

-¡Detente!

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunta secamente volteando a verme.

¿Ella miente, verdad? – pregunto un poco temeroso.

-Si…. Pero no será una mentira por mucho tiempo – masculla riéndose

 _ **Es un hijo de puta….**_

Lo cojo de la camisa alzándolo y lo empiezo a sacudir con ira.

-MÁS VALE QUE NO TE QUIERAS APROVECHAR DE SAKURA, ENTIENDES ¡ELLA ES MÍA!

-Sí claro, ¿igual que esa muchacha con la que estabas follando? – comenta burlonamente

¡Eso no es problema tuyo! - Exclamo con enojo y lo tiro con fuerza

-Sakura me gusta…. Y con lo que ha visto.. Sé que te borrará fácilmente de su corazón….–comenta parándose y limpiándose su ropa.

Ella no lo hará porque no se lo permitiré – respondo con semblante serio.

-Ya veremos… - dice mientras entra

 **Naruto**

¡Sakura por favor escúchame! – pido y ella solo tiene su rostro tapado con la almohada.

-Ya no llores…. Eso me entristece… – comento suavemente.

Destapa su rostro y me mira con sus ojos llorosos

¡Gracias a Kami abuela no regreso a casa, te imaginas la gran sorpresa que tendría! –exclama tristemente y yo asiento

-¡Porque me pasan estas cosas a mí! ¡Yo que daño le he hecho a Sasuke! – grita mientras llora con mucho dolor.

-Sasuke tampoco la ha pasado bien…. él ha estado muy dolido por tu partida… es por eso que ha tratado de encontrar esa "felicidad" con esas mujeres –le explico mirando hacia abajo.

Tú no tienes idea de las infinidades de veces que me preguntaba por ti… realmente está enamorado… pero es tan orgulloso que trata de envolverse en el placer para olvidar su corazón roto – continuo y ella me mira con sorpresa quedándose en silencio por unos instantes mientras asimila mis palabras

-¡Yo tampoco la he pasado bien! Pero no por eso me estoy acostando con otros chicos.

¡Sakura! – se escucha gritos en la casa.

Sakura ensancha los ojos al igual que yo al ver a Sasuke parado en la puerta de la habitación mientras Eliot está tratando de botarlo.

¿Qué haces aquí Sasuke? –pregunto un poco molesto

¡Tengo que hablar con ella! –exclama con enojo.

Miro a Sakura-chan y ella asiente un poco temerosa, Eliot la mira con sorpresa.

-Sakura… no tienes que hacer esto – dice Eliot acercándose a ella

-Por favor déjenme sola con él – pide seriamente.

 _Doy un gran suspiro_

Vámonos Eliot – pido mientras salgo de la habitación y el me mira con frustración accediendo.

Tranquilo, Sakura-chan sabrá que hacer -comento dándole una palmada en su hombro.

 _ **Sakura**_

Miro hacia el piso sintiendo un horrendo dolor en mi pecho al percibir su fuerte mirada. El ambiente se torna pesado y doloroso, doy una leve exhalación para mirarlo fijamente.

¡Lo que tengas que decir dilo ahora! –exclamo mostrando seriedad

-Sé que no puedo excusar lo que viste, pero… es que tu…tu solo te fuiste….. y me dejaste solo sin explicaciones…..-cierra los ojos y respira suavemente para volverlos a abrir y clavarme nuevamente su mirada logrando que de un respingo.

Te quiero, Sakura – susurra suavemente

 _ **Me quiere…. ¡eres un mentiroso!**_

Giro mi rostro hacia otro lado evitando su mirada.

 _ **Porque mi corazón se acelera de esta forma…. ¡Porque! Lo dejé solo… pero él me demostró otra cosa… siento que voy a morir de un infarto, mi rostro me arde ¡Acaso soy una masoquista!**_

-Si era eso, te puedes ir – pido con la voz entrecortada.

Él se acerca a mí y me besa de forma sorpresiva, ensancho los ojos al verlo cerrar los suyos pero aun así no correspondo.

-No me beses…. Sasuke, me causas repulsión… - balbuceo tratando de quitarlo de mí.

¡Apestas a alcohol y sobretodo hueles a perfume de mujer!- Exclamo con enojo golpeándolo con mucha fuerza y moviéndome mucho para zafarme.

Mi respiración se agita un poco al sentir que su cuerpo tiembla y al ver que sus ojos derraman lágrimas.

 _ **E…. Está llorando…. ¡Nunca yo….**_

\- Golpéame lo merezco…. Sé que no merezco lo que te pediré, pero correspóndeme Sakura…. –susurra suavemente entre el beso y aprieta más fuerte su cuerpo con el mío.

Mi cuerpo empieza a temblar ante esa sensación, y mis manos dejan de golpearlo al escucharlo sollozar suavemente mientras me besa, sin más me rindo y empiezo a corresponder su beso.

 _ **Soy tan débil…**_

El beso se torna muy suave y delicado, casi igual al que tuvimos hace meses…. Lo único que cambia es que ambos estamos llorando ante este contacto… y que mi corazón está totalmente lastimado.

-Escúchame, Sakura… - susurra mientras coge mis mejillas con sus manos, abro mis ojos y veo que los suyos también se van abriendo poco a poco mostrándome que están un poco hinchados.

-Te necesito… y no quiero que te alejes de mí…. Ya una vez lo hiciste… y ahora sabes en la mierda que me he convertido… Por favor.. No lo vuelvas a hacer.. – pide de manera suplicante.

Lo miro con sorpresa y siento mi rostro arder.

Y..yo… no puedo estar contigo…

-¡Ya sé que él no es tu novio! – exclama en son de reproche

Miro hacia abajo sintiendo aun mi cuerpo temblar.

-No lo es…. – respondo suavemente y miro una leve sonrisa de calma en su rostro.

-Pero eso no quita que no quiera estar contigo, Sasuke…. Y peor por lo que haz hecho – digo alejándome un poco de él.

-No puedes alejarte Sakura… yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo – dice acercándose a mí y cogiéndome de mi cintura.

-¡No! No puedo quererte ¡no después de lo que he visto! –digo tratando de soltarme pero solo me agarra con más fuerza y me mira de una forma penetrante.

 _ **-Soy un malparido ¡lo sé! Sé que no te merezco… pero soy muy egoísta Sakura…solo te quiero para mí.. Si tú me aceptas…. Escúchame ¡nunca más lo volveré a hacer!**_ – dice mirándome de manera sincera.

Mis labios empiezan a temblar y mis piernas también lo hace…Siento que estoy a punto de caerme… sino fuera porque Sasuke me sostiene ahora mismo estaría en el piso…

-Y..yo no sé si creerte…. –miro hacia el piso con temor

-Además…. Yo no podría darte lo que esas otras chicas te dan…no podría… no me siento capaz… -comento suavemente.

-Eso es lo que hace que te ame con locura – susurra mientras empieza a abrazarme

-Se perfectamente que no eres como las demás… tu aun eres muy joven. Yo esperare… hasta que te sientas lista, yo no apresuraré las cosas… Yo te quiero para bien… y no quiero lastimarte más… quiero ser yo el que sane cada una de esas cicatrices de tu corazón - susurra suavemente en mi oído.

 _ **Kami… no sé si esto esté bien… Pero todo el enojo y frustración se ha disipado… Creo que realmente estoy loca….**_

Alejo suavemente mi rostro para mirar sus ojos, perdiéndome al instante en esa penetrante afilada, fuerte pero a la vez sincera mirada obscura como la noche. Mis ojos se cierran suavemente y siento que su rostro se acerca al mío, eliminado la lejanía de nuestros labios estampamos el momento con un suave beso.

Mi piernas tiemblan como gelatina pero él me sostiene abrazándome haciendo que sigo con esto, al separarnos por la falta de aire doy un gran suspiro.

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunta curioso

Y…yo ahora estoy viviendo en otra ciudad… debo terminar la secundaria con Eliot…. Por eso no podemos estar juntos – comento y él se aleja un poco para mirarme directamente a los ojos.

-¿Puedes salir de esa secundaria? –me pregunta.

No… además mi tía ha invertido mucho… no puedo solo salirme –contesto sin mirarlo alejándome un poco para sentarme en el filo de la cama

-Yo le devolveré t

odo lo que ha gastado – responde parándose frente a mí

¡No lo permitiría!-lo miro con disgusto

-Sakura… si tengo que pagar millones de dólares para que estés aquí ¡ _ **créeme, lo haría!**_ –dice de forma retadora

 _ **Olvide que él siempre debe salirse con la suya..**_

-No es solo eso…. Mi tía, Jiraya y Eliot se sienten felices conmigo y se pondrían tristes si me voy.

Baja la mirada mostrándose pensante, suspira con pesadez y se sienta a lado mío y toma mis manos.

-Quiero que estés conmigo…. No puedo permitir que te alejes de mí… ¡no lo soportaría! Pero si tienes que irte…. Yo quiero ir a verte y estar comunicado contigo… Si por mi fuese me mudaría… pero no puedo hacerlo por Yuri… -dice mientras vuelve a mirar hacia abajo.

Mi rostro se sonroja ante la idea de que él se mude solo por mí…

¿Tú realmente lo harías? –pregunto mirándolo el alza su mirada.

-Si –responde sin titubear

Sonrió suavemente ante tal respuesta, bajo mi mirada y observo su cuello con detenimiento viendo una marca, algo asustada me acerco y veo brillo labial.

-Esa chica te ha dejado brillo labial en tu cuello – comento con reproche y me alejo de él

-Sakura….. Esto no volverá a pasar – dice acercándose a mí.

No sé si pueda hacerlo… - articulo empezando a llorar el solo me abraza con fuerza y deja que lo haga.

Siento que mi corazón expulsa todo el dolor que siente ante los sollozos fuertes y descontrolados que doy mientras él solo sigue abrazándome en silencio. Ya viéndome un poco más calmada afloja su abrazo.

-Sakura…. Quiero que las cosas sean de la manera correcta.. así como lo dijiste tú y yo nunca tuvimos nada…. Así que… probablemente no sea el momento indicado pero me vale mierda.– dice mirándome a los ojos.

Limpio mi rostro con mis manos y lo veo sin entender.

-Sé mi novia – pide cogiéndome de las manos.

 _ **¿Qué?**_

Lo miro consternada y el solo sonríe dulcemente

-¿Qué dices? – pregunta mirándome con dulzura

¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, eso me haría muy feliz… además convirtiéndote en mi novia podrás estar más tranquila… Porque yo tomo muy enserio este tipo de cosas..– responde seriamente.

Está bien…

El acaricia con delicadeza mis manos y vuelve a sonreír.

-No haré nada para que te arrepientas de esto Sakura. Desde ahora todo cambiará y te lo demostraré – articula y yo solo asiento.

Nos quedamos por varios minutos en silencio mirándonos sigilosamente de repente rompo el silencio.

Y..yo… hablaré con mi tía…. Terminaré este año…. allá… pero vendré para terminar aquí la secundaria –susurro suavemente mirando hacia otro lado sintiendo un gran rubor en mis mejillas..

De repente el tira de mi mano con suavidad y hace que mi cuerpo choque con el suyo

 _ **¡P…pero.. Que hace!**_

Coge mi mentón con sus manos y encaja suavemente sus labios con los míos, me sobresalto un poco por la sorpresa pero correspondo suavemente, al besarnos siento que él sonríe provocando que yo también lo haga.

No hagas eso… -susurro entre el beso

-Eres mi novia… puedo hacerlo… Además no estoy rompiendo las reglas… - murmura mientras empieza a abrazarme con una mano y con la otra acaricia mi cabello.

-Ey… tienes el cabello corto

 _Ante el comentario solo asiento._

-Te queda muy bien –susurra cerca de mi oído logrando que por mi espalda recorra una gran corriente.

 _ **Realmente… logra cosas muy extrañas….**_

Se separa un poco y toma mi mano articulando un _**"vámonos"**_ lo miro sin entender pero lo sigo. Al alejarnos de la habitación divisamos a Naruto y a Eliot sentados en los muebles al vernos se sobresaltan y vienen hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué pasó Sakura-chan? –pregunta Naruto mirándonos detenidamente

-Ella y yo somos novios – explica sin rodeos y todos a excepción de él ensanchamos los ojos.

 **¡Como se atreve a decirlo de esa manera!**

-Es cierto eso ¡Sakura-chan! – exclama de forma enérgica y yo solo asiento.

¡Cómo puedes ser tan idiota! – dice con enojo Eliot.

¿Cómo puedes aceptar a este tipo después de lo que viste? – pregunta de manera despectiva.

-Yo hablé con Sakura… sinceramente solo me interesa su perdón y opinión, así que no tengo porque darte detalles de nuestra conversación – comenta de manera brusca Sasuke

Eliot… por favor no te enojes conmigo… - pido mirándolo a los ojos.

¡Realmente eres una tonta! –exclama sumamente enojado y sale de la sala a grandes pasos para luego escuchar un fuerte portazo.

¡Eliot! –grito tratando de seguirlo pero Sasuke me detiene cogiéndome la mano.

Yo iré – informa y yo solo asiento un poco insegura

 _ **¿Está mal esto? Es probable que Eliot tenga razón….**_

-¿Sakura-chan estás bien? – pregunta con preocupación

No lo sé… ¿piensas que esto esté mal?

-No lo sé… pero creo que esto era lo que tanto deseaba Sasuke – responde sonriendo suavemente

¿Lo que tanto deseaba?

-Sí, ese idiota realmente esta embobado por ti, pero su orgullo no le dejaba expresar sus sentimientos… pero al parecer ya pudo decirlo.. – comenta mirándome con dulzura.

-Sé que el cometió muchos errores… todo el mundo falla… pero ahora que estará contigo sé que las cosas mejorarán – continua y coge con suavidad mis manos.

Sonrió suavemente y siento que de mis ojos caen lágrimas.

-No llores Sakura-chan ¡Si Sasuke te hace sufrir juro por el rammen de este mundo que le cortaré las pelotas! –exclama con seriedad

Lo miro un poco asustada pero asiento.

-Te cuento algo Sakura… - dice mirándome y sonriendo de forma malévola

¿Qué cosa es? – pregunto un poco temerosa

-Sasuke tenía tu foto como fondo de pantalla en su celular y laptop…

¡Que cosa!- grito muy fuerte

-¡Si! ¡El muy idiota estaba así de embobado!

Me sonrojo ante ese comentario.

 _ **El… estaba enamorado de mí…. Realmente me quería…**_

Pero si realmente hubiese estado enamorado de mí…. No hubiera estado con esa chica… - digo un poco triste

-Sasuke me dijo que él había salido a comprar al super y fue a pie pensando que serían pocas cosas ahí se encontró con esa chica que era conocida de él y se ofreció a traerlo dijo que no tuvo más opción porque justo ese día no trabajaron los taxistas ¿lo recuerdas fue el día cuando fuimos al cementerio? – asiento levemente y el continua.

-Bueno cuando llegaron a la casa ella le ayudó a bajar las bolsas y el accedió, al terminar de hacerlo él le ofreció algo de beber al ir a la cocina y regresar él la encontró desnuda, obviamente le pidió que se vistiera y se sentó en el sillón esperando que lo hiciera pero ella se sentó en sus piernas y lo empezó a besar… tal como te lo dije el no correspondió… Así fueron las cosas Sakura

Ensancho los ojos ante el relato y lo miro aun analizándolo.

 _ **Entonces… el no tuvo la culpa… El no hizo nada malo en realidad…..**_

¿Estás seguro de que no mintió? – pregunto un poco anonadada.

\- él es sincero en ese tipo de cosas – responde sin titubear

¿Cómo es que lo conoces tanto? Pensé que no se llevaban

-Al principio no nos llevábamos pero ahora se puede decir que somos amigos… así que sé que es franco… creme él es de los chicos que si no te quiere te lo dirá.

Asiento suavemente y miro por la ventana.

 _ **Ya se tardaron mucho….Aunque me diga eso.. no justifica lo de hoy… pero él estaba oliendo fuertemente a alcohol… ¿puede ser eso la causa?**_

-o-

 _ **Sasuke**_

¡Detente de una buena vez! –exijo con enojo y el por fin lo hace

-Qué quieres hacer ¡restregarme en la cara que ella te eligió a ti! – dice de manera consternada.

No sería mala idea… -respondo de manera burlona pero vuelvo a mi semblante serio

Yo quiero a Sakura.. – digo sin temor

-¡Por eso te acostaste con otra mujer!- exclama con enojo

Si la chica que tú quieres se aleja de ti… ¿no crees que perderías la cabeza? Eso pasó conmigo – comento y el me mira admirado.

Doy un gran suspiro.

-No quiero alejarme de Sakura… sé que ella a donde quiera que vaya provoca que muchos chicos se enamoren perdidamente por su enorme personalidad y corazón… pero yo no pienso compartirla con nadie… solo vine aquí para aclarártelo y también porque… ella siente gran estima por ti y se entristece al verte en ese estado– continuo mirándolo fijamente.

-Si ella te eligió a ti no hay nada que pueda hacer….respetaré su decisión, solo te digo que si eres tan idiota como para traicionarla o volverla a hacer sufrir ¡yo no desperdiciaré oportunidad para acercármele! – dice de manera retadora.

De acuerdo… - respondo de la misma manera

Ahora regresemos debe estar preocupada….

 _ **Sakura**_

En la ventana estoy parada mirando a la calle siendo capaz de divisar a Sasuke y a Eliot caminando juntos.

-¡Ya están aquí! –exclamo y Naruto se sobresalta.

Corro rápidamente por las escaleras para abrir la puerta con todo lo que tengo voy hacia ellos y me acerco para abrazar con fuerza a Eliot ante la mirada analítica de Sasuke

-¡Realmente me tenías muy preocupada! –exclamo sollozando

Solo siento que su cuerpo tiembla un poco y corresponde mi abrazo.

-¡Pensé que te pasó algo! ¡Cómo te atreves a irte si no conoces este lugar! –exclamo enojada dejándolo de abrazar y propinándole un golpe en su cabeza.

Escucho la risa irónica de Sasuke y miro con frustración a Eliot.

Ya está bien, lo siento – dice mostrando falso arrepentimiento

 _ **Este chico….**_

Sakura.. – susurra Sasuke

Yo los dejo solos… no quiero hacer mal trio – opina Eliot alejándose de nosotros.

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto un poco sonrojada por el anterior comentario.

-¿Cuánto falta para que termine el año lectivo en tu instituto? – pregunta de manera interesada

Emm… bueno… creo que 6 meses… - respondo mientras saco cuentas con mis dedos.

-Bien…. no es mucho tiempo – comenta mientras sonríe levemente

Mañana me iré después del parto de mi mamá – le informo y solo asiente

-¿Qué será? –pregunta

¡Un niño! –exclamo con alegría sonriendo alegremente.

Sonríe y da un suave suspiro

¿Qué pasa? –pregunto un poco intrigada

-No pongas esa cara en público… porque aquí no puedo besarte como quisiera… - dice y empieza a caminar.

¡Sabes una relación no es solo de besos!

 _Se detiene y se acerca a mí_

-Tienes razón…. Sabes de qué más se conforma una relación – dice de manera seductora.

Bueno…. De confianza… amor… respeto… tolerancia… amistad… **¡fidelidad!** \- respondo sin mirarlo resaltando la última palabra

-Si de todo eso… pero sabes de que más.. – continua un poco cabizbajo pero vuelve a su anterior semblante

De….

-Intimidad… - responde guiñándome un ojo y continúa caminando.

 _ **Es un…**_

Camino atrás de él cruzando mis brazos e inflando de manera instintiva mis cachetes mientras evito mirarlo.

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Es tan gracioso tomarle el pelo…. Y ver su cara de ofendida o enojada… pero no puedo mentir que sentí una gran opresión al escucharla….**_. – pienso mientras veo de reojo su rostro.

 _ **Agradezco que Sakura sea tolerante y de corazón tan puro que no puede albergar odio ni rencor… ella me hubiera matado de manera lenta y dolorosa si se alejaba de mí para siempre…¡no desaprovecharé la oportunidad!**_

 **-continuará-**

Disculpen la demora :c espero haya sido este capítulo de su agrado… Sé que más de uno deseaba que Sasuke sufriera pero ya ha sufrido mucho al igual que Sakura…. Déjenme sus comentarios ¡los leo todos! Todos y cada uno de ellos me dan ánimos para seguir.

Besos 3


	17. ¡NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡Nuevo Miembro en la familia!**

 **Capítulo 17**

 _ **Sasuke**_

Yuri… necesito hablarte… cuando escuches este mensaje llámame..¿Vale?

Doy un gran suspiro, boto al mueble mi celular con mucho pesar y me tiro en mi cama…

 _ **Ya es de día y no sé nada de ella….**_

A los pocos minutos suena mi celular y me paro rápidamente para contestar.

Hola – digo un poco ansioso.

-Hermano… apenas son las 6 de la mañana…. – dice suavemente

Yuri…. Necesito que regreses a casa – pido de forma demandante.

Escucho que hace un bufido de molestia y se queda en silencio.

Está bien…. estoy de acuerdo en fijar reglas, así que regresa a casa – comento seriamente.

De acuerdo – contesta inmediatamente y cuelga el teléfono.

 _ **No puedo ser grosero o áspero con ella… tiene la razón en irse…**_ \- pienso mientras veo con detenimiento mi habitación

Esta habitación y casa está un desastre…. –salgo y bajo la escalera para observar la sala desordenada.

Suspiro con resignación y empiezo a arreglar mientras lo hago escucho que suena el timbre, camino en dirección para abrir la puerta, al hacerlo veo a Sakura junto a Naruto parados.

¿Sakura, que haces aquí tan de mañana, pasó algo con tu mamá? – pregunto un poco perplejo.

-Hola Sasuke, no todo está bien

-¡Oye! ¡Yo también estoy aquí! – exclama con enojo pero lo ignoro enfocándome en ella

Disculpa… pero ahora estoy algo ocupado... – digo mirando hacia otro lado.

 _ **Justo viene cuando esto está de cabezas….**_

¡No te preocupes podemos ayudarte! –exclama con decisión y Naruto asiente.

Yo no…. Podría… - digo pero ensancho los ojos al notar que Naruto empuja la puerta y corre hacia la sala

 _ **Ya no debería sorprenderme… e_e**_

Sin más abro la puerta y Sakura entra mirando con detenimiento.

-¡Realmente está un asco! ¡Imagino que tu habitación esta de la misma manera! – exclama mostrando desagrado en su rostro

Si… bueno… empieza a limpiar – digo y el me mira de forma admirada.

¡Bien! Sasuke ¡tú encargarte de limpiar tu habitación!, Naruto ¡tú de la cocina! y ¡yo me encargo de la sala! – ordena mientras nos mira con seriedad pero a la vez entusiasmada.

 _ **Si…claro.. Ahora escucharé órdenes de ella….**_

¡Bien! – exclama con entusiasmo y sale corriendo a la cocina.

-¿Dónde está Yuri? – pregunta un poco curiosa.

Se fue…. Tuvimos una discusión….pero regresará en unos minutos – contesto de forma desganada.

Ya veo… pero bueno… ¡Para que te disculpe dejémosle la casa reluciente! –exclama con ilusión.

 _ **Como puede pasarle tan rápido ese trago amargo…. Sinceramente es alguien de admirar.**_

De acuerdo… iré a limpiar mi habitación… pero primero te ayudaré con la sala – comento seriamente.

-¡No! Arregla tu cuarto yo me encargo de esto – contesta mirándome de la misma manera y poniendo sus manos en sus caderas.

Ok… pero ten cuidado hay vidrios en el piso... – informo mientras subo por las escaleras.

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **¡Bien! ¡Limpiemos esto!**_

Rápidamente recojo todas las cosas que están tiradas en el sofá y las voy poniendo en su debido puesto.

 _ **Creo que esto es aquí.. Realmente es la primera vez que estoy sola en su sala…. Se siente muy extraño….**_

Al terminar de hacerlo acomodo los cojines de manera correcta, corro hacia la cocina

Naruto ¡pásame por favor un papel desechable! – pido y Naruto me lo da.

-¡Esto es muy divertido! Casi acabo –exclama divertido y solo asiento para luego articular _**gracias**_ y salir de ahí.

Limpio la mesa céntrica de la sala y tiro al piso todos los residuos que estaban en esta.

 _ **Em… ¿dónde está la escoba? O aspiradora…. No.. Creo que se dañaría me advirtió que había vidrio…. En el piso**_

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunta Sasuke poniendo sus manos en mis brazos, y me sobresalto por la impresión.

¡Sasuke! ¡Se supone que estabas limpiando tu habitación!-exclamo mientras me volteo a mirarlo sorprendida

Si.. Bueno… ya lo hice… - responde pesadamente

 _ **Que rápido es…. O.O**_

Ah… bueno… veras… no sé cómo limpiar el piso… me dijiste que había vidrio… y además no sé dónde tienes las cosas de limpieza – comento y el solo sonríe

¡No te rías! – exclamo mientras miro hacia otro lado mostrando enojo.

El coge mi mano y me dirige a un rincón de su casa, abre la puerta y veo muchas herramientas de limpieza. Me acerco para coger una escoba y un recogedor, pero el rápidamente me los quita de la mano y dice _**"yo lo haré no quiero que te lastimes"**_

 _ **¡Acaso piensa que no se hacerlo! ¡No soy una inútil! e_e**_

Sasuke… yo sé hacer las cosas de la casa… - comento un poco enojada.

El me mira con sorpresa.

-De acuerdo… tú lo harás.. Mientras yo te vigilo de cerca

 _ **Varios minutos después**_

¡Ya está listo! –exclamo mientras veo que la casa está impecable.

-¡Nos debes un gracias, Sasuke! –exclama y Sasuke solo lo mira con un tic en su ojo y susurra con desgano un _**"gracias"**_

¡Bueno, vámonos Naruto, Yuri ya no tardará en venir! –comento cogiéndolo de la mano.

¿Sakura… a qué hora irás al hospital? – pregunta interesado

La operación de mamá empezará a las 9 de la mañana – le informo y el solo asiente.

-¿Iras? – pregunto

 _ **¡Si va sería realmente bueno…!**_

Asiente suavemente y ante eso sonrió.

-¡Bueno, vámonos!

De inmediato siento que jalan mi mano y que choco contra algo realmente firme alzo mi mirada y veo el rostro de Sasuke que se acerca al mío, de inmediato cierro mis ojos ante la fricción de nuestros labios.

-¡Ey! ¡No hagas eso Sasuke! ¡Eres un wuarro! –exclama con enojo Naruto.

Rápidamente me separo y lo miro con vergüenza. Sasuke solo me observa con dulzura y guía sus ojos hacia Naruto su mirada se torna desinteresada.

 _ **¡Como es capaz de hacer eso…! ¡Realmente me gustaría aprenderlo!**_

-No estoy haciendo nada indebido…solo me estaba despidiendo….. Además ¿qué tiene de malo si es mi novia? –comenta mientras lo mira de forma burlona.

-¡Ya se pero ten algo de pudor!

Suspiro ante tal comentario ignorando mis pensamientos. Volteo a ver a Naruto y lo jalo diciéndole un _**"vamos, debemos ir al hospital"**_ para luego mirar a Sasuke tratando de mostrar seriedad pero su mirada afilada provoca que mi corazón enloquezca.

Bien… ya nos vamos.. Te veré después Sasuke… - comento haciendo señas de despedida ante su mirada metódica.

Al salir de la casa se escucha un timbre muy bullicioso volteo a ver a Naruto y este saca de su pantalón un celular para contesta rápidamente

 _ **Desde cuando tiene uno…. O.O**_

-¿Qué cosa? –exclama con temor

¿Qué paso?- pregunto asustada

-¡Si.. Ahora mismo iremos allá! - exclama y guarda su celular

Sakura.. ¡Tu mamá está a punto de dar a luz! – dice de manera sorpresiva

¡Pero como! ¡La cesaría estaba prevista a las 9! – comento asustada

-¡Al parecer tiene dolores por eso la tienen que operar ahora mismo!

Veo que Eliot baja perezosamente y empieza a estirarse.

¡Eliot! – grito muy fuerte y el me mira asustado

Corro cogiendo la mano de Naruto para luego ir por Eliot, los arrastro mientras voy lo más rápido que puedo, logro escuchar a Naruto que le explica la situación a Eliot, sin más los 3 vamos a gran velocidad.

 _ **Ahora recuerdo…¡Sasuke!…. Él también quería ir… pero no puedo decirle.. ¡No tengo celular! ¡Ni siquiera sé su número! ¡Además… tampoco puedo interrumpir en su reconciliación con Yuri!**_

-Tranquila Sakura-chan todo estará bien – articula y Eliot asiente

No importa… lo que me interesa por ahora es conocer a mi hermano….

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Cuanto se demora….. ¡Ni que se hubiera ido a otra ciudad**_! –pienso poniéndome de mal humor

Después de varios minutos la puerta se abre y me paro rápidamente, viendo a Yuri que se acerca con expresión relajada.

 _ **Cálmate… no puedes gritarle… ¡no puedes hacerlo!…. Pero ¡realmente estoy muy enojado!…**_

-¡Donde estuviste! –exclamo fuertemente

 _ **Diablos e_e ….**_

-Creí haberte dicho que fui a casa de una amiga –comenta dando un suspiro

Bien…. siéntate tenemos que hablar – comento tratando de sonar tranquilo.

Ella asiente y lo hace, me siento a lado de ella y la miro fijamente

-Escúchame, Yuri… sé que no he sido el mejor hermano en esta temporada… sé que tienes las razones suficientes para enojarte, así que escucharé con atención las reglas que impongas

Ella pone expresión admirada

-Hermano, perdiste la cabeza desde que Sakura se fue… por eso he estado soportando que hagas ese tipo de cosas… pero realmente llegué al tope, es por eso que la única regla es que ya no entren más mujeres a esta casa… – pide seriamente

Asiento ante ese pedido y ella sonríe torcidamente

Tengo una condición – digo mirándola con cautela

-¿Cuál es?

Solo puede entrar una mujer a esta casa…

-¿Cual… acaso una de esas mujerzuelas se ha convertido en tu novia? –pregunta irónicamente.

Já… me causa gracia que pienses eso… pero tienes algo de razón ahora tengo novia… pero no es ninguna de esas… es Sakura – comento riéndome ante la expresión de asombro de Yuri.

¿Qué te parece? Hacemos ese trato – pregunto mientras estrecho mi mano, ella sale rápidamente del shock y hace lo mismo.

-¡Bien entonces se puede decir que estamos bien! ¿Verdad? –pregunta con un poco de entusiasmo.

Asiento y acaricio suavemente su cabello

-Hermano… parece que las cosas mejorarán – comenta un poco sonrojada y yo solo sonrío ante ese comentario.

Por cierto.. Yuri….Siento mucho si te lastimé…

-No te preocupes hermano ¡tengo mucha hambre!

Vamos a desayunar – propongo y ella asiente.

 _ **Sakura**_

Abuela ¡estas segura que está bien!

-Si Sakura, justo ahora están en la operación – contesta tratando de transmitirme tranquilidad.

 _ **Estoy muy nerviosa… ¡Como pudo pasar esto! ¡tengo mucho miedo!**_

-Sakura-chan cálmate… todo saldrá bien.

Es verdad, pareces como si tú fueses su esposo – comenta con tranquilidad Eliot.

Agacho un poco la cabeza con tristeza ante tal comentario.

 _ **Papá…. Creo que hubieras estado feliz al ver a mi hijo….**_

-¡Idiota!¡ Por que le dices eso a Sakura-chan! – exclama con enojo Naruto y Eliot me mira desconcertado.

-Sakura… lo siento – susurra con pena

No pasa nada- respondo sonando fuerte.

-Naruto…. Por favor avísale a Sasuke que la operación se adelantó y que no se preocupe en venir – le pido de manera suplicante y Naruto asiente, rápidamente saca su celular para marcarle.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunta abuela interesada mirándome de forma picara.

Ah… si…. –respondo mirando hacia abajo y sintiendo mi rostro arder

-¿Quién es él? –pregunta sin quitarme la mirada.

 _ **Abuela…por favor no me mires de esa forma T/T**_

-Ah… Sasuke ¡te estoy diciendo que no vengas, mi tía esta ahora siendo atendida! –exclama Naruto provocando que lo vea e ignore la pregunta de la abuela.

-¡Sakura no pudo avisarte porque no tiene celular! –continua

Siento la afilada mirada de la abuela nuevamente hacia mí.

 _ **Creo que no se rendirá hasta que le diga…..**_

-Si.. si… ¡ya no me grites! – dice finalmente Naruto para cortar la llamada

-¡Es un grosero! ¡Corto sin despedirse! –exclama mostrándose ofendido y sonrió al ver su expresión.

¿Qué dijo? –pregunto

-Espero que todo salga bien y pasa a mi casa cuando pase todo el alboroto – responde tratando de imitar su voz y mostrando falsa seriedad

Está bien –contesto sonriendo un poco

-Me dirás Sakura… - continúa abuela sonriendo de oreja a oreja

 _Doy un gran suspiro_

Es mi novio… - respondo sin mirarla

-¡Yupi! ¡Mi Sakura tiene su primer novio! –exclama con felicidad mientras se me acerca para abrazarme con fuerza.

 _ **Que fuerte es.. ¡Creo que es capaz de romperme los huesos!… D:**_

-¡Señora por favor suéltela que la va ahogar! – pide Eliot mientras me jala.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

-¿Familiares de la Señora Nabiki Haruno? – articula un doctor parándose atrás de abuela

¡Nosotros! –gritamos con fuerza ante la mirada sorprendida de todos

Todo ha sido un éxito es un niño muy saludable – informa sonriente.

De la nada empezamos a gritar y a celebrar abrazándonos con fuerza entre todos mientras Eliot solo da un bufido de resignación por ser parte del grupo.

-¿Quieren ver al bebe, a la madre o a los dos?- pregunta sonriente y todos a la vez exclamamos un _**"Queremos verlos a los dos"**_

Al caminar atrás del doctor vemos que nos dirigimos a la habitación y observamos a mamá acostada teniendo en sus manos un pequeño bulto

Ma..Mamá…. – susurro suavemente y alza su mirada hacia mi mientras sonríe.

-Sakura… ven a verlo – dice quedito y con algo de temor me acerco a ella dándole un beso en su mejilla para luego acercarme y ver a mi hermano.

Sonrió abiertamente al verlo y de la nada mi mirada se nubla debido a las lágrimas que resbalan por mis mejillas

¡Es idéntico a papá!-exclamo con emoción pero tapo rápidamente mi boca porque el bebé está dormido. Rápidamente siento que todos se acercan a mirarlo con detenimiento y una hermosa sonrisa decora sus labios.

 _ **Es la primera vez que lo veo…. Y puedo decir que lo amo demasiado…. Gracias papá realmente estoy muy feliz….**_

Qué lindo es, Nabiki – felicita abuela al borde de las lágrimas mientras la abraza.

está bien guapo, casi como yo – comenta Naruto riéndose.

¡Naruto tómale una foto para que después me la mandes por internet! –pido y él asiente con entusiasmo mientras saca su celular.

Es cierto… hoy mismo regresas…. – comenta mamá con pesar

Les tengo que avisar algo a todos… - digo seriamente y todos me miran con atención.

He decidido terminar este año con Eliot… pero… al finalizarlo regresaré – concluyo ante la mirada atónito de todos

¡Cuando lo decidiste Sakura! –exclama mamá con alegría

Ayer….. –contesto suavemente

-Me imaginaba esto – dice Eliot mirándome con una expresión extraña y poco conocida para mí.

 _ **Eliot….**_

-¿Porque tomaste esa decisión? –pregunta abuela con entusiasmo.

Bueno…. Lo decidí primero por Sasuke debo ser sincera… pero ahora no solo lo hago por él. También por ustedes y mi hermano… no quiero perderme su crecimiento….. – contesto mirándolos.

-¿Sasuke? – pregunta mi madre interesada

Sí….. Bueno… es que…

-Permiso – dice una voz masculina

Todos volteamos a ver mis ojos se ensanchan al ver a Yuri con un ramo de flores y a Sasuke parados en el filo de la puerta

Sasuke…. ¿Qué haces aquí…?- susurro suavemente sintiendo mi corazón latir a mil.

-Jóven Uchiha… - masculla mi madre con sorpresa

-Así que es él….es muy guapo… - comenta mi abuela con un leve sonrojo.

 _ **Abuela e/e …. Por favor….**_

Yuri se acerca a mamá y la felicita, ella solo sonríe y asiente recibiendo las flores con alegría.

¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que me esperarías en tu casa… –pregunto acercándomele y mirándolo sin entender.

-Quería venir… hoy te vas.. y tengo que poner las cosas en claro –contesta mirándome serenamente

 _ **¡Dejar las cosas en claro! ¡Está hablando enserio…!**_

-Señora… primero la felicito por el niño que tiene en sus brazos… pero no solo por eso he venido – dice mirándola seriamente

 _ **¡Que va a decir! ¡No se da cuenta que no es el momento!**_

Gracias… joven Uchiha – responde mamá de manera amable

-Espera Sasuke… no es el momento para…

-He venido aquí para tener su consentimiento para salir con su hija – pide seriamente

Todos lo miran con asombro y yo solo me escondo atrás de él sintiendo mi rostro muy sonrojado.

 _ **Como se atreve….. Realmente es muy lanzado…. T/T**_

-No cree que es muy mayor para mi hija –comenta secamente

-Es posible…. Pero créame, eso no será justificante para que piense que quiero aprovecharme de ella… es por eso que vengo ante usted y su familia –contesta con seguridad.

 _ **¡Trágame tierra! Por favor…. T.T**_

Mamá lo mira de forma analítica mientras todos guardamos silencio, después de analizarlo suspira con pesadez.

-Sakura…. – exclama suavemente.

Mi cuerpo se sobresalta y dejo de esconderme para acércame a ella suavemente.

-Eres aun una niña, pero igual te lo preguntaré, ya que pienso que a pesar de tu edad eres muy madura para que tomes tus propias decisiones…. ¿Estas segura de esto?

Asiento con firmeza y mamá me mira con tranquilidad

-Bien…. solo espero que no le hagas nada a mi niña…. Porque no me importará que seas dueño de un imperio o de lo que sea… -comenta de forma malévola mirando a Sasuke a los ojos para bajar suavemente su mirada

-Si le haces algo a Sakura… te cortaré eso… - comenta mirando hacia los pantalones de Sasuke

 _ **o/o mamá….**_

Por instinto Naruto y Eliot se tapan esa parte mirándola con miedo pero Sasuke ni se inmuta.

-Estoy de acuerdo –dice de forma serena

Mamá sonríe levemente y asiente

-Bien, ya se acabó el tiempo de las visitas deben retirarse, la paciente necesita descansar –pide el doctor acercándose a la puerta mientras una enfermera se acerca a mi mamá para coger a mi hermano

-Nabiki…. Cualquier cosa me avisas estaré pendiente al teléfono – articula abuela y ella asiente.

Mamá…. –digo con tristeza y corro a abrazarla a ella y a mi pequeño hermano. La enfermera se detiene en seco y se queda observándonos.

-Que tengas buen viaje hija…. Estaremos esperando con ansias el día de tu regreso –dice de manera cálida mientras acaricia un poco mi cabello con una de sus manos y yo asiento.

¿Mamá… ya tienes el nombre de mi hermano? – pregunto mirándola sonriente

-Si…. Se llamará Usui –responde mirándolo con ternura.

Tendrá el mismo nombre que papá…. –digo con sorpresa sintiendo que de mis ojos caen leves lágrimas

Ella asiente y pasa una de sus manos en mi rostro para decirme un _**"no llores"**_

El doctor aclara su garganta y rápidamente beso la frente de mamá y beso la mejilla de Usui me paro y hago señales de despedida mientras todos salimos de la habitación silenciosamente.

Limpio rápidamente mi rostro y siento que Sasuke coge mi mano apretándola un poco.

-¿Le molesta que me lleve a Sakura? –pregunta mirándola a la abuela

Ella se sonroja y mueve su rostro negándolo, lo miro atónita sintiendo un gran cosquilleo en mi estómago.

-Bien, yo seré quien la lleve a la estación para que se vaya – informa jalándome suavemente mientras salimos del hospital ante la mirada de asombro de todos y la mirada enamorada de la abuela.

-Espera Sasuke…. Aún falta para que tenga que irme, mi viaje es en la tarde apenas son las 9:30 –digo mirándolo pero él no me voltea a ver y sigue su rostro al frente.

 _ **¡Tanto quiere que me vaya!**_

Por lo que veo… realmente deseas que me vaya rápido… - susurro con tristeza y él se detiene.

-¿escuché bien? –pregunta sin mirarme

 _ **Que le ocurre….**_

¡Entonces que cosa más puede ser…! –exclamo con enojo mientras trato de soltarme de sus manos, Se gira y me abraza con mucha fuerza aprisionando mi cuerpo en su pecho y brazos ante la mirada de todas las personas que van caminado por la calle.

-Necesito aprovechar este momento…. –susurra suavemente ignorando esas miradas.

Asiento suavemente y me suelta para coger mi mano y continuar caminando

-Sakura…. No vuelvas a hacer ese tipo de comentario si no quieres que me enoje… - dice mirando hacia al frente.

Lo miro con detenimiento y asiento.

 _ **Mi corazón… no puede aguantar todo esto…. Siento que se saldrá de mi pecho….**_

Llegamos a un estacionamiento y veo su camioneta, Sasuke abre la puerta y me dice "entra" rápidamente lo hago, él se inclina y me pone el cinturón de seguridad, tiemblo ante el contacto de su mano pero trato de aparentar tranquilidad, el me mira a los ojos y sonríe con burla

 _ **¡Es tan pesado! Q.Q**_

Cierra la puerta y camina al otro lado abriendo su puerta y subiéndose para empezar a conducir.

Mientras lo hace lo miro con detenimiento fijándome en su hermoso perfil.

 _ **Sasuke…. Es realmente hermoso…¿Cómo pudo fijarse en alguien como yo…? es muy sorprendente…..**_

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta sin mirarme

No es nada…. –respondo.

-¿No es nada? ¿Entonces porque hace poco me mirabas con rostro anhelante? –pregunta mientras sonríe suavemente

¡Como fuiste capaz de verme! ¡Se supone que estas conduciendo más vale que tomes esto enserio!- exclamo mostrando enojo.

-Sabes…. Cada vez que te pones así me dan ganas de tirarme encima tuyo para quien sabe que cosas hacerte –comenta mirándome insinuante

Ante ese comentario miro hacia la ventana evitando que el vea el gran sonrojo de mi rostro.

 _ **¡Arde! ¡Mi cara me arde mucho!**_

¿A dónde vamos….?–pregunto suavemente

-Imagino que quieres ver a tu padre antes de irte ¿no?

Volteo mi rostro sorprendida y asiento con fervor.

Al llegar el baja y cierra la puerta luego viene a la mía para abrirla y sacarme el cinturón de seguridad, después de eso bajo y el cierra esa puerta, coge mi mano y caminamos juntos al cementerio.

¿Puedo ir a comprar flores? –pregunto mientras lo miro y el asiente.

Llegamos a la florería cercana y veo un hermoso arreglo floral.

-¡Hola, bienvenidos! –exclama la hermosa rubia sonriente mirándonos con detenimiento fijándose de manera extraña en Sasuke.

Hola… me gustó ese arreglo floral… - digo señalándolo ella voltea a verlo y asiente cogiéndolo en sus manos y dándomelo mientras continua viendo a Sasuke

 _ **Porque lo mira tanto….**_

Alzo mi mirada viéndolo y sonrojándome de inmediato.

 _ **Si lo sé ¡es muy atractivo!**_

¿Cuánto es? –pregunta cortantemente

Son… 45,00.. –responde suavizando la voz y mirándolo de manera soñada

 _ **Diablos…. ¡las mariposas que he sentido ahora se han transformado en avispas asesinas!-**_

-Bien- responde mientras saca su billetera.

¡Espera!¡yo tengo para pagar! –exclamo y recibo un **"yo lo haré"** de su parte

Suspiro con resignación.

-E..está bien… déjenme arreglarlo un poco … pueden esperar… - susurra la pequeña rubia sonriéndole socarronamente

De acuerdo…- respondo.

-Tsk…. Te espero afuera… - dice seriamente mientras camina hacia la salida.

Lo miro un poco sorprendida.

-Wuao…. ¡Que atractivo es tu hermano…! –exclama con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

…no es mi hermano…. – contesto con voz baja, y la señorita me mira sin entender…

 _ **Al parecer es increíble pensar o imaginar que él es….**_

Bien está listo – masculla mirando hacia la puerta.

Suspiro y agradezco, camino hacia la salida y veo a Sasuke con su celular en la mano.

Ya está – informo sin ánimos y el guarda su celular y se acerca a mí cogiendo mi mano para caminar nuevamente.

 _ **¡Realmente es impensable! Esto pasa cuando estoy aquí… no imagino como será cuando me vaya…. ¡no me siento segura!**_

-¿Es por aquí? – dice señalando un camino

Sígueme –digo soltando su mano y caminando delante de él.

Al llegar pongo las flores en la lápida.

-Hola padre…. Vengo a traerte nuevas noticias… es un niño muy lindo y saludable… se parece mucho a ti…. –susurro suavemente sintiendo la mirada expectante de Sasuke que se mantiene en silencio.

Realmente me agrada que nos dejaras un recuerdo tuyo papá… así que ¡no te preocupes no estoy molesta porque sea niño… al contrario estoy muy feliz! – exclamo con emoción.

Me alejo y me paro cerca de Sasuke me arrodillo y empiezo a orar.

Después de varios minutos me paro y Sasuke dice un _**"lista"**_ lo cual asiento, mientras caminamos llegamos nuevamente a la camioneta y hacemos lo mismo que cuando llegamos.

Gracias por traerme… - susurro suavemente

No debes agradecerlo.. – responde mientras acaricia suavemente mi rostro, inmediatamente cierro mis ojos y escucho su risa burlona.

¡No te rías! – exclamo avergonzada.

Desvía la mirada aun riéndose y empieza a conducir.

Eres un odioso… -susurro suavemente mientras cruzo mis brazos e inflo mis mejillas mostrando enojo.

Aun eres una niña… Sakura… -comenta mirándome dulcemente.

 _ **e/e como puede provocar que cambie tan rápido de humor… ¡ahora todos los vellos de mi piel se han erizado por esa mirada!**_

¿A dónde vamos ahora?

A casa… - responde.

 _ **Yuri**_

Gracias por permitirme estar aquí – digo mirando hacia la anciana y ella solo asiente sonriente y se dirige a la cocina

 _ **Como se atreve mi hermano a negarme la entrada… ¡ esto le saldrá muy caro! Pero bueno… quizá se lo merece… después de todo no verá a Sakura por un tiempo…**_

-Tu eres Yuri ¿verdad? – pregunta un joven de ojos azules

Si –respondo secamente

-Imagino que eres hermana de ese tipo.- dice de forma despectiva

Si te refieres a Sasuke, si soy su hermana… ¿porque?

-Me parece extraño que una chica tan seria como tú sea hermana de el –dice suspirando con pesar.

Porque dices eso… no conoces a mi hermano… -respondo con molestia.

-Bueno…. Creo que tú no serias capaz de lastimar a alguien….

Quién sabe.. Ya sabes ¡la sangre llama! – respondo guiñándole un ojo notando que sus mejillas se tiñen de un leve rubor.

 _ **Sakura**_

Finalmente llegamos –comento viendo la casa de la abuela

El estaciona el vehículo y salimos de él.

Gracias por traerme – digo sonriendo levemente

-¿Quién ha dicho que puedes irte? –pregunta mirándome seriamente

 _¿Eh?_

Coge mi mano y dice un _**"debo darte algo"**_ de su pantalón saca las llaves de su casa y abre la puerta.

Entramos y el cierra la puerta.

¿Qué cosa es? –pregunto curiosa.

-Toma asiento

No te preocupes, estoy bien parada –respondo sonriendo pero lo hago rápidamente al notar su mirada tratando de decirme _**"no te estoy invitando es una orden"**_

Él sonríe y se sienta a lado mío

-Ten –dice extendiéndome una caja.

 _Lo miro con detenimiento y empiezo a abrirlo_

-No puedo aceptarlo –le informo al ver que es

Debes hacerlo –responde seriamente

¡Esto es muy caro!-exclamo con enojo

-No lo es…. podría darte mejores cosas – dice con orgullo

¡Además como fuiste capaz de comprarlo, no ha pasado mucho tiempo!

-Esto no es nada para mí, fue muy sencillo hacerlo.. –responde restándole importancia

 _ **¬¬' a veces es muy creído….**_

No tienes por qué darme algo así… - digo sin mirarlo

-Escucha.. Sakura… necesito comunicarme contigo por eso necesito que conserves este celular.

 _ **Bueno yo también quiero conversar con él…..**_

-Pero la casa de tía Tsunade también tienen teléfono si quieres te doy el numero

Él se acerca a mí y coge mi quijada con sus manos mirándome de forma insana.

-Créeme… Sakura… no querrás que ellos se enteren de nuestras conversaciones… - dice suavemente mientras mira mis labios.

 _ **¡Pero… como puede ser así! o/o**_

Está bien… pero por favor… ya no me mires de esa manera… -susurro respirando un poco fuerte.

-De qué manera Sa-ku-ra –continúa sonriendo de manera burlona.

Siento mi rostro arder al sentir su suave respiración logrando que cierre mis ojos instantáneamente. El acaricia mi cabello y empieza a besarme, suavemente pongo mis manos en su pecho correspondiendo por la falta de aire el deja de hacerlo y pega su frente con la mía, abro suavemente mis ojos y me encuentro con su hermosa mirada que logra enloquecer mi corazón.

-Sakura…. Debes confiar en mí… - dice suavemente.

Lo miro un poco temerosa y asiento.

Es que se me hace increíble que una persona como tú quiera a una como yo…. Además aceptémoslo no estoy muy desarrollada…–digo desviando mi mirada

Puede ser –comenta riéndose

Me alejo un poco de él pero me coge entre sus brazos.

-No me interesa que estés desarrollada o no…. Podría tomarte justo ahora y me parecerías la mujer más hermosa del mundo –comenta mientras me mira fijamente.

No creo que pienses eso cuando veas mi cuerpo… - digo tristemente

¿Porque lo piensas? – pregunta sin entender.

Me da pena… -contesto pero al escuchar un **"no esperaras que yo te denude para averiguarlo"** me sobresalto. Sin más remango mi blusa mostrando la cicatriz

¿A es eso…? – comenta restándole importancia.

P..pero….

-No me importa que tengas esa cicatriz Sakura… para mí sigues siendo una chica hermosa… Además…. Te dije que si te tengo a ti no necesito a ninguna otra mujer –comenta mostrando sinceridad en su mirada

De alguna forma eso me pone tranquila…. – susurro suavemente mientras aprieto un poco su camisa.

-Vi cómo te pusiste con las miradas que me mandaba esa muchacha –dice sonriendo.

Lo miro con sorpresa y vergüenza mientras acomodo mi blusa

Yo…

-Realmente me hizo feliz – continua interrumpiéndome.

Debes empezar a aceptarte… no me importa que tengas esa marca en tu cuerpo… al contrario creo que eso te hace especial.. Debe tener una historia pero por ahora no preguntaré….

 _ **o/o puede ser más dulce…..**_

-Tengo otra cosa para ti…- dice mientras rasca su nuca y un leve sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas, se para y yo también lo hago

 _ **Creo que si puede serlo aún más….**_

De su bolsillo saca el collar de flor de cerezo se acerca a mí agachándose un poco para abrocharlo lo miro con detenimiento mientras lo hace y de manera instintiva beso su mejilla logrando que se sobresalte y me mire tiernamente. Con mis manos tomo sus mejillas y las acaricio suavemente sin dejar de mirarlo

Confiaré en ti –susurro sonriéndole, él se sorprende y también sonríe.

Lo abrazo rodeando su cuello y el corresponde, me amarca haciendo que no toque suelo, lo rodeo con mis piernas sin romper el abrazo, se queda por un momento así y toma asiento.

Escucho que sonríe cerca de mi oído y me alejo un poco de él para mirarlo.

\- estoy muy ansioso de que vuelvas a vivir aquí – comenta

¡Si igual yo! - exclamo con fervor

-Bueno.. Ahora mismo pasaré nuestros números celular para que nos podamos comunicar, no te preocupes por las llamadas yo estaré periódicamente poniéndote saldo así que llama cuando quieres

¡Bien!

-Podrías pararte… esta posición me esta emocionando un poco –comenta mirándome de forma pervertidamente

Rápidamente me paro y me siento a un lado suyo, el ríe abiertamente ante mi reacción.

 _ **No me gusta que se burle de mí…. Pero me gusta mucho su risa…. Y sonrisa.**_

-Ya es hora.. – comenta Sasuke mientras me da el celular yo lo cojo asintiendo.

-Vamos… debes coger tu maleta

Me paro y el hace lo mismo salimos de la casa al llegar a la mía él se queda parado en la puerta mientras yo corro por las escaleras a recoger mis pertenencias.

-Sakura-chan –susurra Naruto al verme

Hola… debo ir a ver mis cosas estamos a punto de irnos ¿Dónde está Eliot?

-En la habitación.

Me dirijo a la alcoba y me encuentro con Eliot poniéndose su mochila, paso rápidamente y también me la pongo.

¡Bien, vamos! –comento y el asiente.

 _ **-continuará-**_

 _He subido seguido :3 espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado… XD por favor ténganme paciencia es la primera historia que escribo :$ Le hecho ganas pero no puedo negar que aún me falta mucho. Disculpen alguna falla o error y gracias por sus mensajes. ¡Créanme los leo todos y me encantan!_

 _Besos_

 _xoxoxo_


	18. ¡ULTIMO DÍA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡Último día!**

 **Capítulo 18**

 _ **Sakura**_

Después de la despedida con mi abuela, Naruto, Yuri y Sasuke estamos en el tren teniendo un viaje muy tranquilo. Eliot está apoyado en el respaldo de su cómodo asiento con los ojos cerrados, se lo ve muy relajado y callado _("callado" algo que es poco común en él)_ miro sonriente hacia la el ventanal de vidrio y veo el hermoso panorama mientras una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios.

 _ **FlashBack**_

Abuela, por favor cuídate además cuida de mi madre de mi hermano y al tonto de mi primo - ella solo asiente sonriente ante el rostro ofendido de Naruto.

-¡Yo también soy confiable, Sakura-chan!

-Lo sé, entonces te las confió – él sonríe y levanta su dedo pulgar en señal de afirmación.

Miro a Sasuke, él está un poco alejado de todos mirando hacia otro lado como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos a pesar de eso muestra una expresión indiferente, con un poco de nervios me acerco a él ante la mirada expectante de todos, Sasuke da un pequeño brinquito al sentir que suavemente lo abrazo logrando que su mente retorne a este momento.

 _ **Si no me corresponde quedaré muy mal T.T**_

De inmediato el rodea mi espalda con sus fuertes brazos brindándome un abrazo tierno y delicado, el momento es mágico y por un momento pienso que estamos solos los dos hasta que….escucho los gritos enojados de Naruto, los bufidos de burla de Yuri y las exclamaciones de alegría de la abuela, escondo mi rostro en su pecho sintiéndome muy avergonzada, sin saber que más hacer lo suelto y el hace lo mismo, alzo la mirada y le sonrió felizmente esperando que el correspondiera pero no lo hace…. Con sus manos coge mis mejillas y me da un casto beso en los labios.

-¡Creo que ahora si me da! –exclama abuela muy sonrojada tirándose en los brazos de Naruto que la atrapa un poco asustado.

-¡Abuela resiste! – grita impactado pero le resbala una gota de sudor al notar que abuela solo se está haciendo y nos mira expectante.

-Sakura, ya debemos subir al tren – masculla desinteresadamente Eliot

-Que tengas buen viaje –susurra tiernamente para que solo yo pueda escucharlo a pesar de que los demás se acercan peligrosamente hacia nosotros para tratar de oír lo que me dice.

Asiento y salgo corriendo haciendo mímicas de despedida a todos.

-Más te vale que cuides de Sakura….. No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima – amenaza Sasuke mirando seriamente a Eliot.

Eliot solo alza su mano en son de despedida y entramos al tren para sentarnos, miro con detenimiento a todos concentrándome totalmente en Sasuke.

-Sakura-chan ¡manda cartas! –grita Naruto llorando y secando sus lágrimas con una servilleta.

-Para eso existe internet… - comenta burlándose Yuri.

El tren empieza a moverse y todos alzan su mano en son de despedida, sonrió abiertamente al ver que Sasuke también lo hace.

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

-Has pasado riéndote de forma estúpida durante todo el viaje – comenta Eliot mirándome fijamente

Que grosero…. Se supone que estabas dormido– susurro mirándolo con falsa indignación

¡Al parecer ya llegamos! –exclamo al reconocer el lugar.

-Si menos mal… ¡estos viajes lastiman mi trasero! –exclama de forma impropia.

-Por favor… omite esos comentarios… -pido sintiéndome avergonzada ante la mirada de algunos pasajeros.

Sintiendo que por fin se ha detenido el tren me paro rápidamente cogiendo la mano de Eliot para bajar.

¡Porque tanta prisa en bajar! –exclama Eliot un poco malhumorado

Por eso… - comento señalando la entrada congestionada del tren por muchas personas que tratan de bajar al mismo tiempo.

Ya veo… - dice mirando la escena perplejo

Bueno vámonos… debemos ir donde la Tía Tsunade –comento y el asiente.

-o-

 _Después de llegar y darle a conocer mi decisión a tía Tsunade y Jiraya ellos entienden la situación y lo toman de la mejor forma, mi relación con Sasuke parece no enfriarse ya que tengo mucha comunicación con él, varias veces ha venido a visitarme… algunas solo y otras veces con Yuri y Naruto, las conversaciones que he tenido con mamá han sido sobre su estado, el de la abuela y el de Usui todo parece estar marchando a la perfección, los estudios se han tornado mucho más pesados pero con mucho empeño logro obtener buenas calificaciones. Eliot también se desenvuelve de mejor forma con las personas que para el son "posibles amistades" hasta estoy sospechando que se está llevando de maravillas con Yuri..( las pocas veces que ella viene de visita conversan mucho y Sasuke solo los mira de manera asesina) Sin más los días, semanas y meses han pasado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

¡Sasuke deja de decir eso! –exclamo mientras aprieto a uno de mis peluches.

-No debe ser un tabú… además ya falta solo 1 semana para que regreses… - comenta riéndose.

Lo sé, pero recuerda que no estoy aun lista….

-Lo sé perfectamente…. –responde

-Sakura, debo colgar ya terminaron las clases y tengo que ir una reunión _(suspira con pesadez)_ es de suma importancia mi presencia

Está bien… espero que todo vaya de maravilla

-Bien…. te llamo en la noche… - informa y por la misma cuelga.

Suspiro abruptamente y me tiro en mi cama con el celular en la mano, miró fijamente hacia el techo y con la otra mano cojo el collar que llevo en el cuello.

 _ **Espero que todo vaya bien….**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

-Sasuke-sama ¿por qué ya no me hace caso? -comenta parándose frente de mi asiento.

 _Alzo la mirada y la miro desinteresado_

Quítate… voy a salir – ella ensancha los ojos y me obedece

-Es verdad Sasuke ¡te haz convertido en un aburrido! ¡Te invito a muchas fiestas en donde puedes follar con la que te guste pero no vas!–comenta Seigetsu en son de reproche

No tengo tiempo para estar escuchando estupideces – cojo mis cosas y salgo del salón de clases.

Camino por los pasillos de la facultad encontrándome con muchas miradas femeninas, suspiro con pesar al ver que una de ella coge mi brazo y articula un _**"quiero satisfacerlo"**_

Muevo mi brazo de manera brusca logrando que se zafe.

-Lárgate… no me interesas

-Yo lo dejaré muy satisfecho… - continua pasando sus manos por mi pecho y enrollando una de sus piernas en la mía.

 _ **Es una verdadera…**_

 _¡No debes humillar a una mujer!_ -viene a mi memoria el rostro enojado de Sakura diciéndome esas palabras mientras nos veíamos por webcam.

Aléjate, No quiero nada contigo – la alejo con mis manos y continuo caminando ante su mirada de sorpresa.

Voy al estacionamiento y subo rápidamente para conducir hacia la empresa.

 _ **Ya no tengo tiempo ni para cambiarme….**_ –pienso mientras desabotono un botón de mi camisa mientras empiezo a conducir.

 _ **Naruto**_

¡Donde esta bebé! –tapo mis ojos al decirlo.

¡Aquí ta! – grito destapándomelos y viendo que Usui sonríe con alegría

\- Te ves muy idiota ¿sabías?– comenta Yuri

Si hacer esto hace reír a Usui… por mi está bien – digo guiñándole un ojo.

-Tal parece que el tiempo se ha ido muy rápido… mira lo grande que está – articula acercándose a Usui para amarcarlo.

Realmente te haz encariñado mucho con él – comento riéndome

-Como no… si por Sasuke pasamos en esta casa más tiempo que en la nuestra…. Solo para contarle a Sakura como va el crecimiento que ha tenido este niño – dice alzándolo y este sonríe.

-Ya está su biberón– interviene mi tía entrando a la sala.

Si, Sasuke ha cambiado a gran magnitud - comento al ver que Yuri le entrega a Usui a mi tía.

-Sí, pienso que fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, se ha vuelto un poco más cariñoso y también quiere mucho a Usui – responde sonriendo

-El joven Sasuke es muy gentil en cuidar y en comprarle juguetes a Usui, lo que me sorprende es que lo hace con la condición de que no le digamos nada a Sakura –mi tía lo dice mientras ve que Usui está chupando el biberón suavemente quedándose dormido

-Bueno casi está anocheciendo tengo que hacer la cena, mamá está descansando y no quiero despertarla, ayer se la pasó jugando videojuegos con Naruto – informa mientras se para suavemente para no despertar a Usui

¡Nosotros te ayudaremos! –exclamamos altivamente Yuri y yo al mismo tiempo.

 _ **Sasuke**_

Después de revisar todos estos expedientes e informes puedo concluir que la empresa va en buen camino, así que doy fallo a su petición Ryu-sama no necesitamos eliminar personal –comento seriamente ante la mirada de la mesa ejecutiva.

-No cree que si la eliminación se hace efectiva… logramos obtener mayores ingresos para nosotros

Es verdad… pero no podemos negarle el sustento a trabajadores que han permitido el crecimiento de la empresa…¿no crees que es algo impropio? –comento mostrando burla al notar su mirada avergonzada.

\- No me interesan nuestros peones… - dice de forma despectiva Sara.

No daré marcha atrás a lo que he decidido… No veo la necesidad de realizar el despido del personal… ellos han sido piezas claves para la construcción de este imperio… recuerden que ustedes empezaron siendo unos siempre empleados…¿no creen que hubiera sido bochornoso el cortarles las alas? No piensen solo en ustedes… piensen en las personas que dependen de ellos

-Yo opino igual… es muy egocéntrico que solo velen por vuestros intereses… olvidando que ustedes también empezaron siendo simples peones…. No olvidéis vuestras raíces… -comenta con frustración Mei.

Todos nos miran con sorpresa y empiezan a murmurar entre ellos

-¡Correcto! Entonces se aceptará lo que usted disponga Sasuke-sama – comenta Sara parándose dando el veredicto del grupo.

Bien… sin más esta reunión queda concluida – finalizo y todo se para para salir de la sala.

 _Suspiro con pesadez y recojo los papeles que llevaba en mis manos_

-Sasuke-sama, todas sus intervenciones son sorprendentes… - comenta acercándose a mí

Gracias –respondo cortante mientras sigo acomodando los papeles.

-¿Está estresado? - susurra parándose atrás de mí para masajear mis hombros.

No lo estoy… ya puedes irte – digo en son de orden.

-Yo quiero pasar la noche con usted – pide mostrando un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

Lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-Usted es la primera persona que me rechaza tantas veces…

 _La miro sin interés_

-Acaso hay alguien más en su vida.. – comenta mientras pone sus manos en mi torso.

Así es –respondo seriamente quitando sus manos de mí.

Si me disculpas tengo que retirarme – informo saliendo de la sala.

-¡Excelente sobrino! Creo que mi trabajo ha terminado…¡ ya sabes desenvolverte por ti mismo! – exclama con felicidad Tobi mientras camina junto a mí

Sonrió de lado al escucharlo y mi gran ego se fortalece ante tal comentario.

 _ **Dos Horas después**_

Sakura…

-Hola Sasuke ¿Cómo te fue en tu reunión?

Nada fuera de lo normal –comento mientras me tiro en mi cama

-Esa no es la respuesta que esperaba – dice con molestia

Quieres que te cuente todo…. – digo con pesar y ella asiente.

-Realmente eres una molestia….

-¡Oye! –exclama mostrando falso disgusto

-¿Estás cansado….? – pregunta después de algunos segundos de silencio

Un poco..- respondo ahogando un bostezo

-¡Realmente lo estas!

Sonrió suavemente ante su exclamación.

-Debes descansar Sasuke… no quiero que te enfermes…

Está bien mamá… -respondo y se escucha que está sonrriendo

Estas por terminar la semana de exámenes ¿verdad? –pregunto interesado

-¡Así es! –exclama con alegría

Que rara eres… cualquier chica de tu edad estuviera realmente consternada por eso

-Bueno… es que falta poco para poder estar allá.. –responde tímidamente

Que ternura –susurro y noto sorpresa por su reacción

-Sasuke… voy a colgar quiero que duermas… - dice mostrando preocupación

De acuerdo…. – contesto sin más

-Cuídate.. Hablamos después…. – se queda en silencio por pocos segundos

¿Aun te da pena decirlo? –pregunto de forma burlona

-Te dije que me des tiempo ¡ no es fácil! –exclama con frustración

Sonrió y le doy las buenas noches para después escuchar el sonidito de colgado.

-Hermano… deberías descansar… te estas esforzando mucho… -comenta Yuri parada cerca de mí

No es para tanto.. – respondo

-Estas muy débil, tarado ¡hasta fiebre tienes! –exclama con enojo y frustración.

Es normal enfermarse ¿no? –digo mientras siento que pone paños húmedos en mi frente.

-Si… pero no lo es cuando se enferma Sasuke Uchiha.. Desde hace cuando que no te enfermas ¿desde que eras un niño? –pregunta con molestia y yo solo asiento riéndome.

 _ **Sakura**_

 _ **Solo espero que no se esté sobre esforzando…**_ \- pienso mientras veo el celular.

-Sakura, mamá pregunta si deseas beber té – informa Eliot parado en el marco de la puerta

Si, enseguida bajo –respondo y el asiente mientras se dirige a las escaleras.

 _ **Solo faltan días….**_

Bajo las escaleras y mi tía está sentada junto a Eliot y tío Jiraya

-Que bien que hallas bajado Sakura –comenta mi tía sonriendo

Disculpen la demora

-No hay problema, toma asiento tenemos que comentarte algo

¿Qué cosa es? –pregunto con curiosidad

-¡Jiraya y yo nos convertiremos en padres!-exclama con felicidad

¡Felicidades! –grito con ilusión mientras voy a abrazar a mis tios

 _Eliot nos mira sonriente y con diversión_

-¡Si, estamos muy emocionados! –comenta mi tío con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

No es genial Eliot ¡tendrás un hermano! –exclamo con alegría y el asiente.

-Antes de que te vayas queremos celebrarlo contigo, Sakura… ya que tú y Eliot son prácticamente mis hijos

Eliot se sonroja levemente y yo asiento con fervor

-¡Claro, me siento muy honrada y feliz en ser tomada en cuenta de esta manera!

¿Cuándo se hará la reunión? –pregunto

-Se dará después de su último día de clases, en la tarde –comenta sonriendo

Yo iba a regresar en la tarde a mi hogar –respondo un poco triste

-Puedes hacerlo en la noche o al amanecer Sakura…

Si… lo sé.. Pero Sasuke vendrá por mí ese día…. Es probable que pueda convencerlo en quedarse… ¿no les molesta su presencia?

Ambos niegan con la cabeza

¡Genial! entonces se lo diré – lo digo con entusiasmo a gran velocidad bebo el té para ir a lavar mi taza y finalmente despedirme de ellos para ir corriendo a avisarle a Sasuke

Al llegar a la habitación cojo el celular.

 _ **¡No, espera Sakura! Se oía muy cansado….. Es mejor que lo deje descansar… lo puedo invitar mañana… ¡No hay prisa! Además aún faltan algunos días…**_

-o-

Los días pasaron y finalmente llegó el último día de clases.

¡Bien! ¡este grupo ha sido el mejor de todos! –exclama sensei al borde de las lagrimas

Mágicamente suena la campana que anuncia el final de las clases y todos los alumnos gritan en señal de alegría

-¡Que se diviertan! ¡Que pasen bien sus vacaciones! –exclama el sensei mientras los alumnos salen disparados del salón.

Sensei.. Muchas gracias por haberme transmitido todos estos conocimientos ¡usted es un gran maestro! –exclamo sintiendo una grata admiración.

-Gracias, Sakura, tu haz sido mi mejor estudiante, así que ha sido grato trabajar contigo. Espero que te vaya bien en tu viaje.-comenta sonriente y pasa su mano por mi cabeza.

Sonrió suavemente ante su comentario sintiendo un leve rubor en mis mejillas.

-Bien ¡vamos Sakura! se nos hace tarde – masculla Eliot mientras sale del salón

¡Oye no seas grosero! ¡Despídete del sensei! –exclamo con enojo mientras lo volteo a ver

-Él me ha sorprendido… ya que también ha pasado el año… y con buenas calificaciones – dice admirado el sensei

Eliot es muy inteligente aunque algo flojo pero está dando su mayor esfuerzo para mejorar– comento y el asiente

Bueno sensei ¡adiós y cuídese mucho! – susurro mientras corro agito mi mano en señal de despedida.

¡Espera Eliot no me dejes! –grito mientras corro con mucha fuerza.

\- eres muy lenta

¡Que molesto eres!

 _De repente siento que vibra mi celular, lo saco de mi bolsillo sin ver él número y contesto rápidamente._

¿Si?

-¿Sakura.. Ya estas lista?- pregunta Sasuke sonando serio

Si… ya estoy por salir del instituto – contesto y él sonríe

-Correcto.. Yo estoy por llegar a la casa de tu tía – informa y yo asiento

Está bien, nos vemos allá –digo y el asiente

-Tal parece que va muy bien su relación – articula Eliot mirándome odiosamente.

Si…- respondo sonriendo suavemente

-Bueno, vámonos rápido que ese amargado se enojará si no te ve

Me rio mientras corro ya que tiene mucha razón.

 _ **-continuará-**_


	19. ¡DE VUELTA A CASA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡DE VUELTA A CASA!**

 **Capítulo 19**

Vamos corriendo por la calle a gran velocidad logrando divisar por fin la casa de Tía Tsunade

-Mira ya llegó ¡puedo ver su carro! –exclama Eliot mientras continua corriendo

Sí, ya me fije –respondo.

Bajamos la velocidad al llegar y vemos a Sasuke que está parado con expresión seria.

¡Sasuke! -exclamo felizmente

-No crees que es peligroso correr de esa manera por las calles – dice en son de reproche.

-Jjajajaj te dije que es un malhumorado – comenta de forma burlona Eliot

 _ **Suspiro.**_

¿Así me recibes después de que corro desesperada para verte? –pregunto mostrando tristeza y limpiando con un pañuelo mi sudor.

Por fin llegaron – dice Tía mirándonos con emoción

Hola Sasuke-kun – saluda mi tía y el asiente saludándola de manera formal.

Camino hacia la casa y saludo a mi tía con un beso en la mejilla, noto que Eliot y Sasuke también entran.

 _ **Realmente es un grosero…¡Todavía que vengo corriendo para verlo se enoja! ¡es un tonto!**_

Sakura.. – escucho la voz de Sasuke

Tía, me iré a duchar estoy muy sudada – informo y ella asiente.

Ignorándolo subo la escalera y camino hacia el pasillo para entrar a mi cuarto

¡ es un pesado! -exclamo con enojo mientras tiro en mi cama el bolso y me desvisto para entrar a la ducha.

Abro la llave y empiezo a mojarme, cierro mis ojos sintiéndome relajada mientras froto una suave esponja por mi cuerpo. Después de masajearme y restregarme cierro la llave y cojo un pongo de esencia con olor a flor de jazmín para frotarlo por todo mi cuerpo, extraigo shampoo del frasco y hago espuma con las yemas de mis dedos para pasarlo por mi cabello dándome suaves masajes, para finalmente abrir la llave y sentir nuevamente el agua recorrer todo mi cuerpo. Suspiro suavemente al sentir que ya estoy totalmente limpia.

Sin más salgo de la ducho y me coloco una toalla en mi cuerpo, abro la puerta y ensancho los ojos al ver a Sasuke sentado en mi cama.

 _ **¡Ya no solo es Eliot también él entra de esta manera cuando estoy bañándome!**_

¡Qué haces aquí! –exclamo muy enojada

-Estaba esperando que termines de bañarte –contesta sin inmutarse.

 _ **¿Cómo se atreve?... es un pervertido…. Yo solo estoy con una toalla ¡esto es muy incómodo!**_

Sal de mi habitación, voy a cambiarme –pido pero él no se mueve

Oye no seas un degenerado ¡necesito vestirme! –exclamo sintiendo frustración

-No te veré –dice tapándose los ojos de manera juguetona

¡No estoy jugando! – vocifero acercándome bruscamente a él para empujarlo

 _ **De repente el mundo se me cae encima al ver que la toalla se cayó al piso por ese bruco movimiento**_

 _ **¡Kami porque me haces esto! T.T**_

-Sakura ¿me estas insinuando algo…?- dice con voz seductora mirándome a los ojos

 _ **¡Diablos!**_

Rápidamente me agacho para coger la toalla pero el agarra mi mano mientras se para.

No…Sasuke… - pido de manera suplicante

El me abraza con fuerza y acaricia suavemente mi espalda.

Espera…. S…sa…suke… -susurro suavemente sintiendo mi rostro muy sonrojado

-Sakura…- musita suavemente cerca de mi oído

Eso es trampa….- articulo sintiendo que mi cuerpo empieza a temblar

Él se agacha un poco y empieza a besarme, sin más correspondo, él se sienta en el filo de mi cama y me abraza con más fuerza.

El beso es suave pero poco a poco se torna un poco más intenso.

Sasuke… detente…. Esto no está bien….. – digo entre el beso y él sonríe suavemente para alejarse poco a poco de mí

-No te he visto denuda… Sakura… - comenta riéndose

¡No juegues! Sé que me viste – grito muy avergonzada

Dije que no te vería… y cumplí… todo el tiempo estuve mirando tus ojos… -responde mientras agarra mis mejillas.

-No quiero verte desnuda por un accidente, quiero hacerlo cuando te entregues a mí – comenta guiñándome un ojo.

-Bien… cámbiate yo no miraré… - articula volteando su cuerpo

 _ **o/o sinceramente me sorprende… pero su comentario provocó que mi corazón se sobresalte…..**_

Rápidamente voy a mi armario y saco una mudada de ropa (una blusa blanca manga larga y un short jean) para ponérmelo velozmente

Ya puedes voltear…

 _Él lo hace, me ve y sonríe_

-Bueno… por lo menos ya estas mejorando… ahora muestras un poco de piernas aunque quisiera que uses blusas más descotadas– masculla sarcásticamente mirando hacia abajo.

Le saco la lengua en señal de enojo y el solo sonríe abiertamente.

Sasuke… ¿porque no te impactaste cuando viste esa vez mi cicatriz? –pregunto mientras paso mi mano por mi brazo derecho

-Por qué no me parece algo que elimine tu belleza…además eso no quita lo que eres –responde mostrando sinceridad.

En mis labios se dibuja una feliz sonrisa y él se acerca para acariciar suavemente mi cabeza

-Bueno…vámonos…

Articula mientras estira su mano, la cojo y bajamos juntos a la sala.

-Hola Sakura y Sasuke – saluda tío Jiraya

¡Hola tío! –exclamo con felicidad mientras voy suavemente y beso su mejilla provocando que él sonría

-Buenas tardes – expresa Sasuke de manera respetuosa.

-¡Bien, siéntense hemos preparado una deliciosa comida! –comenta tia poniendo una gran charola en la mesa.

Después de una genial celebración por el embarazo de tía Tsunade finalmente llega la noche me despido de ellos abrazándolos con gran fuerza y tratando de transmitir en este acto todo el agradecimiento por la gran paciencia y amor que me han dado por este corto tiempo. Después de una larga despedida y de ciertas amenazas de parte de mis dos tíos hacia Sasuke se planteó la promesa de una pronta visita. Seguidamente ambos nos embarcamos y empezar nuestro viaje de retorno a nuestro hogar.

¿Sasuke, no es peligroso viajar en la noche? –miro un poco asustada ya que solo se puede ver las luces del carro que iluminan el obscuro camino

-No – responde con simpleza

¿Estas feliz….? – pregunto mirándolo con detenimiento

-Por qué no tendría que estarlo

Bueno quizá sea muy fastidioso para ti lidiar con este tipo de cosas…

-Es cierto – responde mostrando sinceridad

-Pero, no estuvo tan mal… pude saber muchas cosas sobre ti y tu familia – continua después de unos segundos de silencio.

 _Asiento un poco sonriente._

El ambiente se torna silencioso nuevamente pero, es un silencio para nada incomodo al contrario puedo decir que es muy confortable. Mientras el conduce veo su hermoso perfil, sus ojos se muestran muy concentrados divisando el recorrido, algunos de sus mechones se mueven por la suave brisa. Bajo poco a poco mi mirada y diviso que su camisa enmarca perfectamente su torso, tiene desabotonado sus primeros botones mostrando un poco de su tersa y cuidada piel continuo con mi recorrido visual hasta que…

¿Qué miras? – comenta sin mirarme

 **Diablos es cierto ¡que estaba a punto de ver! ¡Creo que me he convertido en una enferma!**

Nada…. – mascullo mirando rápidamente hacia la ventana mientras siento arder mi rostro por haber sido descubierta

 _ **Es obvio que se dio cuenta ¡porque no soy un poco más reservada!**_

-Dime algo Sakura…

¿Qué cosa?

-¿Tú me deseas? –pregunta mirándome un poco

Por instinto pongo mis manos en mi pecho mientras miro sus ojos, mi respiración se torna un poco pesada al sentir su afilada mirada.

Si… - respondo suavemente y puedo ver su sonrisa torcida en sus labios

 _ **Creo que le he dado más valor…. Recargó un poquito más su orgullo y ego e.e….**_

-Deseo poseerte, justo en este momento – en su expresión muestra un poco de ¿erotismo?

Como podrías hacerlo, estamos en una camioneta… ¡en plena autopista! ¡es peligroso! –exclamo mirándolo con vergüenza

-Eres muy inocente Sakura… no sabes las cosas que se pueden hacer aquí…. - balbucea sonriendo suavemente

Si… por lo que veo tú lo sabes… - respondo mirando hacia otro lado

-Lo sé, pero debo confesar que nunca he hecho el amor con nadie…. – comenta fijando su mirada a la carretera

 _ **¿Qué cosa? ¿Entonces qué?**_

-Lo que yo he tenido es sexo duro.

 _ **¿Sexo duro? Porque estamos hablando de esto O.O…. Pero de una u otra forma escuchar eso me pone un poco tranquila….**_

No es lo mismo… ¿verdad?

-Obviamente no lo es… - responde dando un suave suspiro.

Ya es muy tarde…es más de media noche… no podemos llegar en la madrugada seria poco considerado… ¡te dije que podías dormir en casa de mi tía! –exclamo viendo la hora y tratando de cambiar radicalmente el tema

-No me siento cómodo…y ¿si pasamos la noche en un hotel? – pregunta mientras me mira un poco y yo solo asiento.

 _ **Creo que ya lo tenía planeado….**_

El viaje continua y logramos encontrar un hotel muy bonito llamado "Vista al cielo", el estaciona el vehículo en el garaje de este y salimos a dirección a la entrada, después de pedir una habitación para 2 personas ante la mirada sospechosa del administrador del hotel nos dirigimos tranquilamente a la habitación que nos fue asignada.

¡Oye que linda habitación! –exclamo con entusiasmo mientras corro para tirarme de lleno a una de las camas.

El camina suavemente y cierra la puerta para luego dejar un pequeño bolso.

¿Trajiste ropa…? –pregunto aun sonriente

-Si… me dijiste que pasaría la noche… por eso me preparé.. –responde con simpleza mientras se sienta en la misma cama.

¿Vas a tomar una ducha? –pregunto y el asiente

Bueno… entonces báñate tu primero que luego iré yo –concluyo y el accede.

De la nada se para y se quita la camisa en mi presencia.

Pero.. ¡Porque no te desnudas en el baño!-exclamo mientras tapo mis ojos con mis manos.

 _ **No puedo creerlo he visto su pecho desnudo…¡ Parece que sufriré de un gran infarto! ¡Como es capaz de ser de esa manera!**_

Escucho sus carcajadas sacándome de mis pensamientos, destapo mis ojos y lo vuelvo a ver

¡No es gracioso! –grito mostrando enfado e inflando mis mejillas por instinto ante la mirada expectante de él.

-Sakura…. No hagas eso… - articula suavemente acercando mucho su rostro y poniendo sus manos en la cama cerca de cada una de mis piernas prácticamente dejándome acorralada

Lo miro y mi cuerpo empieza vibrar debido al calor corporal que emana y al sentir su amentolado aliento que choca en mis labios, cierro rápidamente mis ojos y él sonríe victorioso encajando sus labios totalmente con los míos. Las mariposas de mi estómago se alborotan al sentir que sus manos rodean mi cintura mientras el beso inocente y suave poco a poco se convierte en uno más fuerte.

 _ **Sasuke**_

la respiración de Sakura se agita ante el demandante beso, suavemente recorro mis manos por toda su espalda ante este contacto su delicado cuerpo tiembla, haciendo que vuelva a la realidad y note lo que estoy a punto de hacer, poco a poco me alejo de su suave tez y sonrió un poco culpable por la escena que estaba a punto de suscitarse

 _ **No puedo hacerle esto, ella me pidió tiempo… además aun es una niña…. Pensará que solo quiero acostarme con ella…**_

¿Sasuke… pasa algo? –dice con semblante preocupado

-No, me iré a duchar

Me acerco a ella y pongo un casto beso en sus labios para luego dirigirme al baño con una mudada de ropa

Cierro la puerta y doy un largo suspiro mientras empiezo a desvestirme para entrar a la ducha

 _ **¡quiero que esta agua fría me calme! la deseo ….**_ _**Pero me prometí a mí mismo que esperaría… Además de esta manera ella se dará cuenta que no quiero abusar de ella**_

Después de ese largo baño cojo la toalla para empezar a secar mi cuerpo después empiezo a vestirme _**(bóxer y una fina camiseta)**_. Al salir noto que Sakura está totalmente dormida, sonrió al ver su angelical rostro, la acomodo en la cama y la tapo con una fina sábana

 _ **Lo haz hecho muy bien Sakura, estoy maravillado**_ –susurro suavemente en su oído.

De repente siento que ella me abraza rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello, mi rostro se sonroja al escucharla balbucear sutilmente un _**"no te alejes…. Sasuke"**_ suspiro suavemente y me acuesto a su lado mirándola con detenimiento mientras poco a poco voy conciliando el sueño.

Después de esa noche apenas nos despertamos Sakura se alteró un poco al verme en la cama junto con ella pero se calmó al vernos con ropa _**nunca me cansaran sus tontas e inocentes expresiones…**_ fuimos a desayunar después de que ambos tomamos un baño, a pesar de ser delgada y pequeña tiene un gran estómago ( _ **nunca había conocido a una chica que coma de esa manera… casi siempre solo comen ensalada pero ella es una gran excepción….)**_

-¡Quiero más! –exclama con alegría

No crees que ya comiste suficiente – comento con un leve tic en mi ojo al ver todo lo que ha comido mientras bebo un poco de café

-mhm…, pero es que me antoje de ese cupcake –dice mientras señala la vitrina de los dulces

La miro derrotado y alzo la mano para pedir de inmediato vienen corriendo varias camareras murmurando…

 _ **¡Yo lo atenderé! ¡No yo lo haré! ¡Sálganse yo los atendí primero!**_

-¿Que desea.. Joven…? - preguntan las 3 al mismo tiempo

Denle un cupacake – pido y ellas asienten

-Mira también hay sopas…. ¿sopa de tomate? – comenta viendo una lista de platillos

¿Sopa de tomate? –exclamo un poco maravillado

-Si… ¿te gusta…?

Aclaro un poco mi garganta y miro hacia otro lado un poco sonrojado para alzar nuevamente mi mano. Sin mirarlas pido un plato de esa sopa

-¡Al parecer te gusta! –exclama con sorpresa

Guarda silencio - susurro mientras veo que nuevamente las meseras se acercan con la sopa y el cupcake

Come rápido que debemos llegar pronto – ordeno y ella asiente.

Me das un poco, nunca he probado esa sopa… - pide suplicante

 _ **¡Pero es mi sopa! ¡Ella ya comió mucho!**_

-No, te asentará mal…. Estas comiendo muchos dulces y ahora quieres sopa – comento evadiendo su mirada

¡No importa!

-Si quieres te puedo pedir una para ti sola….

¡No, no te preocupes solo quiero probar…!

 _ **Diablos :c e.e ¡nunca me ha gustado compartir esto con nadie!**_

Está bien… - digo resignado mientras acerco el plato a ella, rápidamente coge una cuchara y la prueba mostrando una expresión complacida

-¡ está buenísimo!

 _ **Lo sé *-* es mi única debilidad….**_

 _ **Horas después**_

 _ **Sakura**_

Ya estamos llegando ¡puedo ver nuestras casas! –exclamo con emoción

Hmp… - articula con simpleza

Antes de notarlo Sasuke ya estaciona el carro en la vereda de su casa y baja para abrirme la puerta y coger mi mano para ayudarme a bajar sintiéndome como una verdadera dama cojo su mano y lo hago, rápidamente lo jalo y lo llevo a mi casa

¡Vas a entrar! – pregunto muy emocionada

-No… tengo que ir a ver a Yuri.. – contesta un poco preocupado

Es cierto… siento mucho que hallas tenido que dejarla sola….

-Já, estaba emocionada por su primera noche sola.

Bueno entonces ¡iré a saludar a mamá y a los demás! ¡Gracias por haberme traído y por todo! –exclama sonriendo

-No debes agradecer, tus maletas las llevaré despúes –comenta mirándome con serenidad mientras pasa con suavidad sus dedos por mis mejillas, sonrió suavemente pero rápidamente cambio mi expresión a una de enojo cuando aprieta mi nariz y se ríe odiosamente mientras se aleja

¡Eres tan malo! –grito y el solo alza la mano despidiéndose

 _ **¡Es odioso!pero, se ha vuelto un poco más abierto….**_ –pienso mientras lo veo entrar a su casa.

 _ **Sasuke**_

¡Yuri! –ingreso a mi casa con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Vaya vaya es raro verte de esa manera ¡algo bueno paso entre ustedes, verdad? – pregunta mientras baja por las escaleras para acercarse a mí

¿La haz pasado bien? –digo ignorando su comentario

-Sí, hermano… sabes que puedo cuidarme por mi misma

 _Suspiro con pesadez_

Que sepas defensa personal no te hace alguien invencible… además eran una chica

-Tsk …..No seas pretenciosa hermano… lo dices porque sabes eso Karate, judo y otras cosas más…

-No ha pasado nada… como buena Uchiha soy muy precavida y temida por todos –comenta mientras cruza sus brazos y ríe de lado.

Bien…. –respondo orgulloso ante su comentario

Sin más se acerca y me abraza yo correspondo dándole suaves palmaditas en su espalda

-Me agrada este Sasuke… -susurra aun abrazándome

¿Te agrada? – pregunto sin entender

-Sí, cuando se fue Sakura te convertiste en un idiota… pero a su regreso puedo decir que te haz vuelto un genial hermano y un chico bueno – dice alzando su rostro y mirándome.

Tsk…. Dices que ella me ha cambiado….

-Así es…

No lo discutiré –comento riéndome y ella hace lo mismo.

 _ **Sakura**_

Sí, una semana antes fui y les compre estos obsequios –comento sonriente mientras abuela y Naruto lloran abrazándose de la emoción

Gracias hija, no tuviste que molestarte –comenta mamá sonriente

No te preocupes… estaba muy emocionada en volver – digo mientras arrullo a Usui entre mis brazos

 _ **Es muy hermoso *-* ya está muy pesado ¡que le dan de comer a esta criatura!**_

-Usui ya se durmió ¿verdad?

Si, voy a ponerlo en la cuna, comento mientras voy al cuarto de mamá al llegar me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver tantos juguetes y cosas para él

 _ **Sé que abuela tiene un poco de dinero… pero tampoco es como para que pueda comprarle estas cosas a mi hermano… o.o**_

Lo acuesto con sumo cuidado y salgo silenciosamente de la habitación

¿Naruto, quien le compro todas esas cosas a Usui? pregunto al topármelo

-Fue Sasuke… -contesta un poco cohibida

¿Sasuke? Porque tendría que hacer eso…

-Bueno… él se ha encariñado mucho con Usui –responde un poco sonriente

 _ **Wuao… me ha sorprendido…. Debo agracerle**_

Ya veo… -respondo sonriendo suavemente

Bien… y como te va con Hinata…. Escuche que empezaron a salir… -comento mirándolo con malicia.

-¡S…sakura-chan! No preguntes eso… me causa mucha pena –responde exaltado ocultando un gran sonrojo

Jajaja.. Que lindos se ven juntos ¡ siempre pensé que harían linda pareja y se quedarían juntos!

¡LO SABIAS! – exclama con sorpresa

-Claro… Hinata es muy tímida pero muy inteligente así que se complementan -respondo y él sonríe

-Sí, así como tú, Sasuke es el gruñón y malhumorado y tú eres la dulce y tímida –dice mientras me guiña un ojo y me sonrojo de inmediato

-¡Sakura-chan, abuela hizo algunos arreglos a la casa para tu regreso pidió que construyan 3 cuartos más… así que tú ya tienes un cuarto propio!

Enserio… ¡qué bien! donde está mi cuarto

-Tu cuarto será el mío ósea ¡yo soy el que tiene cuarto nuevo! espero que no te enojes –exclama con emoción

No, nada que ver al contrario ¡el gran ventanal y balcón serán míos entonces! –comento y el asiento sonriente

 _ **-continuará-**_

Hola! Gracias por esperar n_n les tengo una sorpresita xD pero será por los últimos capítulos sé que much s me lo han pedido pero no sabía exactamente donde ponerlo :$ **"saben a lo que me refiero e/e"** xD. Espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado (Sasuke comparte tu sopa de tomates :v ) *-* bueno bye.


	20. ¡Susto!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **SUSTO**

 **Capítulo 20**

Desde ese día han pasado 3 meses sin duda ha existido varios cambios en mi hogar ya que Usui ha puesto a nuestra familia de cabeza.

-¡Sakura ayúdame! ¡Dale de comer a Usui! –exclama mamá.

.Está bien –contesto mientras dejo a un lado mi guitarra y acomodo rápidamente la falda de mi uniforme para salir de mi habitación e ir a la cocina

.Abuela ¿de qué será ahora?

-Hoy le toca fruta, ¡así que será papilla de pera! –comenta mientras me la da

-Excelente, ayer sufrí mucho para que comiera el puré de verduras –digo poniendo rostro de asco

-Sí, se veía asqueroso pero ya sabes cómo es tu madre, a ti siempre te daba eso

Con razón… ahora no puedo ni verlo peor comerlo – continuo mientras cojo una cucharita

.Abuela si viene por mí dile que me espere un poco –le pido y ella asiente.

-Por cierto.. y ¿Naruto?

-El sigue durmiendo pero ya lo voy a ir a despertar.

Me dirijo a la habitación de Usui y abro la puerta notando que él está sentando en la cama viendo dibujos animados

-¡Maia! –exclama sonriente _(quiso decir manita xD)_

¡Hola Usui! – lo saludo mientras me acerco a él y lo abrazo

-Ma..ma….mamá- balbucea suavemente

.Mamá está ocupada, así que esto será entre tú y yo – digo riéndome y sacando la papilla y la pequeña cuchara

Usui ensancha los ojos y se tapa la boca rechazándolo

No es de verduras es fruta… fru-ta – continuo y el me mira sin entender

 _ **e/e menos mal estamos solos… me daría vergüenza que me vean hablando así**_

¡Es muy rico Usui!

 _ **Ciertamente no se come sabe esto… pero imagino que lo ha de ser…. Porque si no lo fuera ¿no sería comida para bebé, verdad?**_

Lo amarco y lo pongo en la mesa para bebé le coloco un babero para que no se ensucie y este me mira un poco asustado

Bien Usui! ¡Esto está muy rico! –continuo mientras abro el frasco y meto la cuchara para sacar un poco de su contenido

 _ **La verdad no sé si me entiende e/e… pero ahora que veo la papilla no se la ve muy tentadora….**_

Abre la boca mirándome sigilosamente y le empiezo a dar de comer, su expresión se vuelve sonriente y divertido

¡Ves si esta rico! –exclamo y el empieza a aplaudir.

Continúo dándole pero cuando está a punto de terminárselo empieza a girar la cara.

Come Usui – le pido mientras dirijo la cuchara a su boca y el rápidamente se la tapa

Al parecer ya te llenaste…- miro adentro del frasco notando que aún queda un poco

 _ **Aún hay como 2 cucharada más de la papilla y Usui ya no quiere comer**_

Me quedo por un momento pensando mientras veo a Usui ver con mucha atención la tele

¡Ya sé! –exclamo con fuerza y Usui me mira rápidamente

 _ **Nunca lo he comido…. ¡Sakura!¡Puedes matar 2 pájaros de un tiro! ¡Podré probarlo y así puedo evitar que se desperdicie!**_

Llevo a mi boca la primera cucharada suavemente ante la mirada atenta de Usui.

 _ ***-* Que rico sabe…..**_

Llevo la segunda cucharada a mi boca y de repente escucho a Usui balbucear

-¡Sha..shue….!

Me giro abruptamente aun teniendo la cuchara en la boca y ensancho mis ojos al ver a Sasuke parado atrás de mí mirándome seriamente.

-¿Tanta es tu hambre que te le comes la comida a Usui? –comenta mientras se acerca

 _ **Diablos ¡ahora sí empezará a molestarme con esto! T.T**_

Saco rápidamente la cuchara de mi boca mientras lo veo sonreírle torcidamente a Usui

-Tienes una hermana muy comelona Usui –comenta con sarcasmo mientras alborota su cabello provocando que sonría alegremente para después sacarlo de la silla y ponerlo en la cama.

 _ **¡Ya empezó! D:**_

-Yo no me estaba comiendo la comida de Usui ¡él ya se llenó! ¡Y para que no se desperdiciará me comí 2 cucharadas! ¡Solo fueron 2! ¡! Verdad Usui! –exclamo fuertemente y ambos me miran con asombro.

 _ **Diablos pensarán que estoy loca**_

Usui asiente sonriente provocando que mire burlonamente a Sasuke mientras pongo una mano en mi cintura y la otra haciendo la señal de victoria.

-Sakura… -susurra acercándose a mí

¿Qué sucede?

De repente él se acerca a mis labios y lame mi labio inferior para luego empezar a besarme suavemente

 _ **O/O ¡no tiene verguenza!**_

Después de unos minutos se separa y me mira socarronamente

-Tenías un poco de papilla de ¿pera? En el labio –comenta mientras saborea sus labios y me guiña un ojo.

Te espero afuera –continua y sale de la habitación, dejándome ahí parada e impactada.

¡C..como te atreves a hacer eso frente a Usui! –reacciono exclamando avergonzada y escucho que empieza a reírse, su sonrisa cada vez va desapareciendo poco a poco. Imagino que es porque se ha alejado de la habitación.

 _ **Sasuke….**_

Bueno Usui… debo irme a clases ¡adiós! –me despido y le doy un beso en la frente para después separarme y caminar a la puerta, lo volteo a ver por última vez y él alza su mano para empezar a abrirla y a cerrarla en señal de despedida

 _ **Es tan lindo /**_

Al caminar por el pasillo veo a Sasuke sentado conversando con abuela que lo ve de manera maravillada y a Naruto jugando con su videojuego

 _ **Abuela…e/e**_

Ya le di de comer a Usui ya tengo que irme –informo y Sasuke se para para despedirse de abuela al igual que Naruto

Adiós, abuelita despídanos de mi mamá

-Si, vayan que se hacen tarde

¡Vamos Sakura-chan! –exclama con emoción

Empezamos a bajar las escaleras y Naruto empieza a gritar con mucho entusiasmo

-¡No pudo haber sido mejor! ¡Me ha tocado en la misma aula de Sakura-chan e Hinata!

Jjaja… ya ha pasado una semana y aun sigues con ese mismo frenesí

-Hmp… es un exagerado…. –articula Sasuke y de inmediato ambos se fulminan con la mirada

 _ **Al parecer les gusta discutir e.e**_

-N…naruto –kun… - susurra suavemente una hermosa pelinegra

-¡Hinata! –grita con fuerza mientras baja corriendo provocando que Sasuke y yo nos tapemos los oídos

-Vine a verte…. Pensé que estabas enfermo….–comenta mientras un leve rubor aparecen en sus mejillas

Lo siento.. Se me hizo tarde… no volverá a pasar– se excusa mientras la abraza y ella se sonroja totalmente

 _Naruto e Hinata ya son novios… y siempre Naruto va a su casa para ir juntos a la escuela… es realmente romántico *-*_

-Bueno.. ¡Nos vemos allá Sakura-chan! ¡Adiós Sasuke!

-Ok, vayan con cuidado

Rápidamente se ve que toma su mano e Hinata hace señas de despedida a la cual respondo sonriente mientras los veo alejarse.

Bueno… vámonos que llegaremos tarde – articula Sasuke bajando las escaleras

 _ **Es verdad D:**_

Rápidamente subimos a la camioneta y el empieza a conducir

¿Dónde está Yuri? –pregunto un poco admirada por su ausencia

-Dijo que quiere que ya no la lleve…- contesta mostrando un poco de enojo

¿Por qué…?

-Porque sus amigas la empezarán a venir a ver para irse juntas – responde mirando hacia al frente.

Entiendo… -respondo suavemente

Desde que las clases empezaron hace una semana Sasuke me dijo que él será el encargado de llevarme y de traerme cuando pueda, la verdad no sé sus razones…. Pero siento que si le pregunto se enojará…

 _ **¡Suerte o muerte!**_

Sasuke… ¿Por qué me llevas al colegio? –pregunto sin mirarlo

-¿Te molesta? – replica rápidamente

No, para nada… solo quería saberlo… - respondo

El da un gran soplo y se queda callado

 _ **No me lo va a decir….**_

-Bien, ya llegamos – dice

Gracias por traerme -agradezco mientras escucho los gritos de los estudiantes que nos ve con fascinación

 _ **Desde que Sasuke me empezó a traer todos se quedan esperando…. Hasta que lleguemos…sobre todo las chicas… que lo miran con gran admiración y ¿deseo?**_

Es probable que no pueda venir a verte – informa mientras me mira

¿Porque? –pregunto algo temerosa

-Tengo que arreglar ciertos asuntos en la empresa –comenta desinteresado

Ok, no hay problema, que te vaya bien en la universidad y en la empresa –comento sonriente mientras me acerco a él y beso su mejilla con suavidad

Al instante todos estallan en emoción y otros no tanto

 _ **¡No lo beses! ¡Como te atreves a hacerlo! ¡Que guapo es!**_ __ _ **Son uno de los alaridos de la muchedumbre.**_

Me alejo poco a poco y veo que la expresión de Sasuke se torna seria pero a la vez serena.

Me giro para coger mi mochila y bajo de la camioneta para luego cerrar la puerta y ver que él se aleja.

-¡Oye quien es ese papasito que siempre te viene a dejar! ¡Yo también quiero saberlo! ¡Cómo se llama! ¡Cuál es su edad! ¡Sabes qué número calza! ¡Preséntamelo! – fueron uno de los pocas exclamaciones que logre entender

 _ **e/e siempre es lo mismo….**_

¡Sakura-chan! –exclama Naruto mientras viene corriendo con Hinata tomados de las manos

¡Hey, parece que les gané! –grito sonriente

Él tampoco está nada mal.. ¡Porque le siguen chicos tan apuestos! ¡Ni es tan linda yo lo soy más ¿no?! ¡ Pero el siempre viene con esa chica! ¡sí que desafortunado que ya tenga novia! – continúan exclamando

Un gran tic en el ojo me da al mirar lo escandalosos que son.

-¡Entremos Sakura-chan se nos hace tarde!

Asiento y los 3 entramos ignorando los comentarios de las demás personas

 _ **Sasuke**_

¿Qué novedad me tienes? – pregunto interesado

-La reunión se realizará a las 2 de la tarde el tema que se tratará es sobre tu asignación como Presidente –comenta Tobi por el celular

Entiendo, entonces a esa hora me presentaré –contesto

-Bien –responde y cuelgo la llamada

 _ **todo se está tornando tan pesado….**_

Al llegar a la universidad me encuentro con Seigetsu que está acompañado por estudiantes femeninas.

Sasuke ¡Hey! Hoy habrá una fiesta ¡tienes que ir! La rumba estará buena –comenta ante la risa atrevida de sus acompañantes

No estoy interesado –articulo mientras sigo caminando

El día pasa de lo más normal, escuchar las intervenciones de los senseis, visitar la biblioteca para obtener más información para los trabajos y proyectos que proponen, ignorar los tontos comentarios y declaraciones de mujeres y hasta de senseis.

Suspiro con pesar _¡por fin puedo salir de este manicomio!_ Me paro rápidamente de mi asiento al escuchar el timbre que indica la finalización de la jornada

Sasuke… es viernes… vayamos a un antro… -

Ignoro su invitación y salgo del salón para dirigirme a la camioneta ante la mirada seductora de casi todas las jóvenes de la facultad

 _ **Realmente se torna muy fastidioso….**_

Sasuke-sama… - articula una voz femenina

Me volteo y la miro con desinterés pero ensancho un poco los ojos al ver de quien se trata. _Es la castaña con la cual prácticamente abuse en el baño de esta facultad… la que dijo que estaba lastimado y pidió que descargará mi furia en ella._

Hmp… -articulo dejando de verla

-¿Cómo está Sasuke-sama?

Bien –respondo con simpleza

Me alegro –mientras lo dice sonríe un poco

Me quedo en silencio por el ambiente tenso

¿Desea ir a tomar algo? –pregunta un poco tímida

No, tengo algo muy importante que hacer –contesto mirándola seriamente.

-¿Qué le parece en la tarde? Quisiera contarle algo muy importante– continua mirándome un poco avergonzada

 _ **Contarme algo….**_

Está bien… estoy libre a las 3:30 –contesto sin entender

¡Bien! Que le parece encontrarnos en la cafetería Sweet – dice y yo asiento

Adiós – digo y salgo de la facultad para ir al estacionamiento y empezar a conducir

 _ **¿Qué tiene que contarme algo? Pero… ¿qué cosa?**_

Al llegar a la empresa estaciono el vehículo tratando de quitarme estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza, camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal al acercarme un señor de edad abre la puerta sonriendo suavemente y articulando un "bienvenido señor", solo mueve un poco mi cabeza en señal de saludo.

Al entrar veo a todo el personal que está desempeñando sus funciones de manera eficaz

 _ **Bien… al parecer tuve razón al no eliminar personal… al fin y al cabo son necesarios**_ –pienso mientras camino para tomar el ascensor.

Al subir llegó al último piso y veo a una rubia que sonríe apenas me ve.

-Buenos tardes señor Uchiha, lo están esperando en la oficina presidencial

Bien, gracias por comunicármelo –articulo seriamente y camino hacia esa oficina, abro la puerta y veo a Tobi a Mei y a su padre Sui

Buenas tardes, disculpen el retraso – digo al entrar mirándolos a todos con formalidad

No, haz llegado justo a tiempo – comenta Tobi sonriente y el señor Sui asiente

-Buenas tardes… Sasuke-sama –saluda sonriendo suavemente

Bien, empecemos – menciono y todos se sientan.

Escuche que esta reunión se ha realizado por mi futura asignación como Presidente de esta empresa ¿acaso hay algo malo? –pregunto mientras tomo asiente

-Joven Uchiha, no lo malinterprete, nosotros no tenemos ningún problema desde que usted ingreso para conocer y ayudar a Tobi, hemos notado mejoras sorprendentes en su desenvolvimiento. – explica Sui tranquilamente

-Esta reunión es porque tienen algo que proponerte Sasuke – informa Tobi mirándome con seriedad

Bien, los escucharé

-Es sencillo joven Uchiha, yo soy uno de sus principales accionistas es por eso que me he tomado el atrevimiento de proponerle un trato para lograr el crecimiento global de sus empresas

-El crecimiento global ya está ejecutado, Sui-sama –respondo mostrando un poco de antipatía.

-Le propongo la fusión de mis empresas con las suyas, le aseguro que el imperio Uchiha crecerá de sobremanera – continua mientras pone sus manos en la mesa y me mira decidido

¿Una fusión? Y ¿cuál es el costo para que se de ese acontecimiento? –pregunto ante la mirada atónito de los presentes

-Realmente no es nada malo… al contrario se tornará muy fácil para usted, la fusión se dará si el futuro presidente de esta empresa se casa con la futura heredera de la mía, que en este caso es Mei –contesta sonriendo de forma arrogante

Miro a Mei un poco sorprendido y ella me mira avergonzada.

-¿Una matrimonio arreglado? Es muy probable que Mei-san no esté contenta con eso

-Ella no tiene ningún problema ya tengo su consentimiento.

Suspiro con pesadez

Y ¿Qué pasaría si me niego? –preguntó de manera desafiante

-Vamos Jóven Uchiha, no soy una persona rencorosa así que no piense que dejaré de invertir en esta empresa, solo le planteo está idea que tuvimos Tobi y yo porque deseamos que su empresa se vuelva mucho más poderosa, y que mejor beneficio que fusionarla con la mía que casi le está pisando los talones a la de usted – responde mostrando seriedad.

-Bien, agradezco su gran interés en la empresa, pero realmente me he planteado en sacarla adelante como la empresa familiar que es… no tengo intenciones en involucrar a terceros, los inversionistas son pilares fundamentales en toda empresa pero no pasará de eso. Mei-san es una joven hermosa y muy inteligente le aseguro que ella será capaz de sacar adelante la empresa que usted le dará como herencia pero ciertamente no me encuentro interesado en la fusión – concluyo mirando a todos los implicados

Noto que el semblante de Mei se torna triste y sombrío.

-No hay nada que hacerse, cuando un Uchiha toma una decisión no hay vuelta atrás –comenta sonriendo el anciano

Tobi asiente con resignación

-¿Hay otro tema de discusión?

-No, realmente solo era ese – murmura Tobi

-Bien, entonces está convocatoria a terminado, gracias por su preocupación y tiempo – digo dando por concluida la reunión.

Veo que Sui se para y se acerca para estrechar mi mano correspondo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Tobi se acerca y me da unas leves palmadas en la espalda y se va.

-¿Planeas quedarte ahí? –pregunto al ver a Mei aun sentada.

Sin más me paro y empiezo a caminar a la puerta

-¿Realmente cree eso de mí? –comenta en voz baja

No debería… - respondo aun dándole la espalda

-¡Sasuke-sama…. usted me gusta! –exclama fuertemente mientras se para y corre hacia mí y me abraza con fuerza por la espalda.

Como puede gustarte alguien como yo…

-Cuando usted me hizo el amor me sentí muy feliz y completa – dice mientras me aprieta

Me giro y la veo a los ojos.

Yo nunca he hecho el amor con nadie, solo ha sido sexo– digo de manera cortante y me mira con tristeza

-Pero…por qué… - susurra bajando la mirada

Simplemente las cosas son así.

-Cuando papá me dijo de casarme con usted… pensé que podría haber la posibilidad de que usted acepte

Eso no pasará… -comento mostrando franqueza

-Pensé que usted sentía algo por mí… cuando estuvimos juntos…

Mei, cuando me acosté contigo estaba borracho ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de pensar eso?

-Lo sabía….. Cuando usted salió de la habitación de esa manera me dejó muy confundida

-Ese día fue uno de los más duros que he atravesado…por poco pierdo a alguien que es valiosa para mí –comento sonriendo con tristeza

-Es cierto, usted me dijo que ya tenía a alguien en su corazón….

Si –respondo de manera sincera

-Ya veo…..

Todo lo que dije en esta sala es la verdad… así que será muy sencillo que encuentres lo que realmente te haga feliz –concluyo y ella me mira con asombro

Me retiro – informo y salgo de la oficina

Camino rápidamente y tomo el ascensor, veo el reloj un poco preocupado

 _ **Ya son las 3 de la tarde… es probable que Sakura ya esté en su casa.**_

Bueno… ahora debo ir a esa cafetería…..

 _ **Sakura**_

-Es raro que Sasuke no te haya dejado en casa ¿se pelearon?

No, mamá me dijo que tenía una reunión en la empresa

-Ah , ya veo ¡olvide que tu novio es una persona importante!

¡Mamá! No digas eso… podrían mal interpretarlo… -comento un poco disgustada

-¡Ya está bien no te enojes! Es más ya que no tienes tareas que hacer ¡dale! ¡Vayamos por dulces! –exclama mamá con entusiasmo

¡Vale! –grito emocionada

-¡No grites Sakura! Usui está dormido –dice mamá mientras lo mira y da un gran suspiro al ver que sigue dormido

-Lo siento, bueno iré a avisarle a Naruto

Ok, yo le pediré a mamá que lo cuide por un rato.

Voy corriendo a la habitación toco suavemente y escucho un "pase"

Naruto, iremos a comprar dulces ¿vamos?

-¡Genia Sakura-chan! solo déjame ponerme ropa adecuada

Bien, te esperamos abajo – digo mientras cierro la puerta

 _ **Yo también debería ponerme algo decente…**_ \- pienso mientras miro mi short desgastado y mi buzo celeste. Corro rápidamente a mi habitación para desvestirme y sacar del armario un vestido manga larga color amarillo y blanco en conjunto con unas sandalias blancas, me peino un poco y me pongo unas pequeñas binchas.

¡Lista! –exclamo y salgo corriendo a la sala

-¡Qué bonita te ves! Pensé que estabas abajo –comenta Naruto al salir de su habitación

Gracias, vayámonos antes de que mamá se arrepienta – comento riéndome y el asiente

 _ **Sasuke**_

Llego a la cafetería y tomo asiento en una de las mesas desocupadas de manera inconsciente miro la hora

 _ **Son las 3: 20 creo que llegué a buena hora…**_

-¿Desea ordenar algo? –pregunta tímidamente la mesera

Un café –contesto cortantemente y ella asiente para luego irse.

-¡Sakura-chan aquí venden los mejores postres de todos! –exclama una voz pesada mientras abre la puerta

-¡Enserio! ¡No se puede evitar debemos entrar a comer algunos!

 _ **Es Sakura….**_

Sasuke… que haces aquí… - dice sorprendida acercándose a mí

Veo que atrás viene la mamá de ella y sonríe brevemente al verme

-Buenas tardes… - saludo educadamente mientras veo que la mesera deja mi pedido en la mesa

-Hola Sasuke que sorpresa encontrarte en este lugar solo… - comenta un poco admirada

-¡Pensé que no te gustaban los dulces!

No debes gritar… - digo con molestia

-Bueno… yo me iré con Naruto por ahí… si quieres hazle compañía, Sakura – comenta la mamá mirándola y ella asiente.

-Nos vemos Sasuke- dice despidiéndose

Adiós, Señora –respondo

Sakura se queda parada mirándome minuciosamente y toma asiento un poco temerosa

¿Qué sucede? –pregunto un poco fastidiado por su mirada

-¿A quién estas esperando?

Una conocida me cito porque tenemos que hablar de algo importante –comento restándole importancia

-¡Sasuke-sama! –chilla una voz femenina corriendo hacia nosotros

Sakura la mira con sorpresa y agacha la mirada mostrando timidez

-Que linda ¿es tu hermana? –pregunta mientras se la queda mirando

No es mi hermana… -respondo suavemente y cuando estoy por culminar la oración Sakura me interrumpe

Ya me voy.. – comenta Sakura parándose y empezando a caminar hacia la salida

Sakura no te vayas de este sector, cuando me desocupe te iré a ver espero que estés muy cerca de aquí – digo en son de orden y ella asiente suavemente saliendo del lugar.

¿Qué le pasa? Se siente mal… - pregunta tomando asiento

Bien, ahora dime eso que es tan importante.

Ahh… si… verás… tuve mucha vergüenza… pero ahora … -dice con timidez

-Dilo de una buena vez.

-¡Soy madre! –exclama mirándome sonrojada

 _ **Madre… a que se refiere…**_

La miro un poco impactado

-Bueno… después que tuvimos sexo… la regla se me suspendió… así que pensé que podría estar embarazada de tí…

 _ **¡Que mierda me está diciendo! A..acaso… ¿dice que yo soy el padre? Pero es impensable ¡Yo no permití que mi semen entre en ella! O tal vez sí….. ¡Como pude confiarme!**_

-¿Me estas tratando de decir que ese niño es mío? – pregunto perplejo

Ella se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada.

-¡Dímelo! – grito con enojo y ella se asusta

-No lo es…. – responde suavemente

 _ **Realmente he sentido lo que es morir y revivir….**_

Entonces porque me cuentas todo esto… - digo un poco más calmado cogiendo la taza de café para empezar a beberlo

-Es que necesito que me ayudes… El padre de mi hijo es Seigetsu

Ensancho los ojos abruptamente y pongo la taza en la mesa

¿Cómo pasó eso?

-Bueno, una semana antes fui a una fiesta y estaba borracha él también lo estaba así que tuvimos sexo sin protección… Pensé que eras tú el padre pero realmente no lo eres… ¡Es igualito a Seigetsu!

 _ **Por primera vez en mi vida me alegro de escuchar ese nombre en una conversación….**_

Y en que podría yo ayudarte…

-Aún no se lo he dicho… tengo miedo… me gustaría que tú se lo dijeras…

-Lo siento, esas son conversaciones intimas yo no voy a involucrarme

-Pero… por favor..

-Ya te di a saber mi respuesta – concluyo y me acerco a la cajera para cancelar y finalmente salir de la cafetería

 _ **Sakura… ¿Dónde estás?**_

Camino por la calle viendo por todos lados

 _ **Idiota…!Puedes llamarla!**_

Suspiro con molestia y saco el celular para marcarle

-Hola –

Sakura, ¿dónde estás?

-En la librería… -responde suavemente

Bien, iré allá

 _ **Sakura**_

Está viniendo… -susurro mientras guardo mi celular

Bien, entonces nosotros nos iremos, ya compramos los dulces así que damos esto por finalizado-comenta mamá mirándome seriamente

Yo lo esperaré.. –respondo y ella asiente

¿Sakura-chan estás bien? – pregunta mostrando preocupación

Si… no te preocupes…

Ellos se van y yo vuelvo a sentarme mientras continuo con mi lectura.

 _ **Realmente es muy bueno este libro…. La autora es una de mis favoritas…**_

-Sakura

Alzo la mirada y veo a Sasuke que está parado frente a mí, noto que está un poco agitado

 _ **Pero… que vino haciendo….**_

¿Por qué te ves agitado? –pregunto mostrando normalidad

Vamos, en otro lugar hablaremos… - coge mi mano y me jala

Al salir de la librería empezamos a caminar alzo mi mirada y veo el cabello azabache de Sasuke moverse suavemente con la brisa del viento bajo un poco mi mirada y observo su níveo cuello y su espalda. Continuamos nuestro camino y llegamos a un pequeño parque, él toma asiento en una banca y cierra sus ojos inclinando su rostro para atrás. Ensancho los ojos al ver su hermoso rostro y me mantengo parada para seguir observándolo.

 _ **¡Ya sé!**_

Saco rápidamente mi celular y le tomo una foto en esa posición a Sasuke ante el sonido "click" el abre rápidamente los ojos

-¿Qué hiciste? –pregunta mirándome fríamente

Te tomé una foto… -respondo y el frunce un poco el ceño pero no le toma importancia.

-Te traje aquí para contarte de mi conversación con esa mujer

-Esa mujer me contó que tiene un niño – comenta y lo miro con susto

 _Mi pecho en ese instante me empezó a doler de una manera espantosa…._

Entonces… tú tienes un hijo….

-¡No es mío! Ese niño es de un conocido –exclama con enojo

Entonces… porque te lo dice a ti….

-Porque quiere que le ayude a decírselo al padre

 _Suspiro sintiéndome un poco más tranquila_

-¿Estabas preocupada? – pregunta mirándome un poco inquieto

Si…. –respondo sin mirarlo

-No debes estarlo… ciertamente también entré en pánico cuando me dijo que había quedado embarazada pero estaba seguro que no era hijo mío

Tu….estuviste con ella… - comento mirándolo a los ojos

-Si –responde directamente

Pongo mis manos en mi pecho y me viro empezando a sollozar en silencio, súbitamente siento que enrolla sus brazos en mi cuello con suavidad y mi cuerpo empieza a vibrar de manera estúpida

-Sakura…. Eso pasó antes de que tú regreses… - dice muy cerca de mi oído.

Sigo llorando mientras paso mis manos por mis ojos sin lograr articular ni una sola palabra

-Te dije que cuando te fuiste me convertí en un verdadero hijo de puta… y estuve con muchas mujeres…. Pero te puedo asegurar que desde que volviste para ver a tu madre no he estado con ninguna mujer

-¿Me crees..? –susurra suavemente en mi oído

Quisiera hacerlo…. – contesto con la voz entrecortada

Él se queda totalmente callado pero continua abrazándome

-Sabes, no puedo enojarme por tu respuesta – comenta con voz apagada.

 _ **Mi corazón le cree… mi razón es la que me hace dudar….**_

Acaricio suavemente sus brazos al hacerlo su cuerpo se sobresalta un poco, me volteo y veo sorpresa en sus ojos con mucha suavidad acaricio sus mejillas y el cierra sus ojos ante mis caricias

 _ **No miente… yo lo sé….**_

Suavemente agacho su rostro y me pongo de puntitas para alcanzar sus labios y besarlo con delicadeza, sus manos poco a poco rodean mi cintura y siento que tiembla ante ese contacto, voy abriendo mis ojos y me doy cuenta que el me mira dulcemente

 _ **Realmente amo cuando me mira de esa manera…..**_

Te quiero… -susurro suavemente y lo abrazo con fuerza sintiendo sus fuertes brazos correspondiéndome.

Tanto te costaba decírmelo… - susurra suavemente y solo sonrió

Después de ese suceso estamos en la camioneta él ambiente se torna silencioso pero armonioso.

Quisiera tener una cita – comento y el me mira con asombro

Es que ahora que lo pienso… nunca la hemos tenido….. –continuo mientras jalo un poco mi vestido.

-Está bien, estate lista a las 8 de la mañana avisa que regresarás en la noche – contesta y lo miro maravillado

 **-continuará-**


	21. ¡MI PRIMERA CITA!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡MI PRIMERA CITA!**

 _ **Capítulo 21**_

-Estás lista Sakura, ya casi son las 8

¡Ya salgo… solo estoy poniéndome los zapatos!

Soy Sakura Haruno y estoy realmente emocionada ¡es mi primera cita! Que puedo decir ¡estoy muriendo de felicidad!. Visto un lindo vestido corto color turquesa de cuello cuadrado, mangas cortas en la parte baja del vestido tiene unos pocos pliegues verticales que le dan realce y aire muy juvenil (amo el vestido porque hace resaltar mi figura*-*) en mi cintura llevo una delgada correa café, mis zapatos tienen un taco pequeño y es de color crema, llevo unas manillas y pequeños aretes dorados, una pequeña cartera crema con filos dorados y finalmente mi infaltable saquito color crema que es bordado por una fina tela.

¡Ya estoy! –exclamo mientras salgo corriendo

¡ sorprendente…. Se te marca la cintura y las bubis! -exclama con emoción Naruto

¡Que…dijiste…!. - grito mientras trono mis dedos y veo su expresión de susto

-Espera Sakura… es verdad ese vestido te queda de maravilla pero en una cita debes ponerte aún más bonita – dice mi madre acercándose a mí mientras que Naruto la ve como su salvadora.

¿Como me puedo poner más bonita?– pregunto suavemente mientras le doy un golpe en la cabeza a mi tonto primo.

¡Eso dolió! – dice mientras llora

Debes maquillarte, Sakura- comenta mamá sonriente

No sé hacerlo… -comento con tristeza

Yo te ayudo- mientras lo dice coge mi mano y me lleva a su cuarto

Bien Sakura… este color te quedará hermoso, y este labial rosa pálido se verá perfecto en ti – comenta mamá mientras me maquilla

Listo, Sakura ¡mírate! – grita mamá pasándome el espejo, lo cojo y me mira con mucha sorpresa

Soy…yo …- balbuceo sonrojándome

No lo digo porque seas mi hija…¡pero eres preciosa!

 _Sonrió abiertamente y mamá me acaricia el cabello_

-¿Que llevas en la cartera?

Am… dulces…y también mi celular. –contesto y mamá me fulmina con la mirada

-¡Debes llevar maquillaje para que te retoques! Por lo menos lleva el brillo labial, y te lo pones cuando vayas al baño –recomienda y yo solo asiento mirándola con admiración

Deja, te pongo un pequeño moño en tu cabello y estarás lista –comenta mientras lo hace y me deja unos pequeños mechones

-¡Sakura-chan! El idiot… digo Sasuke ya está aquí – informa Naruto entrando precipitadamente al cuarto, al verme veo un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-T..te ves… muy linda… -susurra mirándome con ternura

Gracias – respondo sonriendo

Mamá ya me voy – digo mientras le doy un beso a ella y corro para darle un beso a Usui después voy donde Naruto y beso su mejilla ¡donde está la abuela! – pregunto preocupada

-No lo sé… desde que se enteró de tu cita se ha ido…

Bueno… entonces me voy no se preocupen llego en la noche

Corro por el pasillo y voy bajando las escaleras

 _ **¡No corras Sakura! ¡Llevas vestido corto y zapatos un poco altos! Por lo menos tengo un short! ¡Además no debo verme desesperada o alterada!**_

Doy un gran suspiro y bajo suavemente las escaleras logrando divisar a Sasuke que está parado de lado mientras está viendo su celular.

Sasuke viste un pantalón color azul eléctrico una camisa blanca y encima de esta lleva un suéter cuello v color vino, su correa es de color negro y sus zapatos del mismo color de suéter, logro notar que en su muñeca tiene un lindo reloj plateado

 _ **Como… puede verse tan bien…¡él realmente brilla!**_

Bajo completamente la escalera y el alza la mirada, podría jurar que noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero este voltea mientras va guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

Abro la puerta y salgo para cerrarla al instante.

 _Ambos nos quedamos mirando sin lograr articular palabra_

-Buenos… -decimos los dos interrumpiéndonos rápidamente nos callamos al mismo tiempo

Sonrio un poco nerviosa y el empieza a rascarse su cuello mirando a otro lado

-Deberíamos irnos… - comenta mientras se da la vuelta y me mira de reojo

¡Si! - exclamo y cojo su brazo con mis manos.

¿A dónde vamos? –pregunto mientras lo miro sonriente

-Imagino que tienes hambre… - responde mientras rasca su mejilla.

Si ¡mucha! –comenta y él sonríe de lado.

Empezamos a caminar y lo miro un poco admirada al notar que no nos subimos a la camioneta. Pero no le pregunto nada por estar viendo su hermoso perfil.

-Te vez muy femenina… - comenta mientras sigue mirando hacia adelante y seguimos caminando.

Me siento de esa manera… - respondo mientras paso suavemente mi mano a mi cabello y siento un leve sonrojo en mis mejillas.

Él se zafa de mi agarre de manera repentina

-Estas sudando…. –comenta de mala manera

 _ **Ya sabía que no todo podía ser perfecto….. u_u**_

Así está mejor.. – continua y coge mi mano con la suya, lo miro con mucha sorpresa sintiendo que mi corazón se acelera demasiado pero él no me voltea a ver y continua mirando hacia al frente.

 _ **o/o las cosas que puede hacer un poco de maquillaje….**_

Finalmente llegamos a una linda cafetería al ingresar todas las miradas fueron para Sasuke, aprieto un poco los puños al ver como se le acercan e insinúan en mi presencia pero al notar que él las ignora y aprieta suavemente mi mano logra calmarme.

-Aquí hay una mesa para usted y su linda amiga – dice sonriente una de las meseras

 _He ascendido de categoría….Por lo menos ya no dijeron que soy su hermana…._

-No es mi amiga… es mi novia –dice mientras se acerca a mí y me hace sentar para luego sentarse frente mío.

Sonrió triunfante por su aclaración y por el rostro de admiración de todas las chicas del lugar

 _ **Debo usar maquillaje más seguido…**_ -susurro suavemente tocándome un poco mis mejillas y mirando hacia abajo.

Escucho que Sasuke ríe de manera irónica al escucharme.

-Bien, aquí están las cartas de pedido cuando deseen ordenar me pueden llamar – concluye mientras las pone y en la mesa y se aleja.

 _ **Es la primera vez que escucho que me reconoce como novia….**_

Cojo una de las cartas y empiezo a ver con detenimiento su contenido.

 _ **Sakura… es una cita.. ¡No debes ser exagerada! ¡Come con moderación! Kami Q.Q aquí hay tantos dulces deliciosos…. ¡Que puedo hacer!**_

-¿Qué pedirás? –pregunta con curiosidad mientras me mira

Una ensalada…- -respondo y el alza sus cejas mirándome extrañado

-¿Ensalada? – dice sin creerlo.

¿Si….. y tú?

-Comeré unos panqueques con jugo de naranja –contesta mientras pone la carta de pedido a un lado

 _ **Madre mía ¡eso realmente es delicioso! :C ¡A mí me encantan los panqueques! ¡Es sorprendente que él pida comida! ¡Nunca lo he visto comer!**_

-Sakura…..

-¿Hmhm?

-No te sobre esfuerces… se tu misma -comenta mientras pone su codo en la mesa y coloca su mano en su mejilla mientras me mira con detenimiento

-¡Ayyy! ¡Ahora si me da! –exclama con fuerza una voz femenina haciendo que mire a todos lados extrañada pero no logro divisar a nadie a parte de las chicas que miran soñadoramente a Sasuke

 _ **Esa voz….**_

No crees que sería poco adecuado que me comporte como siempre… - comento mirando hacia abajo

-Poco adecuado sería que te comportes como alguien que no conozco –lo dice mientras sigue mirándome

-¡Es tan genial! –gritan nuevamente y ahora tanto Sasuke como yo volteamos a ver con sorpresa pero nuevamente no vemos a nadie.

-Como sea… mira bien lo que comerás para de una vez pedir… - comenta Sasuke mirando hacia todos los lados de manera acusadora.

¡De acuerdo!…

 _ **Sasuke**_

Al mirar sus hermosos ojos color jade leer con atención aquel papel y ese sensual labio rosado ser mordido de manera instintiva mientras está pensando hace que olvide que estamos siendo acosados por paparazis que nos empezaron a seguir desde que llegamos a la parte céntrica de la ciudad.

 _ **Es tan molesto….**_

¡Ya se lo que pediré! –anuncia con gran convicción

¿Mhm? –articulo con interés

Wuaflles jugo de naranja y panqueques –informa con felicidad

 _ **Esta niña sí que sabe comer… o.o**_

-Bien – digo con simpleza y alzo la mano un poco y de inmediato viene a nosotros una de las meseras, después de pedir lo que comeremos miro levemente por las paredes de cristal notando que hay un encapuchado tomándonos fotos de manera deliberada

 _ **Bien…. ¡Es seguro que saldremos en primera plana!… ¡Eso me fastidia tanto!...Pero…**_

Miro a Sakura que ríe al darse cuenta que la observo y como arte de magia aparecen esos hermosos huequitos en sus mejillas.

 _ **No podría decirle que esto se acabó no lo merece…. Así que… no importa que nuevamente salga en el periódico y la televisión…**_

Se acerca la mesera con nuestro pedido y Sakura observa la comida mostrando una hambre feroz sin más la mujer se aleja sin quitarme la mirada

 _ **es una comelona…. Y pensar que primero decidió la ensalada….**_

Sonrió al recordarlo

¿De qué te ríes? _ **–**_ pregunta extrañada

De tu cara –respondo y ella me mira asustada

-¿Qué tiene?

Bueno tus expresiones son muy chistosas…

-Ah…. Bueno siempre ha sido así… -responde mientras bebe un poco de su jugo.

-En todas las fotos que salgo siempre salgo con algún tipo de cara rara o mueca –confiesa riéndose mientras empieza a comer los panqueques

Ya veo..- respondo poniéndole atención mientras también empiezo a comer

-Naruto para que no me sienta mal siempre hacia caras aún más críticas que las mías que son naturales

 _ **Quisiera ver esas fotos…..**_

Naruto ya tiene la cara de idiota de nacimiento –comento y ella se muestra ofendida pero se ríe.

-Quisiera saber más cosas sobre ti,… - dice mientras continua comiendo

¿Que deseas saber…?

-Qué hay de tus padres….

Ellos murieron cuando tenía 13 años

-Lo siento… - comenta sintiéndose triste e incómoda

No hay problema sigue con la otra pregunta

Tú los extrañas….

 _Doy un gran suspiro y la miro un poco serio y ella me mira cohibida_

-Sí, pero debo saber convivir con ello… -respondo con simpleza

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

 _ **Que preguntas hace….. Pero me agrada….**_

-Azul y negro

¿Deporte?

-Natación

-¿Cuántas citas haz tenido?

Ninguna… - al responder ella abre sus ojos de manera exagerada

-Jamás he salido con ninguna chica Sakura…..- ella sonríe con entusiasmo al escucharme

-¿Hobbie?

-Leer y pensar que cosas pervertidas hacerle a mi novia... –respondo guiñándole un ojo, ella rápidamente se sonroja y está a punto de exclamar

¿Otra pregunta? –digo interrumpiéndola

¿Es tu sueño ser un empresario?

 _ **Que interesante….**_

-No, aunque no puedo negar que me está llamando la atención -respondo mientras bebo un poco de jugo

¿Cuál es? –pregunta interesada

-Escritor.. –respondo mientras como un poco de los wuaffles

¡Que genial! –exclama con emoción

 _ **Es tan escandalosa…..**_

Debes hacerlo Sasuke ¡yo sé que tú puedes hacerlo! Puedes ser empresario y escritor.. o.. ya se ¡ puedes ser solo un escritor! ¡ Yo te apoyaré! –comenta dándome apoyo y apretando sus manos con fuerza mirándome con emoción

Já, -respondo riéndome de manera burlona

 _ **Creo que ya tendrán la imagen de primera plana….. Así que tomen una buena foto…. Anciana, lo mismo va para usted…..**_

Sakura…ven… -digo llamándola y ella se para y acerca su rostro, estiro mi mano y la empiezo a besar suavemente ella en pocos segundos corresponde

-¡ MUERO! – grita una voz femenina

Sakura se sobresalta un poco por ese grito pero no dejo de besarla ni ella se aparta, después de unos minutos nos alejamos por la falta de aire.

-¿Por qué me besaste..? – pregunta con el rostro sonrojada

¿No lo debería hacer?

-¡No yo no digo eso! Es que casi siempre eres muy reservado….

Bueno… eso no tiene importancia –contesto alejándome de ella, Sakura toma asiento ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes

¿Ahora puedo yo preguntar? –pregunto y ella asiente

Porque tus padres te venían a ver de noche a esa casa… si no era la tuya

-Bueno…. La situación económica de mi familia no era la más favorable es por eso que ambos trabajan en cargos pesados y que agotaba mucho tiempo, por ello no podían cuidarme, así que la última alternativa era quedarme donde ella para que pueda ver por mí, mientras que los fines de semana me quedaba a dormir por la misma razón… el fin de semana eran los días que demandaba mayor trabajo… -responde un poco incómoda

Ya veo… tuvo que haber sido difícil… -cometo y ella asiente

¿Y que hay sobre esa cicatriz? –su rostro se torna temeroso

 _ **¿No tenía que preguntar?**_

-Bueno….mi madre fue poco cuidadosa, ella a veces pierde la cabeza cuando se enoja de sobremanera…

¿Me estás diciendo que ella te hizo eso…? – pregunta sintiendo enojo

 _ **¿Cómo puede una madre hacerle eso a su hija?**_

-No, bueno yo…. Yo… tuve la culpa

Cuéntamelo todo – digo mirándola en son de orden

 _Da un gran respiro antes de empezar_

Mi madre es de las personas que les gusta la perfección… sobre todo cuando se trata de principios, valores y educación es por eso que siempre ha querido que sea la mejor en todo lo que haga y que mis notas sean sobresalientes. Cuando tenía 9 años mi madre se encargaba de velar por mi educación; yo tuve exámenes justo el día que me enfermé así que no pude rendir de la manera que ella hubiera querido, así que saque notas regulares. Al llegar a casa se lo conté mientras ella estaba cocinando por el enojo se volteo teniendo el cuchillo en la mano y sin darse cuenta me corto en el brazo, yo me aleje por el miedo y ella al ver lo que hizo se asustó y me llevo al hospital.

 _ **Ella…. Es posible que ella… ¿haya sufrido maltratos en su hogar?….**_

¿Tu mamá te ha golpeado? –pregunto mirándola con seriedad

Ella solo agacha la cabeza y evita mi mirada

Esa respuesta fue suficiente… - articulo y ella me mira con pánico

-¡Mi mamá no es mala persona!

¿No debería ir a un especialista?

-Probablemente… -responde

Se lo propondré.. – le informo y ella se para abruptamente

-¡No lo hagas! ¡Promételo por favor!

¿Tienes tanto miedo a tu madre?

-No es miedo….. Ya te dije… casi siempre es muy normal… si no la provoco todo estará bien….. Por favor no lo hagas…. Además como te dije ¡ fue solo un accidente!

Bien… pero debes hacer algo por mí

-¿Qué cosa?

Si ella se atreve a hacerte algo a ti o a Usui me lo dirás enseguida…

Está bien –responde

Bien ahora termina tu comida –le digo y ella asiente y sigue comiendo un poco más tranquila

 _ **Me tiene impresionado…. Como una niña que ha sufrido por maltrato y pérdidas tan fuertes puede tener ese corazón tan puro y limpio….**_

Al terminar y pagar la comida salimos de la cafetería para empezar a caminar por las calles.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora? –pregunta cogiendo mi mano

No lo sé… ¿A dónde quieres ir tú?

-Mhmmm… ¡qué te parece al parque de diversiones! –comenta con euforia

Bien… pero queda a las afuera de la ciudad, debemos coger un taxi – informo y ella asiente.

Al subirnos al taxi y pedir que nos llevé al lugar escogido por Sakura el silencio se vuelve parte pilar en este momento

¿Por qué te cortaste el cabello? –pregunto mirándola

-Para cambiar –responde mientras aprieta y jala su vestido

Estas mintiendo…. – digo mientras la fulmino con la mirada

-Yo no lo hago -responde evitándome

Si no me lo quieres decir está bien –comento mirando hacia la ventana.

-Cuando fui a vivir con mi tía se podría decir que en ese colegio no me querían porque según para ellos yo era la mimada de los senseis y sobretodo de Eliot, así que me emboscaron 4 chicas en el baño y me golpearon hasta dejarme inconsciente… aaa.. Si también cortaron mi cabello porque dijeron que les daba asco

Tanto el taxista como yo la miramos desconcertados pero este vuelve a su trabajo cuando lo miro con fastidio.

¿Y que hizo Eliot? –pregunto sintiendo coraje

El no pudo hacer nada… como te dije fue en el baño de mujeres…. Escuché que él me encontró cuando estaba desmayada además la enfermera me supo decir que Eliot fue a dejarme a la enfermería y pedía ayuda con desesperación también comentó que ayudo a limpiar las heridas de mi cuerpo.

 _ **Limpiar las heridas de su cuerpo…. ¿Eso quiere decir que la vio desnuda?**_

De repente siento mi sangre arder y aprieto con fuerza los puños al imaginar esa escena

-¿Estas bien?

Si -respondo

-No quería contarte esto…porque no quiero que pienses que soy débil…

No pienso que lo seas – digo con sinceridad

-Servidos – informa el conductor

Ambos nos bajamos y de mi billetera saco dinero para pagar al taxista

 _ **Perfecto… aquí hay mucha gente… así se les hará más difícil seguirme los pasos…**_

Yo también quiero pagar algo - la miro un poco desconcertado y sonrió con burla.

-No lo harás, guarda silencio y vamos – Sakura me mira con reproche pero luego suspira resignada.

¡Vamos, estoy ansiosa! – comenta riendo dulcemente mientras coge mis manos y me lleva prácticamente corriendo.

 _ **Si antes la quería por ver o imaginar cómo era o será… ahora la amo con locura al saber qué tipo de mujer es en realidad… ¡solo le hace falta un requisito!¡ Solo espero que sea apasionada y pervertida! Pero todo a su debido tiempo….**_

¿En qué piensas?

No vas a querer saberlo….

 _ **Sakura**_

Así pasamos la tarde, después de pasear por todo el lugar y comer el almuerzo ¡logramos subirnos a todos los juegos del parque! Lo más genial fue que Sasuke realmente parecía divertirse con todo lo que hacíamos.. Es más ¡hasta comió algodón de azúcar conmigo! Bueno… tuve que rogarle para que lo haga… pero al final de cuentas acepto y comimos juntos uno. También ganó un osito para mí… yo estaba jugando un reto de destrezas que implicaba tirar al blanco… pero no podía ganarlo Sasuke mostrando molestia participó y ganó el oso que tanto deseaba ¡Él es realmente fantástico! No pude resistirme y me lance encima de el para abrazarlo con fuerza y caímos al piso ante la mirada de todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar… Al principio se molestó por ser "molesta" y "atrevida" _(por lanzarme de esa manera teniendo vestido)_ pero luego solo sonrió al ver mi cara de ofendida ante tal palabras y al explicarle que tenía short.

Al llegar las 6 de la tarde el susurro un **"ya vámonos"** y yo sonriente y muy satisfecha asentí con mucho fervor. Justo ahora estamos llegando nuevamente al centro…

Sasuke dijo que iríamos a cenar ante de ir a casa

 _ **¡ no quiero que termine este día!**_

¡Me he divertido hasta más no poder! –exclamo con voz alta y Sasuke mi mira extrañado pero luego se ríe burlonamente

 **Diablos se me salió…..**

-No te burl…

-Yo también me he divertido.. – comenta interrumpiéndome

 _ **Sus palabras me emocionaron….**_

Lo miro detenidamente sintiendo que mi corazón late de una manera pausada y tranquila

Me alegro…– exclamo y él me mira de una manera extraña

Porque me miras así…..

-No lo sé…también me sentí un poco extraño con tu mirada… -responde mientras pasa sus manos por su nuca

-¡Yo lo sé! –dice el taxista interviniendo en la conversación

Ambos lo miramos un poco curiosos

-Ustedes… han encendido la llama del amor… no es solo el querer… o desear… es amor….– dice mientras voltea a nosotros y nos mira sonriente

Los dos nos miramos al mismo tiempo y volteamos a mirar a otro lado de manera inconsciente

 _ **Ese señor realmente… me ha sorprendido…**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

 _ **Como pudo provocar esa reacción en mí…. me ha dejado sin palabras….**_

Al llegar la llevo a uno de los restaurantes más elegantes de la ciudad ella mira anonadada el lugar y me coge el brazo sintiendo un poco de temor

 _ **Al parecer.. No está acostumbrada a este tipo de lugares….**_

Al llegar a la mesa jalo la silla para que se acomode luego de hacerlo me siento frente a ella

-Está bien que estemos aquí… - menciona aun mirando el lugar

-Parece muy caro…

No hay problema con el dinero.. – comento y ella frunce el entrecejo

-Bueno, es que todo lo has estado pagando tú….

 **Así debe ser ¿no? O es que espera que deje que ella pague ¿debe estar bromeando?**

La próxima vez… correrá por mi cuenta –comenta mostrando fuerza

Que interesante…. – contesto mirándola detenidamente y ella alza las cejas sin entender

 _ **Así que también es una chica orgullosa y fuerte…. ella es de las mías…..**_

Que desea ordenar – dice un hombre muy bien arreglado y uniformado dándonos las cartas de menú

Ambos leemos y Sakura pone expresión de no entender

-Yo pediré por los dos…

-Danos filete con champiñones, puré de patatas para beber tráenos un vino el más suave que tengas y de postre pastel de chocolate con manjar y nueces ¿está bien Sakura? –pregunto y ella asiente mirándome con admiración

-De inmediato… - dice mientras se retira

-¿Cómo es que sabes de ese tipo de comida?

No es la gran cosa… ciertamente pedí algo muy normal…

-¡Yo ni siquiera sé que son los champiñones! Y nunca en la vida he tomado vino…!Además aun soy menor de edad!

Lo sé… por eso pedí el más suave… era eso o tomar agua –comento con burla y ella sonríe

El mesero se acerca con una refinada charola y ubica en la mesa de manera asimétrica lo que le he pedido

-Disfruten – dice y se retira

-Bien… empieza a comer… veamos si te gusta…

Ella con un poco de temor corta un pedazo de carne y se la mete a la boca para masticarla suavemente mientras la saborea

 _ **Como puede parecerme tan adorable solo verla comer….**_

¡Es muy rico! – comenta y empieza a coger un poco del puré para comerlo

 _ **¡Ya no la mires! Recuerda ¡Aun es una niña! Aunque… con esa ropa podría engañar a cualquiera….. Marca endemoniadamente bien sus curvas…**_

-¿No vas a comer? –pregunta mirándome un poco preocupada

Si… ya lo haré… al parecer tú comes hasta por la nariz… -comento y ella rápidamente con el pañuelo limpia su boca y la parte baja de su nariz

 _ **Tsk…. debo ser fuerte….**_

Finalmente la cena terminó de la mejor forma posible, caminamos juntos por las calles y llegamos a nuestro vecindario. La dejo a la entrada de su puerta y ella me mira con tristeza.

Me gustó mucho… hubiera querido que nunca se acabe este día…

-Se podrá repetir cuando me muestres tus notas y vea lo mucho que te estas esforzando

Ella sonríe abiertamente y exclama un _**¡es una promesa!**_ Mientras coge la flor de loto de su cadena

-¿Por qué la coges? –pregunto al notarlo

Bueno…. Es que es sumamente especial….y si tengo una promesa contigo… realmente me gustaría guardarlo en este obsequio que me diste…

-Ya deberías entrar… -digo mientras acaricio sus mejillas con suavidad

Deposito un suave beso en sus finos labios y de manera inconsciente ella rodea mi cuello con sus brazos.

Sakura…. No sabes lo mucho que deseo que crezcas... –comento mientras la dejo de besar

-¿Para qué? –pregunta

Para subir el nivel.. –respondo y me mira sin entender

-¡Realmente me hacen recordar mi cachonda adolescencia! –exclama con fuerza nuevamente una voz femenina

Sube… te llevaras una gran sorpresa – digo mientras sonrió y acaricio su cabello ella asiente un poco inquieta.

Sin más me alejo al ver que está subiendo las escaleras abro la puerta con mi llave y sonrió torcidamente

-¡La pasaste bien hermano! –exclama Yuri al verme

Aún falta lo mejor… - respondo y ella me mira alzando una ceja

Escucha con atención….

 _Pasan unos pocos segundos y…._

-¡ABUELA COMO TE ATREVISTE A SEGUIRNOS PARA GRABAR Y TOMAR FOTOS DE NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA! –grita Sakura con enojo

-¡ENTIENDEME HIJA…. ¡CUANDO LO HICE VOLVI A VIVIR! EFECTIVAMENTE VOY A AÑORAR ESTE VIDEO, Y HASTA TE PUEDO DAR UNAS COPIAS DE LAS FOTOS Y DEL VIDEO SI QUIERES! –exclama con devoción la anciana

-SERIA GENIAL LO DE LAS FOTOS…. PERO…¡NO ABUELA! ¡DAME EL VIDEO!

-¡!NO TE LO VOY A DAR!

-¡!QUE ME LO DES!

-¡!MADRE COMPORTATE Y DALE ESE VIDEO A SAKURA Y DEJAME VER LAS FOTOS!

-¡!NUNCA SE LO DARÉ, ES MI TESORO!

-!ABUELA PARA QUE QUIERE EL VIDEO DEL ESTUP…DIGO DE SASUKE!

-Son muy escandaloso… -comenta Yuri riéndose

Si… que se le puede hacer… aunque… aún me sigue preocupando ciertas cosas….

-¿A qué te refieres?

Solo estoy esperando a que los hechos se intenten repetir para poder actuar… - comento mirándola con sensatez

-Já, cuando se te mete algo en la cabeza no hay ser que te lo saque…¡digno Uchiha! –comenta con orgullo Yuri.

 _ **Por mi orgullo…. No permitiré que alguien vuelva a herir o lastimar a Sakura…**_

 **-continuará-**


	22. ¡DESPUÉS DE 5 AÑOS!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

DESPÚES DE 5 AÑOS

Capítulo 22

 _ **Sasuke**_

-¡Hermano, ya leíste el periódico!

*No, creo saber que hay en la primera plana

-"SASUKE UCHIHA FUTURO DUEÑO DE LAS EMPRESAS "ISY" Y SU DESLUMBRANTE PAREJA TIENEN UNA CITA EN PLENO CENTRO DE LA CIUDAD" – anuncia Yuri con supuestos aires de presentadora.

*Lo sabía.

-Pusieron una foto tuya en donde la estas besando ¡cómo no te diste cuenta!

 _ **Sabía que pondrían esa foto….**_

*Si lo hice, pero no le tomé importancia…

-Es poco común que te exhibas de esa manera ¡recuerda que ella es menor de edad! La prensa te hará pedazos si se entera de eso

*Ayer no parecía una niña…. Se veía mucho más…. madura…

-No tienes remedio

*Vamos, te iré a dejar al colegio..

-No te preocupes hermano, iré con algunas amigas, anda es posible que Sakura ya esté esperando.

*Bien.. Entonces anda con cuidado

-Sí, papá… -contesta mostrando falso interés

Después de cerciorarme de que Yuri ya ha desayunado y que la vinieron a ver sus amigas fui a recoger a Sakura. Desde que bajó de la escalera con una sonrisa tonta me di cuenta que no dejaba de ver algo que tenía en sus manos, al hacerla subir al vehículo comprobé mi teoría…. era una foto.

-¡Mira amé esta fotografía! – exclama mostrándomela con una gran sonrisa

La miro un poco y continúo manejando.

 _ **La anciana no es mala fotógrafa… en realidad es muy decente….**_

-Qué te parece ¡verdad que es bonita!

*Eso creo… -contesto mientras continuo pendiente del semáforo esté ha cambiado de color de verde a rojo.

-Hay muchísimas fotos ¡aunque me enojé por la imprudencia de la abuela le estoy muy agradecida!

-¿En qué piensas? Vuelve a preguntar al notar que solo me limito a escucharla

*Nada en realidad, mhmh…bueno quizá en esas bonitas bragas blancas que tenías puesto ayer en la noche – la miro un poco divertido notando que ella desencaja su mandíbula en señal de enojo.

-¡Q….que dices! –grita con fuerza

*No seas ruidosa….

 _ **FlashBack**_

 _Que aburrido estoy….._ –me estiro y camino hacia el balcón para tomar un poco de aire

Que interesante…. - susurro mientras veo que Sakura está con una blusa muy fina y en la parte baja solo lleva una braga blanca.

Es gracioso observar que está brincando con gran energía mientras escucha música y de vez en cuando coge su guitarra para entonar el mismo ritmo de la canción

 _ **¿Acaso…Esta bailando?**_

Saco mi cámara y todo algunas fotos de ella

 _No sabes lo divertida que se ha vuelto está noche….. Sakura….._

 _ **Fin FlashBack**_

-¡Eres un degenerado! ¡Por qué me acechas de esa manera!

No lo hago…. Pero…¿a quién se le ocurre saltar como demente y a bailar mientras está con esa ropa?

-Yo….¡Trataré de no olvidar cerrar la ventana la próxima vez!

 _Sé que se le olvidará…. ¿se enojará si le digo que la he visto en escenas más comprometedoras? ¿Cómo cambiándose….?_

La miro un poco y veo que su entrecejo está muy marcado y me observa inflando un poco sus cachetes

Jjajaja- rio abiertamente

¡Eres malo! –grita con falso enojo

Luego de que fui a dejarla voy a la universidad para continuar con mis clases matutinas y posteriormente de estas ver cómo va la empresa que Tobi aún sigue administrando.

 _ **¡Ya quiero que termine está locura!**_

 _El tiempo pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su relación con Sakura continua estable, ella se graduó del colegio siendo la mejor estudiante de esta mientras que Naruto lo hizo con calificaciones que de manera milagrosa le permitieron pasar gracias al incansable esfuerzo de su hermosa novia Hinata y de su prima que siempre estuvieron velando y ayudándolo constantemente. Yuri hermana de Sasuke Uchiha entró a la universidad con notas realmente sorprendente su ingreso fue para estudiar administración, de esta manera se cumplirá con la promesa establecida entre los hermanos, su entrada en la facultad fue de gran reconocimiento público, rápidamente se volvió una persona asechada por la prensa y una verdadera celebridad en el lugar que ella se dirigiese. A los oídos de Sakura llega la noticia de que Tsunade y Jiraya se volverán a convertir en padres de una niña, Eliot también se graduó obteniendo el reconocimiento como uno de los mejores alumnos de la institución, se rumorea que Yuri y él están empezando a salir ya que fueron vistos en diversos lugares además, Eliot al ser mayor de edad decidió vivir más cerca de ella prometiendo visitar constantemente a sus padres y hermanos. Finalmente Sasuke Uchiha se graduó alcanzando un promedio perfecto siendo capaz a los pocos días de asumir el puesto de presidente y dueño absoluto del gran imperio Uchiha convirtiendo al instante a Tobi como su mano derecha esté ante tal ofrecimiento acepta con gran entusiasmo._

-o—

-Se nos informa que ¡ Sasuke Uchiha dueño de la compañía "ISY" ha dado por culminado la reunión con los importantes empresarios! ¡ Recordemos que ellos son reconocidos a nivel mundial por ser dueños o representantes notorios de la sociedad de telecomunicaciones!

-¡Así es, llegamos muy temprano antes de que empiece la reunión y te puedo decir Naoki que logramos verlo! ¡ Es un adonis ¡ su vestimenta era formal y sexy!

-¡es la sensación en cualquier lugar que vaya!

-¿Sabías que es muy popular con las chicas?

-¡Es innegable, a pesar de ser aun joven, ha sido nombrado como él empresario más atractivo y millonario en respetables revistas, por esto ha sido vinculado sentimentalmente con hermosas empresarias y modelos!

-¡Lo sé! Pero él empresario nunca ha aceptado tener una relación sentimental con alguna de estas millonarias!

-¡Solo ha sido visto una vez con una jovencilla pero eso fue hace 5 años!

-¡Sasuke Uchiha ha sabido mantener su vida personal y familiar fuera del dominio público!

-Algo que me impresiona de este personaje es que a pesar de ser adinerado no se ha mudado de casa ¡muchas estrellas y dueños de franquicias compran grandes mansiones pero él no lo hace! ¡¿Usted sabrá una razón?!

-¡En las muchas entrevistas le preguntamos sobre ese factor pero no emite ningún comentario… ¡en realidad es muy difícil que hable de cosas que no sean del trabajo!

-¡Señores….! ¡Está saliendo en este momento junto a su mano derecha Tobi Uchiha que ha sido también presidente, recordemos que Tobi logro que este gran imperio tenga un gran crecimiento!

-¡Pero Sasuke Uchiha lo ha triplicado en menos de 1 año! ¡ Es un verdadero genio!

 _ **Sasuke**_

*Ahí están otra vez…. –miro de lejos a la gran turbia y Tobi sonríe resignado

-Vienen corriendo de manera desesperada…. –susurra mientras salimos

Rápidamente somos rodeados por muchos fotógrafos y reporteros

 _ **Como odio esto…**_ __

 _-¡Jóven Uchiha! ¡Joven Uchiha! ¡Cuéntenos sobre la reunión que se llevó a cabo en las instalaciones! – pide de manera desesperada uno de las reporteras_

 _-¡Jóven Uchiha es cierto que acaban de fusionarse con las empresas "WHU"!_

 _-¡Podría decirnos si tiene una relación amorosa con la supermodelo Sara Ross la entrevistamos y ella dijo que estaría encanta de salir con usted!_

 _\- ¡O acaso está saliendo con la empresaria Ami Takumi la última vez viajaron al extranjero se supo que fue por negocios pero pudimos captar imágenes en donde ustedes dos estaban cenando en un elegante restaurante!¡ Formarían una linda pareja!_

*Niego rotundamente algún tipo de vinculación con las implicadas… no daré más declaraciones…. – articulo mirándolos con frialdad al instante todos ellos muestran rostro de asusto y pánico

*Tobi, mantenme al tanto de lo que ocurra….. – ordeno y el asiente mientras sonríe.

Sin más camino ante la multitud que me mira perplejo

 _Es conveniente ser Uchiha…. ¡Con solo mi mirada logro zafarme de este tipo de cosas!..._

Me dirijo al estacionamiento y subo a mi camioneta viendo como corren los paparazis y reporteros atrás mío.

-¡Já..!

Empiezo a conducir para dirigirme por fin a mi casa

 _ **Sakura**_

*Nuevamente sale por la televisión –mientras estoy sentada en el mueble miro con mucho detenimiento la pantalla.

 _No sabía lo de la cena…._

-¡Me dio tanta risa ver como lo perseguían hasta el estacionamiento! ¡A también como Sasuke mataba lentamente con su mirada a cada uno de ellos!– exclama burlonamente Naruto

-Se torna algo muy pesado para Sasuke… - dice mamá mirando la televisión con pena

-No hay nada que hacerse… él es una persona importante e influyente en este País y en el extranjero… ¡A más de ser tan sexy! –comenta abuela mirando la televisión de manera soñada.

 _¡Aquí se muestran las fotos de Sasuke Uchiha de 23 años y de Ami Takumi de 25 años, ellos están cenando en un elegante restaurant de New York! –_ exclama con emoción el presentador del noticiero mientras aparecen esas imágenes cubriendo por completo la pantalla de la televisión.

 _¡Se rumorea que estuvieron hospedados en el mismo hotel! ¡Pudieron tener una noche muy divertida!_

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza ante tal comentario.

-¡Ey es muy bonita! –grita Naruto mirándola soñada

-A Hinata no le gustará eso….me preguntó ¿Qué dirá si se lo digo? - respondo con frustración y el me mira con temor mientras hace señales de disculpas

*Cuando se fue a New York nunca me dijo que había cenado con Ami ni que se habían hospedado en el mismo hotel…- volteo a ver a mi mamá, ella tan solo da un gran suspiro al notar mi gran enojo.

-Tranquila hija, llevan como 5 años de relación y ha demostrado que te quiere… de una manera un poco fría cuando estamos todos. Pero, imagino que cuando están a solas es distinto… Así que confía en el – su mirada refleja seguridad y mucho confianza

*Bueno… ya casi no podemos estar juntos por su trabajo y también por estarme preparando para el examen de la universidad…. Me preocupa porque las pocas veces que nos vemos tenemos peleas…

-Eso es obvio Sakura, él está en el medio ¡ muchos de esos periodistas se inventan cosas! No debes creerlo. – interviene mi abuela mientras se sienta a mi lado.

-Además ¡Sakura tu haz crecido! ¡ Tu cuerpo está prácticamente desarrollado! ¡Así que ya no eres la misma niña de antes! ¡No dudes de tus encantos! -continua mientras me muestra su dedo pulgar y sonríe.

 _ **Aun así…. Tengo mucho coraje… ¡Como no me dijo eso! La última vez que peleamos fue porque un chico de mi colegio me dijo que me quería ¡yo se lo conté! ¡Y se atrevió a decirme que eso fue porque soy una coqueta! ¡Y ahora sale que está vinculado con supermodelos y empresarias millonarias! Y sí, mi cuerpo se ha desarrollado pero…. ¡Esa chica es realmente mejor!**_

-Lo negó Sakura… - dice mamá mirándome a los ojos como sabiendo que era lo que pensaba

-Pero pudo haber mentido – aquello hace que mire con tristeza a Naruto y el rápidamente quiere volver a comentar algo pero lo interrumpo

*¡Ya no quiero seguir viendo las noticias! –al agregar esto corro furiosamente a mi habitación cerrándola con fuerza la puerta y botándome sobre mi cama alcanzo mi almohada y la abrazo y aprieto.

 _Porque me pongo así… ¡desde que Sasuke tomó el puesto de Presidente de su empresa me he sentido más insegura! ¡ Ahora lo estoy mucho más que cuando iba a la universidad! No me agrada que se vaya…. Y regrese después de semanas… me siento sola… ¡creo que me he vuelto una egoísta!_

Cojo la guitarra y me acuesto en mi cama mientras empiezo a entonar una melodía, mi mirada se encuentra perdida en el techo de mi habitación. Mil cosas pasas por mi mente pero trato de mantenerme serena.

-¡Hermana! –exclama una voz infantil mientras ingresa sonriente a mi habitación, rápidamente me siento en el filo de la cama.

*¡Hola Usui! –saludo y lo jalo para abrazarlo

*¿Ya hiciste la tarea? –pregunto y el me mira con pánico y mueve su cabeza negando

*Bien ¡hagámosla! –él aplaude en señal de aceptación y corre a su habitación para traer los cuadernos

Gracias a kami ayudo a mi hermano, eso por lo general me mantiene entretenida y de buen humor, ahora que va a primer año debo tratar de enseñarle lo que más pueda… Se puede decir que está bajo mi cargo ahora que soy mayor de edad. Prometí que mamá no tocaría ni un solo cabello de él así que es mi responsabilidad hasta que el mismo se haga responsable.

-Aquí esta.. – dice mientras corre y trae un cuaderno, lápiz, borrador y colores

*Ok, veamos que tarea tienes –acaricio su cabello un poco y me dirijo al escritorio para abrir el cuaderno

 _ **Solo debe pintar un paisaje**_

*¡Vamos a pintar! –exclamo con alegría y el asiente. Lo alzo y lo hago sentar frente a mi escritorio.

 _ **20 minutos después**_

-¡Terminamos! –balbucea triunfante mientras pone sus colores en su pequeña cajiita.

*Quedó muy lindo Usui ahora guarda el cuaderno y tus otros implementos en tu mochila. – ordeno y el asiente mientras me da un beso en la mejilla y corre hacia la sala.

-Sakura-chan, el teme vino a verte – informa Naruto parándose al borde de mi puerta.

Gracias, Naruto… - contesto y el me mira un poco triste

-Sakura… no te pongas así, sabes que estaba bromeando ¡sube los ánimos!

Está bien, no te preocupes – le doy un leve sonrisa y una palmada en su hombro para finalmente salir corriendo.

*Mamá, abuela regreso después –informo y ellas asienten.

 _Menos mal ya hable con abuela y ya no nos sigue…._

Bajo la escalera y veo a Sasuke parado mirándome de una manera seria.

Viste de manera semi-formal: zapatos negros, correa del mismo color, pantalón de tela gris y una camisa negra remangada mostrando sus brazos y un lindo reloj _(su cabello está un poco cortado)_

 _ **Debo admitir que le asentó de maravilla estos años… pero…a donde se fue ese chico lindo.. Ahora solo veo "al señor amargado"…**_ __

*Hola Sasuke –saludo y el empieza a caminar dándome la espalda.

-Vamos –ordena de manera cortante mientras se sube a la camioneta.

 _ **Realmente ha perdido el encanto… e_e**_

Me subo y me abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, él empieza a conducir, el silencio reina en el ambiente, para tratar de sentirme un poco cómoda me la paso viendo por la ventana ignorando mis tontos pensamientos.

-Estoy listo para escuchar tus acusaciones, Sakura, asi que empieza –dice de manera despectiva mientras continua conduciendo

¿Debería? - respondo

 _Nos quedamos en silencio nuevamente_

 _ **¡Muéstrate fuerte Sakura!**_

¿Realmente solo fuiste a New York por el trabajo o para estar a solas con Ami.? - pregunto tragándome mi orgullo por volver a empezar la conversación

-Piensas que te he engañado... – su voz no muestra nada pero su rostro refleja cansancio y mucho enojo

No lo sé…- respondo con la voz un poco quebrada

Sin más frena y se estaciona frente a un parque, aquello hace que me asuste no solo por su repentino acto, su mandíbula está desencajada, su entrecejo muy marcado. Oh no, eso solo significaba que se avecinaba una gran discusión….

-Bájate –exige mientras me mira y baja.

 _ **¡Porque está tan molesto! ¡Yo debería ser la enojada!**_

 **¡No me pienso bajar!** –exclamo de manera desafiante

El me mira con ira, sus ojos destilan aquello y me muestra un poco de su enfado al cerrar con una asombrosa fuerza la puerta

¡Perfecto! –grita y camina viniendo a mi lado

 _ **O.O ¡Que está haciendo!**_

Me sobresalto al ver que abre mi puerta y me carga con uno de sus brazos mientras que con la otra cierra la puerta

 _ **¡Acaso cree que soy una niña pequeña!**_

¡Suéltame! –chillo y empiezo a moverme de manera desenfrenada

-¡Cállate y quédate quieta! – me grita y camina hacia el parque

¡No es gracioso Sasuke! ¡Suéltame de una buena vez! –exijo con mucho enojo y frustración mientras veo que estamos llegando hacia un enorme árbol

Obviamente no lo hace al contrario, acelera el paso, cada uno de ellos es con decisión y determinación. Lo que me saca de mis casillas es escuchar que empieza a reírse de manera sínica

 _ **Es un…..**_

¡Te lo advertí! - cojo su mano desocupada y la muerdo con fuerza

-¡Mierda! –grita y de manera inconsciente me suelta haciendo que caiga al piso bruscamente.

 _ **T.T esto sí que me dolió….**_

Me paro lo más rápido que puedo pero siento que me coge de un brazo y me jala con brusquedad hacia un árbol, al llegar hace chocar mi cuerpo contra su gran tronco

-Sakura, nunca nadie en mi vida me ha lastimado o herido de esa manera, sabrás que tienes que pagar las consecuencias por tu atrevimiento. –amenaza mientras me mira de manera penetrante y aprieta su cuerpo con el mío.

-Y..yo…lo sien…

Soy interrumpida cuando sus labios me empiezan a besar, abro mis ojos mostrando susto y confusión, los suyos se vuelven más afilados y furiosos sin poder contenerme correspondo cerrando poco a poco mis ojos, el beso no es nada suave al contrario se torna salvaje y muy lujurioso, con un poco de dificultad correspondo pero poco a poco se vuelve un poco más sencillo seguirle el ritmo.

S….sasu…- trato de susurrar pero aprieto mis ojos al sentir que su lengua invade mi boca mientras lo hace aprieta más su cuerpo con el mío. Con mis manos lo abrazo muy fuerte y lo rodeo con mis piernas, de manera inmediata sus manos están sosteniéndome con fuerza soportando mi peso

 _ **no puedo evitar esto….**_

De mi garganta empiezan a salir extraños sonidos al sentir que su cuerpo se empieza a mover de una manera armónica pero muy demandante sobre el mío, ante ese contacto empiezo a temblar de manera inmediata.

-Espera….Sasuke…es un lugar público… - logro balbucear y trato de separarme de él, pero solo sonríe de manera maliciosa y continua besándome con mucha más intensidad

 _ **Mi corazón late muy fuerte…. No puedo soportar ese movimiento que hace….realmente estoy sintiéndome muy extraña….**_

Mi respiración se dificulta al notar que sus movimientos se concentran en mi parte baja y son mucho más fuertes, estoy por dar un grito al sentir un gran bulto rozar mis bragas con gran demanda pero este es suprimido por su boca que parece tratar de comerme sin clemencia.

¡Sasuke! No…pares… - imploro apretando su espalda sintiéndome desesperada.

De repente me suelta y me deja caer al piso, me sorprendo enormemente, primero por el horrendo ardor en mis mejillas, segundo por la gran frustración y desilusión que ahora siento, tercero miro con susto como mis piernas tiemblan de una manera inusual y por ultimo al sentir mis bragas húmedas…

 _ **p…pero…..que….**_

-Bien, fin del castigo – dice mientras se aleja y se sienta en una banca cercana al árbol

 _ **Pero… no entiendo…. Que hizo….que hice…. ¡que dije! ¡Que dijo! No lo entiendo…. ¡Porque me late de esta manera mi corazón! ¡Porque mis bragas están empapadas! ¡Porque suplique que no pare!**_

Trato de respirar suavemente para calmarme, espero un poco para que mi corazón se regularice y para que mis piernas dejen de temblar como gelatina. Después de unos minutos me paro suavemente apoyándome en el árbol y empezando a caminar despacio hacia él.

Me acerco y veo que está sentado con la cabeza para atrás y con los ojos cerrados.

 _Se lo ve hermoso, con los pequeños rayos del atardecer en su rostro se lo ve de manera soñada… ¡ahora lo recuerdo, no es la primera vez que lo veo en esa misma posición….!_

-¿Ya se te pasó la rabieta? – comenta aun en esa posición.

*Si… -respondo mientras me siento a su lado.

Él acerca su brazo hacia mí y me rodea con él haciendo que me apegue a su cuerpo, es sorprendente que ese pequeño contacto acelere mi corazón a pesar del tiempo que llevamos juntos.

-Sakura… no tengo amoríos con nadie…. –aquella declaración hace que lo mire pero Sasuke aún mantiene sus ojos cerrados, un rostro tranquilo y relajado.

*No me dijiste que habías estado hospedado en el mismo hotel que ella… ni que habían cenado juntos

-Fue una cena de negocios… además ¿Qué tiene que sea en el mismo hotel? el problema fuese si hubiéramos dormido en la misma habitación.

 _ **Tiene razón…**_

*Me he sentido sola… -contesto y el abre sus ojos mirándome y poniéndose recto

-Ya eres mayor de edad…. Imagino que ahora puedes salir del País ¿no? –pregunta mientras me continua mirando y una sonrisa de arrogancia aparece en su rostro.

*Sí, pero ¿para qué?… al fin y al cabo no puedo estar contigo. Te la pasas en viajes con esos empresarios

-Y empresarias también -comenta con burla logrando que lo fulmine con la mirada

*No es gracioso….

-No he podido salir contigo porque eras menor de edad…. Ahora ya no lo eres… así que podrías acompañarme de vez en cuando en mis salidas.. ¿De esa manera te sentirías acompañada y más segura? – pregunta ignorando mi enojo.

Ante tal oferta cambio radicalmente mi expresión, ahora se vuelve de entusiasmo y sin lograr ocultarlo una gran sonrisa aparece en mi rostro

*¡Si! -exclamo con felicidad mientras cojo su mano, mi emoción se va al ver la expresión de dolor en el rostro de Sasuke, bajo mi mirada y noto que su mano está un poco roja.

*Siento mucho haberte lastimado… - lo miro avergonzada y triste por haber sido capaz de hacerle eso, aflojo mi agarre para ya no lastimarlo pero él no lo permite y hace que el agarre sea más fuerte.

\- No hagas eso… te last….

-Já, eres fuerte… Pero esto sirvió para que me deje algo muy claro –me interrumpe, sabiendo que no puedo hacer nada alzo un poco su mano y le doy suaves caricias, Sasuke me mira expectante y muy silencioso. Aflojo un poco el agarre y empiezo a darle suaves besos en su mano adolorida.

 _ **No soporto que me mire de esa manera…. Me avergüenza….**_

¿Qué cosa te quedó claro?- pregunto al recordar su anterior comentario. Sasuke reacciona y sonríe suavemente.

-Que ya no eres una niña indefensa, tengo delante de mí a una mujer…. No sabes lo mucho que me he contenido contigo… Sa-ku-ra… podré descargar todo lo que he retenido por estos 5 años… - dice mientras coge mi mentón y se acerca mucho a mí..

 _Se a lo que se refiere….. ya no soy una niña… ¡ he oído hablar de eso a Naruto e Hinata se sonroja siempre! Pero la forma como lo dijo me asusta…. Es cierto que durante este tiempo me ha respetado… y no ha hecho nada malo… entonces ahora ¿no se contendrá?... Espera O.O lo que ocurrió ahora fue…_

T…tu….- balbuceo pero sus labios se encajan en los míos besándome con gran intensidad, sus manos acarician mis mejillas mientras que yo pongo mis manos en sus piernas. Aquello al parecer hace sobresaltar un poco a Sasuke pero aun así no se aleja. Desgraciadamente después de unos minutos nos alejamos para llenar de aire nuestros pulmones

Quisiera preguntarte algo…. –con mucha determinación lo miro a los ojos mientras apego mi frente a la suya

-¿Qué cosa es?

*Que fue lo que ocurrió…. En ese árbol…

-Tu castigo - contesta mientras noto en su mirada un gran brillo

 _ **Sus ojos se tornaron muy obscuros…. O.O**_

-Fue muy interesante…ya sabes, ver esa parte tuya –comenta riendo de una manera muy sexy

 _ **e/e como logra enloquecer de esa manera mi corazón…**_

*¡Dímelo!

-En serio quieres que lo haga…. – responde mirándome de una manera maliciosa

Mejor no…. – pido y agacho la cabeza

 _ **Estoy segura que fue algo realmente perverso, pervertido…. Y lujurioso… lo digo porque así me sentí…..**_

-No-pa-res – deletrea con voz ronca y libidinosa

*¡Cállate! –exclamo con vergüenza separándome y el ríe abiertamente.

*Quisiera hacerte otra pregunta – susurro y el acepta balbuceando un **"hoy está muy preguntona, Señorita"** esas palabras me hacen sonrojar terriblemente pero vuelvo a mi compostura seria con rapidez

*Me dijiste que te haz contenido por todo estos años… dime, ¿eso ha sido difícil para ti?

\- Lo ha sido – responde mientras mira hacia al frente.

Lo siento mucho – me disculpo mientras veo que sonríe con arrogancia.

-No es necesario que te disculpes, aunque no te he tenido físicamente, no sabes las interminables veces que te lo he hecho en mi mente, además siempre existe un consuelo…. Y que mejor hacerlo pensando en mi novia.

-¿Tu….te masturbas….. Pensando en mí? – le pregunto horrorizada y el sin miramientos acepta

¡Que cochino y depravado! – le grito, Sasuke se admira un poco pero revienta en risa.

Sakura, son 5 años…por kami ¿enserio crees que no tengo la necesidad de poseerte? Te he respetado por todo este tiempo pero debes saber que un hombre no puede estar sin acción…. Eso me ha calmado un poco en los momentos que pienso que estoy por flaquear. – se tranquiliza y empieza a limpiar leves lágrimas de sus ojos.

-Entiendo….. siento mucho si he sido una mojigata por todo este tiempo. Además de no haber podido satisfacerte.

\- Lo haz hecho.. – responde mientras me mira con dulzura. – No lo haz hecho carnalmente, pero me haz satisfecho de otras maneras, Sakura eso hace que soporte lo demás. Pero… estoy seguro que te tendré por completo en un corto tiempo…. – estoy por decir algo pero me veo interrumpido por una pregunta de él.

-¿Ya sabes lo que estudiarás? –pregunta con interés cambiando radicalmente nuestra anterior conversación

Si… -respondo y el me mira como diciendo _**"dilo"**_

Medicina –respondo y veo asombro en su expresión

-¿Segura?

¿Crees que no soy capaz? -pregunto y él sonríe

-Nunca he pensado que seas alguien incapaz.. – comenta mostrando franqueza

 _Sonrió ante tal comentario_

-¿Quieres ir a algún lado?

A comer…¿helado? –contesto

-Solo piensas en comer Sakura, me refería… si deseabas visitar algún lugar…

¿No lo sé… y tú?

-Quiero ir a Londres –responde con un gran brillo en sus ojos

*¡Londres! – exclamo con sorpresa

-Ajá ¿ irías conmigo?

*Solo tú y yo…. – pregunto un poco intimidada.

-Sí, Yuri prácticamente pasa atareada, ahora como está saliendo con Eliot y con lo de la universidad se podría decir que no tiene tiempo para viajes. Además vendría bien ya que ya te graduaste y tienes tiempo libre. - comenta mostrando un poco seriedad

*Está bien.. –respondo cogiendo su mano

*¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-Hoy mismo

*¡hoy!¿Y el trabajo?

-Llamaré a Tobi para que se haga cargo por unos días… me servirá para desestresarme…

*¡Está bien…!

-Debemos regresar, debes informar a tu familia y hacer la maleta, nos quedaremos 5 días yo haré algunas llamadas… Estate lista a las 8

De inmediato caminamos juntos y nos subimos al vehículo al llegar finalmente a casa me dirijo rápidamente hacia mi madre y abuela. Doy un gran respiro y miro con decisión a mamá

*Mamá… debo avisarte algo..

-Dime hija

*Me iré por 5 días con Sasuke a un viaje –informo y las 2 se quedan sorprendidas

-Nunca han viajado solos, además son muchos días Sakura

-¡Tienes mi permiso Sakura diviértete te lo mereces! ¡No seas aburrida Nabiki se la ha pasado estudiando y casi no ha visto a su hermoso y sensual novio!

-¡Mamá solo me estoy preocupando! - Exclama con enojo viéndola

-No me hagas hablar Nakibi ¡ ella por lo menos te avisa, tu ni siquiera lo hacías solo te ibas con Usui!

 _ **O/O eso no lo sabía….**_

*¡Se las puede escuchar desde la otra calle! –grita Naruto mientras ingresa por la puerta con una enorme sonrisa

-Al fin llegas hijo… Sakura se irá de viaje.. –informa abuela y él me mira con sorpresa

*¿A dónde irás Sakura-chan?

-Londres –respondo y todos ensanchan de manera exagerada sus ojos

-¡Londres! ¡SABES DONDE QUEDA ESO! – exclaman los tres al mismo tiempo.

*En Europa, es la capital de Inglaterra y del Reino Unido – doy un gran suspiro al ver el rostro perdido de mi primo - Sasuke me pidió que vaya con él… y yo quiero ir

-Está bien Sakura… anda y diviértete… Disfruta tu juventud – argumenta mamá un poco sonrojada y mirando de mala manera a abuela que solo sonríe abiertamente

-¡Yo quisiera ir! – pide Naruto mostrando rostro inocente

-¡Ni hablar! ¡Es el momento de Sakura déjenlos solos! –abuela se muestra seria al instante mamá y Naruto aceptan con un poco de temor.

 _ **Ella es mi idola *-***_

*¡ Iré a guardar mis cosas! –exclamo con alegría mientras corro a mi habitación, saco de debajo de mi cama una pequeña maleta roja.

 _ **Estoy muy entusiasmada ¡es el primer viaje que haré! ¡ Y lo mejor es que será con Sasuke!**_

-Ven a comer un poco Sakura…

 _ **2 horas después**_

-¡Sasuke ya vino a verte! –informa mamá y yo asiento

 _ **Bueno no estoy mal vestida, así que me iré con esta ropa.**_

Cierro finalmente la maleta y corro donde Usui

*Hermanito me iré por unos días no te molesta ¿verdad? –pregunto mientras lo miro

-¡No hermanita! –exclama sonriente

*Te extrañaré un montón cuídate¿ sí..? y haz todas tus tareas – le pido y el asiente me acerco rápidamente a él y beso su frente para después abrazarlo con fuerza

-Adiós hermoso.. – me despido y corro con fuerza para abrazar a Naruto, a mamá y finalmente a la abuela

*Abuela… por favor cuida de Usui… no permitas que mamá le haga nada… - le susurro entre el abrazo y ella asiente

\- Te ayudaré con eso Sakura-chan.. – masculla Naruto alzando la maleta y bajándola…

 _Naruto realmente ha crecido…. Ahora es mucho más fuerte y alto… pero bueno que se podía esperar tiene 18 años…._

*¡Adiós! – me despido alzando mis manos y ellas corresponden

Corro por las escaleras logrando divisar a Sasuke y Naruto que se fulminan con la mirada.

*Y bueno ¿ahora porque esas caras? – pregunto con molestia y los dos me miran

-Por nada Sakura-chan.. Cuídate mucho y diviértete – dice mientras se despide sonriente

-Vámonos Sakura – ordena Sasuke con semblante serio

-Te lo advierto Sasuke… no le hagas nada a Sakura-chan… - la voz de Naruto se muestra amenazante y Sasuke solo sonríe de lado y dice un _**"no la lastimaría"**_ logrando que me sonroje.

Al ver hacia al frente diviso un auto negro. Sasuke guarda mi maleta en la parte trasera y la cierra, para luego abrir la puerta y hacerme entrar, la cierra y camina un poco para entrar por la otra puerta.

*Buenas noches.. –saludo al conductor que asiente sonriente

-Vamos, Job

¡Adios Naruto! Cuídate y cuida a todos –grito haciendo señas de despedida y él sonríe para corresponder mis gestos.

-Ahora recordé que eres igual de escandalosa que él… - comenta tapándose un oído en señal de molestia

*¡Lo siento!

Es muy buena joven - articula el señor con una sonrisa y Sasuke solo sonríe complacido para después decir un _**"lo sé"**_

 _ **Muy buena….**_

Por todo el recorrido los 3 quedamos en un silencio total yo miro con mucha nostalgia las calles de mi ciudad sintiendo el palpitar desenfrenado de mi corazón.

 _ **Parece como que si nunca voy a volver ¡porque me siento triste y temerosa!**_

-¿Tienes miedo?

*Eso creo.. –respondo sinceramente

-Es normal sentir nervios cuando es el primer viaje...

*¿Tú sentías miedo…? -pregunto y el cruza sus brazos pensativo

-Probablemente… -finalmente responde después de unos minutos, relaja su cuerpo y recuesta su cabeza, cierra sus ojos dando un leve suspiro, sonrío suavemente al recibir la calidez de su mano, me aprieta suavemente como queriendo transmitirme seguridad

Gracias…. Haces que olvide mis nervios – susurro quedito y en sus labios se dibuja una leve sonrisa. El recorrido aún continúa pero no me canso de verlo con gran anhelo, parece que Sasuke se ha quedado dormido ya que su agarre se ha vuelto un poco más suave que antes, con mucho cuidado acaricio su cabello y acaricio sus mechones rebeldes que cubren peligrosamente su rostro.

-Es la primera vez que veo al joven Sasuke relajado.

-¿Él se esfuerza mucho, verdad? – pregunto sin dejarlo de mirar.

\- Si, es muy reconfortable verlo sereno y sin preocupaciones.

-Gracias por preocuparse por Sasuke, por favor siga cuidando de él

-Jovencita, debería ser yo el que le debe agradecer, usted le ha dado un brillo especial al joven, ya veo porque siempre se desespera en regresar pronto.

Escucho atentamente su comentario sin ser capaz de responder, solo logro sonreír nerviosamente mientras me acerco a la mejilla de Sasuke para besarlo con suavidad, ante el contacto él arruga un poco su entrecejo pero vuelve a su semblante sereno.

-Gracias, por decírmelo – por fin logro articular y él solo asiente sonriente.

 **(Varios minutos después)**

Llegamos joven… - informa y Sasuke abre sus ojos con pesadez y asiente

El conductor está a punto de abrir su puerta pero Sasuke dice un _**"no te preocupes yo lo puedo hacer, gracias por traernos"**_

 _ **Es muy amable con él… al parecer le tiene gran aprecio.**_

*¡Muchas gracias por todo! –exclamo con gratitud y Job sonríe y articula un _**"que tengan un lindo viaje"**_ mientras Sasuke toma mi mano y me ayuda a salir

*¡Que es eso! –grito con sorpresa y una pizca de temor

-Es un jet.. – responde mientras cierra la puerta del auto, este al instante se aleja

 _ **Un jet…..**_

*¡Que grandote está!

-Bienvenido Señor Uchiha todo está listo…llegará sin problemas a su destino - informa un señor con un uniforme muy bonito, Sasuke solo asiente y jala mi mano con suavidad para guiarme hacia la entrada.

-Allá están las maletas –señala con uno de sus dedos el logar en donde puso las maletas y el señor asiente y va a gran velocidad a esa dirección.

-Sube -ordena y yo lo hago con su ayuda

Me quedo perpleja al ver su interior es un refinado lugar con muchos asientos y muebles que parecen ser acolchonados también observo una mesa café muy elegante.

-Me gusta mucho este panorama de tu trasero… pero quiero sentarme… -comenta mostrando fastidio

*¡Como te atreves a ser así! –exclamo con enojo y entro rápido para sentarme en un gran mueble del rincón

El suspira y se sienta a mi lado

-Señor… necesito preguntarle que desearía para la cena.. –pregunta una mujer con una falda muy corta y una blusa apegada a su cuerpo. Resalta mucho su figura con ese uniforme.

 _ **Quien es esa chica…**_

-Bien –dice mientras se para y se aleja con ella

-¿Señorita necesita ayuda con el cinturón de seguridad?-alzo mi mirada y noto que cerca mío está un joven sonriendo

*No se preocupe.. Igual muchas gracias… - respondo mientras correspondo a su sonrisa en señal de agradecimiento

-Es necesario que se lo ponga para el despegue… yo la ayudaré –continua mientras coge el cinturón y se acerca a mí para pasarlo por mi cintura

-Yo lo haré – interviene Sasuke mirándolo fríamente y acercándose a mí peligrosamente.

-Está bien, que tengan un buen viaje… - concluye mientras se aleja de nosotros y baja

-Tsk… -articula con enojo mientras se sienta a mi lado

*¿Estas celoso?- pregunto con ironía

-Y que si lo estoy.. –contesta mientras coge mis brazos y me hace acostar en el mueble

*Que haces… no estamos solos…

-No estoy haciendo nada malo…aún… -susurra suavemente en mi oído

-Pero tienes razón…. Tendrás tu castigo después…

 _ **o/o castigo… será como el anterior….**_

-¡Ya despegaremos! –anuncia la misma chica mirando a Sasuke de manera insinuante

-¡Pónganse sus cinturones por favor! –pide mientras lo sigue observando

-Sakura… ponte el cinturón..

 _ **¡Dijo que él lo haría! Pero lo que me molesta es ella… Porque lo mira así… es muy odioso… ¡Acaso de esta manera es como siempre viaja!**_

*No se ponérmelo… -respondo mostrando inocencia

Suspira con pesadez y coge el cinturón para ponérmelo

-Joven Uchiha ¿necesita algo?

 _ **¡Esta chica me pone de los nervios!**_

-No gracias –contesta mirándola y sonriéndole para después seguir poniéndome el cinturón

 _ **¡Esto realmente me enojó! ¡Porque le sonríe!**_

Hace una expresión alegre y se retira, volteo hacia otro lado al ver que ya terminó de ponérmelo, él también se lo pone con rapidez.

¿Estas celosa? –pregunta divertido __

Sin más grito por el susto al sentir que el jet despega y se mueve de manera brusca, abrazo con fuerza el cuerpo de Sasuke pero a los pocos minutos noto que el jet se estabilizó

-Eres una miedosa… -murmura suavemente mientras se saca el cinturón

Rápidamente me separo y miro por la ventanilla mostrando un poco de orgullo y firmeza

-Sakura, no quiero que le sonrías de esa manera a un hombre.. – exige de manera demandante

*¡Tú también lo hiciste! –exclamo con enojo mirándolo

-Ese fue tu castigo… - continua mirándome con gracia

*Mi castigo…. Solo porque sonreí a ese chico…

-Yo solo le sonreí a la azafata….

*Está bien pero…Sasuke…. Te pido por favor… que no seas tan amable con otras chicas…realmente me hace sentir insegura…. -pido mientras miro mis manos por la tonta declaración de mis miedos e inseguridades.

-De acuerdo –responde mientras coge mi mano y la aprieta

Con mi mano libre acaricio una de sus mejillas, bajo un poco sintiendo la suavidad de sus labios y su lenta respiración para empezar a besarlo con mucha sutileza, al hacerlo sus labios se abren y de manera abrupta su mano empuja mi cabeza haciendo que encaje mis labios en los suyos volviendo el beso mucho más fuerte. Ante el beso siento que su lengua se mueve en mi boca provocando que haga sonidos sonoros, él sonríe de inmediato al sentir que acaricio mi lengua con la suya, poco a poco su cuerpo se va acostando y yo voy quedando encima de él. Siento un gran ardor en mi rostro al notar que sus manos empiezan a acariciar mi espalda.

De repente el rompe el beso y noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas

-Sakura, si seguimos así … después no podré detenerme… - comenta mirándome con seriedad

Apoyo mi frente en su pecho y sonrió suavemente mientras él empieza a abrazarme

-¿Quieres cenar…? -pregunta suavemente

*¿No y tú?

-Tampoco, vine comiendo un poco en casa junto a Yuri –informa y yo asiento

*Igual yo…

\- Pedí algo ligero para ti… pero ahora ya no importa

*Quiero dormir así… -le digo mientras me acurruco en su pecho acomodándome

 _El cuerpo de Sasuke vibró un poco pero se mantiene callado_

-Jóven…usted.. – articula la azafata mirándonos con sorpresa

-L..lo..siento… - dice mientras se aleja

Ambos seguimos en la misma posición y sonrió con felicidad al tener este contacto con él

 _ **Sasuke**_

Ya pasaron 3 horas… y creo que Sakura por fin se ha dormido…

-Sakura…- la llamo suavemente y ella se mueve un poco y alza su rostro adormilado

 _Como ha crecido…. Recuerdo cuando era tan solo una niña indefensa… Cuando se movió encima de mí pude sentir parte de su desarrollo….(sus pechos) En ese instante me tuve que reprimir para no hacerla mía en este lugar…_

-Aún sigue despierto… joven.. –alzo mi mirada y veo a la azafata que camina suavemente hacia nosotros.

-¿Tienes una novedad? –pregunto mientras sigo abrazando a Sakura, ella se detiene en seco al escuchar la dureza de mis palabras

-Todo va bien… llegaremos a las 8 de la mañana… -contesta mientras me mira un poco y luego baja un poco para verla a mi pelirosa.

-¿Ella es su novia?

-Sí, pero no quiero que sea de dominio público ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo, no se preocupe no diré nada

-Bien… anda haz compañía al piloto –ordeno y ella asiente alejándose

Vuelvo a mirar el rostro de Sakura y poco a poco voy conciliando el sueño

 _ **-o-**_

 _ **De mañana**_

-Sakura….Sakura… - la muevo suavemente y ella arruga un poco la cara y empieza a moverse suavemente sobre mi cuerpo

 _ **Si sigue así… no sé qué es lo que pasará…. Bueno si lo sé… pero no es nada decente…**_

-Ya es de mañana… -susurro roncamente cerca de su oído y ella balbucea aun dormida

 _ **Esta chica… no me deja de otra….**_

Suavemente paso mi mano por su espalda dándole caricias sigo bajando hasta su…

*¡Oye! –grita con enojo

-Por fin te despiertas…estuve moviéndote - comento y ella me mira con asombro

*Pero… no tenías por qué tocarme de esa manera…

-Es prohibido para mi hacerlo… - susurro suavemente mientras acaricio su espalda

*Yo…no te lo niego…pero…no.. Estoy acostumbrada a esas caricias… -su mirada se torna un poco perdida

-Sabes… podemos jugar un rato… - mi mirada se torna insinuante.

 _ **Sé que no lo permitirá…**_

Asiente suavemente mientras acaricia mis brazos

 _ **Tsk…me ha sorprendido…pero es tan gracioso el que quiera comparar esas caricias con las que le di hace un instante….**_

Aprieto su cuerpo con el mío y ella tiembla de manera abrupta…

 _ **Creo que la asusté….**_ –pienso mientras veo que cierra fuertemente los ojos y un gran sonrojo adorna sus mejillas.

-Esto es todo por ahora… -comento y ella abre sus ojos mirándome con sorpresa, me levanto y la hago sentar alejándola un poco

*¿Sucede algo malo? -pregunta con preocupación

-Aun no estas preparada… -comento sonriendo levemente

-¡Está listo el desayuno! –informa la azafata y yo asiento

-Vamos… - tomo su mano y ella me mira desorientada pero acepta

*Tranquila, no pasa nada.. – comento para hacerla sentir mejor y ella asiente

Al llegar a la mesa vemos tostadas con mermelada, frutas, yogurt, café y jugo de naranja

-¡Se ve delicioso! –exclama mientras pasa sus manos por su estómago.

 _ **Realmente tiene hambre….**_

Tomamos asiento y empezamos a desayunar

Veo que te encanta la mermelada de mora… - comento y ella asiente con felicidad mientras sigue comiendo

 _ **Sigue siendo una tragona… ¡cómo puede comer de esa manera y no engordar! Se va comiendo como 6 tostadas ….**_

Señor, faltan 10 minutos para llegar a nuestro destino necesitamos que estén listos para el aterrizaje –informa y abre los ojos de manera exagerada al ver a Sakura comer.

 _ **Si….esa es mi novia…. Realmente sabe comer…..**_

-Bien, acabaremos pronto –anuncio y ella asiente y se retira

*¡Estoy satisfecha! –exclama con alegría mientras bebe jugo de naranja

-Bien… ahora debemos ir a ponernos el cinturón para aterrizar –le comento y ella asiente.

Finalmente aterrizamos en el aeropuerto Heathrow de Londres, al bajar veo un carro negro esperándonos

 _Todo está marchando a la perfección…._

*¡Muchas gracias por traernos! –escucho que comenta Sakura al piloto y a la azafata que sonríen y asienten

-Bien…. yo los llamaré para decirles a qué hora regresaremos.. – comunico y ellos asienten

-Vamos, Sakura.. Debemos subir a ese carro para ir a casa… - le informo mientras cojo su mano para irnos de una buena vez, el chofer sale y coge nuestras maletas para guardarlas

¡Está bien! –exclama

Al llegar entramos y el conductor sube rápidamente y empieza a conducir.

¿Cuánto demoraremos para llegar? –pregunta con curiosidad

40 minutos –respondo y ella asiente

 _ **Apenas pasaron 10 minutos y ya se quedó dormida…**_ -pienso mientras la veo recostada en mis piernas durmiendo plácidamente

 _ **Que se le puede hacer… a pesar de que ya es mayor de edad sigue siendo la misma de antes….**_

Suavemente acaricio su largo cabello mientras la veo durmiendo con tranquilidad.

 _ **Minutos después…**_

-Señor.. Hemos llegado –comunica y yo asiento

Sakura.. Despierta.. –susurro y ella frunce la cara haciendo muecas muy graciosas

Sakura… -susurro suavemente en su oído y ella se estremece levantándose con rapidez

Ya llegamos –le digo y ella asiente con fervor.

 **-continuará-**


	23. ¡POR FIN!

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 **¡POR FIN….!**

Capítulo 23

 _ **Sakura**_

Salimos del vehículo y veo con gran asombro una gran y hermosa casa de dos pisos de construcción un tanto tradicional pero muy acogedora, una suave brisa despeina mi cabello, con mis manos trato de controlar mis hebras rebeldes, de repente me distrae el olor a agua salada prueba suficiente de que estamos muy cerca del mar.

-¡ Qué lugar! –sin controlar mi emoción empiezo a saltar en el mismo puesto mirando de manera soñada el panorama.

*¿Te gusta? –pregunta mostrando modestia y yo asiento mientras inspecciono un poco el lugar.

Sasuke sonríe un poco pero vuelve a su semblante normal cuando un señor se le acerca dándole la mano y empezando a hablar en otro idioma lo cual escucho con sorpresa que él de manera fluida contesta sin inmutarse

 _ **P…pero… que están diciendo….**_ –pienso mientras los veo charlar amenamente y noto que el conductor saca las maletas para ponerlas en la puerta de la casa, se despide de mí y se aleja con calma.

El señor desconocido le da unas llaves y sonríe suavemente al verme y hace una reverencia a la cual correspondo mirándolo con admiración, me detengo esperando que Sasuke se acerque lo cual lo hace a los pocos minutos.

-¿Qué idioma era ese? –pregunto atónita

-Naturalmente inglés, estamos en Londres ¿no? .– responde de manera desinteresada mientras observo que ambas figuras desaparecen.

*Ya veo…. Pero que sorpresa que¡T..tú lo hables fluidamente! –exclamo con sorpresa y pesadamente asiente articulando un _**"tú también deberías dominarlo"**_ sonrió con nerviosismo ante su comentario.

*¿son tuyas…..?

casa era de mis padres…. El auto si lo es, casi no he venido por eso pagamos para que cuiden de este lugar cuando no estamos – " _ **ahhh**_ " respondo

-Bueno… ¿nos quedaremos aquí o entramos? –pregunta y yo cojo su brazo y lo jalo con ansias él sonríe torcidamente y se deja llevar.

Al llegar él abre la puerta y entramos, yo me quedo mirando su interior pasmada mientras Sasuke cierra la puerta y se para a lado mío mirándome con detenimiento.

 _ **La casa al verla por fuera es muy bonita…Pero…. Realmente me ha dejado sin palabras al contemplarla ahora… ¡No tiene comparación!**_

-Bien… déjame llevar las maletas al otro piso… te mostraré la casa después –yo solo asiento mientras camino con suavidad aun sin creérmelo.

*¡Te ayudaré! – le hago a conocer y él dice un _**"yo lo hago es pesado"**_

Camino por el corredor y entro a una imponente sala muy limpia por cierto pero a pesar de que es gigante no está recargada con demasiadas cosas en realidad tiene un estilo hogareño y delicado ¡pareciera que aquí viviera una gran familia!

-Sakura ¡ven! – su voz es fuerte.

*¡Ya voy! –respondo mientras corro y subo las escaleras con velocidad

-Bien, esta es la habitación… la escogí porque tiene una buena vista, imagino que te gustará

*¡Es muy bonito! –respondo acercándome a un gran ventanal sintiendo que la suave brisa golpea mi rostro.

-¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta suavemente cerca de mi oído sintiendo que sus brazos rodean mi cintura.

*Por ahora no… -respondo girando mi rostro acariciando mi mejilla con la suya, nos quedamos unos minutos de esa manera sin decir absolutamente nada y solo disfrutando de ese momento.

 _ **Creo que parecemos marido y mujer….. Además… ahora que lo pienso bien… estaremos estos días completamente solos….**_

-¿Quieres conocer Londres? – cuando lo dice me suelta y camina hacia la cama tomando asiento, yo me volteo respondiendo un _**"claro"**_

-Bien… puedes tomar un baño y cambiarte, allá se encuentra el servicio, yo iré a hacer algunas cosas - informa mientras señala el servicio, se para y camina hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Corro precipitadamente hacia mi maleta al ver que cierra la puerta y empiezo a buscar ropa para ponerme

 _ **y ahora que me pongo ¡ Tengo ropa muy normal! Pero bueno…¡No todo está perdido Sakura! Podrás hacer algo…**_

¡Pero primero debo bañarme! –exclamo mientras saco mi toalla

 _ **Soy muy precavida era obvio que traería mis utensilios de limpieza**_

 _ **¡Esto es sorprendente cómo es posible que sea tan elegante un baño! –**_ pienso mientras veo el lugar con gran detenimiento, me desvisto y camino mientras veo una gran tina blanca y cerca de esta un lugar cerrado en donde se ve una hermosa ducha

 _ **En cual debería báñame… en esa… o esta….**_ –medito mientras señalo los dos objetos

 _ **Bueno… definitivamente la ducha… nunca me he bañado en tina….**_

Abro la puerta acrílica de la ducha y entro con sumo cuidado mientras la cierro al entrar, noto que tiene botones y una pequeña bocina

 _ **Pero que cosas, como es que hay botones aquí. Además… creo que está dañado… no tiene el grifo para que salga el agua**_

Aplasto un botón y se enciende la pequeña bocina, al instante se empieza a escuchar música muy relajante

 _ **Que increíble…..**_

Aprieto otro botón y empieza a salir agua helada.

*¡Que fría! –chillo mientras me hago a un lado para evitar mojarme

-¿Qué ocurre? –escucho su voz mientras veo que su figura está acercándose

*¡Espera estoy desnuda! –grito y él sonríe

-Genial…. – su voz es de burla pero a la vez un poco libidinosa.

*No bromeo….. ¡El agua está realmente helada! –al escucharme él hace un bufido con gracia

-Regularízalo para que caiga a temperatura normal o caliente

*Si supiera como se hace ¡Créeme que lo haría! ¡Pero es que son muchos botones! Y no se cual es

-Que buena música… -murmura relajado ignorándome por completo

*¡Ayúdame dime que hacer o algo ! –exclamo y el suspira con pesadez

-Está bien… - abre la puerta de vidrio sin poderlo evitar ensancho los ojos al verlo, mis manos tapan por inercia un poco mi desnudez mientras un gran ardor en mi rostro viene de manera inmediata al notar que entra para aplastar unos botones, que obviamente no le tome importancia por estar mirándolo perdidamente. El agua cae en su cuerpo haciendo que la camisa se le pegue de manera tan ta….. en su torso.

*Y..yo…yo… - tartamudeo al ver que sus ojos se fijan por unos segundos en mí _**(podría jurar que son horas )**_ y susurra un _**"listo"**_

*Gracias… - contesto mirando hacia abajo manteniendo mis manos cubriendo un poco mis pechos, Sasuke da una gran exhalación y articula un _ **" por nada, estate lista para irnos"**_ para luego salir de la ducha y cerrar la puerta acrílica.

Su indiferencia me sorprende, debo aceptarlo ya que no es común que una situación así ocurra…

 _ **Me vio completamente desnuda y no se inmutó para nada acaso…¿ soy tan poco femenina y atractiva?**_ – pienso mientras me paro en el centro y el agua empieza a caerme en la coronilla.

 _ **Sasuke**_

Salgo tranquilamente del baño pero esa tranquilidad no concuerda con el latir exagerado de mi corazón doy una gran exhalación mientras apoyo mi cuerpo en la pared tratando de tranquilizarme

 _ **¡Maldición! Si no hubiera visto en sus ojos pena y temor estoy seguro que ahora mismo estuviera haciéndola mía! Dije que no vería su cuerpo…. Pero…. Trate de no hacerlo y controlarme ¡Ella piensa que al cubrirse de esa manera los pechos no me excitaría pero no sabe que logro hacerlo de sobremanera!**_

Me paro recto y me quito la camisa mientras camino hacia el balcón, al llegar exprimo el agua que escurre de esta, después de hacerlo me la vuelvo a poner _(sé que si Sakura me ve se armará otra escenita en donde quizá no pueda controlarme)_ me quedo parado por unos 20 minutos en el mismo lugar mientras trato de mantener mi compostura y de olvidar aquella escena que tiene a mi entrepierna un poco adolorida.

 _ **Cálmate… solo son 5 días…. Pude soportar milagrosamente 5 años ¡Sin hacerle nada! ¡Puedo tolerar estos días a solas con ella….!**_

*Sasuke.. Puedes bañarte… -susurra saliendo del baño y mirándome un poco sorprendida.

-Eso puede esperar, ahora cambiémonos, debemos ir a muchos lugares. –ella asiente caminando hacia la cama y empezando a vestirse con la toalla puesta

 _ **Es graciosa… ¿tiene la habilidad para vestirse de esa manera?**_

Se voltea y me mira tímidamente solo doy un bufido entendiendo y cojo mi ropa para irme al baño a cambiarme para darle privacidad.

 _ **No se por cuánto tiempo pueda soportarlo….**_

 _Rápidamente ambos se cambiaron Sakura se puso un pantalón negro apegado a su piel y una blusa larga color rosado con mangas hasta los codos, zapatos crema con filos negros y un bonito bolso pequeño color negro. Sasuke viste un pantalón crema y una camiseta azul entero de cuello v, de mangas cortas y unos zapatos muy cómodos de color crema. Después de que Sakura agarré su largo y hermoso cabello con una bincha ambos se miran de manera minuciosa pero Sasuke rompe ese contacto al decirle que ya era hora de partir. Al salir se subieron al auto para dirigirse hacia la ciudad, empezaron su paseo por las calles más bulliciosas después de unas horas fueron a comer a un restaurant muy clásico del sector para posteriormente de eso continuar con su recorrido._

-¡Sasuke es realmente muy lindo! – su emoción es notaria ya que no deja de jalar mi brazo.

*Ha cambiado mucho este lugar desde la última vez que vine…

-¿Cuándo viniste? –pregunta mirándome con interés

*Cuando tenía 11 años… -respondo sin rodeos

-¡Que genial yo en ese tiempo tenía 6 años…! – su risa es contagiosa pero opto por mantener mi expresión seria

*¿Acaso me estás diciendo viejo? –la miro con falso reproche y ella niega sinceramente con la cabeza.

*Mira ese lugar… - señalo y ella mira hacia esa dirección

-¡Que enorme estanque!

*Si.. Bueno… dicen que tiene una historia – de manera instantánea su semblante se muestra inquieta y curiosa

 _ **Se lo que me dirá….**_

-¿Cuál es la historia?

 _ **Sabía que lo preguntaría…. Es tan predecible…**_

*Una pareja de enamorados huyendo de sus familias por el hecho de que eran de distintas clases sociales…. El muchacho era dueño de grandes extensiones de tierras mientras que la joven tan solo era una plebeya, ambos se conocieron en ese lugar… En el mismo instante que se vieron se podría decir que se enamoraron de una manera perdida… Obviamente no estaba permitido que ambas personas se unan por obvias razones, así que secretamente se vieron y se juraron amor eterno, tiempo después planearon huir juntos para ir a otro lugar… donde nadie los conozca y pudieran vivir en paz. La noche en la que estaba constatado la huida los padres del joven se enteran del suceso próximo, planean una emboscada para matar a la joven pero no contaron con que su hijo estaba un paso delante de ellos ya que adelantó su escape con ella encontrándose en el estanque, lugar donde se conocieron, pidieron el deseo de "ser felices y nunca separase a pesar de la adversidad" ambos oraron y huyeron. Todo esto contó una amiga de la plebeya que apoyó, ayudó y vio ese acto antes de la huida de su amiga… Desde ese día se ha hecho una costumbre hacer oración en este lugar para estar junto a la persona que más quieres….

-¿Tú crees que fueron felices? –pregunta sin despegar su mirada de ese estanque.

*Quizá… -respondo y ella asiente mirándome un poco.

-Tú… quieres…intentarlo… -susurra mirando al suelo mientras su rostro se torna rojo a gran velocidad

-Pero… ¡No hay problema si no quieres, podemos continuar con nuestro paseo! –exclama un poco alterada mientras aprieta un poco su blusa

*No veo el problema, sería interesante intentarlo… -contesto y ella me mira con sorpresa y alegría.

*Vamos… - empiezo a caminar y ella viene corriendo rápidamente y coge mi mano con suavidad.

Al llegar ambos nos acercamos al estanque y vemos a un par de parejas cerca que están por marcharse.

-Estas seguro, si no quieres no lo hagas… - susurra mirándome un poco y luego mira hacia las personas que nos observa de manera minuciosa.

*Guarda silencio y empecemos… - ella asiente.

Los dos juntan sus manos y cierran de manera sincronizada sus ojos, ambos se quedan en total silencio mientras hacen ese pequeño acto delante de algunas personas que comentan suavemente al ver a la pareja tomárselo muy enserio. Sus corazones palpitan de manera armoniosa logrando la sincronización y obteniendo paz en ese suceso, siendo capaces de ignorar aquellos sonidos que interfieren en la meditación y oración de ambos.

 _ **Sakura y Sasuke**_

 _-¡Quiero estar con él para siempre!_

 _-¡Quiero estar con ella para siempre!_

Ambos abren sus ojos y todos miran de manera asombrada a la pareja que al verse sonríen de una manera poco usual… y con un gran brillo especial en sus ojos.

-Nuevamente me miras de esa manera…. – comenta Sakura con un leve rubor en sus mejillas

*Tú también lo haces… -responde Sasuke mientras coge su mano y empiezan a caminar con tranquilidad.

Sin más se ve y se escucha que atrás de ellos todas las parejas expectantes se pelean bruscamente por ser los próximos oradores y devotos de ese estanque.

Al alejarse del lugar continúan con su recorrido y llegan finalmente a una exhibición y venta de cuadros, ambos entran y miran con mucha atención cada uno de estos.

-Mira este.. – dice señalando con su dedo

*Es asombroso… -responde Sasuke acercándose y mirándolo con detenimiento

-¡Mira el de acá! –exclama mientras señala uno que está al fondo, el pelinegro un poco sorprendido camina hacia allá y ensancha los ojos al ver un hermoso dibujo de un atardecer, el mar y ¿su casa?

-¡Han dibujado tu casa!

*No hagas escandalo… Nos pueden echar –regaña y ella se tapa la boca.

-Es muy hermoso… Casi puedo sentir la brisa y el olor a arena húmeda..¡Deberíamos ir a la playa! – él solo se queda callado mirando perdidamente la pintura.

*¿La quieres? –pregunta sin dejar de mirarla

-¡No! Tú eres el que debe tenerla…

*La compraré…. Y te la daré a tí… -informa y ella ensancha sus ojos

-No se puede ¡es muy cara! Además es de tu casa…¡ y puedo notar que realmente amaste este cuadro!

*Quiero que la conserves, por lo menos por ahora... –responde sonriente provocando que la pelirosa lo mire sin entender

*Vamos… debo ir a separarla.

Luego de pagarlo y pedir que se la lleven a su dirección el día siguiente a primera hora, ambos salen del lugar tranquilamente

-¡Ya está anocheciendo! –su rostro se torna un poco asustado.

*Tranquila… conozco el lugar, además el auto está muy cerca de aquí. – tranquiliza y ella asiente

*Vamos a cenar y luego iremos a alquilar una película ¿te parece? –pregunta y ella sonríe con aceptación

Al llegar al carro, Sasuke conduce hacia una pizzería a pedido de Sakura al comprarla ambos deciden ir a una despensa cercana para comprar alimentos, luego se dirigen a la casa a cenar mientras ven una película que rentaron juntos.

-¡Está buenísima! – comenta mientras coge otra rebanada de pizza

*No hay cosa que no te guste… -responde Sasuke mientras come y ve la pelicula

-Si las hay ¡las verduras! –contesta haciendo cara de asco logrando que él ría abiertamente

-Además, siempre dices que no te gustan estas cosas… ¡Pero lo disfrutas!

*Bueno… contigo puedo decir que ya me he adaptado a comer estas cosas… -contesta mirándola con gracia al ver su falsa expresión de indignación.

-Sasuke…gracias por este día…. –comenta mirándolo tiernamente y con una enorme sonrisa

*Fue un placer… -responde sutilmente mientras estira su mano y acaricia suavemente sus mejillas.

-Sasuke…. –balbucea mientras cierra sus ojos y siente sus manos.

El pelinegro se acerca a ella y la besa con mucha suavidad siendo correspondido de manera inmediata.

 _ **Sasuke**_

Acaricio sus mejillas y sus labios se abren sutilmente permitiendo que pueda acceder mucho más a su cavidad logrando que el beso se torne un poco más demandante. Mis manos sueltan sus mejillas y empiezo a acariciar su cabello bajo poco a poco mis manos hacia su espalda y un leve gemido se ahoga por el beso que ambos tenemos.

-Sasuke…. Espera…

 _ **Sabía que lo iba a hacer….**_

Dejo de besarla y me separo suavemente de ella, apego mi frente en la suya manteniendo mis ojos cerrados

 _ **No sé si pueda soportar más esto…**_

-Quiero continuar… pero… me da vergüenza… acabo de comer pizza… así que mi aliento no debe ser el mejor…- continua ante su comentario abro mis ojos mirando un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

Sin poderlo reprimir me rio a carcajadas y veo que su mirada se enfoca en mí.

*Siempre me sorprendes Sakura…. Pero está bien… vamos a cepillarnos los dientes –comento irónicamente y ella asiente y se para a hacerlo, después de ella la sigo tratando de ahogar mi risa.

 _ **Varios minutos después**_

*Bien ya lo hicimos… y estamos en la habitación….si quieres podríamos también bañarnos –comento con burla y ella sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

-Sasuke… no sé cómo decirlo… - su expresión se torna un poco más seria ya que ha borrado su sonrisa de sus labios, su mirada es un poco apenada, suspira suavemente mientras se sienta en el filo de la cama.

 _La miro con la misma seriedad y me acerco a ella tranquilamente sin emitir ningún comentario_

 _ **-¡Quiero estar contigo…!**_ –exclama después de unos minutos de silencio

 _No logro ocultar mi sorpresa por tal pedido._

 _ **Está hablando enserio… ¡Realmente lo está pidiendo!**_

*¿Estás segura? - pregunto mirando hacia otro lado y sentándome a su lado, no logro apartar la pena pero a la vez felicidad al escucharla

-Si…. –contesta mientras coge mis manos

*No quiero presionarte –continúo tratando de hacerle saber que puedo esperar más si ella así lo quiere

-Es que… ¿no me dese.…?

Me volteo y cojo sus hombros mirándola _contemplándola_ , ella cierra los ojos lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo me acerco a ella y la beso lentamente pero con gran facilidad se vuelve fuerte…demandante… _desesperado_ …., noto sorpresa de su parte por los leves espasmos que tiene su cuerpo, suavemente bajo mis manos acariciando sus brazos.

*Sakura…. Justo ahora te demostraré lo mucho que te he deseado…. –susurro entre el beso, ella se sonroja totalmente y da un leve gemido de aceptación.

Con sigilo alzo su blusa para sacársela de inmediato ella eleva los brazos logrando que la tarea se vuelva más sencilla, veo su blanquecina piel y su bracier crema que cubre sus pechos provocando que sonría ante su mirada avergonzada. Ella pone sus manos en mi camiseta y hace lo mismo, la miro silenciosamente mientras me la quita sus ojos se ensanchan un poco al notar la desnudez de mi torso pero vuelve su mirada hacia mis ojos como pidiendo permiso yo solo asiento en señal de que continúe, temerosa posa sus manos por él y lo acaricia con timidez. Mientras lo hace paso mis manos en su pantalón desabotonándolo esperando que ella reaccione y de manera instintivita no lo permita pero solo recibo una leve sonrisa nerviosa, bajo su cierre, ella se para y se lo quito con su ayuda bajando suavemente para retirarlo por completo, observo sus torneadas piernas de cerca y con mucha suavidad las acaricio mientras vuelvo a pararme, es sorprendente que sienta un leve ardor en mis mejillas por esto. Sakura baja sus manos hacia mi pantalón y empieza a desabotonarlo para luego alzar su mirada y sonreírme traviesamente, baja el cierre y desliza el pantalón con mucha suavidad, la ayudo un poco, su mirada es de asombro al ver mi parte baja. Cojo sus mejillas con mis manos para que ya no lo vea, _ **e**_ mpiezo a besarla, sus ojos se cierran de manera inmediata regalándome la hermosa imagen de su angelical rostro. Mientras la beso sus manos me abrazan con mucha ternura y poco a poco la voy recostando en la cama. Deslizo mis manos por su espalda y de manera inmediata se arquea un poco, con cuidado desabrocho su bracier quitándoselo mientras continuo con ese exquisito beso, con un poco de pesar dejo de besar sus labios y empiezo a dejar un pequeño recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su cuello, le doy unas cuantas lamidas logrando sacarle un sonoro gemido de su garganta.

 _ **Me está volviendo loco…. No quiero para nada callarla… al contrario ¡quiero seguir escuchándola!**_

Siento que mi miembro está endurecido por los sucesos anteriores y por sus gemidos pero no le tomo mucha importancia, beso su cuello y le propino suaves mordidas escuchando con mucha excitación sus suaves exclamaciones, voy bajando… besando su pecho para luego mirarla de reojo y observar su rostro acalorado.

-Eres hermosa…experimentaras nuevas sensaciones… y me daré el placer de ser el que te enseñe…

Ella me mira un poco desconcertada y apenada ante tal reacción sonrió levemente mientras voy dando besos castos alrededor de sus senos, noto que cierra suavemente sus ojos relajándose mientras pone sus manos en mi cabello jalándome sutilmente, con mis labios empiezo a chupar uno de sus pechos mientras que con una mano estimulo el sobrante, lo aprieto y masajeo un poco Sakura sin poder contenerse empieza a gemir un poco más fuerte pero luego se limita mordiendo sus labios.

*No quiero que ahogues tus gemidos, quiero escucharte…Sakura – lo digo en son de orden y ella asiente dejando de hacerlo.

Continúo haciendo lo mismo pero con su otro pecho succiono y aprieto más fuerte y su cuerpo se arquea como reacción.

-Sasuke…. –susurra mostrando un poco de impaciencia.

*¿Quieres que continúe? –pregunto burlonamente.

-Quiero….que… sigas con lo otro… - pide suplicante.

 _ **Como podría decirle que no a eso….pero…**_

*Espera, no me quites este gran deleite… -respondo mientras continuo succionando su pecho y empiezo con la punta de mi lengua a lamer sus pezones de manera rápida mientras muevo y aprieto con más fuerza el otro.

-¡Esto es de lo mejor!

*¿En realidad lo crees…?-no es nada bueno para mi miembro ver su expresión jadeante, peor su boca entre abierta por los constantes gemidos que da pero saco fuerzas para continuar.

 _ **¡Quiero hacérselo ahora mismo! Pero….**_

Voy bajando y empiezo a besar su abdomen, su cuerpo vibra ante el contacto y un leve suspiro acompañado con una exclamación sale de su garganta, continúo descendiendo y empiezo a besar sus hermosas y alargadas piernas, con mucho cuidado la alzo un poco para besarlas con detenimiento y lamiéndolas ante su mirada expectante..

-Es cierto….. Esto es mucho mejor… -susurra respirando un poco fuerte

-Sasuke…por favor… -

*Espera…nena…. Quiero hacer otra cosa… - respondo roncamente y ella se retuerce por la impaciencia. Me agacho y abro sus piernas un poco para sacarle sus bragas

-E…espera..Sasuke….no…es nece… -balbucea mirándome con vergüenza pero un gran gemido ronco sale de su garganta al sentir mi lengua en su intimidad.

*Estas húmeda….tienes un delicioso sabor… - la miro divertido y lamiendo un poco mis labios ella aprieta sus ojos y exclama un _**"qué bien se siente"**_ agacho mi cabeza y empiezo a succionar su intimidad con un poco de fuerza, la lamo, la saboreo totalmente y juego un poco con su clítoris todo esto lo hago mientras la sostengo de sus caderas. Sus piernas rodean mi cuello, su cuerpo empieza a convulsionar y al poco tiempo de continuar haciéndolo escucho un fuerte grito nombrándome inmediatamente siento en mi boca su delicioso y dulce néctar lo cual succiono con gran deleite.

-¡Sasuke! Por favor…¡Tómame! –exclama con fuerza.

*Es realmente bella y deliciosa señorita…–susurro roncamente viendo su cuerpo y su rostro que muestra deseo y ansiedad, me paro sin quitarle la mirada y me quito el bóxer para subir nuevamente a la cama.

*Bien, detenme cuando necesites hacerlo– susurro muy cerca de sus labios y ella cierra los ojos y asiente con un poco de temor.

*Seré cuidadoso… no temas… - continuo y empiezo a besarla con mucho deseo, sus brazos rodean mi espalda y empieza a acariciarme con mucha delicadeza, paso mis manos por su cuerpo y acaricio su abdomen sintiendo que su cuerpo vuelve a vibrar ante el contacto.

 _ **Debo contenerme… no debo lastimarla….**_

Con mis piernas separo las suyas para luego dirigir mis dedos por su pequeña entrada, ella al sentir mis dedos me besa con más desesperación y ahogamos gemidos entre los besos que nos damos. Sin limitarme meto un dedo con mucho cuidado moviéndolo con suavidad en su interior escuchando al instante sus exclamaciones.

*Estas muy apretada….

Meto otro dedo moviéndolo un poco más fuerte ella al instante empieza a retorcerse, de inmediato enrolla sus piernas en mi cadera y empieza a moverse torpemente.

*¿Te sientes desesperada? - mascullo riendo torcidamente mientras sigo besándola, ella asiente con fervor mientras abre sus ojos

-Hazlo… Sasuke… - pide suplicante

Sin poderme contener la penetro un poco, ella aprieta sus ojos y lanza un gemido muy fuerte, me quedo sin moverme sintiendo pánico, el acelerado palpitar de mi corazón se hace presente al escucharla pero poco tiempo ella abre sus ojos, sonriendo suavemente mientras que de sus orbes jades salen leves lágrimas. Tan solo ver su rostro…ver esta escena… eso me hace sentir miserable….

 _ **¿Por qué?...Ahora que la tengo… me siento terrible….. yo… ¿merezco ser él que este aquí?…. No lo merezco y además de eso, creo que la he lastimado y asustado.**_

*¿Fui brusco? – pregunto con preocupación mientras salgo de ella y escondo mi rostro en su cuello sin poderlo soportar leves lagrimas resbalan por mis mejillas pero me sobresalto un poco al escuchar que ella niega y me abraza mientras besa mi cabello.

*Lo siento Sakura, sé que no debo hacer esto, no soy digno de ser el que este aquí en este momento… junto a ti en esta situación.– sus manos cogen mis mejillas haciendo que la mire directamente, más lagrimas resbalan por ellas y caen a su rostro al recibir una sonrisa cálida, mi cuerpo tiembla cuando me acaricia con suavidad limpiándome y susurra un _**"quiero que seas tú…continua, quiero que hagamos el amor esto también es nuevo para ti ¿verdad? y aunque no lo fuera no me interesa. Solo ámame Sasuke.**_

Sus palabras le dan una increíble calidez a mi alma, la duda se dispersa poco a poco, el amor y el deseo vuelven a mí de manera instantánea. Una estúpida sonrisa aparece en mis labios, sin poderlo contener me acerco a los suyos para besarla algo que me sorprende aún más es que mis manos buscan las suyas de manera instintiva, uniéndose perfectamente.

-Eso haré….

Sin dejar de besarla empiezo a introducirme nuevamente en ella suavemente… _poco a poco…_ de repente siento que una barrera me interrumpe el paso, con decisión hago un empuje más profundo, su cuerpo se retuerce, sus manos me aprietan con mucha fuerza mientras un grito desgarrador sale de sus labios, me quedo nuevamente quieto mientras beso sus labios y también sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas que resbalan de ellas, _lo que deseo es transmitirle mi apoyo y amor,_ mi cuerpo tiembla por los estúpidos nervios que siento. Después de unos pocos minutos ella empieza a moverse suavemente dándome a entender que puedo continuar empiezo a moverme de manera suave y armoniosa por un largo lapso de tiempo provocando que ella gimiera y exclame con cada embestida.

-S…sasuke…ah….sasuke….. – aprieto mis ojos y nuestras manos escuchándola con atención sintiendo la inmensa necesidad de introducirme completamente en ella y hacerla mía sin miramientos.

*Es difícil contenerme… - balbuceo sintiendo un maldito dolor punzante en mi miembro.

-No te contengas…. –responde mientras esconde su rostro en mi hombro

-Sa…sa..suke…te amo…. Lo quiero todo de ti….- lo dice entre gemidos mientras sus piernas aprietan con más fuerza mis caderas.

La miro a los ojos y veo su expresión dulce pero a la vez placentera, suelto suavemente sus manos para rodear con una su nuca y con la otra me apoyo en la cama ubicándola muy cerca de su cabeza, el beso es muy demandante y alocado, las embestidas se vuelven un poco más profundas, aquello hace que sus uñas se claven en mi espalda sacándome un gran gemido esto me impulsa a embestirla con más fuerza aprieto los ojos al sentir que sus paredes aprietan mi miembro pero no paro por la enorme necesidad de tocar lo más profundo de su ser.

-Sakura…. –me siento en el jodido cielo y por primera vez no contengo mis roncos gemidos mientras veo su increíble expresión de placer, su boca entre abierta, sus ojos apretados, su rostro rojo y sus gemidos placenteros…

 _un verdadero deleite…._

Ella vuelve a besarme pero con más fiereza ya que su lengua se mueve como una verdadera experta, además ya no solo tiene sus uñas clavadas en mi espalda ahora está aruñandome mientras gime y grita a gran magnitud

 _ **Es escandalosa… pero deseo hacerla gritar más….Realmente sabe cómo enloquecerme….**_

Me muevo con mucha más profundidad y potencia ante el enorme placer que siento, pierdo el control no logro contenerme ya que me levanto un poco y elevo una de sus piernas a la altura de mi hombro para abrirla un poco más permitiendo que mis penetraciones sean más certeras y totalmente profundas, además de eso empiezo a apretar y a mover con fuerza sus pechos. De repente vuelvo a la realidad al recordar que….

 _ **Diablos ¡olvide ponerme protección!**_

-¡Maldición! Sakura….aguanta….¡solo un poco más! - Sakura se retuerce y sé que el orgasmo llega en ella primero al sentir que mi miembro es apretado con gran fuerza y se humedece de sobremanera, ella grita apretando sus ojos con fuerza y luego suspira pesadamente, un gran brillo aparece en sus hermoso ojos jadé

Doy un gran gemido al sentir que estoy a punto de correrme dentro de ella pero saco mi miembro tratando de no lastimarla. Veo como mi semen se escurre en la sabana de la cama pero ensancho los ojos al notar pequeñas gotas rojas en esta. Miro a Sakura y sonrió al ver que está totalmente dormida después del escándalo que hicimos hace poco.

-Creo que quedaste realmente cansada… -susurro suavemente.

Con mucho cuidado acomodo su cuerpo, me siento a su lado y veo su expresión serena y satisfecha Acaricio suavemente su rostro y bajo mi mano a su brazo sintiendo su cicatriz me agacho un poco y empiezo a besar esa parte que tanto la cohíbe, lo hago sin pensar tan solo sigo mis impulsos.

 _ **No hay dudas… eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar… Sakura…**_

Susurro suavemente mientras la abrazo y beso sus labios, me acuesto a su lado rodeándola con mis brazos y poco a poco voy quedándome dormido.

 _ **Sakura**_

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que veo es a Sasuke que está acostado a lado mío con un semblante muy tranquilo mientras duerme, me acerco un poco más a él y paso mis manos por su bello rostro sintiendo que mis pulsaciones se aceleran de manera increíble.

 _ **Realmente esto ocurrió.. no me siento mal ¡al contrario! ¡Puedo decir que soy la chica más feliz del mundo! Mientras lo hacíamos él fue realmente sentimental, fue muy dulce….. mi primera vez ha sido con él…Sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar pero no pude hacerlo porque temí a que él lo mal interpretara…. En fin, me hizo muy dichosa**_

Miro su cuerpo y está tapado con una delgada sábana blanca, sonrió suavemente al notar que también yo lo estoy

*Sasuke… -susurro mientras continuo acariciando su rostro

El arruga un poco el entrecejo pero continua durmiendo, lo observo por un rato más, con cuidado me siento en la cama ante esa acción mis piernas se sienten un poco adoloridas.

 _ **Me duele un poco….. Pero no es para tanto…**_

Mi rostro empieza a arder al ver que la sabana está totalmente desarreglada y manchada.

*¡Está manchada! –exclamo fuertemente pero tapo mi boca volteando a ver a Sasuke que todavía continua dormido

 _ **o/o ¡qué verguenza! A..acaso… ¡el vio eso!**_

Me paro suavemente pero siento que caigo nuevamente a la cama, cierro los ojos fuertemente por el susto pero los abro poco a poco viendo a Sasuke que está encima de mí, él sostiene mis manos con las suyas.

*Buenos días… pensé que todavía estabas dormido…

-Con ese grito… quien podría dormir – es un odioso pero me recompensa al poder ver sus ojos, son muy hermosos al despertar sobre todo si son acompañados por su sonrisa torcida.

 _ **Es muy atractivo…. e/e**_

Se acerca a mis labios y empieza a besarme yo correspondo, sus manos me aprietan un poco cuando el beso se torna un poco más profundo, pero toda la magia se esfuma al sentir que una punta roza mi abdomen.

*¡Sasuke! –grito con mucha vergüenza

Él sonríe de forma traviesa mientras se empieza a sentar y me mira de manera indecente

*No..me mires así… - pido mientras empiezo a taparme con las sabanas y también me siento

El vuelve a acercarse a mí y susurra un _**"lo de anoche fue lo mejor que pudo haber sucedido…. Yo también te amo".**_

Pareciera que mi corazón se detiene por un instante y empieza a latir de manera sorpresiva con mucha más fuerza ante esas palabras

Yo asiento sonriendo con felicidad ante su comentario, él deposita un suave beso en mi nariz mientras corresponde mi sonrisa.

-¿Te duele…? ¿Te sientes bien? - pregunta mostrando preocupación

*Casi no… en realidad me encuentro muy bien. Gracias –contesto y suspira con alivio

*Sasuke… -susurro.

-¿Mmh…? –masculla mientras empieza a besar mis mejillas

*Ahora que ya me tuviste…. ¿No te alejaras… verdad?

El deja de besarme y me mira mostrando seriedad

 _ **Creo que ya la regué….**_

-¿Porque debería hacerlo?

*Bueno… no lo sé… -respondo un poco cohibida

-Sakura, tú me entregaste algo que es muy valioso– lo dice mirando hacia la sabana

 _ **¡Sabia que lo había visto!**_

-Pero no solo es por eso… Te necesito a mi lado… No puedo dejarte…no después de lo que pasó… como lo sabes no eres la única que tiene esta nueva experiencia – continua mientras rasca un poco su mejilla y mira sus manos

*Lo sé, me hace feliz ser la primera en sentir tu amor –él se sonroja y asiente

-Además de ser la primera con la que duermo –responde mientras mira la cama

*Sonará egoísta pero me ha encantado saberlo… -articulo sonriente y el corresponde

-Bien… que te parece si ahora tomamos un baño, podemos desayunar para poder irnos a alguna parte

*Está bien… anda báñate primero… -respondo evitando su mirada

-Los dos… Sa-ku-ra –su voz es sutil pero en su rostro muestra un poco de autoridad

*De acuerdo… - lo miro con resignación

 _ **Sabía que una vez que pasaba esto…. Se iba a repetir muchas veces….. Creo que soy una pervertida porque quiero saber cómo será bañarme con un hombre….**_

 _ *****_ Pero… ¿y esta sabana?…

-No te preocupes…. Podremos lavarla después

*¡No! Quiero hacerlo ahora mismo….además noté otra cosa blanquecina en ella –exclamo y Sasuke me mira de manera infantil para después reír con maldad

 _ **Y ahora qué le pasa o.o**_

-Bien… puede acompañarnos..

 _ **a veces se comporta como un niño….**_

-Pero primero entraremos tú y yo – lo dice mientras guiña un ojo y me carga entre sus brazos para llevarme al baño

 _ **o/o ¡ está muy ansioso!**_

Al llegar ambos decidimos entrar a la ducha, estamos parados el suavemente aprieta un botón y el agua cae sobre ambos al mismo tiempo, veo como su cuerpo se empapa rápidamente su piel se eriza un poco.

 _ **¡Estoy corrompida! ¡Me parece tan sensual!**_

Me da la vuelta de manera precipitada

 _ **P…pe..epero… ./.**_

Volteo mi mirada con sorpresa y observo que en sus manos tiene un jaboncillo

 _Suspiro al verlo_

-Jajaja.. eres una sucia… - lo dice riéndose al notar mi expresión

 _ **D: ¡diablos!**_

Empieza a enjabonar mi espalda al sentirlo me rio un poco por las cosquillas que me causa, escucho que él también sonríe, después me da la vuelta y empieza a enjabonar precavidamente mi pecho enfocando su total atención en mis senos, me sonrojo un poco al sentir que los toca y los aprieta suavemente

*¡No te pases! –exclamo al verlo que empieza a apretar con más fuerza los dos senos

-No pude resistirme… - comenta mientras me mira

 _ **Sus ojos se muestran mucho más obscuros…**_

Deja de hacerlo y baja sus manos con el jaboncillo a mi abdomen dándole leves caricias de repente veo que se agacha y pasa sus manos por mis piernas, entrepierna y más arriba… muerdo mis labios y tengo la enorme necesidad de apretar mis piernas pero me contengo al sentir sus traviesas manos pasar finalmente por mis glúteos

 _ **Creo que se está aprovechando de la situación…**_

*¿Ya terminaste? –pregunto y el asiente parándose

*Bien… mi turno – comento y él me mira de manera penetrante y afilada

-Me jabonarás…. Sa-ku-ra –deletrea mientras me mira de manera más insana

 _ **O/O que hombre…. me tiene sorprendida…**_

Estiro la mano y el me da el jabón trato de mostrarme lo más seria posible

 _ **¡No dejaré que me intimide!**_

Me acerco a él y empiezo a enjabonar su torso dándole leves masajes

 _ **Está marcado…. e/e Uchiha….. sin duda eres muy atlético….**_

Agacho un poco mi rostro ante la fuerte mirada que siento de parte de él

*¡Ya no me mires! –grito con nervios y veo que muestra falsa sorpresa

-No lo estoy haciendo… -responde mostrando inocencia y alzando sus manos en señal de que no hace absolutamente nada.

 _ **Es un….**_

Sin más empiezo a enjabonar sus brazos tocándolo y dándome cuenta de lo fuerte que son.

*Date la vuelta –pido en un susurro y él lo hace

 _ ***¡mierda!**_ –chillo mientras veo su espalda

-Ey…. Ese vocabulario

Veo que su espalda está totalmente aruñada

-Una gatita muy feroz me lo hizo– comenta volteando su rostro.

 _ **¡Como pude ser capaz de hacerle esto! ¡Soy una sádica! ¡Imagino que le debe doler!**_

*Lo siento…-susurro mientras empiezo a enjabonarlo con mucha delicadeza

-No lo sientas… realmente me ha gustado… - responde de manera sincera

*¿Acaso eres un masoquista?

-Quien sabe…. Pero no te preocupes que también tomaré el papel de Sádico …

Paso saliva ante tal respuesta y le pido que voltee, el rápidamente lo hace

 _ **Bien… solo me faltan sus piernas….**_

Bajo mi mirada y ensancho un poco los ojos al ver su miembro.

 _ **Es la primera vez que veo uno…..Ayer no lo vi… solo lo sentí… No sabría decirlo….¡Pero es enorme!Cuando hacíamos el amor pensé que me rompería en dos partes debido a lo ancho que es…**_

-Te lo quedarás mirando – pregunta y me sobresalto al instante.

Tratando de ignorar su comentario me agacho para enjabonar sus piernas y pasar a sus glúteos

 _ **e/e son redonditos… ¡Ya! ¡Basta Sakura!**_

*Terminé –informo mientras me paro y lo miro a los ojos

-¿Estas segura? –pregunta de manera interesada

*Bueno eso creo.. –respondo y él sonríe pervertidamente.

 _ **No esperará que yo…..**_

*Ya entendí… - mascullo

Con el jabón en mi mano doy suaves caricias a su miembro mientras lo enjabono, al hacerlo mi rostro me arde de una manera espantosa por esa acción y por la mirada libidinosa de Sasuke. Ahogo un gritillo al sentir que por mis caricias su pene se engrosa aún más y se erecta con rapidez, con susto dejo de hacerlo y el de manera precipitada me estampa contra la pared mientras me alza con sus brazos, lo miro con cierta sorpresa mientras siento que el agua nos va quitando el jabón de nuestros cuerpos

-E…espera…¿esto no es peligroso? – el niega con la cabeza y aprieta su cuerpo con el mío.

Salvajemente empieza a besarme y yo correspondo de la misma manera, instantáneamente mis piernas se enrollan en sus caderas y con una de mis manos hago que se acerque más a mí.. _si es que eso es posible…_ logrando que el beso sea más profundo, su lengua empieza a jugar con la mía ante el jugueteo sonrió entre el beso provocando que él también lo haga , siento la inmensa necesidad de tenerlo dentro de mí al darme cuenta que el beso pasa a una etapa más fuerte más apasionado y sobre todo al sentir que su punta toca fervientemente mi entrada.

*¡Sasuke hazlo! – le pido de manera demandante

-¿Qué quieres que haga… Sakura…? -pregunta con voz ronca dejando de besarme

*Por Kami ¡Quiero que me hagas el amor! –exclamo sintiéndome muy excitada

 _ **Sé que después se burlará de esto…. Pero no me importa….**_

Escucho su risa y empieza a moverse un poco más picándome con su punta en mi sexo

 _ **¡Me está volviendo loca!**_

*Con un demonio¡Te quiero dentro de mí! –grito con fuerza y el aprisiona mucho más mi cuerpo.

-Nena…. Eres insaciable… tu vocabulario sucio me exita mucho más de lo que crees… - comenta cerca de mi oído con ronca voz.

Empiezo a gemir fuertemente al sentir que entra de manera brusca a mi interior.

*¡Ah…. Sasuke…!

Sus embestidas son tan fuertes que hace que me mueva abruptamente para arriba, mientras siento que entra y sale de mí no puedo evitarlo y muerdo mis labios de manera inmediata.

Sus gemidos son roncos y placenteros, con sus labios empieza a succionar fuertemente mi pecho derecho y con la otra aprieta mi pezón izquierdo, grito ante tal placer, con mis manos jalo su cabello fuertemente ante mi reacción él sonríe de manera torcida

 _ **¡Todo él me pone demente!**_

Muevo mis caderas de manera armónica logrando que sus penetraciones sean mucho más profundas.

*¡Ahh….ah…Sasuke…. no te detengas por favor…! -exclamo mientras gimo con mucha fuerza

El empieza a morder uno de mis pezones logrando que me retuerza de tanto placer que me provoca, sus penetraciones son mucho más profundas y poderosas de lo que eran logrando que piense que muy pronto me romperá en dos partes, respiro fuertemente y clavo mis uñas en su espalda aruñándolo de manera salvaje mientras muerdo con fuerza y de manera perversa su cuello. Escucho que dice unas cuentas maldiciones y aprieta con mucha fuerza mis glúteos para con sus manos impulsarme con más rapidez y con más profundidad.

-¡Sakura… ya casi…!- articula mientras alza su rostro y me besa con desesperación yo correspondo de la misma manera

Ambos damos fuertes exclamaciones y gemidos entre el beso que se torna totalmente insano y muy pervertido

Grito fuertemente su nombre al sentir que miles de mariposas vuelan de manera desenfrenada en mi abdomen y me siento realmente liberada y completa al darme cuenta que llegué al orgasmo, Sasuke exclama unas cuantas maldiciones más para después pegar su cara en mis pechos y gritar finalmente mi nombre, al escucharlo siento que me llena completamente… a los pocos segundos experimento lo que es estar llena de sus fluidos en mi interior. Ambos respiramos con dificultad y caemos al piso, el aún me sostiene entre sus manos y me abraza con la poca fuerza que le queda yo correspondo sintiéndome muy plena, estiro mi mano y aprieto el botón de apagado. Después de unos minutos la respiración de Sasuke se regula, alza su mirada y empieza a besarme con dulzura yo sonrió entre el beso y lo abrazo con las pocas fuerzas que me quedan

*Como pude negarme a esto por tanto tiempo… - comento entrecortadamente por mi respiración agitada, creo que mi comentario le causo mucha gracia ya que está sonriendo.

-Sakura…. Eres malditamente adictiva….además, me sorprende que estas aprendiendo muy rápido… -susurra entre el beso

*Tú me estas enseñando –respondo sin dejar de besarlo

-Que buena pupila tengo…. Muy pronto serás igual de pervertida que yo

Yo no respondo y solo sonrió.

*Me enloqueces…- le digo la verdad pero me doy cuenta que he alimentado su orgullo ya que él sonríe lleno de este

De repente se sobresalta y me mira asustado

-¡Sakura…no use protección! –exclama de manera sorpresiva.

*No te preocupes… estoy en mis días infértiles –comento y el suaviza su rostro

 _su reacción…._

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta mirándome a los ojos

*No es nada… -respondo tratando de pararme

El me coge de la mano y hace que me vuelva a sentar

-Si por mí fuera… ahora mismo la dejaría embarazada señorita…. Pero tú aún eres joven como para que te conviertas en madre, no quiero quejas posteriores…Además tienes metas que cumplir…

*Y..yo.. No te estoy reprochando nada Sasuke…

-Además…. Me gustaría aprovechar un poco más estos momentos a solas… - continua mirándome pícaramente

Me rio dando una inclinación de aceptación, lo abrazo y escondo mi rostro en su hombro mientras siento que con su mano acarician mi espalda y mi cabello

 _ **horas después**_

*¡Qué rico! –exclamo con alegría al terminar de comer mis wuaffles

-Eres muy golosa– comenta mientras bebe su té y me mira de manera divertida

*Estoy hambrienta –le informo mientras me remango el enorme abrigo

-Si… ya me fije… –responde mientras empieza a leer el periódico

Al salir del baño después de lo ocurrido y de lavar la sabana llamaron al timbre de la casa, Sasuke bajó y después de unos minutos regresó con ese hermoso cuadro, posteriormente de eso nos dispusimos a cambiarnos yo me puse una blusa de tiras color blanca bordado de flores amarillas _ **(a pedido de Sasuke)**_ y un short negro con unos zapatos deportivos.

 _Sasuke me dijo que esa cicatriz no debe privarme de la ropa corta y que debo ser una persona de carácter para empezar a abandonar las chompas y blusas mangas largas, realmente me sorprendió eso porque cuando me la puse dudó por un momento pero como es tan orgulloso no me dijo que me la saque o.o quien lo entiende… Además cuando llegamos a la cafetería él se puso de mal humor por las extrañas miradas que se dirigían hacia mí y sin más me pasó su abrigo y me dijo un_ _ **"pontelo"**_

Sasuke se puso un pantalón negro con una correa del mismo color, una camisa color celeste _**(a pedido mío)**_ y zapatos negros. (Como todo un ejecutivo *-*)

 _Yo le pedí que se la ponga porque cuando estaba vistiéndose me di cuenta que tenía una gran marca en su cuello, al pedírselo no entendió pero cuando le di el motivo se río y empezó a decir muchos comentarios odiosos e/e. Al llegar a la cafetería muchas por no decir todas las chicas y camareras lo miraban de manera soñada… En ese momento estaba a punto de pedirle que muestre esa marca….. Lo que me emocionó es que solo las ignoró y tomó mi mano para sentarnos en una mesa para dos._

*¿Sasuke…. Solo tomarás té? –pregunto un poco preocupada

-Si…¿porque? –dice aun leyendo el periódico

*No creo que eso te llene – respondo mirándolo seriamente

-No quiero comer nada más…Quédate callada, eres muy escandalosa.. No me dejas leer el periódico – comenta de manera cortante

*D.. de acuerdo… lo siento – digo mientras dejo de mirarlo.

 _ **Solo me preocupo por él…. Y me habla de esa manera….**_

Siento que estoy a punto de llorar pero no quiero que Sasuke lo vea. Me paro del asiento rápidamente y él me mira dejando su periódico a un lado

-¿Qué ocurre?

*Voy al baño –respondo sin mirarlo y voy caminando hacia una de las camareras para que me diga el camino.

Corro rápidamente y me encierro a uno de los baños y empiezo a sollozar mientras me siento en uno de los inodoros tapados.

 _ **Sasuke**_

La miro correr y doy un gran suspiro para coger nuevamente el periódico y continuar con mi lectura.

-Joven… desea algo más –pregunta una de las camareras

 _ **No necesito mirarla… sé que me mira de manera atrevida…**_

*No, gracias –respondo sin dejar de leer

A pesar de mi respuesta ella no se va así que decido mirarla

*¿Necesita algo de mí? –pregunto sin interés

-¿Esa señorita es su novia?

*Así es –respondo con tranquilidad mientras llevo a mis labios la taza de té y continúo con mi lectura.

Su presencia me está molestando… no se ha movido de aquí…

*Quieres decirme algo ¿no? Adelante –ella se exalta un poco por lo directo de mis palabras.

-Me pareces muy guapo, me gustas…

 _ **Por lo menos no me pidió lo habitual…**_

Veo que atrás de ella está Sakura con rostro de sorpresa logro notar que tiene los ojos un poco hinchados. Me paro y voy hacia ella que me mira en estado de shock

*¿Qué ocurre? –pregunto ante la mirada extrañada de otras personas

-No es nada…. Sasuke… -responde mirando hacia abajo

Cojo su brazo y ella de manera sorpresiva se zafa

-Iré a pagar lo que consumí- informa y va donde la cajera

 _ **¡Pero qué diablos le pasa!**_

*Yo lo haré –camino a su lado mientras miro a la cajera y ella asiente maravillada

-Está bien, me voy a fuera –responde de manera pesada

Después de cancelar lo que consumimos me dirijo a la salida viendo por la ventana de cristal que Sakura está parada cerca del carro mirando hacia otra dirección

-Joven… se le olvida esto..

*¿Qué cosa es..? – pregunto volteándome y ensancho los ojos al ver que empieza a besarme.

 _ **¡Pero que mierda!**_

-¡Oye… como te atreves a besarlo! –exclama con enojo Sakura entrando hecha una bestia furiosa a la cafetería

-Que tiene de malo que lo bese…solo es tu novio… una relación puede terminar rápidamente –comenta de manera altanera

Sakura pone expresión triste pero de inmediato vuelve su semblante fuerte

-Como te atreves a hablar de esa manera, ¡él es mi novio y no me alejaré de él! – grita con frustración.

Todos los de la cafetería la miran incrédulos y empiezan a burlarse de ella de una manera despectiva

*Sakura… - susurro suavemente y ella voltea a verme con enojo

Encajo mis labios con los de ella mientras cierro mis ojos, con mis dos manos acaricio sus mejillas y en pocos segundos ella corresponde; todos se quedan en silencio durante el beso que tengo con ella

 _ **No me gusta exhibir mi vida personal de esta manera…. Pero tampoco iba a permitir que se burlen de ella…**_

Al alejarme veo su rostro sereno y sonrojado, sus ojos cerrados que poco a poco los van abriendo

*Vámonos… - ordeno cogiendo su mano y jalándola

Subimos al carro y los dos nos quedamos en un silencio total mientras comienzo a conducir,

-Lo siento Sasuke… -susurra suavemente

*Porque ¿por comportarte como una mocosa malcriada o por ser una novia celosa?

-Si me hubieran besado a mí ¡que hubieras hecho! –exclama con enojo

*Le partiría la cara al hijo de puta que lo hizo –respondo seriamente y ella me mira con pánico

*¿Y la mocosa malcriada? –pregunto y ella solo cruza sus brazos y frunce el entrecejo

*Sakura… no me provoques… - advierto y ella me mira con enojo

-O que ¿me vas a nalguear? – exclama con furia

*No me tientes, sabes que sería capaz de hacerlo… -respondo y ella vira la cara para tratar de que no vea su gran sonrojo

*¿Me lo dirás sí o no?

-A veces eres muy cortante y brusco en lo que dices.. – comenta sin mirarme

*Eso también viene en el paquete. – respondo tranquilamente

Su expresión se torna pensativa y triste al escucharme

*Pero trataré de medir mis palabras…. – lo articulo después de unos minutos en silencio.

Ella me mira y se me tira encima para abrazarme mientras sonríe.

 _ **Porque me siento tan débil ante ella…. Es muy sorprendente….**_

*Sakura… hazte a un lado debo conducir

Rápidamente se aleja y se sienta poniendo sus manos en sus piernas

 _ **Pero… no importa si soy así solo con ella…**_

-Sasuke… tú crees que esa chica tenía razón… ¿piensas que una relación puede terminar rápidamente?

 _Doy un gran suspiro_

*Depende de ambas personas…. Es cierto que puede terminar rápidamente pero si existe amor no hay nada que temer – respondo con tranquilidad

-¡Entonces estaremos bien! –exclama con alegría y solo sonrío al escucharla

 _ **Si…. Estaremos bien…**_

 _ **-continuará-**_

¡Hola! Bueno…. Quizá deba disculparme a sido semanas sin actualizar :v … pero es que ya no tengo sus lindos comentarios u.u *se va al rincón emo* jaja bueno igual gracias por seguir la historia les vengo a decir que tenía planeado solo escribir 24 capítulos pero…. :v xD me es imposible le agregaré un poco más ya saben ¡estoy que muero al desarrollar escenas tan candentes entre ellos! Como se los dije me ha dado pena pero me gustaría saber sus comentarios acerca de este capítulo y de la historia en sí. No me ignoren :v

Gracias por todo xoxoxo


	24. RECUERDOS

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 _ **RECUERDOS**_

Capítulo 24

 _ **Sakura**_

Abro mis ojos poco a poco y lo primero que distingo es el balcón y la suave brisa que mueve las cortinas, doy un suave suspiro y me volteo con cuidado encontrándome con el rostro de Sasuke muy apegado al mío, su respiración serena y cálida choca en mis labios provocando que me aleje un poco por los nervios. Él está totalmente dormido y como no estar agotado si prácticamente no dormimos casi nada….

Una de esas razones es porque fuimos a muchos lugares, conocimos el puente de la torre de Londres, el Palacio de Buckingham y el museo Británico, cada uno de estos lugares fueron más sorprendentes que el anterior.

 _¡Así que vale el cansancio que ahora tenemos!_

Acaricio un poco su cabello y trato de pararme sin hacer ruido pero al tratar de hacerlo me doy cuenta que Sasuke tiene su brazo en mi cintura de manera posesiva.

 _ **Como fue que llegamos a esto….**_ – llega esto a mis pensamientos mientras un leve rubor arde en mis mejillas

 _ **Sí que lo sabes Sakura…**_ – sonrío un poco al escuchar la voz de mi conciencia.

Con mis manos cojo su brazo y lo pongo en la cama, él frunce un poco la cara pero continúa durmiendo. Finalmente me paro y entro a la ducha, después de unos 20 minutos salgo totalmente limpia y con una nueva mudada de ropa _(short deportivo blanco y una blusa negra de tiras_ ). Camino en puntillas para no despertarlo, abro la puerta y la cierro. Sintiéndome victoriosa bajo rápidamente las escaleras y entro a la cocina

-¡Bien, ahora veamos que hay para hacer de desayuno! – me dirijo a la bolsa de compras y saco todo lo que contiene, miro con detenimiento y corro hacia la refrigeradora para ver si tengo todos los ingredientes.

-¡Prepararé pancakes y otras cosillas más! ¡Manos a la obra!

Ya han pasado 4 días estando sola con Sasuke al principio fue un poco intimidante pero ahora me siento a gusto estando con él. Puede llegar a ser el más divertido y tonto chico pero también el más odioso y demandante, pero cada una de esas partes me encantan de él aunque no puedo decir que este viaje ha sido totalmente color de rosa… a veces tenemos algunos problemas por nuestro carácter...

 _ **FlashBack**_

*¡No quiero hacerlo! – su mirada es decidida y enojada a la vez.

-Vamos no seas así, ¡que te cuesta darme ese gusto! – pido mientras pongo mis manos juntas en señal de súplica y me arrodillo.

*Demonios Sakura, no hagas eso ¡todos nos están viendo! ¡te estas comportando como una idiota!– un leve rubor aparece en sus mejillas mientras mira por todos lados recibiendo mirandas divertidas de la mayoría de las personas que pasan por ahí sin omitir los comentarios que no logro entender pero que al parecer Sasuke sí. Sus manos me levantan mientras su mirada viene a mí haciéndome sobresaltar por el temor.

 _ **Sí debo aceptarlo… el inglés no es mi fuerte…. Y además su mirada me da mucho miedo…**_

-Miss, I can start? – aquellas palabras hacen que me voltee a mirar un poco desconcertada al señor que está atrás de mí.

 _ **I can start? Start es empezar ¿no? ¿Miss? Es…**_

*Te está preguntando si ya puede empezar, imagino que habla de su trabajo – interviene Sasuke haciendo que lo mire un poco pensativa.

-A moment, please – le respondo al señor que da una exhalación en señal de respuesta. Me volteo nuevamente y Sasuke como sabiendo lo que haré suspira y mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

-¡Eres tan malo! –chillo con enojo mientras empiezo a correr sin rumbo, mis pies no se detienen por un buen tiempo, caigo al piso debido a la velocidad, me paro con lentitud y miro con horror hacia atrás percatándome que Sasuke ya no está a mi lado.

 _ **Como se me ocurre correr en un País y ciudad desconocida…. Estoy sola…. ¡por kami me van a vender o secuestrar!**_

-realmente estará muy enojado….. – susurro mientras veo que está a punto de caer la noche. Trato de mantener mi compostura al observar que muchas personas me miran con detenimiento mientras pasan.

-she's lost? – me sobresalto y volteo a ver a un joven que me mira sonriente.

 _ **¡Mierda que le digo!**_

-yes… digo …no… digo… - lo miro con frustración y angustia al no saber que me acabo de decir, su expresión es un poco confundida.

-Help me, please – susurro con la voz quebrada mientras veo que ya es de noche inmediatamente se encienden los postes de luz.

\- No te preocupes, te ayudaré – lo miro asombrada al poderlo entenderlo.

-¡Tú hablas español! – exclamo mientras lo señalo con sorpresa.

-Sí, ¿no es común hablar dos idiomas a la vez? – aquel comentario me hace sentir estúpida y bajo con derrota mi cabeza pero rápidamente vuelvo a mi anterior semblante

-Por favor, ayúdame a encontrar a Sasuke

– ¿Quién es Sasuke? - pregunta con interés mientras me toma del brazo para empezar a caminar.

 _ **Su agarre…. Me duele….**_

-¡Soy yo! – aquella voz…varonil y furiosa…. Me volteo y leves lágrimas salen de mis ojos.

-Por Dios ¡Sasuke! – chillo mientras trato de correr, en ese momento me olvido de todo, lo único que quiero y necesito es abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Sakura…. Estas temblando… - su voz es suave pero me lastima un poco que no corresponda mi abrazo.

\- Estaba asustada…. – susurro mientras me separo un poco de él y empiezo a limpiar mi cara.

\- Estaba perdida, me dirigía a llevarla a la policía para que la ayuden – el joven se acerca un poco hacia nosotros y mete sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-No es necesario, me la llevaré, vámonos – ordena con voz fuerte mientras jala mi brazo y camina hacia ese chico ignorándolo completamente, ambos nos alejamos poco a poco

 _ **Ahora él es el que me está lastimando…. Además se está portando muy grosero…**_

-Espera.. Sasuke… - se detiene en seco pero no voltea a verme, me zafo de su agarre y voy lentamente donde el joven.

-Gracias. – doy una leve inclinación y sonrío un poco, aquello hace que él corresponda de la misma manera y se despida haciendo señas. Después de aquello voy nuevamente donde Sasuke, que se quedó en la misma posición de antes _(dándome la espalda)._

\- Vámonos, por favor vayamos despacio es que me….

\- No tenías por qué hacer eso… - me interrumpe, su voz es furiosa, frunzo un poco el entrecejo al escuchar la hostilidad de sus palabras

-No he hecho nada malo ¡solo fui a agradecerle! – me mira con fastidio y camina dejándome atrás.

-¡Eres una maldita molestia! – vocifera con voz alta mientras continua caminando.

Sus palabras me lastiman…. Me hacen sentir mal… acaso era necesario que me dijera eso. Limpio un poco mi rostro al sentir mis mejillas húmedas, la silueta de Sasuke desaparece poco a poco, es tanto su enojo que no se da cuenta que no lo estoy siguiendo, y no es que me haga la dura es tan solo que no puedo hacerlo…. Me duele mucho mi pie… quizá me lo torcí cuando me caí.

Empiezo a caminar con lentitud sintiendo que con cada movimiento me lastimo un poco más, parece que el mundo no está a mi favor porque justo ahora veo a muchas parejas que caminan de la mano o abrazados sonriendo con felicidad, pero al verme su expresión cambia y se torna de pena

-Sasuke… idiota…. – susurro mientras continuo con mi recorrido. De repente veo que un carro se estaciona cerca de mí, giro mi rostro para verlo… lo reconozco rápidamente es el carro de Sasuke, él baja el vidrio y me permite visualizar sus ojos obscuros, aun llenos de enojo.

-Súbete – ordena, doy una exhalación y miro hacia al frente para continuar con mi recorrido.

-¡Maldita sea no me hagas repetirlo! – grita haciendo que los peatones que caminan cerca de mí me vean con sorpresa y una mezcla de intriga. Lo ignoro por completo ya que no lo veo y continúo caminando.

Sasuke empieza a pitar de manera descontrolada mientras hace rodar el carro siguiéndome.

 _ **¡Me está haciendo enojar!**_

-¡Con un demonio! – exclama mientras sale del carro y cierra con fiereza la puerta haciéndome sobresaltar.

-¡Suéltame tonto! – chillo al sentir que agarra mi brazo y hace una maniobra para cargarme entre sus brazos.

-¡No hagas un espectáculo en un lugar público, idiota!

\- Si soy una idiota ¡entonces porque me sigues! ¡Déjame en paz! – grito mientras veo que su semblante cambia radicalmente, se mantiene callado por unos segundos

\- Porque eres mía…. ¡entiendes! ¡ Necesito que tu estupidez este a mi lado para sentirme completo! – sus palabras de una u otra forma me han tranquilizado, el suspira con molestia y empieza a caminar hacia el vehículo ignorando completamente las miradas, risas y comentarios de los espectadores. Me hace sentar y abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, cierra la puerta y camina hacia su lado para entrar y empezar a conducir.

En el recorrido ambos nos quedamos callados, el ambiente es tenso pareciera que si respirará un poco fuerte le molestaría por completo. Pero, como siempre algo tiene que pasar, un gran sonrojo cubre mi rostro, Sasuke voltea a verme y yo rápidamente desvió mi mirada por la vergüenza.

 _ **¡Como puedo tener hambre en estos momentos! ¡Estúpidas tripas!**_

-Nos desviaremos para comprar algo – susurra un poco más calmado

-No es necesario – lo digo mientras continuo viendo por el cristal.

-¿A si? Pues tu estómago no dice lo mismo– se empieza a reír haciendo que lo vea con enojo

-¡No te burles de…

-Lo siento – abro abruptamente mis ojos quedándome completamente callada.

\- Creo que me pasé un poco – continua mientras mira la carretera y continúa conduciendo.

-Pero tú también tuviste la culpa, tonta – nada es perfecto, arruinó sus disculpas con lo último que dijo.

-¿Porque? Todo empezó porque deseaba tener un recuerdo de nuestro viaje ¡solo era un estúpido retrato de nosotros! – lo digo con molestia mientras cruzo mis brazos.

\- Sabes que no me agradan esas cosas…. He cambiado mucho por ti… casi no me reconozco….- su voz es diferente, no sabría interpretarlo correctamente.

-Lo siento, tuve que imaginar que no te gustaría

Reina nuevamente el silencio, él baja del carro y compra comida, pasan unos 10 minutos y regresa con bolsas las cuales las pone en los asientos traseros.

-Ten – me extiende una pequeña funda, yo la cojo y él empieza a conducir, agradezco suavemente al ver lo que es…

 _ **Es un pedazo de pastel de chocolate….**_

Empiezo a comer mientras veo la carretera pero en realidad a quien veo es a Sasuke en disimulo, como siempre mantiene su rostro sereno y relajado, mi corazón se agita cuando mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos.

 _ **Quisiera darle…. Pero sé que no le gusta…**_

Bajo mi mirada y le doy otra mordida al pastel.

 _ **¡Por kami que ya me deje de ver! ¡Se supone que está conduciendo!**_

-Sakura… - dice – dime – respondo sin mirarlo.

\- Tengo hambre – lo miro con sorpresa y sonrío un poco ofreciéndole de mi pastel, me acerco a él para que muerda, Sasuke lo hace y lo saborea con detenimiento.

\- Tiene buen sabor… no es empalagoso…. – comenta mientras termina de masticar.

-Es rico – contesto mientras sonrío, él hace lo mismo y vuelve su mirada a la carretera pero lo detengo.

-Espera – me acerco a él, pongo mis manos en sus mejillas, sin temor y con nada de vergüenza lamo sus labios quitándole un poco de manjar que le quedó. – Ya está – me alejo un poco de él.

 _ **Por mi mamá ¡Que acabo de hacer!**_

-Creo que si recibo más de esas atenciones, podría cambiar de opinión…

Volteo mi rostro con vergüenza sin emitir ningún comentario, llegamos a la casa, cenamos, después de la cena Sasuke me llevó a la recamara para hacerme un masaje en mi pie adolorido, después de ello ambos nos acostamos en la misma cama y conversamos de las miles de cosas que nos ocurrió

-Sakura – susurra cerca de mi oído mientras acaricia mi espalda.

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto mientras cubro mi cara en su pecho.

-No hagas eso, necesito que me mires cuando hablemos- suspiro y hago lo que él me pide.

-No me importa cambiar si eso te hace feliz – aquellas palabras las dice con suavidad y regalándome una tierna sonrisa.

-Eres desesperante, un tonto, enojón, pervertido, controlador, celoso, dominante, orgulloso, prepotente – él desencaja su mandíbula mientras me escucha pero abre abruptamente sus ojos al verme ahora encima de él – pero también eres protector, cálido, respetuoso, confiable, trabajador, atento, incondicional y amoroso. No necesito nada más y disculpa si he tratado de cambiarte pero ahora lo sé **¡amo tus defectos y virtudes y las aceptaré sin quejarme!** Así como tú me aceptas yo también lo haré – susurro mientras doy un leve beso en sus labios siento que sonríe un poco y pasa sus manos por mi espalda dándome suaves caricias.

\- Nena…. Quiero tenerte otra vez…. – su voz es ronca y seductora, me sobresalto al sentir que sus manos ya no acarician mi espalda.

-PP..pero…. si hace poco…. – Sasuke rápidamente se sienta provocando que quede en sus piernas.

\- Te quiero Sakura y te necesito, sé que estas cansada pero yo haré todo el trabajo.

Y así empezó la larga noche, y digo larga porque _**¡Este hombre parece nunca cansarse!**_ Terminábamos, descansaba un poco y ya estaba listo para una nueva ronda _**¡no sé cómo lo hace!**_ Pero bueno, en ese momento tampoco me lo pienso mucho y es que es demasiado bueno, no lo digo porque sepa mucho pero él me hace sentir en el cielo.

-¡Ah Sasuke! – grito mientras rodeo mis brazos en su cuello, tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás mientras jadeo.

-ya casi…. – su voz es ronca, sus manos aprietan mis glúteos y me hace mover velozmente provocando que la penetración sea profunda. Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo al sentir que llegamos al clímax, sin poderlo soportar caigo rendida en su pecho mientras gruesas gotas de sudor escurren por nuestro cuerpo. Sasuke me abraza y se queda jadeando tratando de regular su respiración.

-¡Por kami! Cada vez que te tengo te deseo aún más – susurra mientras continua abrazándome.

-Sasuke…. Creo que ya van como 5 veces…no crees que estas exagerando demasiado- me quejo, mi voz es agitada y entrecortada, al parecer aquello le causa gracia ya que logro sacarle una pequeña sonrisa.

-Solo 5….creo que aún tenemos un poco más de tiempo – aquello me hace sobresaltar pero solo ríe con burla.

\- está bien nena, debemos descansar…. Lo siento, tienes razón creo que he sido muy demandante, pero te dije que fue mucho tiempo de retención – suspiro un poco y asiento, me acurruco en su pecho sintiendo mucho cansancio pero también satisfacción.

 _ **Fin de FlashBack**_

-Nena – su voz me hace sobresaltar y me saca de mis pensamientos.

-Buenos días– lo saludo dándole una gran sonrisa, un leve rubor aparece en mis mejillas al verlo

Viste un pantalón chándal plomo y una camiseta azul, al parecer también se ha bañado porque pequeñas gotas de agua caen en su camiseta.

 _ **Por kami ¡es tan guapo!**_

-Buenos días ¿te sigue doliendo el pie? – susurra acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

-No, ya no me duele… - respondo mientras acaricio un poco sus brazos.

-¿tienes hambre? ¡Te he preparado el desayuno! –exclamo con emoción.

-Ya veo, bueno quedas perdonada – contesta mientras me suelta y toma asiento en la mesa del comedor.

-¿Ahora que hice? – le pregunto sin entender.

\- _**Hiciste que me levantara sin ser lo primero que vea**_ – no sé cómo habrá sido mi expresión ya que Sasuke se está riendo, le saco la lengua con falso enojo y voy a la cocina para servirle la comida

-Espero que te guste, no sabía que preferías.. Si los pancakes o las tostadas…. Tampoco sabía si deseabas café o jugo de naranja así que hice todo… – pongo en la mesa su comida y me siento a su lado, miro con satisfacción que su rostro es de sorpresa con una mezcla de alegría.

-Gracias… - susurra con una tierna sonrisa mientras empieza a comer.

Lo miro detenidamente mientras come sintiéndome un poco nerviosa. Toma un poco de café y sonríe suavemente mirando su contenido, lo deja en la mesa para empezar a comer los pancakes y las tostadas

 _ **Creo que hice mucho, pero está comiendo de todo…eso me hace feliz.. … solo espero que le guste..**_

-Tú también deberías comer – comenta mientras me mira con una gran sonrisa. Asiento y estoy por coger una tostada pero…

-Te sugiero que bebas un poco de tu delicioso café- me extiende la taza y agradezco dándole un sorbo, por inercia lo escupo y hago expresiones de desagrado.

 _ **¡Que! ¡Qué asco! ¡Le he puesto sal en vez de azúcar! Entonces.. Él…**_

-Por kami, ¡está terrible!

\- Bueno, hasta en la cocina eres torpe, Sakura – lo dice mientras pone su codo en la mesa y sostiene su quijada con la mano, mirándome con burla se mete un pedazo de tostada a la boca.

-¡No me digas que lo demás está mal también! – lo miro horrorizada y él sonríe y niega.

-Es comible

– Siento ser tan descuidada

-No hay problema, igual fue muy bueno el detalle – lo dice con tranquilidad mientras termina de comer su tostada y bebe un poco de jugo de naranja.

\- Me hubiera gustado hacerlo perfectamente…. Por cierto ¿Tú sabes cocinar? – se lo pregunto y él asiente.

-¡Genial entonces podrías enseñarme! Yo casi no sé

-Al parecer seré el que te enseñe todo – un brillo perverso aparece en sus ojos pero trato de no tomarle mucha importancia.

-Ah…bueno…. Pues…. No estaría mal que me enseñes algo que me beneficiará…. Ya sabes…. Es necesario que sepa cocinar – comento sin mirarlo.

-Bueno, pero primero desayuna y después veré que hacemos. – asiento y empiezo a comer con rapidez evitando a toda costa el café que preparé; sin duda fui una descuidada, pero me alegra que Sasuke no me haya molestado demasiado por eso.

De repente su celular empieza a sonar y él perezosamente lo saca de su bolsillo mira al emisor de la llamada y hace una mímica como diciendo que haga silencio.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta con una voz seca y fría

Me mantengo callada y mirándolo, cojo descuidadamente mi tostada para comérmela pero por andar mirando a Sasuke la hago chocar en mi mejilla.

 _ **¡Mierda!**_

-Ya veo, por favor hazte cargo de aquello, y si no quiere que sea así entonces dile que espere hasta mi regreso. – me mira un poco y sonríe suavemente para nuevamente escuchar con atención.

-Entonces, dile que la veré apenas regrese de mi viaje – con esas palabras finaliza la llamada, mete su celular en su bolsillo y empieza a comer un poco de los pancakes.

 _ **Bien, aquí vamos otra vez Sakura… ¡la veré! Es obvio que es una chica ¿empresaria? Eso es seguro… pero quien ahora será**_

-Tonta, estas mojando tu blusa – esas palabras me hacen reaccionar y veo con susto que mi blusa está empapada de jugo de naranja.

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto con curiosidad ignorando un poco su anterior comentario.

\- Tobi, me dice que una empresaria extranjera desea hacer tratos con nuestra empresa.

-Ya veo… - respondo mientras cojo una servilleta y trato de limpiar un poco mi blusa.

-Deberías ir a cambiarte –sugiere mientras bebe un poco de jugo.

\- ¿Tú la conoces?– le pregunto y él sonríe torcidamente.

-No, pero por lo que dice Tobi, es hermosa así que…. – lo interrumpo parándome repentinamente provocando que él me mire un poco asustado

-¡Ya regreso! –exclamo mientras salgo corriendo de la cocina y me dirijo a las escaleras.

-¡Espera!

–No ves que estoy empapada ¡debo cambiarme! – chillo mientras empiezo a subir las escaleras pero su mano me detiene. Me mira un poco pero accede y susurra un _**"de acuerdo,**_ _**pero quiero que te vistas para salir, daremos un paseo"**_

¡Bien! –exclamo mientras corro a la habitación y me meto a la ducha a gran velocidad. Después de unos 25 minutos de "bañarme" rodeo mi cuerpo con una toalla y salgo del baño.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Sasuke está sentado en el filo de la cama mirándome con detenimiento, después de unos minutos se para y se acerca hacia mí.

-No, basta… enserio me lo estoy pensando y creo que este viaje solo ha sido planeado para eso… - susurro mostrando enojo.

-No lo malinterpretes, no lo tenía planeado Sakura, este viaje ha sido para permitirnos conocer nuevos lugares, no creí que llegaríamos tan lejos… ¿me crees?– asiento un poco temerosa.

-Es que tengo miedo de que te canses de mí, por eso quisiera mantenerte un poco alejado –doy un pequeño gritillo al sentir que él me abraza y esconde su rostro en mi cuello aquello hace que sienta su suave respiración provocando al instante que mis vellos se ericen por completo

-Realmente eres una tonta – susurra mientras continua abrazándome, suspiro un poco al sentir que mi toalla cae al piso, quedando en total desnudez.

 _ **Creo que ya no debería sorprenderme…..**_

-Justo ahora te ves muy hermosa – balbucea sin dejar de abrazarme.

-Como lo sabes, tus ojos no están mirándome, además no creo ser tan atractiva como esa hermosa empresaria.

-Olvídala tonta, solo fue una broma ¡porque te lo tomas tan enserio! Y respecto a lo de verte créeme lo he hecho, cuando duermes me he tomado mi tiempo para contemplarte completamente – mi cuerpo empieza a temblar de manera sorpresiva ante sus palabras.

\- Y debo decir que eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi jodida vida- me suelta y pone sus manos en mis brazos acariciándome con suavidad.

-Como….. – susurro pero Sasuke solo pone un dedo en mis labios callándome y sonriendo suavemente, mis ojos se cristalizan y leves lagrimas mojan mis mejillas.

\- No quiero que pienses que no eres bella… y menos por esto – dice mientras acaricia mi brazo derecho y se inclina para besarlo con delicadeza, me quedo inmóvil sin todavía creérmelo y es que ese acto hace que mi corazón palpite con mucha más intensidad.

-Aun no lo entiendes Sakura….. Yo amo absolutamente todo de ti, tu triste pasado, tu deslumbrante presente y tu inesperado futuro. No necesito nada más ¡maldita sea! He esperado por ti por muchos años ¡enserio crees que lo hubiera hecho por otra! –niego con la cabeza mientras continuo sollozando.

Se acerca mucho a mí provocando que cierre mis ojos, siento que empieza a besar mis mejillas como queriendo limpiar mis lágrimas, mis piernas se vuelven gelatina parece que caeré y realmente ocurre pero sus fuertes manos me sostienen y me amarcan para acostarme en la cama.

-Te quiero ¿lo sabes, no? – me mira mientras se sienta a mi lado y agarra mis manos apretándolas un poco.

-Lo sé – respondo.

-De acuerdo nena, por ahora quiero que descanses un poco, nos iremos cuando despiertes ¿ok?

–¡Pero no tengo sueño! – exclamo mientras trato de pararme pero él no me lo permite.

-Créeme lo tienes… - contesta mientras se acuesta a mi lado y me jala con un poco de brusquedad haciendo que me ponga de lado, con un poco más de suavidad me acerca a su pecho y empieza a acariciar mi cabello con sorpresa escucho que empieza a tararear.

-¿A caso crees que soy una bebe? – balbuceo con un gran ardor en mis mejillas.

-Al parecer quieres que te provoque sueño por medio del cansancio…. – susurra mientras empieza a acariciar un poco mi espalda.

-¡No! Lo siento, por favor continua… - solo recibo una sonrisa de su parte y vuelve a hacer lo que estaba haciendo.

Pasan algunos minutos y con pena debo decir que realmente me está tranquilizando y provocando pesadez en mis ojos.

 _ **Sasuke**_

Continuo acariciando su cabello y tarareando, ciertamente al principio me dio mucha vergüenza pero ahora lo hago sin complicaciones. Mi recompensa es el poder tener este contacto con ella sobretodo él estar embriagándome con su delicado olor, su respiración es más suave y su cuerpo ya no está tenso.

-Sakura… - susurro pero no recibo respuesta alguna.

 _ **Ya se durmió… Ja… y renegó diciendo que no lo haría…..**_

Me separo un poco de ella y veo con emoción su rostro tranquilo y su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

 _ **Mierda…. ¡cálmate!**_

Dando un gran suspiro me acerco a ella para cubrirla con una delgada sábana, Sakura empieza a moverse un poco inquieta.

-Sasuke…. – balbucea logrando que la mire con un poco de sorpresa.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sakura? – pregunto cómo idiota obviamente no recibo respuesta alguna.

\- Tranquila linda, descansa – susurro mientras deposito un beso en su frente.

 _ **-o-**_

-Oye Sasuke ¡que es esto!

– No preguntes y solo come.

Sakura durmió alrededor de dos horas, tiempo suficiente para permitirme hacer el almuerzo, como era de esperarse la muy dormilona se despertó con una hambre voraz por lo que no me tocó de otra.

-¡Está delicioso, creo que deberías cocinar más seguido!

\- me siento a gusto comprando la comida ya hecha, gracias – contesto mientras bebo un poco de jugo.

-Jajaja, siento mucho no haberte ayudado – niego con la cabeza y le indico que coma rápido.

 _ **Unas horas despúes…**_

-¿Porque venimos a este lugar? – pregunta con curiosidad mientras llegamos a un enorme parque céntrico de la ciudad, se puede ver a simple vista que atrás de este lugar hay una enorme rueda de la fortuna y unas cuentas atracciones más.

\- Creo que querías tener recuerdos de este viaje… tan solo nos queda un día así que deberíamos hacerlo ahora – articulo sin mirarla y ella sonríe y empieza a abrazarme en son de agradecimiento.

-No hagas eso…. –susurro agachando un poco la cabeza al ver que poco a poco nos convertimos en el centro de atención.

-De acuerdo ¡pero vayamos rápido! – lo dice con euforia mientras empieza a correr jalándome de la mano.

Finalmente llegamos donde los fotógrafos y artistas, dando un gran suspiro permito que Sakura decida qué es lo que quiere primero. Sin necesidad de indagar mucho lo sé a la perfección

 _ **¡Quiero varias fotos de los dos!**_ – la miro con un poco de sorpresa.

-Creí que pedirías el retrato dibujado – ella sonríe y rasca su mejilla con suavidad.

-Bueno sí, pero sé que no te agrada además soy feliz con tener solo las fotos.

-De acuerdo

Accedí a las infinitas fotografías en diversos lugares _(digo infinitas porque ya perdí la cuenta),_ con cada una de ellas parece que se ponía de mejor humor, Sakura demuestra gran emoción por cosas tan pequeñas…. _Así es ella_ … Después de que quedara satisfecha continuamos caminando dirigiéndonos a la enorme rueda, dejándonos a la vista otros juegos que son más pequeños que aquel.

-¡Oye Sasuke! ¡Puedo subirme! –sus ojos brillan mientras su dedo señala la atracción.

\- No crees que estas grande para eso….. –susurro mientras la miro un poco perplejo.

\- Quizá, pero… - se queda por un momento callada y vuelve a mirar ese carrusel.

\- Está bien vamos, igual no hay mucha gente. – no creo que tenga necesidad de preguntárselo, solo me limito a acceder a sus deseos.

\- ¿Subirás conmigo? – pregunta mostrando sarcasmo – por supuesto – contesto de la misma manera

-¡¿Enserio?! – exclama con sorpresa – claro que no – respondo mientras me acerco a la atracción ella susurra un _"me lo imaginaba_ ", sonríe un poco y corre para subirse, es tan extraño verla en ese juego de niños, y lo más extraño es que su sonrisa es más alegre a la de los infantes que están subidos igual que ella. Al girar ella me ve y alza su mano saludándome y sonriéndome, de inmediato levanto mi mano y correspondo.

 _ **Pero qué demonios…**_

La bajo a la misma velocidad y para evitar volverlo a hacer las meto en los bolsillos de mi pantalón, sintiendo de inmediato un pequeño objeto en lo más profundo del bolsillo derecho. No logro evitarlo y sonrío un poco al recordar que es.

-¡Fue muy corto el tiempo, quería que sean más vueltas! – comenta con falso enojo mientras se acerca a mí y me agarra del brazo

\- Crees que es suficiente ¿ya deberíamos irnos? – pregunto y ella asiente.

Mientras caminamos nos mantenemos callados, la verdad es que no encuentro un tema de conversación, quisiera preguntarle algunas cosas pero no quiero que se arruine este momento de tranquilidad.

-Mi papá sabía llevarme al parque de diversiones solo para hacerme subir en el carrusel-ella rompe con el silencio y logra que fije mi total atención en ella.

-Ya veo, al parecer él te mimaba mucho – comento y ella asiente.

-Sí… recuerdo que mi papá se subía conmigo a todos los juegos que quería, al igual que el carrusel que siempre fue mi favorito – continua mientras mira al frente y sonríe.

-¿estas triste? – logro preguntar sin dejar de mirarla.

-No, porque ahora te tengo a ti para que me consientas – susurra mientras aprieta su agarre, aquello provoca que sonría torcidamente y articule un _**"no será siempre así, Sakura. Yo no te malcriaré…. tanto"**_

\- No te creo – lo dice con burla mientras me saca la lengua.

-Sigue así y no me importará estar en la calle, te arrimaré a aquel árbol y te haré mía sin miramientos – su rostro cambia radicalmente, entre una mezcla de enojo, nervios, susto y vergüenza.

 _ **Me causa mucho placer verla así…. Me gustará seguirla molestando de esta manera….. quizá mis insinuaciones logren algo…..**_

-¡Tu mirada se ha vuelta obscura y malévola justo ahora! ¡Estás pensando en cosas malas o pervertidas verdad!– grita mientras me apunta con su dedo.

\- Para nada… -susurro mientras paso mi mano por su cabello y la despeino, logrando sacarle un bufido de enojo.

 _-continuará-_

Hahahaah no pos yo quiero un Sasuke para mí :c un pervertido y que me consienta T.T. Hey! Como están ¡espero que hayan tenido una feliz navidad! Gracias por sus lindos reviews xD algunos me hacen reír veo que compartimos la misma locura y eso es genial :D. Vengo a decirles que he subido una pequeña historia titulada _**"nuestra historia"**_ :v *soy muy creativa ewe* si desean pasen a leerlo fue una idea así que se me vino y la escribí xD a más de eso quiero decirles que estoy en otros proyectos uno lo titularé _**"Leyendas de Transilvania"**_ si son amantes de los vampiros sé que les gustará (yo los amo *-* ) . Nos leemos despúes :D

Besos xoxox


	25. Enfrentamiento

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 _ **ENFRENTAMIENTO**_

Capítulo 25

-Madre ¿usted cree que se encuentra bien? – me siento a su lado mientras veo a lo lejos como las siluetas van desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Por supuesto, ya deja de preocuparte hija y mejor diviértete un poco ¡yo estoy ahora disfrutando de esto tú también haz lo mismo! Venga aquí tengo uno para ti. – me extiende un coco con un sorbete en el pequeño orificio ya hecho.

-Bueno, soy su madre como no debería preocuparme… - lo recibo y lo apego a mi pecho mientras veo que mi madre da el último sorbo de su coco y lo bota aun lado, con gran agilidad se retira el pequeño camisón casi transparente que tiene puesto.

-¡Madre! – la miro con desaprobación mientras observo que se acomoda y se pone unas gafas.

-Vamos hija no seas una anticuada, además sé que Sakura está bien en manos de Sasuke, ese muchacho a más de ser increíblemente guapo es muy protector sé que cuidará de mi nieta, quien sabe puede que nos sorprende con su regreso… ¿no haz pensado en convertirte en abuela, querida Nabiki?

-¡No digas esas estupideces madre! Sakura es aún muy joven para ser mamá – un gran rubor cubre mis mejillas mientras veo que se aleja y camina suavemente con un muy descarado traje de baño de 2 piezas.

-Lo sé solo estaba bromeando, pero te haz puesto a pensar lo lindo que serían mis bisnietos – asiento suavemente mientras escucho que un hombre empieza a chiflar y a susurrar piropos.

-Madre por favor sé un poco más pudorosa todos te están viendo ¡ponte el camizón!– miro hacia todos los lados y ella sonríe con entusiasmo.

-¡Abuela te vez increíble! ¡Vamos el agua del mar está genial! Tía vamos será divertido, Yuri e Hinata ya están allá – niego con la cabeza pero Naruto sonríe como niño a punto de hacer algo malcriado y se avienta hacia mí, alzándome con sus brazos.

-¡Naruto que estás haciendo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Lleva a mi madre yo no quiero ir! – chillo entre sus brazos mientras él empieza a caminar y mi madre empieza a reírse.

-¡Bien hecho! Ella necesita un poco de agua salada para calmarse, hasta mientras voy a lucir mi escultural cuerpo con este hermoso bikini.

-¡Madre eres una inmadura!

 _ **Sakura**_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Mira! – con mi dedo índice señalo una pequeña dulcería, es muy pequeña pero pareciera que es un palacio hecho de chocolate y caramelos.

-Apenas acabaste de comer…. –suspira pesadamente mientras vuelve su mirada a su celular.

-Pero…. Es que deben tener cosas deliciosas… Si así se ve el lugar como serán los verdaderos dulces

-Me gusta esa expresión de tu cara, pero la prefiero en otras situaciones.– su voz es un poco ronca, aquello me deja callada, con una sutil sonrisa guarda su móvil y mira hacia el lugar

-¿Entonces? –pregunto mientras trago saliva e intento mantenerme calmada.

Voltea a verme y articula un **"no te lo diré"** se agacha un poco y da un pequeño soplo en mi cuello, se me eriza la piel al instante y me alejo mientras miro hacia los lados.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Hinata bien me dijo! ¡Que ustedes son unos pervertidos sin causa! –frunzo el ceño en señal de reproche y el me mira con un poco de sorpresa y empieza a reírse mientras camina suavemente.

-Vamos gatita aruñona, debemos irnos…

 _ **Gatita aruñona… ¡diablos!¡Es tan odioso!**_

Corro suavemente hasta llegar a él y camino mirándolo con detenimiento

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Tengo familia en Londres, y ya se enteraron de que me encuentro en este lugar..

-Ah… si tienes que ir no hay problema yo podría quedarme en tu casa hasta mientras…

-No tienes por qué esconderte, además ellos irán a la casa –dio un pequeño suspiro - me lo acabaron de informar

-Ah, Y..ya veo… - respondo un poco nerviosa

 _ **Conoceré a la familia de Sasuke…**_

-¿Entonces tú tienes raíces de este lugar? –nos quedamos parados porque el semáforo ha cambiado a rojo y los vehículos empiezan a circular en las calles.

-se podría decir…mi padre era japonés y mi madre británica…..

-Con razón… ¡ Ya entiendo porque tus facciones son tan peculiares! – pasa su mano suavemente por su nariz mientras una arrogante sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

 _Por Dios….. puede ser más sexy_

-Bien, señorita debemos ir nuevamente a casa… el paseo se pospone ¿te molesta?

-No, creo que me siento un poco nerviosa…

-Tranquila, todo estará bien – responde mientras alza su mirada al semáforo, al instante el rojo cambia a verde, y empezamos a caminar en dirección al su carro que se encuentra estacionada frente a una pequeña residencia tradicional.

Mientras está conduciendo, su celular empieza a sonar, él lo mira de reojo y parece pensarlo un poco pero suspirando suavemente lo coge y contesta.

-Hola Kazumi.. –responde secamente

-Solo hablaremos en mi idioma así que no oirás mi inglés…- amenaza mientras continua mirando hacia adelante.

-Bien, y sí, Yuri no está conmigo… -continúa y se queda en silencio por unos segundos

-No estoy solo, estoy acompañado

Ante su comentario me pongo un poco _mucho más_ nerviosa pero me mantengo en silencio, sin previo aviso da un golpe en el volante provocando que lo mire un poco asustada

-Porque tuviste que venir con ellas… - lo está prácticamente gritando, no entiendo en realidad que está ocurriendo pero tal parece que mejor debería continuar en silencio

-No me interesa… ¡sabes que no las soporto! –exclama haciendo que voltee mi mirada hacia la dirección opuesta a él, aprieto un poco mis ojos al escucharlo susurrar unas cuantas maldiciones mientras tira su celular al asiento trasero.

 _ **debería preguntar… o debería mantenerme callada….**_

-Sakura.. – masculla haciendo que me sobresalte

-¿S..si..? ¿Qué ocurre? –con algo de nervios me volteo a su dirección para mirarlo

-Habrá mucho alboroto en casa… te pido que no pierdas la cabeza por las cosas que veas… - su rostro es sereno pero su voz se sienten algo enojada y preocupada

 _ **¿Pierda la cabeza?**_

-D..de acuerdo.. –susurro sin entender

Al llegar a casa ambos bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada, doy una exhalación algo exagerada mientras Sasuke abre la puerta.

-¡Sasuke! –se escucha un profundo grito mientras una pequeña pelinegra y castaña corren a los brazos de él con desesperación y se abalanzar sobre él, miro expectante y con gran asombro la escena mientras me pongo a un lado de él.

 _ **P…pero…¡acaso estoy pintada!**_

-¡Suéltenme!- su prepotente voz me pone los nervios de punta, bajo mi mirada hacia mi mano y con rapidez suelto su camisa. En realidad se me ha hecho como una pequeña maña cogerle suavemente el filo de la camina en recompensa, cuando no estoy cogida de su mano, al principio me dio pena, pero al parecer a él no parecía disgustarle.

-Ay, Sasuke ¡como siempre tan indiferente, pero aun así me encantas! – parpadeo seguidamente con el ceño fruncido al ver cómo se va acercando al rostro de Sasuke con sus brazos colgados en su cuello mientras una inusual sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la pelinegra.

 _Es probable que sea esto a lo que se refería…._

Mi respiración se agita y cierro mis ojos con fuerza mientras agacho un poco mi cabeza para no ver el obvio desenlace de ese acercamiento, pero un golpe algo fuerte, una pequeña caricia en mi mentón, y un lloriqueo hace que abra mis ojos con suavidad.

Lo primero que visualizo es a Sasuke que me mira con calidez, aquello provoca que me tranquilice y sonría suavemente.

-¡Eres tan bruto! ¡ Hiciste que me cayera de pompas! – en el piso la desconocida pelinegra es ayudada por su ¿amiga? Para pararse mientras se soba descaradamente su retaguardia.

-Puedo imaginar que fue lo que pasó.. – susurro quedito para que solo Sasuke escuche.

-¿Y está quién es? –la castaña se acerca rápidamente con su dedo índice apuntándome.

 _ **¿Esta….?**_ – pienso mientras siento un gran tic en mi ojo

-Que bien que hayas llegado, estaban muy ansiosas de volver a verte – las pisadas de unos tacones se escuchan ligeramente, con el rabillo de mi ojo noto que Sasuke ve hacia las escaleras con su rostro de poke, algo intrigada miro a la misma dirección y visualizo que se acerca una mujer de edad (muy elegante por cierto) hacia nosotros con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Como te atreviste a traerlas a este lugar! –Sasuke es el primero en romper el incómodo silencio, aleja con sus manos a la castaña que prácticamente está usurpando mi espacio personal y camina hacia aquella refinada señora.

-Bueno, hace muchísimo tiempo que no te ven, así que les prometí que apenas me enterará de tu próxima llegada las traería

-¿Quién es esta joven? –pregunta fijando su mirada en mí, sus ojos me recorren de pies a cabeza, analizándome sin ningún descaro.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, es un placer.– saludo dando una leve inclinación

-¿japonesa? –pregunta y yo asiento

Da un gran bufido y la miro sin entender

-Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que no hablarías ingles británico….

-Más vale que te controles y también a ellas… no me costará mucho botarlas de aquí –Sasuke lo hace sonar muy intimidante sobre todo por su mirada fría y seria.

 _ **Me asusta…. Se está comportando de una manera muy seca…**_

-¿Así tratas a tu querida abuela? –lo pregunta con pesar y Sasuke solo se aleja de ella y se acerca a mí

-Sakura, vamos – ordena mientras coge mi mano y me jala con un poco de fuerza, sin hacer preguntas lo sigo, todas las expectantes nos miran silenciosamente

-¿Qué… no me digas que esta muchacha es…- la voz de su abuela es de sorpresa y repudio.

-Sí, ella es exactamente lo que piensas… - concluye mientras me lleva al pasillo del segundo piso.

-o-

-Sasuke…. – susurro suavemente pero él continua caminando y mira con enojo hacia el corredor

-Sasuke… me estas lastimando… - lo digo con la voz baja y el suelta mi mano y abre la puerta de la habitación para decir un _**"entra".**_ Lo hago y él se sienta en un sillón inclinando su cabeza para atrás y cerrando sus ojos.

 _ **No sé qué ocurre… pero creo que no debería empeorar las cosas**_ …

Me acerco a él y me pongo atrás, con un poco de temor poso mis manos en sus hombros, él se sobresalta un poco pero continúa en la misma posición, suavemente empiezo a hacerle masajes mientras veo que su rostro cambia poco a poco y se torna un poco "sereno".

-Sakura…

-¿Estas bien? – se lo pregunto y el asiente, con sus manos hace una mímica para que me ponga delante de él, lo hago y con sus brazos me jala para hacerme sentar en sus piernas.

Abre sus ojos y me mira con seriedad.

-Disculpa, no quería que conocieras a mi abuela y peor a esas locas…

-¿Quiénes son ellas?

-Ellas son las "futuras prospectas para esposa" – dice con franqueza, sin poderlo evitar ensancho los ojos por su respuesta.

-Eso quiere decir que tú….

-No Sakura, yo elegiré con quien casarme pero créeme no pienso casarme con ninguna de esas dos… - me interrumpe y con sus manos coge mi rostro para que lo vea.

-Ellas son herederas de grandes industrias de este País, es por ello que Kazumi, mi abuela pretende que unamos alianzas para obtener mayor poder – asiento en señal de que comtinue.

-Las conozco desde que era un niño, las familias estaban maravillados cuando se enteraron que yo soy el primogénito y el heredero del gran imperio Uchiha y por ende de todas las riquezas, por eso nunca se negaron a que sus hijas se acerquen a mí. - continua y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza

-Lo siento…. Yo no soy dueña de imperios ni de grandes riquezas…. –contesto y él rodea con sus manos mi cintura, nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio.

-Tranquila… todo estará bien no dejaré que ninguna de ellas te incomode… - lo dice mientras se separa de mí y me mira directamente a los ojos, como respuesta sonrió un poco y bajo mi mirada un poco pensante

-Pero… aunque no sea heredera de imperios o riquezas… quisiera que tu abuela me vea como alguien merecedora de su nieto.– logro decirlo sin ser capaz de mirarlo.

Se queda por unos segundos en silencio y escucho su hermosa risa irónica

-¡No te rías, estoy hablando enserio! –exclamo mirando su rostro, me sorprendo un poco al ver un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Nena…. Tu comentario es muy tierno y exitante… -responde sonando muy seductor

-N..no te da vergüenza… hay gente aquí…

Da un pequeño bufido para volver a su semblante serio de nuevo

-La verdad me sorprende que ella no esté aquí… -balbucea suavemente haciendo que me intrigue de inmediato.

 _ **¿Ella? ¡Acaso falta alguien más! No por favor Kami, apiádate de mí….**_

-Bueno, te dejaré aquí por ahora, no quiero que esas mocosas hablen contigo… Yo iré abajo para arreglar algunos asuntos con Kazumi –lo dice en son de orden y yo asiento. Me paro de él y Sasuke hace lo mismo para acariciar suavemente mi rostro e irse de la habitación.

Doy un gran suspiro y prendo la Tv de la habitación, una gran gota de sudor escurre mi frente al escuchar que todo esta en inglés.

 _ **Genial…Sakura… ¡ahora ni siquiera podrás ver televisión!**_

 _ **Sasuke**_

-Sasuke, como es eso de que esa es tu novia…

-Su nombre es Sakura… además –me detengo mientras giro un poco mi cabeza para mirarlas - no debo darte explicaciones… - finalizo mientras entro a la cocina y visualizo a Kazumi

-Necesito hablar contigo

-A solas… -articulo fulminando con mi mirada a esas dos que me miran con susto y asienten saliendo del lugar y cerrando la puerta

-Bien, querido nieto puedes empezar –lo susurra mientras se sienta

-Más vale que no trates de intervenir en mi relación, no te lo permitiré

-¿Tan buena es en la cama esa mujer?

-Kazumi… resetearé esa mierda de comentario de mi cerebro… ya que soy capaz de golpearte si lo vuelves a decir

-¿Le pegarías a tu indefensa abuela?

-No eres indefensa, eres una arpía venenosa…

-Como sea… solo las traje para recordarte que puedes escoger entre Ágata o Ariadna… necesito que mi querido nieto ya siente cabeza y se case… Ah… lo olvidaba…Tu preferida…. Denise no pudo venir porque está en un seminario… Ella ha sido la primera en asumir el puesto de presidenta en su industria.

-Deja de decir que es mi preferida…. –contesto con indiferencia

-Supe que cuando eran niños ella te gustaba…

-Era un mocoso… no puedes tomar eso enserio…

-De igual manera quiero que escojas, ya quiero que mi Sasukito me dé bisnietos.

-Te los daré pero no será con ninguna de ellas ¿entiendes?

-Sasukito….. Como te lo puedo plantear…. Esto ya estuvo arreglado desde antes de tu nacimiento, claro… tus padres se opusieron rotundamente.. Pero con mi poder de convencimiento pude hacer que cambien de opinión al decirles que serias el heredero y dueño absoluto si tan solo aceptaban mi proposición… Cuando estabas creciendo y conociste a Denise ellos se dieron cuenta de tu apego a ella y aceptaron….. Así que para no hacer mí parloteo más demorado…. ¡O te casas con una de ellas o dejas el puesto de presidente!

-Si quieres hacerlo¡ estoy de acuerdo! Créeme me harías un favor si lo haces… No dejaré que tú domines mi vida o trates de amenazarme

-Wuao…. Me ha sorprendido, tenías que ser mi adorado nieto… ¡Digno Uchiha! Pero realmente vale todo lo que piensas dejar por esa mocosa… ¿ella es millonaria acaso?

-No lo es…. Es una chica humilde y sencilla… y si, por ella dejaría absolutamente todos los lujos y riquezas que me fueron dados por ser tu nieto. Ya sabes… no es de mi estilo ganar algo por mi apellido…

-Lamentablemente tu apellido ha sido lo que te ha dado todo… incluso tu querida novia… ¿Cómo sabes que ella no está por tu dinero?

-¡Porque cuando lo conocí, tan solo fui una niña que ignoraba esas cosas! –exclama una voz femenina, volteo a verla y ensancho mis ojos al ver a Sakura parada en el filo de la puerta

-Sakura… ¡qué demonios haces aquí! –con enojo me acerco a ella y pongo mis manos en sus brazos.

-Disculpa… no podía quedarme sentada sin hacer nada… -contesta mirándome con temor

La abrazo con fuerza y oculto mi rostro en su cabello percibiendo de inmediato su delicada fragancia.

-Sasuke, permíteme -susurra suavemente alejándose de mí

-Qué piensas ha…

-Soy Sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años, soy japonesa y no provengo de una familia adinerada, mi sueño es convertirme en una gran doctora y que Sasuke se convierta en un escritor reconocido. Yo conocí a Sasuke cuando tan solo tenía 13 años t….–

-¿13 años? – la interrumpe con sorpresa

-Si –responde con educación

-Basta Sakura, no es necesario que hagas esto –se lo pido mientras me acerco

-Déjame intentarlo… - lo dice mientras me voltea a ver fijamente

-Veo que es una chica con carácter… déjame a solas con ella… deseo conocerla un poco más… - su comentario con ironía me repugna.

-No, como podría dejarla contigo…

-No te preocupes… todo estará bien.. – su voz es firme pero su mirada es dulce, doy un gran suspiro y asiento con preocupación

 _ **Tsk…. Desde cuando le hago caso a esta anciana y a Sakura….**_

 _ **Sakura**_

Veo que Sasuke sale de la cocina con frustración y finalmente cierra la puerta

-¿No te hace calor estar con ese gran abrigo?- pregunta y yo asiento

Sin más me lo quito y sus ojos se ensanchan pero rápidamente vuelve a su semblante relajado

 _ **Bien…aquí vamos….**_

-Toma asiento… -pide y lo hago

-¿Cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones con mi nieto? Si quieres dinero puedo dártelo… todo sea para que él sea feliz con alguna chica de su clase

-Yo lo amo, desde que era una niña me gustó…. Y no necesito su dinero, eso me tiene sin cuidado… -contesto mirándola con seriedad

-¿Debes estar de broma? Que sabe una mocosa del amor…

-Es probable que aun sea una mocosa, pero no quiero alejarme de él… -cierro los ojos fugazmente y suspiro suavemente -él y yo nos complementamos muy bien, así que quiero seguir a su lado

-Simplemente eres una de las tantas que le han dado buen sexo… Solo que tú eres una que le ha gustado mucho y por eso te ha hecho su novia

 _Si poderlo contener una leve sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, logrando que el rostro de Kazumi sea un poco intrigado._

-Yo no le he dado buen sexo….-Contesto y ella me mira con burla

-¿Me dices que aún eres virgen siendo novia de Sasuke? ¡Podría jurar que ni a los 2 días de noviazgo te inserto su pene en tu vagina! ¡Además con cuantos te habrás acostado antes!

-Ya no soy virgen…. –contesto y ella sonríe triunfante

-Perdí mi virginidad con él pero ese suceso se dio el primer día que llegamos a Londres, debo agregar que mi relación con Sasuke empezó hace ya 5 años.-comento y ella ensancha sus ojos mirándome sorprendida

-Hicimos el amor porque ambos nos queremos, sé que él me quiere, como le dije desde los 13 años él me gustó así que empezamos a salir. Sé que Sasuke tuvo muchas mujeres a su alrededor y de que es un pervertido sin causa, pero él tuvo paciencia conmigo… No me presionó y esperó hasta que esté lista para ese acontecimiento, a parte de eso siempre me apoyó de gran manera y también he tratado de hacerlo. Soy solo su pareja… y es probable que esta relación no dure pero hasta mientras _**¡por favor permítame permanecer a su lado!**_ –exclamo mirándola sintiendo mi rostro arder.

-Niña, ya veo porque mi nieto está idiota por ti… -comenta suavemente mirándome con detenimiento

-Aun no logro creer que Sasuke haya hecho eso, hasta lo último que sabía se ponchaba a cualquiera

-Así fue…. Pero Sasuke se ha convertido en un gran hombre… ¡Es realmente amable y cariñoso! Amo que lo sea conmigo, pero lo que realmente me hace feliz es que el solo me ve a mí al igual que yo a él…

-Es muy bonita su historia.. Pero… él debe cumplir con el requerimiento para lograr que el imperio crezca

-Sasuke no necesita de un casamiento forzado para lograrlo, lo sé porque lo he visto trabajar incansablemente, estoy segura que por sí mismo logrará lo que usted tanto desea.

-¿Qué te pasó en el brazo? –pregunta mirándome con curiosidad

 _ **Creo que no es una señora terrible…**_

-Es una cicatriz… por una cortadura –contesto y ella sonríe con ironía

-¿Acaso eres pandillera? ¿Peleaste con algún integrante de otra banda?

-No señora… esto fue un accidente… Podría jurar que nunca me hubiese puesto este tipo de blusas…. Pero Sasuke me lo pidió… dijo que debo ser más fuerte de carácter para hacerlo… Por él lo hago

-¿Entonces Sasuke te acepto con eso? ¿Con esa marca en tu piel?

-Así es… aunque me dijeron que no se borraría traté de hacerlo, pero él me dijo que lo dejará, que no era necesario martirizarme por eso. -comento sonriendo suavemente al recordarlo.

-Entiendo… -lo dice con baja voz, su mirada se suaviza un poco.

 _ **Da un gran suspiro**_

-No dudo de las capacidades de mi nieto… se de lo que es capaz de hacer… Solo trataba de que no se sobre esfuerce… y además de que consiga a una buena mujer para que este junto a él

-Usted realmente se preocupa por Sasuke.. –comento y ella se sonroja un poco.

-Me haz caído bien muchacha –dice mientras pone su semblante serio

-Permitiré que continúen esta locura… Solo porque tu historia me ha conmovido... y como sabrás ¡conmover a un Uchiha es algo impensable! Pero… te daré una última sugerencia… -asiento

-Cuando Sasuke era un niño él conoció a una niña su nombre es Denise, ella es también una de las prospectas para esposa… Y… debo decirte que a Sasuke no le disgustaba la idea… Escuché que en unas semanas ella viajará por negocios y está muy interesada en tener transacciones con nuestro imperio…. Si Sasuke pasa la prueba… puedo dejarlos en paz… y permitir que se case con cualquier mujer… -dice desafiante

 _ **Denise… ¿Cómo es que nunca escuche de ella?... Pero el tan solo era un niño.. ¡Es impensable que él tenga sentimiento por ella a estas alturas!... Pero porque está tan confiada…. Me asusta un poco…**_

-¿Que dices querida?

-Bien, sé que las cosas no cambiarán…. –contesto con firmeza y ella asiente

-Bueno…no tengo nada más que hacer aquí…. Me llevaré a Ágata y Ariadna para dejarlos solos.. – informa mientras camina para salir de la cocina

Respiro un poco aliviada al escuchar que sale de la habitación

 _ **pensé que no lograría nada….**_

-¿Sakura que ocurrió? –pregunta Sasuke viniendo hacia a mí con preocupación

-Nada… por ahora nada… -contesto y él me mira sin entender

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! Tu abuela nos dijo que nos tenemos que ir ¡Dile que no! –gritan con desesperación y él dice un _**"qué bien… ya era hora de que se vayan"**_

 _ **Me inquietó la seguridad de sus palabras…. No puedo dudar de él… estoy segura de que las cosas no cambiarán….**_

-Sakura ¿me escuchas?

-Sí, disculpa estaba pensando..

-Ya se fueron… podemos estar tranquilos… Tan solo nos queda hoy y ya regresaremos a Japón –informa y yo asiento

-¿Qué te dijo Kazumi?-pregunta con seriedad

-Dijo que permitirá que sigamos con esto… siempre y cuando pases la prueba de fuego

-¿Prueba de fuego?

-Sí, Denise –respondo mirándolo fijamente su rostro se torna de sorpresa y enojo a la vez

-No puedo creer que Kazumi te haya contado de ella ¡Sabrás que eso no es verdad!

-¿Ella no te gustó nunca? –pregunto y él me mira fijamente

-Teníamos muchas cosas en común….. –contesta con franqueza

-Entiendo… -respondo y me paro del asiento para salir de la cocina

 _ **Tenían muchas cosas en común… Sé que eso no quiere decir nada… pero… porque me siento lastimada en este momento…. ¡Como puedo llegar a ser tan celosa por algo que pasó cuando tan solo eran niños!**_

-Sakura..

-¿Qué? –respondo mientras subo las escaleras

-¡Porque te pones así! ¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo! Ni siquiera te conocía en ese entonces!

 _ **Lo sé….**_

No respondo nada y me dirijo a la habitación corriendo y él hace lo mismo, cierro la puerta en sus narices y le pongo seguro.

-¡Sakura abre la maldita puerta! – grita mientras la golpea con fuerza.

Me quedo parada mirando con miedo como se sacude la puerta y escucho sus fuertes gritos y maldiciones.

 _ **Diablos….**_

 _ **-Continuará-**_

 **¡Hola hermos s! En realidad solo puedo decir que la universidad me volverá loca :c tareas, exposiciones, exámenes, proyectos . créanme es un verdadero dolor en el trasero, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y respondiendo un review debo decir que no se preocupen ya tengo la historia lista aunque ando arreglando ciertas cosillas por ahí pero la idea ya está, en realidad no quiero que mis historias sean muy monótonas o repetidas de otras… trato en lo más posible de escribir lo que llega a mi cabeza xD (la dueña de esta historia es una loquilla :v ) pero igual agradezco las sugerencia y comentarios instructivos :D. Por cierto agradezco sus lindos comentarios T.T enserio… son geniales .**

 **Nos leemos**

 **xoxoxox**


	26. FELICIDAD

Aclaración

1.-Naruto no es de mi propiedad es de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo tomo los personajes para el desarrollo de la historia.

2.-La historia es SasuSaku

3.-La narración no es de un solo personaje es de varios.

(En el texto están los nombres de los personajes en negrilla, eso quiere decir que lo que sigue es su explicación según su perspectiva)

 _ **CAPÍTULO FINAL**_

 _ **FELICIDAD**_

 _ **Sakura**_

-Sakura..

-¿Qué? –respondo mientras subo las escaleras

-¡Porque te pones así! ¡Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo! Ni siquiera te conocía en ese entonces!

 _ **Lo sé….**_

No respondo nada y me dirijo a la habitación corriendo y él hace lo mismo, cierro la puerta en sus narices y le pongo seguro.

-¡Sakura abre la maldita puerta! – grita mientras la golpea con fuerza.

Me quedo parada mirando con miedo como se sacude la puerta y escucho sus fuertes gritos y maldiciones.

 _ **Diablos….¡Esta muy enojado! ¡Es cierto soy tan estúpida!**_

Me pongo en cunclillas y empiezo a llorar sintiendo mi pecho derretirse al hacerlo, ensancho los ojos al escuchar un gran golpe y alzo mi mirada, logro darme cuenta de que Sasuke tumbó la puerta de un patazo y me mira con gran disgusto.

Me caigo sentada al piso por el gran temor, ya que su mirada me transmite furia y vehemencia

-¡Que mierda te ocurre! –grita muy sacado de sí mientras se acerca a mí a grandes zancadas y me para de un jalón

 _ **Duele….**_

Me mantiene sostenida de mis muñecas, bajo mi mirada tratando de retener mis lágrimas.

-Yo…no…solo pensé que podrías volver a sentir algo por ella si la vuelves a…

No logro articular palabra ya que estampa con violencia sus labios en los míos, me muevo para tratar de zafarme pero me empuja para atrás y hace golpear mi espalda contra la pared, su cuerpo aprisiona el mío y sus brazos me van alzando poco a poco.

-Sa…su… -balbuceo entre el beso

Doy un ahogado gemido al sentir que su ingle es frotada en mi abdomen y mi parte baja de esta.

-Espera…- se lo pido mientras aprieto mis ojos al sentir que alza mis brazos y los pone con fuerza contra la pared, en un ligero movimiento a mi oído susurra un _"que ni se te ocurra bajarlas"_ sin previo aviso me desgarra la blusa y el bracier.

Mi respiración se agita al sentirme totalmente expuesta a él, su mirada recorre mi cuerpo pero vuelve a mirarme a los ojos, aquellos ojos son una ráfaga de emociones, realmente indescifrables para mí, su cuerpo vuelve a hacer movimientos, más ligeros pero concentrados totalmente en mi intimidad, se acerca a mí y sopla en mis senos provocando que la piel se me erice y una gran descarga recorra mi cuerpo. Una minúscula sonrisa torcida aparece de repente en sus labios pero es rápidamente eliminada, su lengua recorre el borde de mis pezones, un sonoro gemido escapa de mis labios y bajo mis manos para abrazarlo pero él lo rechaza y con sus manos vuelve a poner a mi cabeza en medio de mis brazos.

-Dije que no las bajes – su mirada es de advertencia y su voz es ronca y fogosa

-Eres malvado…- él sonríe mientras empieza a quitarme los zapatos, las medias y empieza a acariciar mis piernas, trato de calmarme pero apenas puedo respirar ya que sus labios están devorando los míos, sus manos se deslizan por mi cintura hasta que llega a uno de mis senos.

 _ **No.. Esto no es correcto…Se supone que esto no debería pasar…. ¡Deberíamos hablar antes de que esto suceda!**_

Salgo de mis pensamientos ante la presión fuerte de su tacto contra mi pecho, su otra mano está deslizándose por mi abdomen, sus dedos tocan con fuerza la zona de mi intimidad que aún sigue resguardada por mi short, me retuerzo un poco por la sensación y por la estúpida desilusión de tenerlo puesto

-¿esto te gusta?- susurra con erotismo pero a la vez enojo cerca de mi oído

-Hmmm…. – sale de manera inmediata de mi garganta.

-Tsk…. Estoy realmente enojado…nena… -continua y lo miro un poco desconcertada. Sin decir nada más me quita la ropa faltante dejándome totalmente desnuda.

-Te castigaré, y qué mejor que no puedas pararte por días.. Ya se me ocurrirá una excusa después – lo dice mientras se acerca a mi cuello y lo lame, aprieto mis manos para evitar bajarlas. Un suspiro de impotencia escapa de mis labios mientras una malvada sonrisa aparece en los suyos, su recorrido de besos continua tan tortuoso y pasional. Con sus labios atrapa mi pecho y empieza a chupar, aprieto mis ojos con fuerza sabiendo que él no deja de mirar cada una de mis reacciones, con dificultad trato de abrirlos para observarlo.

-Mhmm…. – doy un grito al sentir que empieza a morderme

-¡Me estas lastimando!

 _ **Creo que eso quiere…. Lastimarme….**_

-¡Eres un sádico! –exclamo con temor y un gran brillo adorna sus ojos al ver mi expresión.

-Negociemos Haruno…. Si continuo de esta manera no podré controlarme…-sus dedos penetran mi interior y con destreza los mueve con rapidez y profundidad sin poderme contener bajo mis manos para intentar abrazarlo.

 _Negociar…_

 _ **Sasuke**_

Veo su rostro desesperado y excitado logrando que mi miembro se ponga erecto con tan solo verla

 _ **¡Creo… que el que se está castigando soy yo!**_

-Haz lo que quieras Sasuke, tan solo te pido que me dejes abrazarte mientras descargas tu furia en mí, por favor – su voz es lastimera y rodea temerosa mi cuello con sus brazos mientras esconde su rostro.

 _ **Son pocas las veces que un Uchiha se queda sin palabras, sin duda esta es una de esas… lastimarla… ¿realmente sería capaz de hacerlo? El ambiente se torna silencioso pero una audible exhalación escapa de mí, cierro mis ojos por unos pocos segundos.**_

-Sigues siendo una ilusa e infantil como siempre, Sakura… -lo digo con burla y ella se estremece.

 _¿Descargar mi furia? Ni siquiera sé dónde mierda se fue….._

-No quiero que me sigas viendo como una niña -alzo mis cejas algo desconcertado y la separo de mí para mirarla a los ojos.

-Sakura, tú… - su dedo índice toca mis labios haciendo que me quede callado _"Puedo llegar a ser la mujer que tú quieras o necesitas, Sasuke"_. Sus ojos verde esmeralda se oscurecen de repente atrapándome en aquel magnifico e inusual suceso, sus labios besan los míos mientras sus orbes se van cerrando poco a poco, correspondo al beso un tanto conmocionado por su anterior comentario. Se zafa de mis manos y se queda parada mientras empieza a desabotonar mi camisa, al terminar de hacerlo comienza a besar mi pectoral, sus rosados y húmedos labios van bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a mi abdomen bajo, se detiene por unos segundo sosteniendo con sus manos la correa como meditándolo pero se decide finalmente y me la quita.

 _Acaso ella…._

-¡Espera! – la cojo de los brazos mirándola con seriedad pero ella sonríe coquetamente mientras retira con suavidad mis manos y tira al piso aquel accesorio.

-Seré honesta, me gusta mucho – con sus manos desabotona y baja la cremallera de mi pantalón bajándolo con rapidez, no pierdo de vista ni uno solo de sus movimientos y una gran ráfaga de deseos vuelve a retornar a mí. Con la yema de sus dedos acaricia mi abdomen y juguetea con la cinta de mi bóxer. Ella está torturándome, y creo que lo sabe ya que empieza a sonreír demostrando que conoce mi impaciencia. Después de varios segundos que me parecieron horas finalmente me quita el bóxer y se agacha.

-S…sakura…. ¿estas segura? – lo susurro roncamente mientras aprieto mi labio disimuladamente.

-Si – responde al instante.

Con sus manos empieza a amasar mi miembro haciendo que apriete un poco mis ojos, la sensación en realmente sorprendente y excitante, ella ha estado fingiendo todo este tiempo, es una verdadera mentirosa… Aquella niña inocente no sería capaz de hacer esto, me estimula de manera exquisita como sabiendo lo que está haciendo. De mi garganta se escapa un gemido al sentir humedad rodear mi miembro, poso mis manos en su cabello enredándolo en este, la fricción y el calor que emana es increíble, provoca que mi corazón palpite de manera acelerada y que me piel se erice. Jalo un poco su cabello al percatarme que con sus manos recorre toda la extensión de mi miembro que no logra introducir.

La desesperación se hace presente y la gran necesidad de que lo haga más rudo inunda mi cuerpo, su lengua empieza a trabajar mientras sus manos se dirigen a mi trasero, sus uñas se clavan propinando un dolor imprescindible para mantenerme un poco cuerdo. Su mirada es mucho más desconocida para mí, es muy excitante debo agregar pero me gusta mucho más aquella mirada de inocencia y desconocimiento. Detengo mi instinto de jalar su cabeza y moverla con fuerza ya que tan solo esto me hace vibrar y palpitar como nunca, los sonidos que emite son una cosa tan malditamente erótico que provoca que esté a punto de llegar

\- Me…m… vengo… -lo susurro y ella asiente sin dejar de hacer su cometido.

 _ **¿Ella enserio lo hará…?**_

Tratando de controlarme respiro con fuerza y trato de alejarla un poco pero ella se mantiene firme, no logrando soportarme más me libero, esto me saca un gemido de satisfacción pero suspiro con fuerza al ver que Sakura tiene su rostro completamente rojo, y sus ojos apretados mientras me saborea. Mi respiración se asimila con lentitud pero todo esto lo logro sin dejar de mirarla, ella se mantiene sentada en el piso evitando mirarme, la levanto cogiéndola de los brazos. Su mirada refleja un poco de vergüenza pero no arrepentimiento. No logro opacar una leve sonrisa mientras me acerco para besarla, su cuerpo tiembla mostrándome lo que necesitaba saber. La cargo sin dejar sus labios y la acuesto, el salado sabor de sus labios es muy novedoso e indescriptible.

-Me perdonas…

-¿Sabías lo que estabas haciendo? – lo susurro y no puedo evitar reírme al sentir que mueve su cabeza en señal de negación.

-¿Lo hice tan mal?

-Sakura, tu sabes que… - si lo sé, sé que no soy la primera – interviene – con mi dedo golpeo su frente para llamar su atención – déjame terminar, molesta – doy un suspiro algo cansado.

-Es cierto, no eres la primera que haces esto para mí.. – lo afirmo mirándola con seriedad.- pero… yo siempre las he lastimado, nunca me ha importado lastimar a los demás, solo quería mi satisfacción – acaricio con las yemas de mis dedos su mejilla -y creo que por poco hago lo mismo contigo – desvió mi mirada – Tus palabras me hicieron entrar en razón de alguna manera, lastimarte es lo que menos deseo… creo que aún no sé cómo tratar a una mujer

-Deseo seguir abrazándote - lo susurra con una tierna sonrisa mientras rodea mi cuello con sus brazos.

-No me importa lo que has hecho… ya nada de eso importa, ahora sé que te arrepientes de ese daño y eso es lo que se debe rescatar de esos sucesos…. Sin esos errores no serias lo que eres un caballero y una gran persona, así que no estoy de acuerdo en que no sabes cómo tratar a una mujer– sus manos acaricia mi espalda y me aprieta más a ella.

-Lo había pensado hace un tiempo… y sé que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti, del hombre que eres actualmente – mi corazón se apretó en ese mismo instante, frágil, demasiado frágil – para mí ha sido difícil estar sin papá sé que tu necesitaste mucho de tus padres en esos momentos que no sabías que hacer o qué dirección tomar. Por eso cometiste tantos errores, eras tan solo un niño cuando ellos se fueron – mis ojos se cristalizaban pero me negaba a dejar salir esa parte tan secreta y sensible –cariño…yo también estoy muy orgullosa de ti y agradecida, los que estamos contigo también lo estamos.

 _Siempre he pensado que aquellos lazos eran innecesarios…. Todo eso antes de haberte_ _conocido, es cierto, no pude tener el amor y apoyo de mis padres, pues ellos se fueron de una manera precipitada. Lo único que pude fue mostrarme fuerte y encargarme de lo que me quedaba y fiel recuerdo de ellos… mi hermana. Pensé que solo debía ser considerado y algo demostrativo con ella excluyendo a los demás, pero ese fue un error. Me limitaba solo a superarme y hacer que ella también lo haga, olvidándome totalmente de formar lazos verdaderos y fuertes con los demás._

Dando un suspiro me separo de ella y me siento en el filo de la cama mientras empiezo a mirarla con detenimiento por un momento, ella también lo hace pero su expresión es confusa y sorprendida.

-Ocurre algo ¿Algo no te gustó? Yo, siento mucho haber tocado ese tema –se sienta a lado mío y jala la sabana de hilo blanca para enrollarse en ella y cubrirse.

 _ **Debería decírselo….**_

-Sakura… - su rostro es de preocupación y de temor

-No me molesta hablar contigo sobre aquellas cosas, al contrario si no te molesta me gustaría contártelas completamente–sus ojos brillaron y acepta de inmediato mientras sacude su cabeza afirmando – pero por ahora quiero discutir sobre lo que acabó de pasar y es que no puedo tolerar que siempre dudes de mí y principalmente de tí… - asiente nuevamente pero con un deje de tristeza

-Lo sé… lo siento…. No lo volveré a hacer –contesta bajando su mirada.

-¿Lo prometes? – lo pregunto y ella acepta – Lo prometo – lo repite.

Suspiro pesadamente y me paro de la cama caminando hacia mi ropa

-Pensé que ya no estabas molesto… Lo estoy prometiendo –se para aun sosteniendo la sabana y da unos cuantos pasos pero se detiene y baja un poco su mirada, su expresión se vuelve turbia y dolida.

 _Cojo mi ropa y vuelvo hacia ella_

-Sakura… estoy seguro que esto se repetirá, eres una pequeña mentirosa y celosa, pero…no te culpo ya que soy igual, así que…olvidemos esto y vamos a la verdadera razón de este viaje, solo te diré dos cosas, la primera es que te amo, lo hago más que a mi puta vida y la segunda es que necesito expresarlo de diferentes formas ¿quieres que te lo diga en el altar? – lo digo mientras saco una caja de mi pantalón y se lo doy.

Sus ojos se tornan de sorpresa y coge la pequeña caja para abrirla, al hacerlo lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y asiente con fervor.

-¿Te casas conmigo…. Nena _ **?**_ –lo vuelve a preguntar y ella se me tira encima abrazándome con fuerza y gritando un _**"si"**_

-Cariño, ya no llores.. – se lo pido al sentir mi pecho húmedo, hago que se siente y le quito la caja para sacar el anillo y ponérselo en el dedo ante su mirada expectante.

-Desde cuando tenías planeado esto…- balbucea mientras limpia su rostro

-Antes de que te gradúes del colegio… -contesto y ella me mira con sorpresa – Debemos regresar lo más pronto para dar a conocer la noticia…

 _ **FlashBack**_

-Lo siento Sasuke, ella ya está dormida –la anciana me mira con pesar

-Entiendo, está bien, vendré a verla mañana – estoy por darme la vuelta para regresar a mi casa pero me detengo y vuelvo a mirarla

-Lo olvidaba… necesito hablar de algo con usted…

-De que es buen mozo…

-Puede ser sin que este idiota este aquí – señalo a Naruto que estaba escondido entre una de las columnas de su casa

-¡Yo también quiero escuchar! – exclama con enojo mientras sale de su tonto escondite y se acerca a nosotros.

 _ **Suspiro**_

-Bueno, igual tarde o temprano se enteraran….

-Señora, tengo planeado llevarme a Sakura de viaje… cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad

-¡Kya! ¡Que emoción! –grita entusiasmada

-¡Para que! Eres un pervertido ¡Que le quieres hacer a Sakura-chan!

-Proponerle matrimonio… - contesto y ambos me miran de manera exagerada

-¡Estas demente!

-¡Creo que moriré! ¡ Este chico a más de ser tan guapo e increíblemente sexy es tan caballeroso!

-Por favor, no quiero que se enteren los demás… - se lo pido de favor y ellos se miran un poco y vuelven a mirarme.

-Le cuento esto a usted, porque tarde o temprano lo haré y necesito que usted me ayude para podérmela llevar

\- no diremos nada, no te preocupes y sobre lo otro solo te puedo decir…..¡CUENTA CON ESO PAPASITO!

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

-¡Entonces abuela te ayudo!

-Te dije que te quería conmigo, es por eso…-pongo uno de sus mechones que tapan su cara detrás de su oreja - que lo hice…. –después de hacerlo paso mi mano por mi cuello

-Sasuke… - susurra mientras acaricia mis mejillas y me mira con un gran sonrojo

-Te amo - masculla mientras apega sus labios con los míos y empieza a besarme con sutileza provocando que la acueste en la cama y empiece nuevamente con el momento anhelado

 _ **10 Años Después**_

 _ **Sakura**_

-Sasuke, por favor pásame él libro de allá –pido acomedidamente señalándolo y él solo bufa y me saca la lengua.

-No seas ociosa nena… puedes hacerlo tú misma – contesta mientras continúa escribiendo en su laptop.

¡Que pesado eres está a lado tuyo! – protesto mientas camino hacia él para cogerlo.

-¿Cómo va tu libro? – me pongo a su lado mientras cojo el libro y miro de reojo como va avanzando en su proyecto pero sus ojos negros y hermosos hacen que esa tarea se vuelve algo complicada

-Estoy por terminarlo – dando un pequeño suspiro se saca sus lentes de lectura y lo pone en la pequeña mesita que está frente a él -pero necesito más inspiración…- su expresión es de cansancio.

-Debes relajarte cariño, te ves cansado… - lo miro con preocupación y él asiente y pone a un lado la laptop

-Necesito que mi linda esposa me consienta… - su mirada y voz son insinuantes

-¡Pero si, aun no me recupero de lo de anoche!– exclamo con un gran sonrojo

-Bueno nena, sabes que cada vez me vuelvo más demandante… - me da una rápida mirada de pies a cabeza -Además esas bragas y esa camisa mía a medio abotonar no ayuda mucho ¿sabes?

-PP.. Pero.. Yuri y los demás están por venir… - se lo hago saber, haciéndome para atrás mientras él se me acerca mucho más.

Su mirada se vuelve un poco preocupada y alza su brazo un poco para poder ver la hora de su reloj, luego voltea a verme con un gran brillo en sus ojos

 _ **¡Conozco perfectamente esa mirada!**_

-Aún nos queda un poco más de una hora, esposa mía… - contesta sonriendo de lado y cogiéndome de la cintura

 _ **Siempre se sale con la suya….**_

-Bien… -respondo sonriendo y él empieza a besarme con intensidad, envuelvo con mis brazos su cuello y empiezo a acariciar su cabello suavemente.

El ambiente cálido e ideal se rompe cuando su celular empieza a sonar, sonrío entre el beso al escucharlo gruñir con enojo

-Contesta, amor – se lo pido y con molestia saca su celular de su pantalón

-¡Sasuke ¿Sakura-chan está por ahí?! –escucho las exclamaciones de Naruto y sonrió un poco al ver la cara fastidiada de Sasuke

-Estamos ocupados ¡idiota! – contesta y le cuelga

Me río con fuerza y aplaudo con gracia al verlo tan enojado, volteo mi mirada tratando de contener la risa al escuchar mi celular, camino un poco y lo cojo para contestar

¿Si? – susurro y Naruto empieza a gritar, rápidamente lo alejo de mi oído

-No grites, puedo escucharte perfectamente.. –lo miro suplicante a Sasuke que me exige que cuelgue.

-¡ Midori ya camina! – exclama con emoción

-¡Genial! – contesto y Sasuke me fulmina con la mirada y me quita el celular

-¡Que grosero! –exclamo con frustración

-¡Idiota, vendrás a mi casa prácticamente en una hora podrías decirle después! – grita y cuelga

 _ **Es cierto D:**_

-Amor, no me mires así…. Tú también te emocionaste cuando Daisuke empezó a caminar.. – me defiendo y el suaviza su mirada

-Es cierto…. aprendió a caminar muy rápido – comenta con ilusión.

-Pero ahora… quiero hacerle otro nuevo herman a Daisuke…. –continua mientras besa mi cuello

-Daisuke aún sigue dormido….. No podemos hacer mucho escándalo… -susurro y él respira un poco fuerte en mi nuca haciendo que me estremezca.

-No se despertará… al fin y al cabo tiene el sueño pesado… -contesta y empieza a desabrocharme la camisa.

Quito la suya y acaricio con suavidad su pecho. El me carga y me lleva a la cama haciéndome acostar y el poniéndose encima de mí. Empieza a acariciar su miembro aprisionándolo en mi abdomen mientras empieza a besarme. Yo correspondo mientras deslizo mis manos por su bóxer y se lo saco, con sus manos retira mis bragas y empieza a masturbarme.

Estoy por gemir con fuerza pero mis gemidos son ahogados por los besos intensos de Sasuke

-Sakura…sabes que amo tus gritos y exclamaciones… pero no dejaré que despiertes al niño… - susurra entre el beso y yo asiento

Sin más me penetra logrando que mis uñas se claven en sus glúteos con fuerza. Sasuke está por gritar y lo beso con mucha más demanda

-Sasuke…sabes que amo tus gritos y exclamaciones… pero no dejaré que despiertes al niño… - comento de manera divertida y él sonríe de lado.

Empieza el vaivén de manera armónica y poco profunda para luego convertirse en movimientos bruscos y violentos.

-¡a…mor…a! –exclamo con fuerza sin contenerme sintiendo mi cuerpo a punto de convulsionar

-¡Aguanta cariño! ¡ Falta poco! –lo dice roncamente mientras succiona mis pechos con fuerza.

Después de un prolongado rato por fin ambos llegamos al clímax, él se derrumba en mi pecho respirando profundamente, sonrió con cansancio y acaricio su cabello y rostro con dulzura.

-Sasuke…. Te amo… -susurro y el alza su rostro y sonríe dulcemente provocando que mi corazón salte de alegría y mi pulso acelera a mil.

-Te amo… Sakura.. – lo dice besando mis labios castamente.

-¡Mami! ¡Papi! –exclama una voz infantil haciendo que nos sobresaltemos al instante mientras escuchamos la perilla de la puerta sonar

Rápidamente nos miramos con sorpresa y pánico pero suspiramos con alivio al ver que no puede entrar _(puerta cerrada con llave )_

-Tsk… linda, creo que fuiste muy escandalosa…– comenta mientras se para, empieza a cambiarse y me mira con burla

-¡ Tú también hiciste escandalo! – exclamo mientras tapo mi desnudez

-No pretenderás que Daisuke te vea así ¿no? – lo susurra mientras se viste rápidamente y me tira un vestido en la cabeza.

-Es muy inocente…-contesto pero me paro rápidamente para cambiarme ante su mirada fulminante.

 _ **Es tan mandón…**_

-Ya está, esposo mío.. – articulo y él sonríe para luego dirigirse a abrir la puerta

-¡Hola campeón! – exclama al ver a Daisuke saltar con alegría

-¡Papi! – grita sonriendo.

Sin más Sasuke lo alza y le hace dar vueltas sonriendo alegremente caminando hacia mí.

-¡Hola mami! – saluda al verme

-Hola mi amor – digo extendiendo mis manos, Sasuke me lo da y lo abrazo.

-¡Mami escuche sonidos extraños! –comenta mirándome con inocencia

… _.._

-Ya..veo… que habrá sido… -contesto mirando hacia otro lado.

-De seguro era una linda gatita – interviene el insoportable de Sasuke mientras me mira con mofa

 _ **Eres un….**_

-O de seguro un odioso gato… - contesto y Daisuke me mira asintiendo

Miro a Sasuke con burla y victoriosa, el solo da un bufido acercándose al niño.

-.¡Papi, mami hoy vendrá tío Usui y Naruto! –pregunta con impaciencia

-Si querido, hoy habrá una reunión – contesto y él sonríe.

-A heredado tus adorables gestos – comenta Sasuke tocándole la mejilla.

-Sí, que más se puede hacer todo lo demás es igual a ti... –contesto con pesar.

-Los genes Uchiha son predominantes - se tira en la cama con Daisuke elevándolo provocando que el ría, su lindo rostro se vuelve un poco sonrojado cuando está muy feliz.

 _ **Es tan adorable… se ha vuelto mucho más cariñoso con el nacimiento de Daisuke…**_

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Daisuke! ¡Llegó tu tío favorito! –gritan y Sasuke suspira con molestia mientras lo baja y lo deposita en la suave cama

-Ya llegó el idiota.. –comenta y Daisuke lo mira ensanchando los ojos, tapándose la boca y mirándome con asombro.

-No digas eso cuando esta Daisuke aquí – reprendo y él me mira con falsa culpa alzando sus manos.

-Bien. Yo iré a atender hasta mientras alístate… - informa mientras carga a Daisuke en brazos y sale de la habitación.

 _ **Hola, soy Sakura Uchiha tengo 29 años estoy felizmente casada con Sasuke Uchiha de 34 años el producto de este matrimonio es Daisuke Uchiha de 6 años. Me casé con Sasuke a los 19 y empezamos a vivir en una casa muy confortable en donde ambos podamos desenvolvernos de la mejor forma posible en nuestros trabajos. Sasuke ha tenido un cambio muy sorprendente sus lazos se han afianzado y son mucho más fuertes con los demás, su pasado ha sido complicado pero me alegra haber podido ayudarlo a dejar atrás su sufrimiento y desconfianza. A los 23 años me convertí en doctora mientras que Sasuke trabajaba en la empresa familiar, hizo negocios mercantiles con Denisse pero no pasó a mayores, siempre se mantuvo profesional y amable. Él a los 27 años dejó de ser empresario a pesar de que su abuela aceptó nuestra relación para convertirse en uno de los escritores más famosos y solicitados del País, por no decir a nivel mundial. Con su primer libro obtuvo una increíble popularidad entre sus lectores Yuri asumió el puesto de Presidenta de las empresas ISY y en poco tiempo pudo lograr un increíble y adinerado convenio con poderosas empresas del exterior. Ella se casó con Eliot 4 años después de que Sasuke y yo nos casáramos, tienen una pequeña niña llamada Hanna ¡ es muy inteligente a su corta edad! Naruto se convirtió en sensei y se casó con Hinata ( enfermera) ellos tienen 2 hijos el niño se llama Haru y la pequeña Midori ¡son realmente unos amores!. Mi pequeño hermano Usui ha sido considerado como la mente más brillante del País por su inigualable inteligencia y percepción… él es aún un adolescente pero me llena de felicidad el saber que ha tenido una infancia y adolescencia genial en unión con mamá y abuela, me siento feliz porque pase junto a mi hermano la mayoría de las etapas de su vida ayudándolo y aconsejándolo para que sea un chico bueno. Mamá se mantiene soltera a pesar de que tiene muchos pretendientes, al parecer ella se siente feliz así y cada vez que ve a mi hermano sus ojos brillan, imagino que es porque le recuerda a papá, el único hombre que amó y que posiblemente amará. Tía Tsunade y Jiraya continúan felizmente casados y tienen 3 hijos juntos. Toda la familia se encuentra unida… los lazos que hemos afianzado lograrán que el futuro sea bueno y mejorado con el pasar de los tiempos.**_

 _ **Papá…sé que te alegrará mucho saber cómo nos encontramos en estos momentos… tu recuerdo aún está intacta en nuestros corazones, hasta Sasuke siente un gran respeto hacia ti y fue su idea el irte a visitar cuando estaba a punto de casarme y cuando nació mi pequeño.**_

-¡Mamí! Ya baja, todos estamos esperando – exclama con emoción Daisuke mientras viene corriendo hacia mí.

-¡Vamos cariño, Tu madre, tía y abuela preguntan mucho por ti! – camina atrás del niño sonriendo cálidamente.

-Ahora voy –contesto mientras cojo de la mano a mi hijo y camino hacia Sasuke, él coge la mía y salimos para encontrarnos con nuestra gran familia.

 _ **-Fin-**_

Bueno…. D: no soy muy buena en esto… n_n gracias por el apoyo brindado… Disculpen cualquier error o falta. Me emociona mucho que haya podido terminar esta historia n_n realmente quedó de la manera que nunca esperé.. XD mi idea era otra pero me ha gustado el resultado. ¡Gracias por todo! Tengo otras ideas… estén pendientes ;D

 _ **Curiosidades**_

1.- El final que le iba a dar a la historia era que ambos se separan y siguen con su camino manteniendo latente aquel amor de adolescentes. ( **Cuando quise hacerlo me sentía mal así que no) ODIO los finales tristes :c**

2.- Cuando Sakura viajó donde su tía ella iba a enamorarse de Eliot.

3.- Iba a permitir que Mei se meta en el corazón de Sasuke **. (Pero mejor no es que soy muy celosa con mis personajes :c )** Sasuke es de Sakura y punto… xD

4.- La mamá de Sakura iba a morir junto con su padre :v

5.- Realmente no tenía pensado el lemon XD _**(quería que mi primer fic sea el más casto de todos.. pero no se pudo, gracias a ustedes xD :p )**_

6.- Karin iba a tener más participación al igual que Seigetsu en la historia, pero pensé que era mucho relleno.

7.- Iba a hacer que Naruto pelee más por Sakura pero ya me pareció muy pasadito D:

8.- Iba escribir más a cerca de Denise pero se sobreentiende que si Sasuke le pidió matrimonio a Sakura es porque la ama y no tiene sentimientos por otra mujer.


End file.
